La Cour de la Nuit
by AmandineH
Summary: Sur une terre où se trouvent deux mondes séparés par un mur, les parents de Clarke sont assassinés. Elle ne sait ni par qui, ni pourquoi, et part donc chercher des réponses dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas... Celui des Immortels.
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Clarke tire avec effort derrière elle les trois lapins qu'elle vient de tuer. Elle continue de marcher, lentement mais surement. Elle essuie la goutte de sueur qui perle sur son front sans toutefois s'arrêter. Elle resserre son emprise sur le sac contenant les pauvres bêtes. Elle est contente de sa chasse aujourd'hui, elle va pouvoir se nourrir avec ses parents ce soir et la journée de demain. Elle passe devant un stand du marché au milieu de son chemin et sourit en voyant la vendeuse habituelle, qui est là tous les weekends. Clarke s'approche d'elle en lui montrant ses trouvailles.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? demande Diyoza en souriant.

\- Dans la forêt, comme toujours.

\- Clarke, tu sais que c'est dangereux d'y aller toute seule, surtout en ce moment. Les Immortels…

\- Les Immortels restent dans leurs terres, tu sais. Ils ne côtoient pas les Mortels. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.

Diyoza lève les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke lui fait un léger clin d'œil. Elle reprend sa marche pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Elle déteste le fait que sa maison soit si loin de la forêt mais elle ne peut pas en vouloir à ses parents. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir une grande et belle maison à côté.

Elle passe devant la maison de son ami et continue encore cinq minutes avant d'arriver enfin chez elle. Elle s'arrête immédiatement lorsqu'elle voit la porte d'entrée entrouverte. Elle lâche les lapins en respirant l'odeur différente. Elle sent une odeur de… Magie. Elle secoue la tête. Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est la terre des Mortels. Les Immortels ne peuvent pas venir, c'est impossible.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

Elle s'approche doucement et entre dans le salon de sa maison. Elle sent de la sueur perler sur son front alors qu'elle aperçoit des gouttelettes rouges sur le sol. Elle s'agenouille et touche la surface du bout des doigts. Sa main tremble énormément, parce qu'elle sait exactement ce que c'est. Elle tourne son visage sur le côté et tombe violemment sur ses fesses lorsqu'elle croise les yeux vitreux de sa mère. Celle-ci est allongée par terre, la gorge complètement arrachée et les yeux ouverts. Clarke dévie son regard et voit son père dans la même position que sa mère, mort lui aussi. Clarke ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur les corps de ses parents.

\- Clarke !

Clarke tourne son regard et voit Riley entrer dans la maison. Il regarde les corps de Jake et Abby mais se tourne rapidement vers Clarke, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Clarke sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors qu'elle tremble de plus en plus.

\- Riley, ils… Ils sont morts, ils…

\- J'avais entendu des cris mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je suis sorti et je t'ai vue rentrer lentement chez toi, je… Je n'ai pas tout compris.

\- Comment… Pourquoi…

\- Je ne sais pas, murmure-t-il.

Il l'attire contre lui alors qu'elle éclate en sanglots sur son épaule, en s'accrochant le plus possible à lui. Elle garde son regard fixé sur ses parents, dans la cuisine. Elle veut savoir pourquoi ils sont morts, et elle veut surtout savoir qui les a tués. C'est injuste. Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne, la seule chose qu'ils faisaient c'était de…

\- Les Immortels, murmure-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? demande Riley en la regardant.

\- Ils s'intéressaient aux Immortels, ils enquêtaient sur eux. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont appris et qu'ils ne l'ont pas supporté, peut-être que…

\- Clarke, même si c'était le cas, tu ne peux rien y faire. Même si ce sont eux… C'est trop tard.

Clarke ne dit rien et le laisse la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle s'apprête à lui parler mais le père de Riley apparait sur le pas de sa porte. Elle ferme les yeux alors qu'elle l'entend se précipiter sur ses parents et pleurer sur leurs sorts. Elle laisse son esprit vagabonder ailleurs.

Une heure plus tard, les policiers sont déjà sur place, ainsi que la moitié du quartier. Clarke reste debout, dans les bras de Riley, en regardant toute la scène comme si elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Ils ramassent les corps de ses parents et lui posent même des questions pour savoir si elle en sait un peu plus. Elle ment en disant qu'elle ne sait rien, et ce durant plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu vas venir dormir chez moi pour l'instant, d'accord ? lui dit Riley à l'oreille.

Elle ne dort pas de la nuit. Elle reste dans le lit de Riley, avec celui-ci à côté d'elle, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Elle regarde juste le plafond. Quelle a été sa dernière conversation avec ses parents ? Leur a-t-elle dit qu'elle les aimait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux ? Non, jamais. Elle a toujours été indépendante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se mêlent de ses affaires, elle ne voulait pas rester éternellement avec eux. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle partait souvent chasser. Elle voulait s'éloigner de sa maison triste, rempli d'amertume et de colère. Ses parents s'aimaient, oui, mais ils se disputaient sans arrêt. Des fois, elle souhaitait juste que ça s'arrête, qu'elle disparaisse... Mais c'est le contraire qui s'est produit. Et si elle était responsable de leur mort ? Elle aurait dû être là avec eux, elle aurait dû les protéger...

Le lendemain matin, Clarke est encore plus perdue dans ses pensées, surtout après la nuit qu'elle vient juste de passer. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. Elle est vidée de toute son énergie… Et surtout, elle a réfléchit.

\- Plus de céréales ?

Clarke hoche la tête alors que Riley lui en verse un peu dans son bol de lait. Elle mâchouille lentement alors qu'elle essaye d'écouter ce que le père de son ami lui dit. Il lui parle de ses parents. Elle entend les mots testaments ou encore funérailles, mais elle ne réalise toujours pas ce qu'il veut dire. Elle ne veut pas y croire, pas encore. Tout ce dont elle pense c'est à ceux qui les ont tués. Les Immortels.

Pour faire court, le monde entier est divisé en deux depuis toujours : d'un côté les Mortels, et de l'autre les Immortels. Clarke est une Mortelle, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et de plus banal. Elle ne connait aucun Immortel, surtout parce qu'on lui a toujours dit qu'on ne pouvait pas les approcher, d'abord parce qu'il y a une frontière entre les deux mondes, mais surtout parce qu'ils sont cruels et mauvais, tous, sans exception. Il faut surtout se méfier des personnes qu'on appelle les Grands Seigneurs. Il y en a six : Le Grand Seigneur du Printemps, celui de l'Hiver, de l'Automne, de l'Été, du Jour et enfin de la Nuit. C'est ce dernier qui – selon ce qu'on lui a dit – est le plus horrible d'entre tous, un vrai tueur sanguinaire. Clarke a toujours été fascinée par l'histoire des Immortels, même si elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Le fait qu'ils aient tous des pouvoirs propres à leurs clans, ou qu'ils soient aussi puissants la troublent. Pourtant, ils sont mauvais.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demande Riley en posant légèrement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Aux Immortels.

\- Clarke… Tu ne devrais pas…

\- Je sais comment accéder à leur monde, murmure-t-elle finalement, en baissant les yeux. Mes parents me l'ont dit avant de mourir.

Riley retire sa main, choqué par ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Elle essuie la larme qui vient juste de couler sur sa joue et colle son dos à sa chaise en réfléchissant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui ont dit cette information quelques heures avant de mourir ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient ce qui allait leur arriver ?

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Riley. Je dois traverser le Mur.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Déjà parce qu'on ne sait pas si un Mortel peut le faire, et surtout parce que tu te ferais tuer en une petite minute. Les créatures de ce monde sentiraient ta présence et te supprimeraient sur le champ. C'est irresponsable, Clarke.

\- Et alors ? dit-elle en s'emportant. Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre sans savoir qui a tué mes parents, j'ai _besoin _de le savoir. Ils étaient tout ce que j'ai.

\- Et moi alors ? Tu m'oublies ?

Clarke secoue la tête en soupirant. Riley est son ami de toujours, bien-sûr qu'elle ne l'oublie pas… Mais il ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire. Sa décision vient tout juste d'être prise, et elle sent qu'elle ne le regrettera pas. Il faut qu'elle le fasse… Et si elle meurt, tant pis. Il faut qu'elle découvre la vérité sur ses parents, il faut qu'elle comprenne pourquoi on les a enlevés de sa vie.

\- Je dois le faire.

Elle se lève de table alors que Riley la suit du regard. Elle monte dans la chambre dans laquelle elle a dormi cette nuit et prend son sac à dos rempli d'affaires à elle. Elle redescend dans la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais prendre un peu de nourriture pour la route ?

\- Clarke.

\- Riley, je vais le faire avec ou sans ton aide.

Il attend une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Il prend des aliments qu'il met dans son sac à dos, en lui donnant des conseils sur les dates de péremption. Elle met ses chaussures et enfile son manteau. Elle entend le père de Riley à l'étage, et elle prie pour qu'il ne descende pas avant qu'elle soit partie. Riley l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu fais. Tu as 90% de chance de te faire tuer.

\- Donc ça me laisse 10%, pas vrai ?

Il soupire en secouant la tête alors qu'elle essaye de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Elle s'approche de lui et noue ses bras autour de son cou, en le serrant contre elle. Il soupire à nouveau et la prend dans ses bras. Elle sourit et embrasse rapidement sa joue en s'éloignant de lui. Elle lui fait un petit clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et sortir dehors.

Elle sait exactement où elle doit aller. Elle reprend le chemin de la veille vers la forêt et continue à marcher dans la même direction. Tout le monde sait où se trouve le Mur, mais personne n'a essayé de le franchir ou même réussi… Sauf qu'elle sait. Elle sait où se trouve la faille de ce Mur, puisque ses parents lui ont tout expliqué.

_« Où est-ce qu'il se trouve dans ce cas ? »_

_« À 20 pas à droite du chêne le plus vieux de la ville. En s'accroupissant et en touchant le Mur, tu trouveras un petit trou. Il n'est probablement pas assez grand pour un être humain, mais c'est possible qu'il s'élargisse. »_

Elle fait désormais des petits pas lents, tout en tendant sa main en avant. Sa paume heurte finalement le Mur invisible. Elle sourit doucement en la laissant dessus. C'est le moment de vérité.

Elle trouve le chêne de la ville en quelques minutes, puisqu'elle savait à peu près sa position. Elle s'accroupit et touche le Mur en haut, en bas, en essayant de trouver la petite faille dont sa mère lui parlait. Elle pousse un léger cri de victoire en le sentant sous sa main. Il est assez grand mais elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir entièrement passer. Elle regarde au travers du trou et voit la forêt de l'autre côté, comme s'il n'y avait pas de différence entre les deux mondes. Elle souffle un grand coup et s'assoit sur le sol, en passant ses jambes dans le trou. Elle parvient à faire passer ses fesses, ainsi que ses hanches et sa taille. Elle bataille pour faire passer ses épaules mais réussi au bout de quelques secondes. Elle passe sa tête et se retrouve dans le monde des Immortels.

Elle regarde autour d'elle, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'est plus dans une forêt désormais, mais dans un grand champ rempli d'herbe et de fleurs. Elle regarde autour d'elle, fascinée par ce paysage. De grands épi verts lui arrivent à la taille, elle se sent submergée par toute cette beauté. Elle touche du bout des doigt l'une des fleurs violettes. C'est doux au toucher. Elle se penche en avant pour la sentir et sourit. Elle tend l'oreille et entend de l'eau couler au loin, comme si c'était un ruisseau. _Où est-ce qu'elle est ?_

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Clarke se retourne subitement, tout en levant le couteau qu'elle avait emporté avec elle en franchissant le Mur. Elle regarde l'homme devant elle. Il a l'air tout à fait normal de premier abord : brun, les cheveux arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, des trais enfantins mais… Parfait. C'est ce qui le distingue des Mortels, ainsi que ses oreilles un peu plus pointues que celles de Clarke.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle avec méfiance. Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Bienvenue à la Cour du Printemps.

Clarke sent sa respiration se couper en entendant ces mots. Elle a toujours rêvé de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les Cour dans ce monde, et elle atterrit directement là-bas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une Mortelle fait ici ? Comment est-ce que tu as franchi ce Mur ?

\- J'étais au courant de sa faille, répond-elle calmement. Je répète ma question. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Finn. Je suis le Grand Seigneur de cette Cour.

Il la regarde avec des yeux perçants alors qu'elle sent son cœur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle se trouve devant un Grand Seigneur, c'est-à-dire l'une des six personnes les plus puissantes de ce monde. Elle les imaginait… Différents. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient être si beaux.

\- Je suis seulement venue ici pour des réponses, dit-elle avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. Je repartirai aussitôt après avoir l'avoir eu, je ne vous dérangerai pas.

\- Une réponse à quoi ?

\- Mes parents ont été tués par un Immortel la nuit dernière. Je veux… Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Finn fait un pas vers elle alors qu'elle en fait un en arrière en levant un peu plus son couteau, effrayée qu'il puisse l'attaquer. Il doit le lire dans son regard puisqu'il lève légèrement les mains dans un geste défensif.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Clarke le regarde avec des yeux perçants, sans rien dire. Son père lui a déjà lu plusieurs livres sur les Immortels malfaisants mais aussi sur ceux bienveillants. Il y en a qui aiment les humains, qui les chérissent… Qui les pensent comme des égaux. Peut-être que Finn est l'un d'eux… Ou peut-être qu'il cherche à lui faire croire ça.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question, lui dit-il finalement. Je ne sais même pas qui étaient tes parents. Dans tous les cas, cela m'étonnerait qu'un Immortel les ai tués. Il leur faudrait une réelle raison.

\- Ils enquêtaient sur votre monde. C'est eux qui ont découvert cette faille dans le Mur.

\- Nous n'aimons pas lorsque les Mortels fourrent leurs nez dans nos affaires, répond-il. C'est possible.

Clarke avale sa salive en hochant la tête. Elle vient d'apprendre des informations grâce à Finn mais elle ne sait toujours pas qui a tué ses parents. Elle soupire légèrement en regardant autour d'elle. Maintenant elle va devoir rentrer sur ses terres sans en avoir appris plus sur toute cette histoire. Finn semble s'en rendre compte puisqu'il plisse des yeux.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester dans ma Cour.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si tu as envie de rester dans le monde des Immortels en attendant d'obtenir ta réponse, tu peux venir dans ma Cour. Tu auras ta chambre, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux à ta guise, je te présenterai même à mes amis et aux autres Immortels.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je veux rester ici ?

\- Tes yeux s'illuminent dès que je te parle de ce monde, comme si nous t'intéressions.

Elle retient sa respiration lorsqu'il prononce ces mots. C'est comme s'il l'avait percée à jour. Bien-sûr qu'elle s'intéresse depuis toujours à ce monde, surtout grâce à ses parents. Ils lui ont parlé tous les jours de ces personnes. Elle serait la première à découvrir en temps réel ce monde, la première à pouvoir raconter aux autres ce qu'elle a vu… Et peut-être la première à défendre leur cause, si elle se rend compte qu'ils ne sont pas aussi cruels qu'elle le croyait. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre à Finn. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut lui faire confiance.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? demande-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Clarke, murmure-t-elle.

\- Viens avec moi, Clarke. Je te promets que je ne te ferai aucun mal.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?

\- Tu es la première Mortelle que je rencontre en vrai. Tu es peut-être fascinée par les Immortels, mais je suis également fasciné par ton monde. J'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus, moi aussi.

Il tend son bras en finissant sa phrase, comme pour vouloir lui serrer la main. Elle hésite une petite seconde, avant d'abaisser son arme. Elle avance d'un pas, tend une main tremblante vers lui et lui serre la main de haut en bas en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il lâche ses doigts et se tourne, en commençant à partir. Clarke hésite encore un peu et le suit à petites foulées. Son désir de connaître ce monde et le tueur de ses parents a été plus fort.

Elle suit Finn alors qu'il lui pose quelques questions sur le chemin. Elle répond de façon évasive, ne voulant pas trop lui en dévoiler sur sa vie. Cela se voit qu'il est intéressé comme elle l'est.

\- Donc vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie, c'est ça ? demande-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Non, la magie n'existe pas dans notre monde.

\- Ça doit être vraiment triste…

Elle le laisse continuer avec ses questions. Elle veut lui en poser beaucoup elle aussi, mais il continue à parler, encore et encore. Il fait quelques blagues en rigolant tout seul, ce qui la fait légèrement sourire. Elle est arrivée ici en pensant que ce monde était triste et noir, mais Finn va probablement lui faire changer d'avis. Il semble gentil, et très insouciant.

Ils arrivent devant un grand palais. Clarke écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche en se figeant devant les grandes marches devant elle. Cela semble être un réel palace, avec ses champs de fleurs tout autour et une fontaine qu'elle parvient à distinguer dans le fond.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demande-t-elle.

\- Chez moi, à la Cour du Printemps.

\- C'est… C'est vrai ?

Il hoche la tête en lui souriant, alors qu'elle continue à regarder devant elle, émerveillée. Il avance et monte les escaliers, Clarke sur ses pas. Elle est à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Elle baisse légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle croise avec Finn plusieurs personnes, qui le saluent tout en la regardant étrangement. Finn entre dans une très grande pièce avec une table au milieu, remplie de plusieurs plats. Clarke en salive d'avance. Elle aperçoit deux jeunes hommes attablés, en train de parler ensemble.

\- C'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner ? demande Finn. Ça ne vous dérange pas si Clarke se joint à nous ?

\- Du moment qu'elle ne mange pas tous les plats, dit l'un d'entre eux en haussant les épaules.

Finn dit à Clarke de s'assoir à table alors qu'elle s'approche timidement. Dès qu'elle s'assoit, les deux garçons tournent leurs visages vers elle et la regardent avec des yeux ronds. Elle racle sa gorge en nouant ses doigts ensemble, dans un geste de nervosité.

\- Attends, tu… Tu es une Mortelle ? demandent-ils en chœur.

\- Comment est-ce que vous l'avez deviné ?

\- On le sent. Tu as une odeur différente de nous.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'ils continuent à la fixer. Finn s'éclaircit la gorge et leur explique rapidement leur rencontre et la conversation qu'ils ont eu ensemble, notamment le fait qu'elle souhaite trouver celui qui a tué ses parents. Elle ne dit rien de plus et prend une bouchée de son plat. Elle se retient de pousser une exclamation de plaisir, tellement la nourriture est succulente comparée à celle de son monde.

\- Elle va rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une réponse, dit Finn à ses deux amis. En attendant, je veux que vous la considériez comme l'une des nôtres, compris ?

\- Oui, ô majesté.

Finn lève les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke sourit légèrement. Le premier des garçons lui tend finalement sa main en se présentant comme étant Jasper. Le deuxième fait la même chose en disant son prénom également : Monty. Elle serre leurs mains en disant simplement son prénom, avec un léger sourire. Elle finit son repas en les écoutant bavarder tous ensemble de tout et de rien. Elle rigole de temps en temps, aussi. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas que ce repas allait se passer de cette façon… Et elle en est très heureuse.

\- Clarke, je vais te montrer ta chambre, lui dit Finn à la fin du repas.

Elle hoche la tête et se lève de table pour le suivre. Il la conduit à l'étage et ouvre une porte devant elle. Elle entre dans une chambre grande et assez luxueuse, tout à fait à son goût. Finn lui montre le lit et la penderie.

\- Harper a mis quelques affaires pour toi à l'intérieur.

\- Harper ?

\- Une autre amie. Elle sera là pour toi si tu en as besoin.

Elle acquiesce en regardant autour d'elle. Il décide la laisser un peu toute seule et sort de la chambre. Clarke s'assoit sur le lit en essayant de réfléchir à toute la journée qui s'est passée. Elle s'allonge au bout d'un moment et ferme les yeux. Ses parents sont morts la veille, elle a franchi le Mur, rencontré Finn, puis a décidé d'emménager dans la Cour du Printemps… Tout se bouscule dans sa tête.

Elle sursaute alors qu'elle entend des coups contre sa porte. Elle dit à la personne d'entrer, sans savoir qui ça peut être. Monty et Jasper entrent dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière eux.

\- On te dérange ? demande Jasper en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil sur le côté.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Tu es la première Mortelle qu'on croise, lui dit Monty en s'asseyant au bout du lit. On a des questions.

\- Comme… ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une voiture ?

Clarke hausse les sourcils en entendant cette question. Elle commence finalement à rire en leur expliquant ce qu'est une voiture et comment on s'en sert. Ils lui parlent du métro, du bus et même du vélo, alors qu'elle essaye le plus possible de répondre. Elle interrompt leurs questions au bout d'un moment en leur disant qu'elle en a également à leur poser.

\- Nous sommes dans la Cour du Printemps, et c'est Finn qui est le Grand Seigneur, dit-elle. J'ai déjà vu quelque part qu'il y en avait cinq autres. Est-ce que vous les connaissez ?

\- On a déjà vu Wells plusieurs fois, répond Monty. C'est le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de l'Été. Il est assez cool, on l'aime bien.

\- J'ai été étonnée de voir à quel point Finn était… Gentil, dit-elle. Les Grands Seigneurs sont comme des rois, ils sont puissants et remplis de pouvoir. Je pensais qu'ils étaient toujours cruels.

\- Non, ils sont tous gentils. Enfin… À part le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit. Il est… Terrifiant, et dépourvu d'âme. On l'a vu une seule fois et ça nous a amplement suffit.

Ils se jettent un coup d'œil et Clarke semble apercevoir un frisson les parcourir. Vu comment ils en parlent, la Cour de la Nuit ne semble réellement pas être une partie de plaisir… On lui en a lu un peu sur le sujet, elle sait que les terres là-bas sont sombres et ténébreuses… Comme leur Grand Seigneur, apparemment. Clarke en profite pour leur poser quelques questions sur la Cour du Printemps, notamment sur Finn.

\- Finn est vraiment cool, lui dit Jasper en souriant. C'est un bon ami.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, dit Monty à son tour. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Il est assez pacifique. Il faut bien compenser tous les autres…

Jasper rit en lui balançant un coussin dans la figure, alors que Clarke continue à les observer. Elle les laisse rire entre eux et sourit en les regardant. Elle attend un petit peu et décide d'évoquer ses parents. Il faut qu'elle essaye avec eux, puisqu'elle n'a eu aucun succès avec Finn. Elle leur explique rapidement la découverte des corps, sans pour autant en dire trop. Elle ne veut pas commencer à pleurer devant eux alors qu'elle ne les connait même pas. Monty secoue la tête lorsqu'elle demande s'ils savent qui est l'auteur de ces meurtres.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'un de nous ferait ça, lui dit-il. La plupart aiment les Mortels, et les autres ne sont pas assez stupides pour les attaquer.

\- À part Ontari, tu veux dire… répond Jasper.

\- Qui est Ontari ? demande Clarke.

\- La pire d'entre nous. Elle est encore plus cruelle que le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit, donc c'est pour dire…. Elle aime voir les gens souffrir. Elle est très puissante, tous les Grands Seigneurs possèdent un traité pacifiste vieux de 50 ans avec elle. Si un jour l'un d'entre eux ne le respecte pas… Ce serait désastreux.

Clarke demande à la fin de cette phrase en quoi consiste ce traité mais aucun des deux ne veut lui répondre. Elle décide d'abandonner et s'allonge sur son lit en soupirant. Elle continue à bavarder pendant une petite heure avec Monty et Jasper, et ils la laissent tranquille après. Elle est contente de voir qu'ils sont si gentils avec elle. Au moins, en attendant d'avoir sa réponse sur ses parents, elle sait qu'elle vivra bien dans cette Cour. Tout semble… _Parfait._

Elle fait la rencontre d'Harper dès le lendemain, alors qu'elle descend les escaliers pour manger le repas du midi avec tout le monde.

\- Tu dois être Clarke…

\- Et toi tu dois être Harper ? demande Clarke en retour.

\- Bien joué !

Clarke sourit en commençant à manger son repas. Harper est très jolie, et semble très bien s'entendre avec Monty. Peut-être qu'ils sont en couple, même. Vu leurs interactions ensemble, c'est possible. Elle tourne son visage lorsqu'elle sent les yeux de Finn la regarder. Elle croise son regard et baisse rapidement la tête dans son assiette.

\- J'ai croisé plusieurs personnes sur le chemin, dit soudainement Clarke, en plein milieu du repas.

\- Bravo Clarke, dit Jasper. Je suis fier de toi, tu as su reconnaître des personnes !

\- Ah ! dit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais juste demander pourquoi ils ne venaient pas manger avec vous, dans cette salle.

\- Ils mangent dans d'autres salles, comme bon leur semble, lui répond Finn. Je n'admets que mes amis dans cette pièce.

Clarke hoche la tête en mangeant une bouchée de son plat, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Il la considère donc comme son amie alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis un jour… Ou peut-être qu'il souhaite simplement la surveiller. C'est probablement ça, même.

Au bout d'une semaine dans la Cour du Printemps, Clarke commence peu à peu à connaître les caractères des personnes qui l'entourent. Jasper est celui qui fait rire tout le monde. Harper est douce, Monty est intelligent. Et Finn… Il est tout à la fois. Clarke apprécie de plus en plus sa compagnie, ce qui l'étonne et surtout, lui fait peur. Elle ne doit pas s'attacher, elle ne compte pas rester.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je réfléchis.

Jasper s'installe à côté d'elle sur le lit et regarde le plafond à son tour. Clarke sent la présence de Monty sur le fauteuil d'en face. Tous les trois sont très proches depuis une semaine, elle les aime beaucoup.

\- Tu réfléchis à quoi ? demande Jasper.

\- Mes parents.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non, absolument rien, soupire-t-elle en s'asseyant. Ce que je cherche c'est des réponses, c'est tout ce que je demande.

\- Peut-être que…

Elle tourne son visage vers lui alors qu'il jette un coup d'œil à Monty, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. Elle lui demande à quoi il pense mais Monty fait non de la tête. Il ne veut pas que Jasper lui en parle.

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me cacher de secrets, murmure Clarke en soupirant.

\- Très bien, lui dit Jasper. J'ai juste pensé que tu pouvais capturer un… Un Suriel.

\- Un Suriel ?

Clarke n'a jamais entendu parler de ce nom avant. Elle réfléchit encore et encore mais non, ses parents ne l'ont jamais évoqué. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant Monty dire à Jasper que « _Non, c'est trop dangereux_ » alors que ce dernier hausse les épaules dans un geste nonchalant. Clarke interrompt finalement leur conversation en leur demandant ce qu'est un Suriel.

\- Va à la bibliothèque, tu trouveras pleins d'ouvrages sur eux.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est juste à côté.

\- Non, je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas lire.

Elle baisse la tête, d'une façon honteuse. Dans le monde des Mortels, il est très rare de savoir lire. C'est comme ça. Ses parents ne savaient pas lire eux non plus, mais heureusement ils entendaient beaucoup d'histoires et lui en racontaient quelques-unes. C'est vrai qu'elle aimerait bien lire, mais maintenant c'est beaucoup trop tard. Elle a 20 ans, ça ne servirait plus à rien. Du moment que quelqu'un est présent avec elle lorsqu'il y a des écritures, alors tout va bien.

\- Oh… On va te dire ce que c'est, alors, lui dit Jasper.

\- Oui, répond Monty. Un Suriel est une créature qu'on appelle des « diseurs de vérité ». Peu importe la question que tu vas leur poser, ils ne diront que la vérité. Tu pourrais leur demander qui a pu tuer tes parents… Mais bon, c'est assez difficile d'en capturer un, surtout pour une Mortelle.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on en capture un ?

\- Clarke, on ne peut pas… Finn nous tuerait.

Ils secouent tous les deux la tête alors qu'elle leur lance des regards noirs. Elle croise les bras en essayant de leur faire peur.

\- Je veux une réponse. De toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'obtiendrai une réponse. Puis… Finn n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Très bien.

\- Jasper ! s'écrit Monty.

\- Non, je vais lui dire, elle veut savoir. Les Suriels aiment se cacher dans la forêt. Tu prends une cape colorée avec toi – leur point faible – et tu la jettes par terre, au-dessus d'un piège que tu auras installé. Il sera capturé, et tu lui poseras tes questions. Ensuite, lorsque ce sera fini, tu jetteras la cape au loin. 9 fois sur 10, il ira récupérer la cape.

\- Et s'il ne le fait pas… ?

\- Je ne préfère même pas le savoir.

Elle hoche la tête alors que Jasper et Monty lui disent d'être prudente. Ils la laissent tranquille dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle réfléchit à ses options. Soit elle capture un Suriel, mais risque peut-être de mourir. Soit elle ne fait rien et se la coule douce dans cette Cour, alors qu'elle était principalement venue pour obtenir une réponse. Elle ne sait pas.

Elle dine avec tout le monde le soir même en jouant avec sa nourriture, tout en étant perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sourit à Finn et rigole avec lui lorsqu'il lui raconte des blagues, mais sans réelle joie.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, très bien merci.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, si ça ne va pas bien.

Il pose délicatement sa main sur la sienne en lui faisant un sourire. Elle hoche la tête en se sentant rougir, surtout lorsqu'il resserre ses doigts sur les siens. Elle sent des papillons voleter dans son ventre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de choses, elle est étonnée que ça se fasse seulement après une semaine aux côtés de Finn… Malheureusement, il ne faut pas qu'elle pense à ce qu'elle ressent pour lui maintenant. Elle va devoir le trahir et se mettre en danger.

Le soir même, elle s'éclipse discrètement de sa chambre et longe les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant les portes de la cour. Elle sent les feuilles mortes grincer sous ses bottes lorsqu'elle entre dans la forêt. Elle frictionne ses bras en sentant le froid arriver sur elle. Il faut qu'elle trouve vite un Suriel pour pouvoir directement rentrer à la Cour.

Elle trouve un arbre qui lui convient et pose le piège qu'elle a préparé auparavant sur le sol. Elle prend appuie sur les branches de l'arbre et monte assez haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une branche assez épaisse sur laquelle s'assoir. Elle attend tout en regardant autour d'elle. Elle sent la force du vent sur elle et entend quelques insectes autour de l'arbre, mais rien d'autre. Elle regarde sa montre et soupire lorsqu'elle voit que quinze bonnes minutes viennent de s'écouler. Au bout de trente minutes, elle hésite à abandonner mais entend un léger bruissement. Elle se crispe sur sa branche alors qu'elle voit une ombre arriver. La créature est très maigre, presque squelettique, et porte une couverture noire. Elle émet un bruit ressemblant à un râle, ce qui la fait frissonner. Elle croise les doigts alors que la créature approche de la cape. Une petite seconde plus tard et, finalement, la créature marche dans le piège qu'elle avait posé, une corde liant ses jambes ensemble.

Elle redescend de l'arbre et se place devant le Suriel, fascinée par ce qu'elle est en train de regarder. Il plante son visage en face d'elle.

\- Clarke Griffin, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je savais qu'une Mortelle était arrivée dans la Cour du Printemps, je suis content de te rencontrer.

\- Vous étiez au courant de mon existence ?

\- Bien-sûr !

Elle est surprise de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, mais le Suriel semble réellement être fasciné par elle. Elle racle sa gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, mon enfant ?

\- Je veux savoir qui a tué mes parents.

\- Je suis peut-être un diseur de vérité, mais je dois obéir aux serments des Immortels.

\- Quels serments ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, même si je le voulais.

Clarke secoue la tête en soupirant. Elle vient de risquer sa vie pour capturer cette créature mais celle-ci vient de décider de ne pas répondre à ses questions. Elle se gratte le front en réfléchissant. Est-ce qu'elle doit le libérer maintenant ou essayer de lui poser d'autres questions ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire comment le découvrir ?

Le Suriel émet une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait à ses futurs mots.

\- Reste avec le Grand Seigneur, et toutes tes questions trouveront leurs réponses. Reste avec le Grand Seigneur et tu connaîtras la paix.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il lui dit de le libérer parce qu'il a répondu à assez de questions pour la nuit. Clarke s'avance, prend la cape sur le sol et la jette au loin, avant de libérer ses jambes. Elle court dans le sens opposé en priant pour qu'il ne la suive pas… Elle se retourne au bout de quelques minutes et est soulagée de voir qu'elle est désormais seule. Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant autour d'elle. Il fait nuit noire, il faut qu'elle rentre à la Cour. Elle commence à marcher en essayant d'aller vite, pour ne pas prendre froid. Elle se retourne subitement alors qu'elle entend des craquements derrière elle.

\- Alors comme ça on traîne dans le coin ?

Elle se fige en voyant deux hommes s'avancer vers elle. Elle remarque à leurs oreilles un peu plus pointues que ce sont deux Immortels. Elle recule légèrement.

\- Une Mortelle ne devrait pas rester seule dans la forêt, dit l'un d'eux.

\- Surtout à cette heure-ci…

Ils commencent à avancer vers elle alors qu'elle se retourne et court. Elle court le plus vite possible, sans se retourner une seule fois. Elle sent qu'ils sont en train de la rattraper, elle ne peut pas ralentir. Finalement, elle sent la main de l'un d'entre eux se poser sur son épaule et l'envoyer contre l'arbre au loin. Elle rampe sur le sol en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue, tellement la douleur dans son dos est intense. Elle se relève et leur fait face. Elle va mourir, elle le sait. Elle est sans défense.

Elle sent soudainement un vent froid se lever auprès d'elle, un vent maléfique. Elle se raidit en sentant une présence juste dans son dos. Les deux hommes devant s'arrêtent et regardent derrière elle, les yeux écarquillés. Ils se volatilisent soudainement, comme s'ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils voyaient. Clarke n'a pas envie de se retourner, elle est effrayée.

\- Toi, murmure une voix derrière elle.

Clarke frisonne en entendant cette voix forte et grave. Deux grandes mains agrippent par derrière ses avant-bras en continuant à parler.

\- Je t'ai retrouvée, continue-t-elle à dire.

Clarke ne bouge plus, comme paralysée par ce qui se passe. Elle commence à se sentir très mal, elle est à deux doigts de faire un malaise… Mais elle parvient à entendre la dernière phrase de cette personne.

\- Une Mortelle ? dit cette voix à son oreille. Finn doit avoir plus de problèmes que je ne le pensais…

Elle s'écroule sur le sol, en continuant à répéter cette voix encore et encore dans sa tête. Les Ténèbres. Sa voix ressemblait aux Ténèbres.

* * *

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**C'est donc après plus d'un an que je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fiction… Dans un nouvel univers ! Ce premier chapitre est surtout présent pour installer cet univers tout nouveau. J'espère que vous allez aimer cette fiction, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur, c'est probablement ma préférée de toutes celles que j'ai pu écrire ! (et la préférée de 2/3 amies qui l'ont lue). Clairement, je préfère vous prévenir. La relation Finn/Clarke pourra sembler être rapide pour vous, mais c'est pour créer une opposition avec Bellamy/Clarke, qui sera un SLOW BURN. La relation Bellarke est vraiment ma favorite dans cette fiction (qui sera composée de 20 chapitres). Ce chapitre aussi semblera très rapide, mais pareil, le rythme ralentira dès le prochain.  
**

**Aussi, il faut savoir que je ne suis pas la créatrice de cet univers, et que je reprends la trame d'un livre que j'ai adoré lire. Je ne vous dis pas le nom du livre pour le moment pour que vous puissiez lire ma fiction sans vous être fait spoiler avant par le livre, mais je vous le dirai à la fin ! Bien-sûr, j'ai repris les trames majeures, mais j'en ai aussi créés de mon côté. J'ai rajouté et enlevé pleins de choses, j'ai beaucoup modifié aussi. J'espère que ça vous va ! Vous le remarquerez aussi, mais les chapitres sont plus longs maintenant que ce que j'écrivais avant, avec mes autres fictions… Vous allez avoir de quoi lire !**

**N'oubliez pas, aussi, que c'est un chapitre qui installe. Si vous n'êtes pas fans, s'il vous plait, continuez au moins jusqu'au chapitre 3 pour vous faire une idée. Je vous promets que cette histoire vaut le coup. J'y ai passé un an complet, donc je suis bien placée pour en parler... Comme je le dis toujours, faites-moi confiance.**

**Et au final, je remercie Géraldine, Coralie et Lalo, qui ont lu cette fiction en avant-première tout en me donnant des conseils et en m'encourageant, donc merci beaucoup les filles, ça m'a vraiment touché !**

**Prochain chapitre lundi prochain !**

**\- Amandine.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Clarke se réveille soudainement, en se mettant en position assise. Elle tourne la tête et regarde autour d'elle. Elle est dans sa chambre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle frotte ses yeux et regarde le réveil. Il est un peu plus de 10h du matin, le soleil s'est déjà levé depuis une bonne heure. Elle serre sa couverture dans ses bras en fixant le mur en face d'elle. Est-ce que c'était un rêve ? Est-ce qu'elle est devenue folle ?

Elle sort son bras de la couverture et voit une légère marque sur son avant-bras. Tout était vrai. Quelqu'un a empoigné ses bras, quelqu'un lui a parlé… Elle se souvient de ce qu'il lui a dit : « _Je t'ai retrouvée. Une Mortelle ? Finn doit avoir plus de problèmes que je ne le pensais…_ ». Cette personne, ou créature, connait donc Finn. Elle était tellement étonnée sur le moment, et perturbée par les circonstances, qu'elle s'est évanouie… Mais pourquoi se retrouve-t-elle dans son lit, dans ce cas ? Finn l'a peut-être retrouvée et portée jusqu'ici. Si c'est le cas, il doit être très en colère.

Elle se lève de son lit en vacillant légèrement. Elle enfile un gilet noir et descend lentement les escaliers. Elle entend des voix dans la pièce principale et entre timidement. Finn, Monty, Jasper et Harper sont en train de petit déjeuner tous ensemble. Finn se tourne vers elle.

\- Bien dormi ?

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il lui sourit et reprend une bouchée de son petit déjeuner. Elle s'approche lentement et s'assoit sur sa chaise habituelle. Tout le monde parle ensemble, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Apparemment, ils ne sont au courant de rien, elle ne comprend toujours pas comment elle a pu revenir dans son lit après la nuit passée dans la forêt.

\- Clarke, dit soudainement Finn. J'aimerais bien qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble pour que je puisse commencer à t'apprendre à lire, si ça te convient.

\- Jasper et Monty t'en ont parlé, à ce que je vois, répond-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, dit Jasper en se servant de la confiture. On s'est dit avec Monty que tu aimerais bien apprendre avec l'un d'entre nous. C'est toujours utile, puis tu vas pouvoir lire des livres assez intéressants sur nous.

\- Ça me va, répond Clarke en se tournant vers Finn. Je veux bien apprendre avec toi.

Il hoche la tête en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui la fait rire. Elle écoute la conversation entre Harper et Monty sur le temps et intervient quelques fois pour donner son avis. Elle rit avec Harper – une petite blonde rigolote – lorsque celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel en entendant Jasper se plaindre sur tout et n'importe quoi. Clarke adore Harper, elle s'est rapidement liée d'amitié avec elle et elle espère que ça continuera ainsi. Elle sourit en regardant tout le monde, près d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas être accueillie de cette façon par de parfaits inconnus, surtout des personnes puissantes comme eux. Elle s'est trouvée des amis, mais elle reste un minimum méfiante. Elle espère un jour trouver le bonheur dans cet endroit, même si tout est encore nouveau pour elle. Ses amis ne peuvent pas lui faire oublier la mort de ses parents, mais ils rendent la douleur plus supportable. Elle ne leur en parle pas, elle aimerait bien, mais que peuvent-ils dire de plus ? Rien. Ils n'y sont pour rien, et ils ne savent pas qui les a tué. Il faut juste qu'elle attende, désormais.

\- J'aimerais bien retourner à la Cour de l'Été un de ces jours, dit Harper en mangeant un bout de pain. Wells me manque.

\- Il faudra qu'on lui envoie une invitation, lui répond Finn. On ne peut pas atterrir là-bas comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Clarke, soudainement intriguée.

\- On ne peut pas franchir les frontières d'un Clan à l'autre. Enfin, techniquement, nous pouvons, mais ce serait très mal vu. Ce serait comme un affront à la Cour entière.

Clarke hoche la tête en écoutant Finn continuant à lui parler du franchissement des frontières. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle demande ça. Enfin… Elle a pensé à ça ce matin. Peut-être que la personne qui lui a parlé dans la forêt l'a ramenée de lui-même ? Mais puisqu'on ne peut pas franchir la frontière des autres Cour, cela serait impossible. Elle soupire.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande Monty.

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Elle termine plutôt rapidement son déjeuner et se lève de table en remontant directement dans sa chambre. Elle attend un peu toute seule, en espérant que Monty et Jasper viennent la rejoindre. Elle a besoin de leur parler… Malheureusement, elle ne peut rien dire à Finn sur ce qui s'est passé hier. Il ne serait pas d'accord.

Jasper, Monty et Harper rentrent dans sa chambre au bout d'un moment pour lui demander si elle veut faire une partie de babyfoot.

\- Non, mais restez. Il faut que je vous parle, et que cette conversation reste entre nous.

Ils froncent tous les trois leurs sourcils mais entrent dans la chambre, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière eux. Harper s'installe à côté de Clarke sur le lit.

\- Je suis allée capturer le Suriel hier soir.

\- Pardon ? dit Jasper en écarquillant les yeux. Tu en as vraiment capturé un ? À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ? Est-ce qu'il t'a attaqué ?

\- Jasper, ferme-la et laisse-la parler ! rétorque Harper.

Clarke lance un petit sourire de reconnaissance à Harper et commence à leur raconter ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Ils l'écoutent tous, et Jasper ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher quelques fois des exclamations de surprise. Elle parle de sa discussion avec le Suriel et évoque les deux hommes qui ont commencé à la menacer.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, certains Immortels ne supportent pas les Mortels…

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui… Qui les a fait fuir. Cette personne m'a parlé. Je crois que c'était un homme.

Jasper, Monty et Harper se regardent en fronçant les sourcils. Ils semblent surpris par ce qu'elle est en train de leur raconter, ce qui la rassure. Ils réfléchissent tous les trois à qui cela pourrait être, sans grand succès.

\- Laissez tomber, dit Clarke en secouant la tête. J'ai peut-être rêvé tout ça, je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, si ça se trouve tout était faux.

\- J'espère que cet homme ne te recontactera pas. En attendant, essaye de ne plus sortir de cette Cour le soir… Tout court, même.

\- Sympa d'être prisonnière…

Harper caresse son dos de haut en bas, dans un geste de réconfort.

Clarke rejoint Finn dans l'après-midi. Il lui a donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, et elle sait déjà que c'est pour lui apprendre à lire. Elle est légèrement stressée. Elle sait qu'elle aura l'air stupide devant lui, et c'est ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas. Elle entre dans la bibliothèque et le voit assit à une table, devant un livre. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui alors qu'il relève la tête.

\- Tu es prête ? demande-t-il.

\- On dirait que tu vas me torturer, répond-elle en grimaçant.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. On va y aller à ton rythme.

Il met un livre devant elle et l'ouvre. Elle pousse un soupir en voyant toutes ces lettres qui forment des mots. Elle est habituée à les voir ces lettres, elle en connait quelques une même, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps d'essayer de les lire. Finn pointe le premier mot de la liste alors qu'elle essaye.

\- J… Ja… Ma… Mais. Jamais.

\- C'est bien, dit-il en la regardant.

Il pointe le deuxième mot alors qu'elle essaye de le lire dans sa tête encore et encore. Elle ouvre la bouche et le dit au bout d'une longue minute. Finn est patient avec elle, heureusement. Elle suit maladroitement une phrase du doigt en chuchotant les mots à mesure.

\- Elle sai-sit… saisit sa chaus-sure et se re… rele… va.

Elle s'adosse à sa chaise et presse ses paumes contre ses paupières avec un soupir de lassitude. Finn lui lance un sourire compatissant, alors qu'elle reprend sa lecture. Dès qu'elle croise un mot qu'elle ne connait pas, Finn l'écrit sur un papier sur le côté, pour qu'elle puisse lire la définition plus tard si elle le souhaite. La liste ne fait que croître au fur et à mesure, ce qui la décourage de plus en plus. Elle continue à lire pendant trente minutes, mais se déconcentre de plus en plus. Elle vient de lire une page entière en un temps très long, ce qui la décourage. Elle joue avec un stylo en mordant sa lèvre.

\- J'aurais dû apprendre dans mon monde, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ça m'aurait été utile.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, Clarke. Ce n'est pas grave d'apprendre que maintenant. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites ici. On y arrivera.

Elle hoche la tête en le regardant et en souriant. Il décide de la laisser toute seule pour lui permettre de continuer sa tâche. Elle accepte. Il se relève de sa chaise et se penche, en déposant délicatement un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle se fige jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti de la pièce. Elle relâche la respiration qu'elle tenait jusque-là. Il vient d'avoir un geste de tendresse envers elle, et elle a beaucoup apprécié… Comment est-ce possible ? Cela ne devrait pas arriver. Elle a déjà eu un petit ami dans son monde, mais elle n'a jamais ressenti ce qu'elle ressent maintenant. Elle se sent en sécurité, et sent très bien que Finn tient à elle. C'est comme si leur rencontre était destinée, comme s'il fallait que ça se passe comme ça. Pourtant, elle ne peut pas y penser alors qu'elle a d'autres choses à faire ici. Puis, quand elle aura retrouvé qui a tué ses parents, restera-t-elle dans ce monde ? Trop de questions viennent à la surface, mais elle ne veut plus y penser. Elle se ressaisit et reprend le cours de son livre, en essayant désespérément d'aller plus vite.

Deux semaines après, elle ne s'est pas réellement améliorée. Finn n'a plus le temps de lui apprendre à lire donc elle doit le faire toute seule, et c'est très laborieux… Mais elle comprend pourquoi il n'a pas le temps. Il a beaucoup de devoirs envers sa Cour, il a besoin de faire autre chose que de prendre soin d'elle. Heureusement qu'elle a toujours Harper à ses côtés, qui l'aide en tout point. Elle part souvent à la demande de Clarke pour essayer de demander autour d'elle si elle a des informations sur ses parents. Malheureusement, ce n'est jamais le cas. Personne ne les connait. Clarke commence à désespérer, mais elle ne veut pas abandonner. Pour l'instant, elle veut juste rester avec tout le monde, et avisera lorsqu'elle aura la réponse à sa question.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez aujourd'hui ? demande Clarke alors que Jasper, Monty et Harper descendent les marches du palais.

\- Faire quelques courses pour le Solstice d'été, répond Harper en appelant un cheval au loin.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Une soirée prévu dans quelques jours dans la Cour.

Clarke fait une petite moue. Finn ne lui en a même pas parlé, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi… Quoique… Elle soupire. Elle n'aura pas le droit d'y aller. Elle le sent au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle chasse quelques secondes cette pensée pour insister auprès de ses amis.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

\- Clarke…

Clarke croise les bras alors que Jasper lui fait une petite moue. Ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'elle est dans ce palais, et surtout trois semaines qu'elle ne peut pas réellement sortir. Elle comprend qu'ils sont tous inquiets pour elle, surtout Finn, mais elle a besoin de prendre l'air. Pour le moment, elle a juste le droit d'aller dans le jardin pour s'aérer un peu, mais n'a plus le droit d'aller dans la forêt… Surtout depuis que Finn a appris pour sa petite virée avec le Suriel. Elle ne lui a pas parlé de la voix de l'homme, bien-sûr, mais il s'est déjà assez énervé parce qu'elle a risqué sa vie. Elle peut comprendre. Ce monde ci est cruel est sans pitié, alors qu'elle ne possède aucun pouvoir pour se défendre.

\- Je vous regarderai faire, c'est tout, dit-elle à Monty. Je vous le jure.

\- Clarke, Finn ne veut pas. Je suis désolé.

Elle hoche la tête en soupirant. Très bien, elle retentera une autre fois. Elle retourne dans la bibliothèque et prend le livre en cours, en commençant à lire la première phrase qu'elle trouve.

Elle sursaute au bout d'un moment lorsque quelqu'un pose sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourne en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- Finn, tu m'as fait peur.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il tend sa main vers elle. Elle racle sa gorge et la prend, alors qu'il la conduit dans une pièce à côté. Il ouvre la porte et elle ouvre soudainement la bouche en regardant devant elle. Il y a des toiles vierges partout, avec des palettes de peintures dans tous les coins de la pièce.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu aimais la peinture, donc je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de te créer un atelier de peinture.

Elle se retourne subitement vers lui et jette ses bras autour de son cou. Il rit dans ses cheveux et la serre contre lui. Elle respire lentement contre lui en sentant son parfum enivrant. Elle ferme les yeux une petite seconde, en profitant de sa chaleur, et se sépare au bout d'un moment en lui souriant. Elle fait le tour de toutes les toiles en les touchant alors qu'il lui explique où il les a achetées. Elle se tourne vers lui en le remerciant, alors qu'il lui fait un léger clin d'œil.

Pendant une semaine, elle oublie complètement la lecture. Elle reste toute la journée dans son atelier, en peignant tout et n'importe quoi. Sa meilleure toile pour le moment est celle représentant ses parents. Elle a voulu les peindre avant d'oublier leurs visages, en espérant que ce ne soit jamais le cas.

\- Encore en train de peindre ? lui demande Finn, en fin de journée.

\- C'est ce que j'aime le plus faire, répond-elle.

\- Fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu viens avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ?

\- C'est une surprise.

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il tend la main et prend la sienne. Ils sortent de la Cour et Clarke voit que Finn la conduit dans le champ rempli de fleurs juste à côté. Le champ dans lequel ils se sont rencontrés. Toutes ces belles fleurs violettes qui ne fanent toujours pas, comme si elles étaient immortelles, elles aussi. Elle fixe leurs doigts entremêlés en se sentant rougir. Elle ne devrait pas être si heureuse de toucher sa main, mais c'est le cas. Il la lâche finalement avant de sortir une couverture de son sac.

\- Un pique-nique ensemble, ça te dit ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je t'ai même pris des crayons et des feuilles dans mon sac.

Elle sourit alors qu'il lui fait un clin d'œil. Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur la couverture avant de poser de la nourriture que Finn avait entassé quelques minutes plus tôt. Clarke grignote en regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux en écoutant le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des feuilles qui bruissent. Elle pourrait rester à cet endroit à tout jamais.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demande Finn.

\- À rien… Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai eu de tomber sur toi. Tu es probablement le Grand Seigneur le plus sympathique de tous.

\- Wells n'est pas trop mal, non plus. Mais tu as sans doute raison.

Clarke rit avant de sortir des feuilles de dessin du sac de Finn et de commencer à dessiner. Finn est content de voir qu'elle le prend pour modèle. Ils continuent à discuter de cette Cour tout en se chamaillant et se taquinant de temps en temps. Quelques heures plus tard, Finn pointe le ciel.

\- C'est l'étoile de l'Ours en haut ?

\- L'étoile de l'Ours ? répète-t-elle en éclatant de rire. On dit la Grande Ourse, déjà, et en plus ce n'est même pas ça.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais petite maline ?

Il bouscule son épaule alors qu'elle rit et bouscule la sienne à son tour. Ils finissent tous les deux allongés, la tête de Clarke toute proche de la sienne. Elle reste ainsi quelques minutes encore, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se relève soudainement pour le regarder.

\- J'ai une question.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Vous vous déplacer en vous téléportant, mais aussi à cheval. Nous sommes au 21ème siècle, vous n'avez pas d'autres moyens de déplacement ?

Il rit en lui jetant une poignée de fleurs alors qu'elle s'écarte en souriant. Il réfléchit deux petites secondes à la question avant de répondre.

\- Tu sais, je suis vieux. J'ai quelques siècles, et j'ai vécu dans un temps où le mode de déplacement était le cheval. Nous avons gardé cette tradition pour pouvoir continuer à avoir des chevaux.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux, murmure-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête en souriant alors qu'elle se rallonge à ses côtés. Ils continuent à regarder les étoiles en les pointant et en essayant de deviner leurs formes. Ils ferment finalement les yeux, en étant bercés par le bruit du vent.

\- Ne sois pas surprise demain en voyant Harper, murmure Finn.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle va être toute excitée.

Elle plisse des yeux, en attendant demain impatiemment.

\- Solstice d'été ! chantonne Harper. Solstice d'été !

Clarke fronce les sourcils en entrant dans la salle à manger et en voyant Harper sautiller tout autour de la table. Finn rigole alors que Jasper lève les yeux au ciel en lui disant d'arrêter de chanter à tue-tête. Clarke s'assoit.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'est le Solstice d'été exactement, dit-elle.

\- C'est une fête qu'on célèbre chaque année avec toutes les Cour, lui répond Harper. Nou choisissons ce jour-là parce que c'est le jour le plus long de l'été. Cette année, c'est la Cour du Printemps qui l'organise, et c'est ce soir. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être !

\- Laissez-moi deviner : je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller.

\- C'est trop dangereux pour toi, lui dit Finn. Il n'y aura que des Immortels, s'ils sentent ta présence cela pourrait très mal finir pour toi.

\- Je comprends.

Elle est déçue pendant une petite seconde, mais est sincère lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle comprend ce que Finn lui dit. Cela serait trop risqué pour elle, et elle n'est pas là pour risquer sa vie. Elle restera dans son atelier de peinture toute la soirée, cela ne la dérange pas… Du moment que Finn vient passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle espère aussi qu'elle pourra entendre quelques conversations de là où elle sera.

Elle s'allonge sur le lit d'Harper dans la soirée alors que celle-ci enfile une robe magnifique, qui lui va comme un gant. La soie verte descend jusqu'à ses pieds, et son décolleté est… Impressionnant. Elle la regarde avec jalousie. Harper est parfaite. Elle est gentille, drôle, attachante, et elle a un très beau corps. Elle n'a l'air de rien à côté.

\- Elle n'est pas un peu trop moulante ? demande-t-elle à Clarke.

\- Non, elle montre bien tes formes. J'adore.

Elle la remercie et s'installe devant son miroir, en commençant à se maquiller. Clarke regarde sur la table de chevet d'Harper et pioche le livre sur le côté. Elle plisse des yeux et essaye de lire la première phrase.

\- « Le mon-monde est dé-désormais di-divi- » Je n'arrive pas à lire ce mot ! se plaint-elle.

\- « Divisé », lui dit Harper en regardant rapidement par-dessus son épaule.

\- J'en ai marre, je hais la lecture, rétorque Clarke en jetant le livre à côté.

Harper rit légèrement alors que Clarke reste allongée sur le lit, en continuant à la regarder. Harper lui dit qu'elle aurait aimé que Clarke soit présente à la soirée. Clarke hausse les épaules, sans répondre. Elle aurait bien aimé aussi, mais ce n'est pas à elle de décider. Elle a atterri dans ce monde sans y être invitée, donc il faut qu'elle respecte les consignes.

Harper part au bout d'un moment en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. Clarke ne bouge pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à entendre du bruit en bas. Elle se dirige vers sa chambre en soupirant, et regarde par sa fenêtre, qui donne sur le grand jardin. Ils ont mis le paquet, à ce qu'elle voit. Des chandelles sont présentes tout autour du jardin, des arches de fleurs ont même été installés pour l'occasion. Elle sourit en voyant des petits rubans partout, sur des plantes et certains bancs.

Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant le nombre de personnes qui sont déjà présents. Il y en a partout, certains portent mêmes des masques de carnaval. Elle identifie plusieurs couleurs prédominantes, comme l'orange et le rouge, ou encore le bleu. Les personnes en orange doivent appartenir à la Cour de l'Automne, et ceux en bleu à la Cour de l'Hiver. Elle ne voit aucune personne en noir : la Cour de la Nuit n'a pas dû être invitée. Elle sourit en apercevant Jasper et Monty en train de danser sur le côté, avec Harper qui les accompagne. Ils semblent vraiment heureux en ce moment, comme s'ils n'avaient plus à penser. Finn arrive vers eux et rigole à leurs côtés. Lui aussi, ça doit lui faire du bien de faire des soirées de ce genre.

\- Jasper, Monty !

Clarke plisse des yeux en voyant un homme noir enlacer ses amis. Il doit faire partie de la Cour de l'Été, puisque ses vêtements sont très colorés. Il doit être ami avec eux, vu comment il leur parle et semble plaisanter avec eux.

Clarke soupire et s'assoit sur son chevalet, devant une toile vierge. Elle étale de la peinture fraîche sur son présentoir et prend son pinceau sur le côté. Elle regarde la toile, encore et encore, sans que rien ne lui vienne à l'idée. D'habitude sa créativité fuse, mais pas ce soir apparement… Surtout lorsqu'elle sait à quel point ses amis s'amusent. Elle ferme les yeux en entendant tout le monde rire en dessous, ainsi que la musique battre son plein. Elle commence à penser à tout un tas de phrases pour s'empêcher d'y aller.

_Finn t'a dit que c'était trop dangereux pour toi._

_Tu te ferais repérer en un rien de temps._

Cependant, une voix grave résonne en elle et surplombe tout à coup les autres.

_Vas-y. _

_Vas-y._

_Vas-y._

Elle tremble en entendant cette voix d'homme, comme si c'était celle de la dernière fois, dans la forêt. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle pense à cette voix… Cette voix si _dangereuse_. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas l'écouter, mais c'est comme si elle prenait tout le contrôle sur elle.

_Vas-y._

Elle jette son livre sur le côté et se relève du lit, en quittant sa chambre. Elle entre dans celle d'Harper et ouvre son armoire. Elle a décidé d'y aller, mais elle va être prudente. Si elle prend une robe d'Harper, peut-être que cela camouflerait assez longtemps son odeur. Elle veut juste y aller cinq petites minutes. Elle veut pouvoir s'intégrer aux autres, elle veut parler à d'autres Immortels qu'à ses amis. Elle trouve une longue robe bleue foncée qu'elle enfile sur ses épaules. Elle détache ses cheveux, applique un tout petit peu de rouge à lèvres et met des chaussures. Elle couvre ses oreilles non pointues avec ses cheveux pour passer ni vue ni connue et descend les escaliers menant au grand jardin. Elle sourit en voyant tous les gens autour d'elle. Elle commence à avancer dans le tas pour se présenter mais Jasper et Monty arrivent subitement dans son champ de vision.

\- Il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre, dit Jasper en lui prenant un bras.

\- Tout de suite, rétorque Monty en prenant l'autre.

Elle commence à grogner mais se laisse faire, pour ne pas créer de scène devant tout le monde. Ils l'entrainent dans sa chambre en lui disant de se changer et ne plus bouger.

\- Les gars, je vous en prie ! supplie-t-elle. Je me ferai toute petite, d'accord ? Finn ne va même pas remarquer que je suis là dans la masse, je vous le promets.

\- Clarke, tu as l'odeur d'une Mortelle, tu ne peux rien changer pour ça !

\- Mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez m'aider à la camoufler, pas vrai ? Je vous connais, vous êtes intelligents.

Jasper et Monty se regardent en poussant un soupir alors que Clarke leur lance un regard de pitié. Ils acceptent finalement, en hochant la tête. Clarke sourit. Ils s'approchent tous les deux d'elle et posent leurs mains sur ses épaules. Elle sent de la chaleur traverser son corps, alors qu'ils se reculent en souriant. Elle fronce les sourcils et se regarde dans le miroir derrière. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit ses oreilles un peu plus pointues qu'à l'habitude.

\- C'est provisoire, ça ne va durer que quelques minutes, lui dit Monty en l'avertissant. Tu vas avoir le temps de boire un petit verre, parler à deux personnes et c'est tout, c'est compris ?

\- D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème. Merci beaucoup.

\- Et surtout, on ne dit rien à Finn. Tu essayes de l'éviter.

Elle acquiesce alors qu'ils lui font signe de les suivre dans les escaliers. Ils lui font un clin d'œil alors qu'elle sourit en regardant tous les gens autour d'elle. Ils la tirent par la main et l'emmènent devant la personne qu'elle a remarquée un peu plus tôt.

\- Wells, je te présente l'une de nos amis, Clarke.

\- Enchanté, dit Clarke en lui serrant la main.

\- Clarke, voici Wells. C'est le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de l'Été.

Clarke écarquille les yeux en entendant les paroles de Jasper. Elle est donc en train de serrer la main d'un autre Grand Seigneur, aussi puissant et important que peut l'être Finn. Wells lui fait un grand sourire en lui disant qu'il est lui aussi heureux de la rencontrer. Jasper et Monty voient l'un de leurs amis au loin et s'excusent en partant. Clarke regarde Wells, impatiente de lui poser un tas de questions.

\- Comment est-ce que c'est dans la Cour de l'Été ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tu n'y es jamais allée ?

\- Non, jamais.

\- C'est vraiment le lieu le plus magnifique dans le monde, dit-il, des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Je suis peut-être un peu subjectif, je l'avoue. Tu devrais venir visiter, un de ces jours.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant et en se sentant rougir devant son regard. Elle lui pose d'autres questions qui l'intéressent, sans être trop intrusive. Wells répond en continuant à sourire, comme s'il était content qu'on s'intéresse à sa Cour. Clarke lui demande s'il y a d'autres Grands Seigneurs ici.

\- Tu ne les connais pas ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je… En fait, je suis nouvelle dans cette Cour. Je ne connais pas tout encore.

Il continue à la regarder alors qu'elle prie pour qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions. Elle a été stupide à l'interroger de cette façon. Elle se fait passer pour une Immortelle, elle est censée tout connaître de ce monde. Elle ne sait pas si son mensonge vient de marcher, mais en tout cas Wells ne dit rien de plus. Il il lui montre l'un d'eux au loin, du nom de Roan.

\- C'est le Grand Seigneur de la Cour d'Hiver, mais il ne faut pas lui faire confiance. Il est assez étrange. Il y a aussi Lexa, la Grande Dame de la Cour de l'Automne.

\- Une femme peut être Grande Dame ? répond-elle, intriguée. Je ne le savais pas ! Je trouve ça génial.

\- Lexa est assez gentille. Il y a également Luna, qui est la Grande Dame de la Cour du Jour.

Clarke est fascinée par tout ce qu'il est en train de lui expliquer. Elle s'apprête à lui poser des questions sur le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit mais Wells est interrompu par quelqu'un qui souhaite lui parler. Clarke lui dit au revoir et part vers le buffet. Elle se sert un verre de vin rouge et le sirote doucement, tout en continuant à regarder les gens danser autour d'elle. Elle sourit en voyant Jasper et Monty danser avec plusieurs personnes. Ils s'éclatent réellement.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame Harper en l'apercevant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Jasper et Monty m'ont aidé à masquer mon odeur. J'ai le droit à quelques minutes avec vous.

\- C'est génial ! Viens danser avec moi !

Clarke éclate de rire alors qu'Harper la prend par la main et l'entraine sur la piste de danse. Elles font quelques pas ensemble en se serrant l'une contre l'autre. Clarke remarque le regard de Lexa sur elle depuis tout à l'heure, ce qui la fait sourire. Harper lui dit à l'oreille qu'elle va aller chercher un verre. Clarke l'accompagne et en prend un nouveau avec elle. Elle ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Finn lui a interdit de venir avec eux. Ils sont tous gentils avec elle, ils la regardent tous comme si elle faisait partie de leur monde. Elle s'apprête à poser la question à Harper mais elle sent une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourne en sentant son sang quitter tout son visage.

\- Suis-moi, lui dit Finn en serrant les dents.

Elle pousse un léger soupir alors qu'il part. Elle le suit et jette un coup d'œil à Jasper et Monty, qui ont vu toute la scène. Ils gardent leur verre dans leur main et les suivent à leur tour. Finn les conduit dans la grande salle à manger et pose son verre sur la table. Clarke pose le sien à son tour, ainsi que les deux garçons. Finn croise les bras en la regardant.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute. Ils n'y sont pour rien.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des oreilles d'Immortel, dans ce cas ?

Il balaye sa main devant son visage. Elle soupire en sentant la même chaleur que tout à l'heure traverser son corps. Elle touche ses oreilles et se rend compte qu'il vient d'annuler la magie que Jasper et Monty avaient installée. Elle tortille ses doigts en essayant de trouver comment lui expliquer.

\- Je les ai forcés, lui explique-t-elle. Je voulais venir, même si c'était pour quelques minutes. J'allais venir avec ou sans leur accord, donc ils m'ont aidée à me fondre dans la masse.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux !

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Ils sont tous gentils avec moi, ils m'acceptent !

\- Parce que Jasper et Monty t'ont aidée !

Elle soupire en tournant la tête sur le côté alors que Jasper et Monty essayent de plaider sa cause auprès de Finn. Elle comprend pourquoi il est autant en colère mais elle n'est pas d'accord pour autant. Elle aurait aimé s'amuser encore un peu plus avec tout le monde.

\- Clarke, tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu…

Il arrête soudainement sa phrase. Clarke fronce les sourcils et lève son visage pour comprendre pourquoi il s'est arrêté. Elle voit son visage devenir tout blanc, alors qu'il se raidit.

\- Cachez-la, dit-il à l'encontre de Jasper et Monty. Tout de suite !

Clarke essaye de regarder partout pour comprendre contre quoi Finn essaye de la protéger. Jasper et Monty se précipitent vers elle et la poussent contre le mur du fond, en lui murmurant les mots « _Ne fais pas de bruit_ ». Les deux se placent juste en face d'elle en regardant la porte, comme s'ils étaient un bouclier. Elle réalise qu'elle peut toujours voir par-dessus leurs épaules.

\- On me verra toujours, murmure-t-elle.

\- Non, répond Monty. Nous t'avons cachée grâce à notre magie.

\- Finn vient d'annuler ma magie.

\- Non. Il ne va pas te voir, sauf si tu fais du bruit.

Elle hoche la tête, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse parler. Elle voit Finn essayer de souffler tout seul, comme s'il était vraiment stressé et avait besoin de réguler sa respiration. Elle entend des pas de l'autre côté, et, finalement, quelqu'un qui pousse la porte de la salle. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir.

Un magnifique homme habillé de noir entre dans la pièce. Elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau, même Finn ne se situe pas à son niveau. Il a des cheveux bruns bouclés, ainsi que des tâches de rousseurs et des yeux noirs. Il a une allure féline et ténébreuse, remplie de confiance.

\- Finn, dit-il d'une voix grave. Mon invitation a dû se perdre parmi toutes les autres.

Clarke coupe sa respiration en entendant la voix de l'inconnu. « _Toi. Je t'ai retrouvée._ » C'est lui. C'est la même voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bellamy ? demande Finn en s'asseyant à la table.

_Bellamy_. Un si joli nom pour une personne si menaçante.

\- Je suis venu pour faire la fête. C'est le Solstice d'été après tout, pas vrai ?

\- Tu n'as pas été invité pour une raison, lui dit Finn en serrant les poings.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Si je me souviens bien, les Grands Seigneurs et les Grandes Dames étaient invités à cette soirée.

Clarke sent son cœur tambouriner rapidement dans sa poitrine. Bellamy est donc un Grand Seigneur ? Si elle se rappelle bien de tous ceux qu'elle a rencontrés ce soir, cela veut donc dire qu'il est le Grand Seigneur… De la Cour de la Nuit. Elle sent de la chair de poule s'étaler sur tout son bras. Elle comprend désormais pourquoi Finn, Jasper et Monty ont si peur de lui. Il est effrayant.

\- Tu n'étais jamais venu avant, lui dit Finn en continuant à le regarder.

Bellamy sourit malicieusement, avant de lever son regard vers Jasper et Monty. Clarke retient une nouvelle fois sa respiration, mais il ne semble pas l'apercevoir. Elle est vraiment invisible. Elle plisse des yeux en l'observant. Il a des yeux noirs perçants, mais ses traits sont parfaits. Elle est fascinée.

\- Jasper, Monty, dit-il en hochant légèrement la tête. Content de vous revoir.

\- Bellamy, répond Jasper. Content que tu aies pu venir.

\- Un petit peu en retard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, Bellamy ? dit Finn en les interrompant.

\- J'apprécierai grandement que tu me parles sur un autre ton, Finn. Est-ce que c'est une façon de parler à un Grand Seigneur ?

_Grand Seigneur. Grand Seigneur. Grand Seigneur_. Il n'y a plus aucun doute désormais, elle n'a pas rêvé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais de nombreux faucheurs ont été vus dans la forêt ces derniers jours. Je suis sûr que tu sais d'où ils viennent.

\- Je suis sûr que toi aussi, répond Finn en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je pense qu'elle est simplement en train de nous prouver qu'elle est plus forte que nous. J'ai parlé avec les autres Grands Seigneurs des autres clans, et ils sont d'accord avec moi. Elle est en train de s'énerver.

Clarke essaye de suivre leur conversation mais elle ne comprend pas de quoi ils parlent, et surtout de qui. Qui est ce « elle » ? Elle sent Jasper et Monty se raidir juste devant elle, elle voit même de la sueur sur leurs nuques. Elle mord sa lèvre en continuant de suivre la conversation devant elle. Finn semble très tendu alors que Bellamy reste nonchalant. Finn a peur de Bellamy, cela se voit. Bellamy, par contre… Il s'en fiche.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu partages leurs inquiétudes, lui dit Finn.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- De ce que j'en ai entendu, tu lui appartenais, et te voilà, délivrant un message de sa part. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait faire en plus ?

\- Crois-le ou non, je suis de ton côté. Je suis venu pour vous avertir.

\- Nous avertir de quoi ? demande Monty.

\- Ses sbires ont été vus dans toutes les Cour, dont la mienne. Je pense qu'elle va bientôt nous convoquer.

Jasper se tourne vers Monty, de l'inquiétude dans le regard. Clarke aimerait tellement poser des questions, elle aimerait savoir de quoi il en retourne, mais elle doit attendre. Elle essayera d'en parler à Finn, en espérant qu'il lui dise tout et qu'il ne lui cache pas de secrets.

\- On doit être prêts, continue à dire Bellamy.

\- Je ne te dirai rien. Fous le camp de chez moi.

Clarke remarque immédiatement le changement de visage de Bellamy lorsque Finn prononce cette phrase. Son visage devient fermé, ses narines se dilatent et il lance un regard noir à Finn.

\- C'était une visite de courtoisie, dit-il. Je devrais t'arracher la tête à cause de tes paroles.

\- Dégage.

Finn a la voix qui tremble lorsqu'il prononce ce mot, mais il se lève de sa chaise, en faisant lui aussi un regard noir à Bellamy. Ce dernier le regarde un petit instant, avant de sourire. Il commence à se retourner pour partir mais son regard se pose sur la table devant lui, notamment les quatre verres de vin présents. Il se tourne lentement vers Finn, puis Jasper et Monty, en haussant un sourcil alors que ces derniers tremblent de la tête au pied. Quatre verres, mais seulement trois personnes. Un sourire diabolique se dessine lentement sur le visage de Bellamy.

Il fait un léger geste de la main, alors que Jasper et Monty tombent violemment sur le sol. Clarke sent son cœur s'arrêter lorsque Bellamy plonge ses yeux dans les siens. _Il te voit_, se murmure-t-elle dans la tête. _Il te voit. Cours_.

\- Te voilà, dit Bellamy en continuant à la regarder.

Jasper et Monty se relèvent et se replacent devant Clarke, dans un geste protecteur. Bellamy s'approche d'eux en continuant à la regarder, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, comme si ses yeux étaient glués aux siens. Clarke, de son côté, est paralysée.

\- Dégagez, murmure Bellamy à l'encontre de Jasper et Monty, sans même les regarder. Je ne vous le demanderai pas deux fois.

Les deux garçons attendent une petite seconde, et finalement s'écartent, lui laissant la voie. Clarke sent des sueurs froides. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne la protègent plus ? Pourquoi est-ce que Finn ne bouge pas ? Ont-ils si peur de lui ? Bellamy s'approche de deux pas vers elle.

\- Qui es-tu ? demande-t-il.

\- C'est… C'est notre amie, dit Monty à la place de Clarke. C'est une Mortelle que nous avons trouvée dans cette Cour.

\- Ah oui ?

Clarke sent soudainement une sensation de chatouillement à l'arrière de sa nuque, tout en haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle commence à paniquer quand elle sent quelque chose couler dans ses veines. Quelque chose comme un brouillard dans son esprit. Derrière ses paupières, elle revoit les images de sa rencontre avec Finn, à commencer par les moments de tendresse qu'ils ont pu avoir tous les deux ces derniers jours. La main sur l'épaule, le câlin entre les deux, les baisers sur la joue, la peinture, la danse, la lecture.

En un instant, le chatouillement s'arrête, alors qu'elle essaye de reprendre ses esprits. Bellamy se tourne vers Finn.

\- Oh, je pense que c'est beaucoup plus qu'une amie, dit-il en souriant.

\- S'il te plait, murmure Finn. Ne lui fais pas de mal.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? répond Bellamy en se tournant vers Clarke. Je préférerais mieux jouer avec elle.

\- Laisse-la tranquille. Elle n'a rien avoir avec…

\- Tais-toi, le coupe Bellamy. Quel est ton nom ?

Clarke tremble en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy, alors qu'il lui demande son nom. Elle ne sait même pas si elle doit lui dire la vérité, elle n'en a pas envie. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, c'est comme si le regard de ce dernier la paralysait sur place. Bellamy sourit devant son apathie.

\- Je pourrais replonger dans ta tête pour avoir une réponse, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revoir les regards mielleux de Finn envers toi.

\- C'est Clarke, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Je m'appelle Clarke.

\- Clarke, dit-il en souriant. Heureux d'enfin mettre un nom sur toi.

Au plus grand soulagement de Clarke, il tourne les talons et s'éloigne d'elle. Elle reprend une respiration normale, en bougeant ses doigts pour voir s'ils sont toujours intacts. Bellamy repart vers la porte d'entrée alors que Finn approche d'un pas vers lui.

\- Bellamy, s'il te plait. Ne dis à personne ce que tu viens de voir. Ne parle pas d'elle.

\- Bien, répond Bellamy en le regardant de haut en bas. Supplie-moi.

\- Je t'en supplie.

\- À genoux.

Finn lui lance un regard noir, alors que Clarke regarde la scène qui se joue devant elle, sans parler ou même bouger. À sa plus grande surprise, Finn se met à genoux devant Bellamy. Monty et Jasper le font également derrière lui. Clarke reste debout, en voyant ses trois amis sur le sol. Clarke se sent nauséeuse en voyant cette scène, en voyant à quel point cela est avilissant pour eux. Bellamy rit légèrement en les regardant et se retourne finalement, en sortant de la pièce.

Finn se précipite soudainement vers Clarke en prenant son visage entre ses mains, alors qu'elle le regarde, sans rien dire. Elle est trop choquée par tout ce qui a pu se passer, elle a encore du mal à le croire. Elle relâche tout à coup la pression et passe ses bras autour du cou de Finn, en le serrant contre elle. Elle veut lui prouver qu'elle le soutient, elle veut effacer l'image de Bellamy de sa tête. Elle s'écarte pour le regarder, ainsi que Jasper et Monty.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre le clan de la Nuit et le clan du Printemps ? demande-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous déteste autant ?

\- La guerre… Celle qui a créé par la suite le Mur entre nos deux mondes. Elle a commencé à cause de la Cour de la Nuit et du Printemps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une longue histoire… Je te l'expliquerai plus tard, lui dit Finn.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il prend sa main dans la sienne. Elle dit au revoir à Jasper et Monty alors que Finn la tire en avant. Ils laissent la fête en plan et montent les escaliers. Ils s'arrêtent devant sa chambre et Finn se tourne vers elle en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Bellamy… Il a vu à quel point je tenais à toi.

\- Finn…

\- Et il a raison. Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Peut-être un peu trop, même.

Clarke plonge ses yeux dans les siens en sentant ses mains devenir moites. Il faut qu'elle saute le pas, sinon elle n'aurait plus jamais le courage. Elle avance lentement son visage et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Finn. Celui-ci pose sa main sur sa joue en répondant à son baiser. Clarke l'intensifie en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre avec son autre main. Elle l'attire en souriant contre ses lèvres. Ils basculent tous les deux sur le lit, alors qu'il éloigne son visage du sien. Elle gémit en caressant son torse par-dessus sa chemise. Elle mord sa lèvre.

\- Tu es sûre ? demande-t-il.

\- Sûre et certaine.

Elle l'attire à nouveau sur elle en l'embrassant. Elle ferme les yeux en profitant de la nuit avec lui.

Plus tard, Clarke trace des cercles sur son torse alors qu'il sourit contre son front. Elle lève la tête et l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse. La guerre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me regardes différemment…

\- Finn, je tiens à toi moi aussi. Rien ne changera.

Il prend une grande inspiration. Il caresse doucement ses cheveux alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, prête à entendre son histoire.

\- Tout a commencé à cause de mon père. C'était un homme cruel, qui détestait les Mortels. Il les tenait en esclavage, il se fichait d'eux. J'ai grandi dans cet environnement. Cela a causé de la tension entre tous les clans, notamment dans la Cour de la Nuit. Un jour, ils ont attaqué mon père… Et ils ont tué ma mère.

Clarke retient sa respiration en entendant ce qu'il lui dit. Ça a dû être horrible de grandir dans cet environnement. Elle trouve ça horrible qu'ils aient tué sa mère, mais si son père était si cruel…

\- Mon père les a tous tués lorsqu'il a appris sa mort. Tu sais, ma mère était l'âme-sœur de mon père. Il a senti ce lien dès qu'il l'a rencontrée, même si cela a pris plus de temps pour ma mère.

\- Un lien d'âme-sœur ?

\- C'est une particularité que les Immortels possèdent, contrairement aux Mortels. Des fois, le lien se met en place dès le début, et des fois ça prend plus de temps, comme pour ma mère.

\- Est-ce que tu…

\- Non, je n'en ai pas. Quelques personnes réalisent leur lien d'âmes-sœurs grâce à plusieurs choses, comme des flashs, des choses que leur âme-sœur fait avant qu'ils ne puissent les connaître. Mais pour la plupart, ça prend du temps.

Elle hoche la tête en essayant de mettre cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Il va falloir qu'elle y réfléchisse plus tard. Finn reprend son histoire.

\- C'est terrible de perdre son âme-sœur. C'est comme si on perdait une partie de son âme. Mon père a disparu après ça durant quelques mois… Puis il est revenu avec une jeune fille Immortelle. Nous l'avons gardée ici… Pendant 10 ans. Dans la cave. Elle n'a jamais vu le soleil pendant toutes ces années.

Clarke ferme les yeux en sentant la suite arriver. Elle commence à se sentir très mal, nauséeuse même.

\- Il l'a torturée à de nombreuses reprises. J'entendais ses cris.

\- Tu n'as rien fait… murmure-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Son clan avait tué ma mère. Elle était l'ennemi, même si ce n'était qu'un enfant. Je détestais mon père et je me détestais aussi. Après qu'il ait pris cette fille, la Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit a déclaré la guerre à ma Cour. Je devais protéger mon clan. J'étais jeune, j'étais stupide.

Clarke pose sa main sur sa joue en le regardant pour qu'il arrête de paniquer. Elle caresse sa peau en lui chuchotant que tout va bien aller, que c'est du passé.

\- Mon père… Mon père a coupé les ailes de cette fille.

\- Les ailes ?

\- Oui. Certains Immortels portent des ailes, cela dépend de la capacité à celle-ci à les développer, et c'était le cas de cette fille. Il les a coupées pour ne qu'elle puisse plus jamais voler. Elle a pleuré et a crié pendant des jours entiers. Juste après, son frère a atteint l'âge de maturité, et donc a acquiert tous ses pouvoirs… Et il est venu la chercher. Bellamy est venu dans nos terres avec son armée et a tué tout le monde. Bellamy a mis mon père a genoux, a gravé l'insigne de la Cour de la Nuit sur son torse, trois montagnes et deux étoiles, et l'a tué.

Clarke frissonne en pensant à Bellamy, qu'elle a vu i peine deux heures. Il doit être doté de beaucoup de pouvoirs, s'il a pu faire ça.

\- Je pensais qu'il allait me tuer, lui dit Finn. À la place, il a récupéré la fille et m'a épargné, en me disant que j'allais payer pour le reste de ma vie. Après ça, un Mur a été établi entre nos deux mondes, et un traité a été fait entre nos clans. Nous n'avons pas le droit de traverser nos frontières.

\- Finn…

\- Et maintenant il est au courant de ton existence, murmure-t-il. Il sait que je tiens à toi. Il le sait.

Clarke le prend dans ses bras en essayant de le bercer pour le calmer. Elle ferme les yeux en essayant de penser à toute cette histoire.

\- Tu as grandi dans un environnement comme ça et pourtant tu es si gentil… Pourquoi ?

\- Justement, murmure-t-il. C'est en voyant mon père agir de cette façon que j'ai décidé de changer, de ne pas devenir comme lui.

Elle devrait être énervée et dégoutée par ce que Bellamy a fait, mais, tout au fond d'elle, elle comprend. Quelqu'un a torturé sa sœur… Au final, si ce Mur a été créé pour protéger les Mortels, c'est également grâce à la Cour de la Nuit… Quant à Finn… Il a laissé son père torturer quelqu'un pendant plus de dix ans, sans même lever le petit doigt. Il était déjà adulte, pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?

Qui sont les bonnes personnes, au final ?

* * *

**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos retours sur mon premier chapitre !**

**Je suis contente que voir que vous avez aimé et que vous continuez à me suivre comme ça. C'est adorable, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! L'action avance un peu avec ce chapitre vu qu'il y a eu l'arrivée de Bellamy... Est-ce que vous aimez le personnage ? Croyez-moi, si vous aimez le voir menaçant et sombre comme ça, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peine ! J'ai hâte de publier le prochain chapitre parce que l'action commencera RÉELLEMENT !**

**Je souhaite surtout remercier Léa, qui est en train de lire mes premiers chapitres en me les corrigeant et les commentant. Je suis sûre que je vais largement m'améliorer grâce à elle, et c'est mon but principal. Elle prend de son temps pour moi et je trouve ça super sympa. Merci merci merci !**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, bisou à tous !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Clarke prend de la peinture sur le côté et en étale légèrement sur sa toile. Elle se recule en penchant la tête sur la gauche. Elle reprend un peu de bleu et en ajoute vers le haut. Elle sursaute d'un coup lorsqu'elle sent des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle rit en posant le pinceau alors que Finn dépose un baiser dans son cou.

\- Tu viens te coucher ? demande-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, j'arrête, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se tourne dans ses bras et sourit en l'embrassant. Il la tire par la main pour qu'ils puissent aller se coucher dans sa chambre, et dans son lit. Clarke dort depuis deux semaines là-bas… Cela fait donc plus d'un mois qu'elle se trouve dans cette Cour et qu'elle est heureuse, très heureuse même. Elle avait peur que Bellamy revienne pour elle mais cela n'est toujours pas arrivé, heureusement. Elle est comblée avec Finn.

Il se couche en l'attirant dans ses bras alors qu'elle sourit. Elle se met à califourchon sur lui et l'embrasse langoureusement, alors qu'il passe ses mains sous son t-shirt.

\- On fait quoi demain ? demande-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrasse dans le cou.

\- On reste toute la journée au lit ?

\- Quel programme !

Il rit alors qu'elle sourit, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle tend le bras et caresse l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, tandis qu'il l'allonge sur lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle hume contre ses lèvres, avant de s'abandonner dans ses bras pour la énième fois de la semaine.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveille, seule dans le lit. Elle fronce les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Finn ? appelle-t-elle.

Elle se lève du lit en baillant. Elle enfile des chaussettes et descend les escaliers. Elle fronce les sourcils en entendant des murmures dans la salle à manger. Elle s'approche sur la pointe des pieds en essayant d'écouter ce que Jasper, Monty, Finn et Harper disent.

\- Il ne faut pas lui dire, leur dit Finn. Cela va l'inquiéter.

\- C'est normal que cela l'inquiète ! rétorque Harper. C'est un avertissement, elle va venir te reprendre et t'emprisonner !

\- On ne sait pas encore, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas…

Clarke s'avance dans la salle à manger en croisant les bras. Ils se tournent vers elle, en sachant parfaitement qu'elle a entendu leur conversation. Elle hausse les sourcils alors que Finn soupire en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ontari nous a envoyé la tête d'une des personnes de cette Cour, répond précipitamment Jasper.

\- Jasper ! s'écrie Finn.

\- On pense qu'elle va venir récupérer Finn et tous les Grands Seigneurs des autres Cour.

Finn lève sa main et claque des doigts. Clarke fronce les sourcils en voyant Jasper continuer à parler sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, ce qui fait légèrement rire Harper. Clarke comprend que c'est le pouvoir de Finn qui a rendu Jasper aphone. Elle ne connait pas encore tous ses pouvoirs mais il en a de nombreux, ça c'est clair.

\- Rends sa voix à Jasper, Finn, lui dit Clarke. Dans tous les cas, tu vas devoir m'expliquer la situation.

Finn lève les yeux au ciel et claque à nouveau des doigts pour que Jasper puisse retrouver sa voix. Clarke se tourne vers tout le monde pour demander confirmation de ce qu'a pu dire Jasper.

\- C'est vrai, soupire Finn. Ontari risque de venir me chercher, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr.

\- Qui est cette Ontari ?

\- Quelqu'un de supérieur à nous. C'est la fille du plus puissant des Grands Seigneurs. Il est mort désormais, mais elle en a toujours après tout le monde. Elle déteste les Grands Seigneurs depuis le traité qu'on a créé pour épargner les Mortels. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle nous enfermerait tous et nous rendrait prisonniers dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Clarke hoche la tête en entendant le récit de son petit ami. Bellamy et Finn parlaient donc d'elle lors du Solstice d'Été. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi Bellamy semblait lui aussi inquiet. Elle frissonne en réalisant ce que cela signifie. Finn continue à jeter des coups d'œil à Jasper. Elle a peur qu'il décide de la quitter à cause de toute cette histoire. Elle essaye de le rassurer.

\- Ce n'est peut-être rien. Elle voulait peut-être simplement s'amuser en… Envoyant une tête…

\- S'amuser ? répond Monty en haussant un sourcil.

Clarke fait la grimace, tout comme Finn. Elle tourne la tête et le regarde, en observant sa réaction. Elle se rend compte deux à trois jours plus tard que cela perturbe plus que prévu Finn. Il ne lui parle plus beaucoup, mais il est extrêmement câlin. Elle sent qu'il est inquiet, mais c'est comme s'il avait besoin de profiter d'elle au maximum.

\- Bonjour !

Clarke lève la tête et sourit alors que Harper et Monty entrent dans la salle à manger. Ils s'assoient en faisant un bisou à tout le monde et commencent à picorer tout ce qui se trouve sur la table, notamment les croissants et la pâte à tartiner. Harper plante un doigt dans la pâte, alors que Jasper la dispute à cause de ça. Clarke balance un morceau de pain à celui-ci pour qu'il arrête de l'embêter. Elle écoute ce que Harper lui dit alors que quelqu'un rentre précipitamment dans la pièce. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant l'un de ses suivants murmurer à l'oreille de Finn. Ce dernier se relève subitement et sort de la pièce, alors que tout le monde se regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? soupire Harper en croisant les bras.

Clarke sursaute alors que Finn entre à nouveau dans la pièce. Il s'approche d'elle en tendant sa main. Elle la prend en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu rentres chez toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a été menacé. Tu ne peux plus rester ici.

\- Mais…

Il tire un peu plus sur sa main pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Elle le suit, déboussolée par ce qui vient de se passer. Elle ne dit rien alors qu'elle entend Harper, Monty et Jasper essayer de la défendre.

\- Finn, elle est l'une d'entre nous !

\- C'est trop dangereux, d'accord ? Ontari veut venir nous chercher, elle ne doit plus être là lorsqu'elle viendra.

Clarke regarde à gauche et à droite, en cherchant du réconfort dans le regard de ses amis. Ils continuent à la défendre mais Finn appelle l'un de ses chevaux. Il pousse Clarke vers celui-ci alors qu'elle secoue la tête.

\- Mais… murmure-t-elle. Je ne veux pas partir.

Il prend sa main dans la sienne et s'approche d'elle. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'elle resserre ses doigts dans les siens. Elle soupire contre sa bouche lorsqu'il s'écarte.

\- Ce ne sera pas pour toujours, lui assure-t-il. Peut-être que ça ne sera que pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines… Mais il faut que tu t'en ailles. S'il te plait, Clarke. C'est la seule manière de te protéger. Il faut que tu sois en sécurité.

\- Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à mes parents !

\- Je sais. Je te promets que je t'emmènerai à nouveau ici lorsque tout sera en sécurité.

Elle soupire en sentant des larmes arriver dans ses yeux. Finn tend sa main et essuie sa joue mouillée alors qu'elle mord sa lèvre. Elle ne veut pas partir de cet endroit. Un endroit où elle a trouvé la paix. Un endroit où elle a trouvé des amis. Un endroit où elle a trouvé l'amour.

\- Tu dois y aller, mais je te promets que je reviendrai te chercher.

Il embrasse son front et l'aide à monter sur le cheval. Elle le regarde une dernière fois, en se répétant les mots qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle continue à pleurer alors que Jasper, Monty et Harper lui font un signe de la main. Le cheval commence à avancer, comme s'il savait exactement où aller. Elle tourne une dernière fois la tête et voit les formes de ses amis devenir de plus en plus petites, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent.

Elle ne sait même pas comment le cheval sait dans quelle direction aller, mais c'est le cas. Il continue à galoper, mais elle lui demande de ralentir. Elle pleure, elle pleure, elle pleure. Le cheval s'arrête au bout d'une bonne heure, alors elle descend. Elle tend son bras en avant et sent le Mur invisible sous sa paume de main. Elle mord sa lèvre en s'adossant à celui-ci un instant, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle ne veut plus retourner dans son monde, elle était heureuse ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fera en revenant ? Elle sera contente de retrouver Riley, mais à part ça… Elle n'a plus personne. Ses parents sont morts, ils l'ont laissée, ils l'ont abandonnée. Cet endroit était un havre de paix pour elle, elle était tranquille, pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait…

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle continue à penser à sa vie, elle entend un grand bruit au loin, comme une explosion. Elle lève la tête et se relève, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle voit de la fumée à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, mais elle ne sait même pas d'où ça vient. Et si c'était Finn ? Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

_Vas-y. _

Elle tourne la tête autour d'elle en essayant de trouver la provenance de cette voix sombre.

_Vas-y._

Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains en se rendant compte que cette voix venait de sa tête, comme lors de la soirée du Solciste. C'est une voix ténébreuse, comme celle du… Du Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit. Elle frissonne en repensant à cette voix. Elle essaye de la chasser de sa tête mais n'y parvient pas.

_Finn a besoin de toi. Jasper, Monty et Harper ont besoin de toi. Sauve-les._

C'est à la pensée de ses amis qu'elle décide d'agir sans penser aux conséquences. Elle remonte sur le cheval et exerce une pression contre ses flancs, en lui montrant la direction opposée. Le cheval semble connaître le chemin du retour, puisqu'il se met au galop. Clarke s'accroche à sa crinière en essayant de ne pas tomber. Elle n'est pas habituée à monter à cheval, mais elle doit tenir.

Peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Peut-être qu'elle n'est qu'une simple Mortelle qui ne possède aucun pouvoir, mais ils ont toujours tout fait pour elle. C'est à son tour de les sauver, en tout cas elle doit essayer. Elle continue donc à galoper sans se plaindre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à voir le palais de la Cour du Printemps. Elle se fige en même temps que le cheval en voyant la fumée noire émanant de celui-ci. Elle descend du cheval et avance. Elle monte les marches et rentre. Elle ne sait pas d'où vient le feu, elle ne voit rien.

\- Finn ? crie-t-elle en regardant autour. Finn ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

Elle regarde partout autour d'elle mais ne trouve personne. Tout est ravagé autour d'elle, rien ne tient plus debout. Cela lui brise le cœur de voir tout ça. Elle tourne rapidement la tête lorsqu'elle entend du bruit dans la cuisine. Elle entre dans la pièce et voit une femme, en train de chercher dans des tiroirs. Celle-ci se tourne vers elle. Harper.

\- Clarke ? dit celle-ci en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu étais censée être repartie dans ton Monde ! Tu dois y aller, je t'en supplie.

\- Harper, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont tous les autres ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

\- Clarke… C'est Ontari et son armée qui ont fait ça. Elle est venue chercher tous les Grands Seigneurs, ainsi que leurs conseillers.

Clarke avale difficilement sa salive. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'Ontari puisse faire ça seulement à cause d'un traité vieux de plusieurs années. Enlever et kidnapper des personnes ? Pourquoi ? Harper passe dans une pièce différente alors que Clarke la suit.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

\- Dans son repère, sous la montagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le pire endroit que tu pourrais imaginer, dit-elle en frissonnant. C'est encore pire que la Cour de la Nuit. C'est… C'est appelé le Mont Weather. L'entrée de cette grotte se trouve entre le clan de l'Automne et celui de l'Hiver. À chaque fois qu'un Immortel disparait… C'est probablement dans cet endroit.

Clarke croise les bras en écoutant les paroles de Harper. Celle-ci lui explique que personne n'a jamais essayé de s'en prendre à Ontari à cause des pouvoirs qu'elle possède. Clarke se dit qu'elle doit réellement être forte si les Grands Seigneurs la craignent à ce point.

\- Elle les a tous convoqués, murmure Harper en secouant la tête. Les Grands Seigneurs et les conseillers. Elle leur a dit de venir pour qu'ils puissent conclure une alliance, mais c'était un piège. Elle les a coincés là-bas, et maintenant ils ne peuvent plus en sortir parce qu'elle leur a volé leurs pouvoirs à l'aide d'un poison. Finn a eu le temps de me prévenir. Heureusement que je n'y suis pas allée…

Clarke sent son sang quitter son visage en entendant le récit de Harper. Si les Grands Seigneurs ne possèdent plus de pouvoirs alors qu'Ontari en a toujours, c'est foutu.

\- Est-ce qu'elle les a tués ?

\- Non, bien-sûr que non, répond-elle en secouant la tête. Elle n'a pas pu prendre tous leurs pouvoirs, même avec de l'aide. Elle en a pris beaucoup, oui, mais ils sont toujours en vie. Ils sont faibles. Elle les gardera pour pouvoir détruire le Mur entre les deux mondes.

Harper sort de la pièce en commençant à faire les cent pas, en parlant toute seule. Clarke mord sa lèvre en la regardant. Elle est soulagée de savoir qu'ils sont toujours en vie, mais elle ne veut pas que le Mur soit détruit. Il est important, s'il disparait… Tout le monde des Mortels serait en danger. La plupart des Immortels ne les supportent pas et ne sont pas d'accord avec le traité conclu il y a 50 ans, ils les tueraient tous. Ontari n'a pas le droit de faire ça…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec eux en attendant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle les garde prisonniers. Elle espère leur faire changer de camp et les rallier à elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle les libèrera avant que tous les Grands Seigneurs soient de son côté. De ce que j'ai entendu, c'est déjà le cas pour certains.

\- Où est cette Montagne ?

\- Clarke, tu devrais partir tant qu'il en est encore temps. Je ne pense pas qu'elle détruira ce Mur maintenant, cela pourrait prendre plusieurs années, même. Tu seras peut-être morte quand ça se produira.

\- Où est cette Montagne ? répète-t-elle.

Harper secoue la tête alors que Clarke continue à la regarder. Elle est sérieuse quand elle lui demande où se trouve la localisation de cette Montagne. Elle veut savoir. Elle veut pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ses amis, même si elle n'est qu'une simple Mortelle. Elle doit essayer.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire !

\- Où ?

\- Tu es Mortelle. Il y a quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chance que tu te fasses tuer sur le champ.

Clarke sourit légèrement en entendant cette phrase. Riley lui avait dit la même chose avant qu'elle ne vienne dans ce monde, et au final c'est la meilleure décision qu'elle ait prise.

\- Harper, s'il te plait. Je veux savoir.

\- Je peux t'y emmener, dit-elle après quelques instants d'hésitation. C'est sur mon chemin.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- La Cour de l'Été. Wells ne sera pas là, mais je vais voir si leur Cour a été aussi touchée que la nôtre. Ils vont m'héberger en attendant que l'histoire se tasse.

Clarke hoche la tête. Harper prend son sac à dos et lui dit de la suivre. Clarke jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle et prend un couteau, posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle l'accroche à sa ceinture, en espérant qu'il lui soit utile si elle devait s'en servir. Elle regarde une dernière fois le palais ravagé autour d'elle et la suit. Elles prennent toutes les deux le même cheval et partent immédiatement en galopant. Clarke s'accroche à Harper en espérant que tout se passe bien. Elle n'a pas de plan prévu, mais elle va peut-être avoir l'occasion de parler à Ontari. Elle veut défendre la cause des Mortelles, ça peut marcher. Elle veut sauver Finn.

Elles restent plusieurs minutes – voire heures – sur le cheval, à parcourir de nombreux kilomètres. Clarke reste accrochée à Harper, à cause de la vitesse de l'animal. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle, en voyant les nombreux arbres défiler devant ses yeux. Elle essaye de ne pas réfléchir à la suite, même si c'est compliqué. Harper arrête son cheval plusieurs minutes après. Elle descend et aide Clarke à faire de même. Elle lui montre derrière elle l'entrée d'une grotte.

\- C'est par ici, explique-t-elle à Clarke. Tu continues tout droit sur un bon kilomètre. Fais très attention à toi. Je ne sais pas sur qui tu tomberas. Tu as beaucoup de chances de mourir.

\- Merci, Harper. Je vais essayer. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Harper hoche la tête en mordant sa lèvre. Elle l'attire finalement dans ses bras et l'enlace pendant quelques secondes. Elle se sépare en laissant ses mains sur les bras de Clarke.

\- Juste une chose. Ne passe aucun marché avec un Immortel. Je le pense, Clarke. Les Immortels ne peuvent pas mentir, mais ils peuvent détourner la vérité. Ils peuvent jouer avec les mots, avec les phrases. Un marché fait entre deux personnes ne peut pas être brisé, donc n'en fais aucun. Compris ?

Clarke acquiesce. Harper lui fait un gros baiser sur sa joue et part en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle monte sur le cheval et s'éloigne à toute vitesse, laissant Clarke seule face à l'entrée de la grotte. Celle-ci essuie ses mains moites sur son jean et avance de quelques pas. Elle souffle plusieurs fois de suite pour se donner du courage et avance dans la pénombre. Elle ne voit pas grand-chose, mais elle garde sa main contre la paroi du mur pour s'orienter. Son autre main cherche dans sa poche de jean et récupère le poignard qu'elle a pris auparavant. Elle ne voit rien, mais commence au fur et à mesure à entendre l'écho de plusieurs voix dans cette cave. Après quelques minutes, elle aperçoit de la lumière.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et avance progressivement. Elle arrive près d'une ouverture, et la franchit en resserrant ses doigts sur son arme. Elle écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle se trouve dans un gigantesque endroit, rempli d'Immortels. Ils parlent, dansent, et rient tous ensemble, sans la remarquer, au tout début du moins. Elle oublie les regards autour d'elle et avance doucement. Elle sent soudainement une main retenir son avant-bras. Elle tourne son visage et aperçoit un homme à moitié défiguré lui faire face. Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui parler mais son poing percute violemment sa tempe. Elle tombe sur le sol. Elle ouvre les yeux mais voit la botte de cet homme la frapper au visage, avant que tout son monde ne devienne noir.

Quand elle se réveille, Clarke voit qu'elle est dans une petite cellule. Elle se lève et touche les murs en pierre, en murmurant plusieurs fois de suite le mot « Non ». Elle va jusqu'à la porte et essaye de l'ouvrir, sans grand succès. Cela ne s'ouvre définitivement pas. Elle tape dessus, s'acharne même. Elle veut sortir, elle veut sortir. Elle plaque ses mains contre son visage en se rendant compte à quel point elle a été stupide de venir ici toute seule, sans aucune protection.

La jeune femme se fige alors qu'elle entend un trousseau de clé s'activer à sa porte. Elle recule lorsque deux créatures avancent vers elle. Ils sont très blancs, et défigurés même. Ils ne semblent pas très accueillants, ça c'est sûr. Ils lui mettent un sac en toile de force sur la tête. Ils empoignent Clarke par les bras et la forcent à avancer.

\- Non, je vous en supplie ! crie-t-elle.

Ils la trainent alors qu'elle essaye de se débattre et de crier. Ils la frappent violemment au ventre, alors qu'elle se laisse trainer, à bout de force. Elle entend beaucoup de bruit mais elle ne peut rien voir. Ils la laissent tomber sur le sol et enlèvent le sac, alors qu'elle relève lentement la tête. Elle se trouve dans la même salle que tout à l'heure, sauf qu'il n'y a plus aucun Immortel. Devant elle se trouvent des marches, avec un trône en haut. Un trône occupé par… Une femme, qu'elle suppose être Ontari.

Ontari est magnifique. Elle a des longs cheveux bruns, elle porte une longue robe noire et a des cicatrices sur son visage. Elle possède un verre dans sa main et elle sourit légèrement en regardant Clarke.

\- Je n'avais pas vu de Mortels depuis des décennies, dit-elle. J'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient laids.

Clarke lui lance un regard noir alors que les personnes autour d'elle rient. Clarke réalise soudainement qu'elle n'est pas seule sur cette estrade. À sa gauche, le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit – Bellamy – est assis sur une chaise, lui aussi. Il la regarde avec un léger sourire narquois. De la colère se propage dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle le regarde avec des yeux noirs. À côté de lui se trouve Lexa, la Grande Dame de la Cour de l'Automne. Puis, Wells est assis aussi. Tous les Grands Seigneurs sont présents, ce qui signifie que…

Clarke tourne rapidement son visage et voit Finn, de l'autre côté d'Ontari. Elle ne regarde même plus les autres, elle reste concentrée sur lui. Elle cherche son regard mais il fixe le sol, sans même lever la tête.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demande Ontari en la regardant.

Clarke ne répond pas. Elle continue à regarder son petit ami, même s'il continue à baisser les yeux. Elle est soulagée de voir qu'il n'est pas blessé.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, rétorque à nouveau Ontari. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.

\- Clarke, répond à sa place Bellamy. Elle s'appelle Clarke.

\- Clarke… murmure Ontari. Ton prénom me dit quelque chose.

Le sang se glace dans les veines de Clarke alors qu'elle entend les paroles d'Ontari. Si son nom doit lui dire quelque chose, c'est probablement parce que c'est elle qui a tué ses parents. Elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

\- Mes parents… Mes parents s'appelaient Jake et Abby Griffin, dit Clarke. Tu les as tués, pas vrai ?

Ontari ne répond pas, elle commence tout simplement à sourire. Clarke sent son sang bouillonner sous sa peau. Elle aimerait qu'Ontari lui réponde, mais elle sait qu'elle ne le fera pas. Elle ne commande pas dans cet endroit, malheureusement. Elle ne peut rien dire de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Clarke Griffin ? dit finalement Ontari.

\- Je suis venue chercher Finn et mes amis, répond-elle, sans sourciller.

Ontari continue à la regarder en commençant à rire. Certains rires nerveux s'élèvent de quelques Grands Seigneurs. Bellamy sourit juste en caressant son menton, alors que Finn ne bouge pas. Ontari tourne sa tête vers lui en appelant son prénom. Il lève finalement la sienne pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- C'est donc la Mortelle que tu as séduite ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il ne répond pas. Il regarde seulement devant lui, en fixant le fond de la cave et en serrant la mâchoire. Clarke sent un léger pincement au cœur alors qu'il ne confirme pas les dires d'Ontari. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il agit comme ça, c'est comme s'il avait décidé de l'oublier… Ou il le fait exprès.

\- Oh, Finn… Ton père détestait les Mortels et tu décides de jouer le parfait petit-ami avec l'une d'eux ? Je suis extrêmement déçue.

Elle se tourne finalement vers Clarke, alors que celle-ci soutient son regard.

\- Tu es donc venue pour sauver ton amour ?

\- Oui.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Clarke ne répond pas. Ça ne sert à rien. Elle n'a aucun plan, et Ontari le sait, vu la façon dont elle commence à sourire. Clarke sent des frissons s'étaler sur ses bras. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir, elle le voit dans le regard d'Ontari. Elle commence à trembler de la tête aux pieds alors qu'Ontari ouvre la bouche.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'humains, dit-elle finalement. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer tout de suite, sinon je me mettrai à dos Finn, et ce serait dommage… J'aimerais te donner la réelle opportunité de sauver ton grand amour.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu devras exécuter trois tâches de mon choix afin de faire la preuve de la loyauté et de l'amour humain. Si tu réussis, Finn sera à toi. Trois petites épreuves pour nous démontrer, à moi et à tous ces Grands Seigneurs, que ceux de ta race sont capables d'aimer sincèrement, et ton Grand Seigneur t'appartiendra.

Clarke sent son cœur s'accélérer en entendant cette proposition. Elle pensait être tuée sur le champ, donc cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Cependant, elle se rappelle des mots d'Harper… Elle ne doit pas lui faire confiance. Les Immortels sont remplis de malice. Mais, elle souhaite repartir avec Finn… Il faut qu'elle en sache plus.

– Quelle sera la nature de ces épreuves ?

– Si je te le révélais, ce ne serait plus amusant, mais je peux quand même te dire que tu en auras une par mois, à chaque pleine lune.

– Et dans l'intervalle ? demande-t-elle en regardant Finn.

– Dans l'intervalle, répondit sèchement Ontari, tu resteras au cachot ou tu accompliras les tâches supplémentaires que j'exigerai de toi.

Clarke regarde le sol en pesant le pour et le contre. De toute façon, si elle refuse son offre, elle se fera tuer sur le champ… Elle n'a plus le choix. Il faut qu'elle essaye… Mais elle décide de lui faire une autre proposition.

\- Si je complète les épreuves, je veux que tu les libères tous. Les quatre Grands Seigneurs et les deux Grandes Dames, ainsi que le reste de leur Cour.

Les yeux d'Ontari s'agrandissent avec surprise. Clarke entend des murmures parmi les Grands Seigneurs. Ils la regardent tous avec étonnement, surpris par sa proposition. Il n'y a que Bellamy qui sourit un peu plus en la regardant, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dit.

\- Très bien. Si tu complètes mes trois épreuves, je les laisserai partir. Acceptes-tu mon offre ?

\- Oui, je l'accepte.

Tous les Immortels se lancent des regards alors qu'Ontari hoche la tête. Elle fait un léger mouvement de la main et les deux hommes de tout à l'heure prennent à nouveau les bras de Clarke.

\- Emmenez-là dans son cachot.

Clarke commence à se débattre alors que les hommes la tirent vers l'arrière. Elle crie plusieurs fois le nom « Finn ! » mais il ne tourne même pas la tête vers elle. Elle se débat quelques secondes en plus mais abandonne lorsque l'un des hommes la frappe au visage. Elle sent déjà le gout du sang dans sa bouche. Ils la ramènent devant son cachot et la jettent à l'intérieur. Elle rampe vers le matelas qu'ils lui ont laissé et s'allonge dessus, en répétant encore et encore la conversation qu'elle vient d'avoir avec Ontari. Sa lèvre lui fait un mal de chien et elle a juste envie de pleurer. Elle a peur de voir ce que sera sa première épreuve. Elle se roule en boule en fermant les yeux. Elle ne sait même pas l'heure qu'il est, c'est comme si elle perdait toute notion de temps.

\- Clarke !

Clarke se réveille en sursaut en ouvrant les yeux. Elle sent son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle voit Jasper et Monty, debout dans sa cellule. Elle se lève et leur fait un long câlin, en soupirant.

\- Comment est-ce que vous êtes entrés ? demande-t-elle.

\- On vient d'apparaitre, lui explique Jasper. On a encore un peu de pouvoir, heureusement. On est venus pour te dire que tu es complètement folle.

\- Complètement folle, répète Monty.

\- Mais on est très contents que tu sois là.

Clarke rit en les écoutant, mais réalise à quel point sa lèvre est gonflée et ouverte lorsqu'elle sent une douleur envahir son visage. Jasper s'approche d'elle et passe sa main sur sa bouche en lui disant de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fait. Elle sent l'odeur de la magie et se rend compte qu'elle n'a plus mal à la lèvre. Elle passe sa main dessus et le remercie en voyant qu'il vient de soigner sa blessure.

\- Clarke, à propos de Finn… Il t'aime. Il t'aime vraiment. Mais il a peur pour toi, c'est pour ça qu'il a réagi de cette manière tout à l'heure.

\- J'imagine… murmure-t-elle. Dites-lui que je vais tout faire pour tous vous sauver, d'accord ?

Ils hochent la tête en lui disant qu'ils doivent repartir rapidement. Ils la prennent à nouveau dans leurs bras et disparaissent. Clarke retourne sur le matelas en se recroquevillant. Finn l'aime toujours. Il n'est pas en colère contre elle.

Elle se rend compte que plusieurs jours passent lorsqu'elle compte le nombre de plateaux repas qu'ils lui amènent. Cela fait déjà dix plateaux, et elle en reçoit deux par jour, enfin c'est ce qu'elle se dit. Cinq jours… Cinq jours sans voir personne, 5 jours sans voir la lumière du jour… Elle va commencer à devenir folle, elle le sait. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Finn n'est pas encore venu la voir. Elle sait que c'est dangereux, mais Jasper et Monty ont pris le risque. Elle a besoin de lui parler, de l'embrasser. Tout ce qu'elle fait dans cette pièce c'est dormir, dormir, dormir…

Elle est presque heureuse de revoir les deux hommes défigurés débouler dans sa cellule, trois jours après. Ils lui placent à nouveau un sac sur son visage, et la trainent en dehors de sa cellule. Elle se laisse faire, et continue à marcher. Ils lui font monter quelques marches, et l'arrêtent. Elle entend plusieurs murmures, alors qu'on lui enlève son sac. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, et se fige en regardant en bas de l'estrade sur laquelle elle est.

Un grand labyrinthe se trouve en dessous d'elle, à taille humaine. Les murs ont l'air de faire deux fois sa taille, et elle entend des bruits étranges venant de l'intérieur. Il parait sans issue. Il est criblé de fosses et de trous. Elle tourne la tête et voit Ontari juste à côté d'elle.

\- Voici la première épreuve, dit-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Ontari tend son bras et la pousse violemment en avant. Clarke crie alors qu'elle tombe dans le labyrinthe boueux. Elle lève la tête et voit tous les Grands Seigneurs, ainsi que leurs amis, la regarder d'en haut. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit des pièces en or passer d'Immortels en Immortels. Ils sont en train de parier sur elle… Ils parient sur sa mort.

\- Lâchez la bête, ordonne Ontari.

Clark sent toutes les fibres de son corps frémir quand elle entend le grincement d'une grille, suivi d'un glissement rapide qui résonne dans toute la pièce. Elle entend un grondement guttural, et voit au loin une créature. C'est un ver géant à la gueule gigantesque garnie de plusieurs rangées de dents affutées comme des lames de rasoir.

\- Cours, murmure Ontari.

Clarke s'enfuit en glissant sur le sol boueux. Elle entend le rugissement de la foule mais aussi de la bête, qui est toujours à sa poursuite. Elle découvre un embranchement mais se rend néanmoins compte qu'elle n'a déjà plus beaucoup de souffle. Elle doit à tout prix distancer la bête et trouver un refuge où elle pourra trouver un plan d'action pour prendre l'avantage. Elle voit un nouvel embranchement et tourne encore à gauche. Peut-être qu'en continuant à faire ça, cela pourrait marcher… Elle tournerait en rond et se retrouverait derrière cette créature ? Non, c'est absurde. Elle n'est pas assez rapide. Elle tourne encore à gauche en continuant à glisser, et tombe soudainement dans la boue. Elle entend les rires de plusieurs personnes autour d'elle, alors qu'elle se relève en essuyant son visage plein de terre.

Elle plisse des yeux lorsqu'elle voit une petite ouverture, au loin. Assez grande pour qu'elle puisse y aller, mais trop petite pour le ver. Elle s'y précipite alors qu'elle entend le ver juste derrière elle. Il est trop rapide pour elle. Elle tombe en criant alors qu'il serre sa mâchoire sur son mollet et la mord. Elle donne des coups de pieds en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche. Elle court vers l'ouverture et s'y glisse, soulagée de voir qu'il ne peut pas la suivre.

\- Merde… murmure-t-elle.

Sa blessure lui fait extrêmement mal, mais elle ne peut pas encore y penser. Elle continue à courir en entendant le ver plus loin, heureusement pour elle. Elle est tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne voit qu'au dernier moment le trou devant elle. Elle se rattrape au mur sur le côté, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'est pas tombée dans le trou. Elle est coincée, elle ne peut plus traverser… Et elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière, puisque le ver sera là. Elle met ses mains dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant. Il faut qu'elle fasse tomber ce ver dans ce trou, mais comment ? Elle touche le mur à côté et se rend compte qu'il est entièrement fait de boue. Elle a une idée, mais elle ne sait pas si cela marcherait. Elle empoigne la boue et la jette sur le côté. Elle commence à creuser, et pousse une exclamation de joie en voyant que celle-ci est très molle. Elle creuse encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse créer une ouverture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? entend-elle quelqu'un dire là-haut.

\- Elle prépare un piège, murmure Bellamy.

Elle se place devant le trou en attendant. Elle prie pour que ça marche. Il le faut. Elle tremble alors que le ver se précipite vers elle. Elle compte. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes.

Alors que le ver n'est qu'à 5 mètres d'elle, elle s'écarte sur le côté et se jette dans l'ouverture qu'elle vient de créer. Le ver tombe finalement dans le trou, et s'écrase au fond. Elle entend la foule l'applaudir alors qu'elle reste au milieu du labyrinthe. Ontari fait un geste de la main et le labyrinthe disparait soudainement. Clarke s'avance vers Ontari, la tête haute.

\- J'imagine que tu seras ravie d'apprendre que la plupart des Grands Seigneurs vont perdre gros à cause de ta victoire.

Bien-sûr qu'ils avaient parié sur sa mort. Elle s'en doutait.

\- Oui, presque toute ma Cour avait parié que tu allais mourir dès la première minute, d'autres ont affirmé que tu tiendrais jusqu'à la cinquième et… Une seule personne a parié que tu gagnerais.

C'est insultant, mais prévisible. Clarke n'oppose aucune résistance tandis que les hommes empoignent ses bras.

\- Emmenez-là.

À peine jetée dans son cachot, Clarke se penche vers sa blessure. Elle grimace en la voyant, alors qu'elle appuie dessus avec ses mains. Du sang coule de celle-ci, mais pas assez pour la vider, heureusement. Elle respire calmement, mais la nausée l'envahit de plus en plus. Elle s'allonge au bout d'un moment sur le matelas, et s'évanouit sous l'effet de la douleur de son mollet.

Clarke se réveille toutes les trois heures environ, à cause de la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressent dans la jambe. Elle ne parvient même plus à se déplacer jusqu'à son plateau de nourriture pour manger. Elle a beaucoup trop mal, et ne sait même pas si elle parviendra à s'en sortir.

\- J'en peux plus, murmure Clarke, seule dans sa cellule.

Elle se penche en avant et soulève le bas de son pantalon pour regarder la blessure. Elle grimace en la voyant aussi rouge, enflée. Un haut le cœur la submerge lorsqu'elle voit du pus commencer à s'en échapper. Elle sait très bien que c'est infecté. Comment faire la seconde tâche si elle ne peut même pas se lever ? Elle prie pour que Finn vienne lui rendre visite comme l'avaient fait Jasper et Monty mais toujours pas. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, elle se sent faible. Elle est en train de mourir. Elle le sait.

\- Ce n'est pas très joli.

Clarke lève subitement la tête et croise les yeux du Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit. Elle recule sur son matelas en oubliant la douleur lancinante de son mollet. Elle souhaite juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Bellamy. Celui-ci s'avance du mur sur lequel il était appuyé et s'approche lentement d'elle. Il s'accroupit juste à côté de son mollet.

\- Ça a l'air de faire mal, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-elle en se pressant contre le mur.

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, répond-il avec un sourire narquois. Tu m'as fait gagner beaucoup d'argent, c'était la moindre des choses.

\- Tu… Tu es celui qui a parié sur moi ?

\- Oui, je l'ai fait.

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Elle avait secrètement espéré que Finn ait parié sur sa victoire, mais non… Il a parié sur sa mort, tandis que Bellamy a parié sur sa vie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout le monde pariait contre toi. J'avais envie d'être original.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas parler sur ce ton à quelqu'un d'aussi important, et surtout possédant autant de pouvoir que lui. Il pourrait la tuer en une seconde… Mais de toute façon elle est sur le point de mourir. Elle s'en fiche, désormais.

\- Ce sont des braves mots pour une prisonnière.

\- Tu peux parler, répond-elle. Tu es prisonnier, toi aussi.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas en train de mourir d'une infection, moi.

Comment est-ce qu'il peut savoir que son mollet est infecté ? Elle se rappelle soudainement des pouvoirs qu'il possède.

\- Dégage de ma tête ! rétorque-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, dit-il en levant un sourcil. J'ai simplement regardé ton mollet, et ça se voit qu'il est infecté. Je peux t'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

\- Peut-être pas… Mais tu en as besoin. Je ne suis pas l'ennemi, Clarke.

Elle secoue la tête en riant légèrement. Il est maintenant en train de lui dire qu'il n'est pas l'ennemi alors qu'il est venu menacer Finn dans sa propre Cour, alors qu'il l'a menacé lui et ses amis. C'est insensé. Tout le monde lui a dit de se méfier de la Cour de la Nuit, et elle comprend maintenant pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il dit est signe de mensonges.

\- Fiche le camp, dit-elle. Va jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas intéressée.

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, en continuant à la regarder.

\- J'avais pensé que tu allais être plus intelligente que ton Grand Seigneur, mais à ce que je vois tu es tout aussi stupide.

Elle lève la main et gifle violemment la joue de Bellamy, sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences. La tête de celui-ci se tourne sous la violence de son coup. Il garde les yeux fermés pendant quelques secondes, alors que la gifle résonne dans toute la cellule. Quand il ouvre ses paupières, elle retient son souffle. Il va la tuer. Elle peut le voir dans son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas si Finn tolérait ce genre de comportement, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Tu sais très bien que je pourrais écraser tous tes os en un seul regard. Je devrais même le faire.

Elle ne respire plus alors qu'il se lève.

\- Je vais te donner le bénéfice du doute pour cette fois. Mais, si tu me touches encore une seule fois de cette façon, ce sera la dernière fois que tu pourras utiliser cette main. C'est compris ?

Elle regarde le mur derrière lui, sans oser plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il se penche en avant et attrape sa mâchoire, en la forçant à le regarder. Elle frissonne en fixant ses yeux noirs.

\- Compris ? répète-t-il.

\- Oui, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Il la lâche et se remet droit. Il croise les bras en la regardant.

\- Comme je le disais, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Clarke.

\- Tu es l'ennemi de Finn, ce qui fait de toi mon ennemi aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point tu es pathétique ? demande-t-il en riant. Tu as un putain de cerveau. Utilise-le. Arrête de te conduire comme une marionnette. Il ne t'a même pas jeté un seul regard.

Elle baisse la tête en se sentant rougir. Donc même Bellamy a remarqué que Finn ne l'a pas regardé lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Elle se sent honteuse, alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. Jasper et Monty lui ont expliqué pourquoi il l'a ignorée.

\- Tu as deux options, continue-t-il. Soit tu acceptes mon aide. Soit tu restes assise ici en espérant que ton petit Seigneur vienne t'aider. Tu peux espérer que ses deux petits amis viennent à nouveau t'aider. Peut-être que ce sera le cas. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que tu vas mourir en attendant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire ?

\- J'ai parié sur toi. J'ai eu confiance en toi. Peut-être que tu devrais repayer la faveur.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

Elle a besoin d'aide, mais elle n'en veut pas de lui. Elle ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il déteste Finn, et Finn le déteste.

\- Très bien.

Il commence à marcher vers la porte. Il ne l'ouvre pas pour partir, mais il commence à disparaitre à travers les ombres de sa cellule. Elle le regarde, en sentant du désespoir dans sa poitrine. Elle a mal. Elle a mal.

\- Attends.

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers elle, dans sa forme entière.

\- Si j'accepte ton aide, dit-elle. Que voudras-tu en retour ? J'imagine que tu ne fais pas ça gratuitement.

Il laisse échapper un léger rire, ce qui la fait une nouvelle fois frissonner. Il s'approche d'elle et s'accroupit à nouveau pour avoir son visage à la même hauteur qu'elle.

\- Je t'aiderai à réussir tes épreuves et à survivre, et en échange…

Il fait une pause en la regardant alors qu'elle prend une grande inspiration. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il compte lui demander, mais elle espère que ce ne sera rien de sexuel…

\- Aucune faveur sexuelle, dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. À moins que ce soit quelque chose qui t'intéresse ?

\- Sort de ma tête !

\- En retour, continue-t-il. Quand on sortira d'ici, tu viendras à la Cour de la Nuit deux semaines par mois.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle, surprise.

\- Est-ce qu'on a un marché ou pas ?

Elle se rappelle des paroles de Harper. « _Un marché fait entre deux personnes ne peut pas être brisé_ ». Elle ne doit _pas _faire de marché avec un Immortel, surtout un Grand Seigneur… Mais quel choix a-t-elle ? Son mollet est infecté, elle a de la fièvre… Et personne n'est venu pour elle.

\- Cinq jours, dit-elle.

\- Dix jours, renchérit-il.

\- Sept jours.

Il ne répond plus et soutient son regard. Elle ne cille pas.

\- Sept jours, dit-elle. Sept jours, et tu restes en dehors de ma tête.

\- Je n'irai pas dans ton esprit à moins qu'il ne soit question de vie ou de mort. Sept jours dans la Cour de la Nuit tous les mois. Oui ou non ?

\- Oui, murmure-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette semaine. Elle ne sait même pas comment elle pourra le dire à Finn ou aux autres.

\- Très bien, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Guéris-moi, supplie-t-elle.

\- On dit « s'il te plait » quand on est polie.

Elle lui lance un regard noir, ce qui le fait sourire. Elle s'apprête à lui demander à nouveau mais elle pousse un cri de douleur à la place, en sentant de la chaleur se répandre dans sa blessure. Elle ferme les yeux une seconde, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Quand elle les ouvre à nouveau, son mollet est complètement guéri. Sa peau semble propre, et elle porte de nouveaux vêtements, noirs. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux. Même ceux-ci sont souples et doux, comme avant.

\- C'est mieux, murmure Bellamy devant elle. Le noir te va bien.

Il disparait dans les ombres avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre. Elle baisse la tête et remarque quelque chose sur son avant-bras, juste au-dessous de la pliure de son coude. Un tatouage représentant trois petites montagnes, un croissant de lune et une étoile. Elle fixe le tatouage. L'emblème de la Cour de Bellamy.

Les personnes qui verront ce tatouage sur elle penseront qu'elle appartient au clan de la Nuit.

* * *

**Bonjour !**

**Quel plaisir de publier ce chapitre, puisque l'histoire de la fiction commence dès maintenant ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du début de la relation entre Bellamy et Clarke ? Comme vous le voyez, ça commence plutôt mal, et ce n'est que le début ! J'espère que vous allez aimer leur relation, que j'aime énormément. Hâte que vous la découvriez !**

**Sinon, je n'ai pas eu énormément de retours sur cette fiction (à part de mes amis) donc c'est un peu triste mais je comprends parfaitement. L'effet des fanfictions se termine peu à peu, et ça faisait un an que je n'avais pas publié… C'est aussi de ma faute. Malgré tout, même si je n'avais aucun retour, je continuerai à écrire parce que ça me rend heureuse. Même si je suis la seule à les lire, tant pis ! J'aime ça !**

**Et du coup, même si les fanfictions s'essoufflent, je pense prévoir un Nuances de Bellarke – Tome 2, pour ceux qui suivaient cette fiction ! On verra en temps voulu, mais c'est en projet !**

**Bonne semaine à vous !**

**\- Amandine.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de fixer le tatouage qui trône sur son avant-bras désormais. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle est dans sa cellule, sans n'avoir pu parler à personne. Elle déteste ce tatouage, mais c'est bien sa seule occupation. Elle le regarde jour et nuit, elle dessine ses traits avec ses doigts de la main droite. Il n'est pas moche, loin de là. Les traits sont fins et élégants, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a derrière qui la répugne. L'idée même que ce soit l'emblème de la Cour de la Nuit… Elle ne veut pas que Finn le voit. Malheureusement, c'est couru d'avance. Il le verra, et il pensera qu'elle l'a trahi, alors que c'est complètement faux. Elle est soulagée de voir que Bellamy n'est pas revenue la voir depuis ce temps-là. Elle n'est pas rassurée en sa présence.

\- Debout.

Elle lève soudainement la tête et voit l'un des deux hommes défiguré devant elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu. Elle se lève sur ses jambes tremblantes et se laisse faire lorsqu'il empoigne son bras. Il la conduit sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans une grande cuisine. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Ta première corvée est arrivée. Nettoie le sol de cette pièce. Il faut que cela brille lorsqu'on reviendra.

Il part de la pièce alors qu'elle regarde devant elle, surprise par la tâche qu'il lui a donnée. Ça ne semble pas compliqué. Elle prend la brosse devant elle, la plonge dans l'eau du seau et commence le travail. Son dos la brûle alors qu'elle nettoie le sol seulement depuis une demi-heure. Elle soupire en remarquant que l'eau qu'on lui a donnée est complètement boueuse. Plus elle frotte, plus le sol se couvre de crasse. Elle frotte plus fort en jurant. Les poils durs de la brosse crissent sur les dalles, laissant une traînée d'eau boueuse qui grandit à mesure qu'elle progresse dans son nettoyage. Elle balance la brosse à l'autre bout de la pièce et met ses mains sur ses hanches en soupirant. Elle peut donc tuer un ver géant mais est incapable de récurer un sol…

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Elle tourne la tête alors qu'elle croise le regard du Grand Seigneur de la Cour de l'Été, Wells. Il hausse une épaule en lui faisant un sourire timide. Elle lui rend.

\- On s'était parlé durant le Solciste, pas vrai ? demande-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Oui, confirme-t-elle. Tu pensais que j'étais une Immortelle parce que je m'étais fondue dans la foule. Désolée de t'avoir menti, d'ailleurs. Je devais me cacher de certaines personnes…

Il accepte ses excuses alors qu'elle lui sourit. Elle continue sa corvée, en se disant qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Merci d'avoir demandé à Ontari de tous nous libérer, lui dit-il. C'était une action très noble.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui pour lui dire que ce n'est rien mais il a déjà disparu. Elle regarde alors la pièce et est surprise de voir le sol nettoyé comme un sou neuf. Elle mord sa lèvre en souriant, en remerciant en pensée Wells. Il l'a vraiment aidée sur ce coup-ci.

Le lendemain, cependant, les gardes l'emmènent à nouveau faire une corvée. Ils lui disent de faire la vaisselle, alors qu'elle s'approche prudemment de l'évier. Elle regarde les six verres de vin sales. L'évier est rempli d'eau boueuse, comme pour le sol. Elle prend le premier verre et commence à le nettoyer avec ses doigts. Elle n'est pas surprise lorsqu'elle voit qu'il devient de plus en plus sale à mesure qu'elle le nettoie. Elle frotte, frotte, mais rien ne devient plus propre. Après une heure, elle commence à abandonner.

\- Clarke Griffin.

Elle sursaute et se tourne. Elle ne voit pas Wells, cette fois-ci, mais Lexa. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens en avalant sa salive. Lexa regarde l'évier.

\- Tu n'avais pas à négocier avec Ontari. Mais merci.

Elle claque des doigts alors que les verres que Clarke tient dans les mains deviennent soudainement propres. Elle remercie timidement Lexa, alors que celle-ci part. Elle appelle les gardes, qui constatent le succès de sa tâche. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi elle y arrive, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils la jettent sans ménagement dans sa cellule.

Durant les jours suivants, ils viennent la chercher pour faire trois autres corvées, qu'elle réussit grâce à Luna et Roan. Ils ne viennent plus la chercher après. Elle reste dans sa cellule en pensant à Finn. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'est pas venu la voir et l'aider. Tout le monde l'a fait sauf lui. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas le conflit et défier les règles, mais elle a besoin de lui. Elle a besoin de le voir.

Durant deux semaines, personne ne vient. Elle commence même à devenir folle à la toute fin. Elle a besoin de parler à quelqu'un et de voir autre chose que ces quatre murs. Elle entend des voix derrière les murs de sa cellule, et commence même à en entendre dans sa tête. Elle en a assez. Quand les gardes reviennent la voir pour lui annoncer que c'est l'heure de sa deuxième épreuve, elle en est presque soulagée. Elle les suit sans opposer de résistance, alors qu'ils la conduisent vers la grande salle. Elle toise Ontari, qui est assise sur son trône. Elle regarde également Finn à côté d'elle. Celui-ci semble sentir son regard puisque, pour la première fois depuis un mois, il tourne ses yeux vers elle. Ontari claque des doigts pour que Clarke se reconcentre vers cette dernière.

\- Tiens sur tes jambes.

Clarke sent soudainement le sol trembler en dessous d'elle. Les dalles s'enfoncent sous elle pour la faire descendre dans un grand fossé rectangulaire. Elle cherche le regard de Finn et le regarde jusqu'à ce que son visage disparaisse du bord du gouffre. Elle ouvre la bouche en regardant autour d'elle. Une grille en fer scinde le gouffre en deux, et la sépare de… Jasper et Monty. Elle plaque sa main sur sa bouche. Ils sont enchainés sur le sol. Elle regarde tous les indices autour d'elle. Il y a trois leviers devant elle. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Voici ton épreuve, Clarke Griffin. Répond tout simplement à la question en abaissant l'un de ces trois leviers. Si tu choisis le bon, tu gagnes. Si tu te trompes, tes copains et toi mourrez. Répond dans le délai imparti.

Clarke regarde au-dessus d'elle alors que deux grilles gigantesques hérissées de piques s'abaissent lentement. Si elle ne répond pas, ou répond mal, ces grilles s'abaisseront… Et Jasper, Monty et elle mourront. Elle se tourne vers le mur qu'Ontari lui désigne, et se fige. Une longue inscription est gravée au-dessus des trois leviers en pierre surmontés des chiffres I, II et III. Elle tremble. Elle ne peut lire dans cette inscription que les mots les plus simples et les moins utiles, tels que « le », « mais » ou « allé ». Tout le reste est un chaos. Quelqu'un a dû révéler à Ontari qu'elle ne savait pas lire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande Ontari, en commençant à sourire.

Clarke se concentre sur l'inscription en respirant régulièrement pour retrouver son calme. Sa gorge se serre et elle tente désespérément de déchiffrer l'inscription, sans le moindre résultat. L'air devint de plus en plus étouffant.

\- Clarke, je t'en supplie ! hurle Jasper en voyant les piques continuer à s'abaisser.

Ses yeux la brûlent. Elle regarde en sueur les lettres et les chiffres I, II et III dont sa vie dépend. Deux d'entre eux signeraient son arrêt de mort, mais le troisième arrêterait la grille. Elle s'est amélioré en lecture, mais avec toute la pression, cela est presque impossible.

– Trois… sau… saute… sauterelles, déchiffre-t-elle péniblement.

La grille descend toujours et l'intervalle entre le haut de son crâne et l'extrémité des pointes n'atteint même pas la hauteur d'un homme.

– … bon… bondi… bondissaient…

Elle aurait dû faire ses adieux à Finn. Toute sa vie se réduit à cet instant, ces dernières secondes.

– Choisis ! hurle Monty.

Clarke entend des rires dans la foule. Elle tend la main vers les leviers et regarde les trois chiffres inscrits devant ses doigts tremblants. Deux… le numéro deux devait porter chance, car il représente deux personnes, comme Finn et elle. Le numéro un devait porter malheur, car c'est un chiffre solitaire comme Ontari. Trois, c'était trop. Deux… Ce ne peut être que deux. Elle mise sur le chiffre deux.

Elle tend la main vers le deuxième levier, mais sent tout à coup un élancement de douleur dans le bras avant même de l'avoir touché. Elle retire sa main et pose l'autre sur son avant-bras, à l'endroit du tatouage. Elle porte des manches longues donc personne ne peut le voir, mais elle le sent.

Elle tend encore la main vers le levier du milieu, mais la douleur la paralyse de nouveau. Elle tend la main vers le premier levier, et la douleur ressurgit.

Quand elle tend la main vers le troisième, elle ne sent rien. Ses doigts touchent la pierre. La grille est à environ un mètre vingt au-dessus de sa tête. Clarke lève la tête. Elle distingue à travers la grille le regard scintillant de Bellamy. Elle ne peut que s'en remettre à lui.

– Clarke, pitié ! implore Jasper.

Elle tremble si fort qu'elle ne peut à peine tenir debout. Elle ferme les yeux et abaisse le troisième levier. Le silence tombe. Elle entend alors des soupirs – deux de Jasper et Monty.

Elle a gagné.

Elle ne bouge plus, jusqu'à ce que la grille entre elle et ses amis s'élève. Elle se précipite vers Monty et Jasper alors que leurs chaines sont soudainement libérées. Elle les prend dans ses bras, en poussant des soupirs de soulagement.

\- Merci Clarke, dit Jasper dans ses cheveux. Tu nous as sauvés.

\- Merci à vous d'avoir cru en moi.

Elle les regarde en souriant.

\- On va t'emmener en haut avec nous.

Elle hoche la tête. Ils se mettent de part et d'autres d'elle, empoignent ses bras et lévitent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient libérés du trou. Clarke reste à genoux sur le sol, en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle déteste Ontari. Elle s'est vue mourir à l'intérieur de ce trou, elle a encore du mal à y croire. Elle passe ses mains sur son visage en respirant calmement, pour ne pas craquer. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'effondrer en larmes, elle entend une voix dans sa tête. Elle ne sait pas comment il y parvient, mais c'est Bellamy. Il lui parle.

_Ne lui montre pas tes larmes. Ne lui donne pas le plaisir de te voir flancher. Baisse les mains et relève-toi._

Clarke n'en a pas envie, mais elle le fait. Il a raison, elle doit se montrer forte. Elle se lève en sentant ses jambes trembler sous son poids. Elle lève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Ontari. Elle ne pleure pas.

_Bien. Regarde-la dans les yeux. Pas de larmes : attends d'être dans ton cachot pour pleurer._

Le visage d'Ontari est tendu et pâle, et ses yeux noirs sont fixés sur Clarke. Cette dernière a remporté l'épreuve alors qu'en réalité, elle aurait dû être broyée. Ontari n'avait pas prévu cette possibilité, apparemment.

_Compte jusqu'à dix. Ne regarde pas Finn. Ne regarde qu'elle._

Elle obéit. Elle n'a pas envie d'écouter Bellamy d'ordinaire, mais pour cette fois-ci il a raison. Si elle montre ses faiblesses, Ontari s'en servira contre elle. Elle doit rester forte et lui montrer qu'elle va se battre pour réussir ses épreuves et pour sauver son petit ami. Elle soutient le regard d'Ontari en comptant jusqu'à dix.

_Très bien. Maintenant, tourne les talons et sors la tête haute. Laisse la foule s'écarter sur ton passage. Avance lentement._

Elle s'exécute, parce que Bellamy reste son seul rempart contre la folie, contre toute attente. Elle part avec dignité, alors que ses gardes la suivent, sans agripper ses bras pour une fois. Ils ouvrent le cachot et la laissent entrer toute seule à l'intérieur. Elle écoute la porte du cachot se fermer derrière elle, et éclate en sanglot sur le sol. Elle plaque ses mains sur ses yeux en respirant calmement. Tout est trop compliqué psychologiquement. Les épreuves sont infernales, les corvées sont épuisantes…. Et elle est seule. Elle se sent seule. La solitude est ce qui est le plus dur dans cette situation. Elle aurait aimé avoir du soutient, mais elle n'en a aucun. Le seul soutien qu'elle a vient de Bellamy, qui est censé être l'ennemi. Elle continue à pleurer et s'endort finalement dans sa cellule.

Ils reviennent la chercher quelques jours plus tard pour une nouvelle corvée. Ils l'emmènent dans une grande pièce, devant une cheminée.

\- Une servante a renversé des lentilles dans les cendres, grommelle l'un d'eux en jetant à ses pieds un seau en bois. Ramasse toutes ces lentilles avant le retour de la personne qui occupe cette chambre, sinon elle te taillera en pièces.

Ils partent, la laissant seule dans la pièce. Elle regarde les lentilles, minuscules dans les cendres. C'est impossible, elle ne va jamais pouvoir faire cette tâche. Elle s'accroupit en soupirant. Elle regarde la chambre autour d'elle. Il y a des mobiliers, des livres et à côté d'elle un lit impeccablement fait. Elle regarde à nouveau la cheminée, et plonge ses mains dans les cendres. Elle trie les lentilles, encore et encore. Ses yeux commencent à piquer lorsque ça fait une heure qu'elle est dans la pièce. Ses mains sont sales et noires, et ses vêtements sont couverts de suie. Cela fait presque deux heures et il y a encore et toujours des lentilles… C'est piégé, elle le sait. Il faut qu'elle trouve une solution, sinon elle risque d'être taillée en pièces.

Elle entend le déclic du verrou derrière elle. Elle se relève rapidement et bondit sur le tisonnier, qu'elle dissimule derrière elle en tournant le dos à la cheminée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle pince des lèvres alors que Bellamy rentre dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle resserre ses doigts sur le bâton en fer qu'elle tient derrière elle.

\- Ma corvée, répond-elle.

\- Je ne te retiens pas, alors.

Il avance et s'allonge sur le dos sur le lit à côté. Clarke se fige légèrement lorsqu'elle remarque les grandes ailes noires dans son dos. Bellamy lève l'un de ses bras et place sa main sous sa tête, en se relaxant. Clarke fronce les sourcils en le voyant si détendu alors qu'elle est là, en train de travailler. Il ouvre un œil et la regarde.

\- Est-ce que tu vas reposer ce tisonnier ou tu comptes me frapper avec ?

\- J'hésite encore.

Il referme les yeux en s'esclaffant. Elle attend une petite seconde et repose finalement le tisonnier à sa place. Elle s'agenouille devant les cendres et replonge ses mains à l'intérieur, en continuant à chercher les lentilles. Elle est mal à l'aise d'être dans la même pièce que Bellamy, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle continue pendant plusieurs minutes, sans y arriver.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais mon aide ? demande-t-il.

Elle se fige une seconde, et tourne sa tête vers lui. Il est assis sur le lit désormais, ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Elle hausse un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu voudras cette fois-ci ? Mon tout premier enfant ?

Il rit une nouvelle fois, comme s'ils étaient amis et pas ennemis. Peut-être que c'est le cas, pour lui. Mais pour elle, il est toujours la même personne qu'il y a quelques mois. Elle a peut-être accepté leur accord, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il soit un con. Un monstre. Un tueur. Un homme déterminé à ruiner la vie de Finn.

\- Non, mais merci pour l'offre, lui dit-il. Tu ne m'as jamais remercié de t'avoir donné la réponse lors de ta deuxième épreuve.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec une voix qui reste froide.

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme un enfant ? Nous sommes alliés maintenant. On est là-dedans ensemble.

Elle se retourne vers lui en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Nous ne sommes pas alliés, et nous ne sommes encore moins là-dedans _ensemble_.

\- Bien, répond-il en soupirant.

Il se rallonge sur le dos en regardant le plafond et en mettant ses mains sur son ventre. Clarke se retourne vers la cheminée en essayant de ne plus le regarder. Elle serre des dents en continuant son travail. Elle veut penser à autre chose, donc elle s'attelle à la tâche.

Elle commence à s'inquiéter après trente minutes de travail. Les gardes vont bientôt revenir, et elle est loin d'avoir fini. Cette cheminée doit être ensorcelée, puisqu'il y a encore et toujours des lentilles à l'intérieur. Elle s'arrête en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle ferme les yeux en espérant ne pas regretter ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

\- Hé, dit-elle finalement en se tournant.

Il tourne son visage et la regarde, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle essaye de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? demande-t-elle, entre ses dents.

\- Bien-sûr que je peux.

Il se lève alors qu'elle l'observe. Ses ailes noires se résorbent dans son dos alors qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il la regarde. Elle réalise à quel point elle a de la suie et des cendres partout sur elle.

\- Tu as l'air sale, et pas de la meilleure des façons.

Elle resserre sa mâchoire et ne répond rien, se tournant à nouveau vers les cendres. Elle l'entend claquer des doigts et voit les cendres disparaitre devant elle, et le seau rempli de lentilles. Elle se relève lentement et le regarde. La porte derrière elle s'ouvre à la volée, et elle se tourne en regardant ses gardes.

\- Elle a rempli sa tâche, dit Bellamy avec un geste de la main. Ramenez-la à son cachot.

Ils l'empoignent par les bras et commencent à l'entrainer vers la porte. Bellamy les appelle néanmoins une dernière fois.

\- Plus de tâches ménagères ni d'épreuves supplémentaires. Transmettez la consigne. N'approchez pas de son cachot et ne la touchez pas. Si vous le faites, vous répondrez de moi. Compris ?

Ils acquiescent et se redressent, surpris ou même effrayés par ce que Bellamy vient de leur dire. Clarke savait que le Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit était celui le plus respecté, et ça en devient effrayant. Elle frissonne en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy. Il sourit légèrement en la regardant.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Les jours passent. Clarke reste dans sa cellule sans voir personne, puisqu'elle n'a plus aucune corvée grâce à Bellamy. Elle reste allongée sur son matelas, en regardant le plafond et en pensant juste à sa victoire de l'épreuve numéro 2. Il faut qu'elle gagne, et ce sera fini. Elle est seule, absolument seule, murée dans le silence malgré les hurlements qui résonnent jour et nuit dans le donjon. Elle contemple souvent le tatouage qu'elle possède désormais. Peut-être qu'il est là pour lui rappeler l'emprise que Bellamy tient sur elle.

Cinq jours après la corvée des lentilles et des cendres, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvre. Elle ouvre les yeux et se lève en voyant ses gardes habituels lui faire signe. Ils l'emmènent dans une grande salle de bain alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Une jeune femme brune entre et lui fait un léger sourire, en lui montrant la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. Clarke ne se fait pas prier deux fois. Elle se déshabille rapidement et entre à l'intérieur, non sans pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi on lui offre ce traitement, mais elle ne va pas se plaindre. Elle prend le savon à côté et se lave, puis fait la même chose avec ses cheveux et du shampoing. Elle observe la fille à côté d'elle. Elle est brune avec des cheveux carrés, et semble très timide.

\- Qui es-tu ? demande Clarke.

\- Maya.

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle dit à Clarke de s'extirper de la baignoire lorsqu'elle a terminé de se laver. Elle lui tend une robe, alors que Clarke hausse un sourcil. Elle la prend et commence à l'enfiler. Lorsqu'elle est entièrement sur elle, elle se tourne vers le miroir. La robe dévoile _beaucoup trop_ son corps. Deux longs pans de soie noire couvrent ses épaules et descendent dans un décolleté trop profond à son goût. La robe est longue, mais possède deux fentes sur le côté. Si on se place à côté d'elle, on voit ses jambes, ses cuisses. Aussi, elle a un dos complètement nu.

\- Non, dit-elle en regardant Maya. Je ne porterai pas ça, c'est hors de question.

\- Tu es très jolie.

\- Je ressemble à… à….

Elle n'arrive même pas à mettre un mot sur ses pensées. Maya la prend par l'épaule et la fait assoir sur le tabouret devant le miroir. Elle prend des pinceaux de maquillage et s'affaire à la tâche. Clarke se regarde en même temps. Maya lui applique du fard à paupière foncé, du mascara et un léger rouge à lèvre. Elle passe derrière elle et commence à s'occuper de ses cheveux. Clarke se regarde dans le miroir. Avec son maquillage noir, sa robe noire… Elle ressemble à quelqu'un de la Cour de la Nuit. Elle sait que Bellamy est derrière tout ça.

\- Fini.

Maya s'éloigne alors qu'elle met la dernière pince dans les cheveux de Clarke. Cette dernière se tourne vers le miroir. Maya lui a fait une tresse sur le côté de la tête, qui est assez grosse et jolie. Clarke a l'air d'une princesse. Elle se lève de sa place en se tournant vers Maya.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Elle sursaute alors que la porte derrière elle s'ouvre. Bellamy rentre dans la pièce et la regarde de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne rougit même pas devant son regard, elle se pose beaucoup trop de questions.

\- Ça ira, dit-il finalement. Allons-y.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- À une soirée.

\- Je n'irai nulle part avec toi, surtout dans cette robe.

Il serre sa mâchoire alors qu'elle continue à le regarder, avec une lueur de défi. Il s'approche lentement vers elle et la surplombe, étant bien plus grand qu'elle.

\- Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois.

Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il l'observe, en faisant passer ses yeux sur son front, son nez, ses lèvres, son cou. Elle aimerait pouvoir lui répondre mais elle ne doit pas oublier les pouvoirs qu'il possède.

\- Tu avais dit que le marché que nous avions conclu ne serait valable qu'après mes épreuves, dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Mais j'ai besoin d'une compagne pour la fête de ce soir. Et quand j'ai pensé à toi, toute seule dans ce cachot…

\- Et ça c'était vraiment nécessaire ? demande-t-elle en montrant sa robe.

\- Bien-sûr. Allez, on y va.

Clarke soupire alors qu'il sort de la pièce. Soit elle lui obéit et y va, soit elle ne le fait pas, mais elle risque d'en subir les conséquences… D'un autre côté, elle aimerait bien sortir de ce fichu cachot. Elle traine des pieds derrière lui, en sachant qu'elle doit le suivre peu importe où il va. Elle croise les bras pour essayer de cacher sa poitrine et reste dans son dos. Ils traversent de longs couloirs, jusqu'à ce que Clarke entende de la musique au loin. Elle fixe le dos de Bellamy. Il est habillé comme d'habitude, tout en noir. Il porte bien son titre, apparemment. Clarke sent son sang se glacer dans son corps lorsqu'elle voit qu'ils se dirigent vers la salle du trône. Elle ne veut pas revoir cet endroit. Déjà qu'elle le voit durant ses épreuves…

Ils entrent dans la salle. Des Immortels se tournent vers eux et la fixent alors qu'elle rougit légèrement. Certains la regardent avec des sourires de prédateurs. Bellamy ne la touche pas, mais ils savent tous qu'elle l'accompagne, malheureusement pour elle. Elle décide de lever la tête et d'avancer avec dignité.

Clarke jette un coup d'œil en haut de l'estrade et bouillonne lorsqu'elle voit Finn assis à côté d'Ontari. Clarke sait que Bellamy souhaite blesser Finn en s'affichant avec elle, il veut qu'il soit au courant de ce marché. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle essaye de cacher son tatouage.

\- Qu'as-tu fais avec ma prisonnière ? demande Ontari en haussant un sourcil.

\- Nous avons conclu un marché, explique Bellamy.

Clarke regarde Finn alors qu'elle le voit serrer ses doigts sur les bras du fauteuil. _Fais quelque chose ! Brise ce marché ! _Clarke pense fortement ces paroles mais il ne les entend pas. Par contre, cela doit être le cas pour Bellamy, puisqu'il se rapproche d'elle. Elle avale sa salive alors que leurs bras se touchent.

\- Une semaine par mois à mes côtés à la Cour de la Nuit en échange de mes soins de guérisseur à la suite de sa première épreuve.

Il lève le bras gauche de Clarke pour montrer le tatouage de la Cour de la Nuit qu'elle possède. Elle regarde Ontari sans se tourner vers Finn. Elle ne doit pas être distraite par son regard, elle doit se montrer forte. Ontari les observe tous les deux, alors que Clarke tourne son visage vers Bellamy. Elle observe son profil au nez fin et les taches de rousseurs parsemant sa peau. Il aime le jeu, il aime jouer avec le feu. C'est maintenant qu'elle le réalise réellement.

\- Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, Bellamy, répond Ontari en plissant des yeux.

\- Désolé. Je me suis juste dit que tu n'allais pas vouloir qu'elle meure avant la seconde étape. Tu n'aurais pas été aussi divertie.

Clarke serre les dents mais ne dit rien. Bien-sûr que c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui a proposé son aide, elle y a pourtant cru pendant quelques secondes. Ontari ouvre finalement la bouche.

\- Amusez-vous bien ce soir, dit Ontari en les scrutant.

Bellamy pousse doucement Clarke dans le dos pour l'entraîner plus loin, et surtout pour la détourner de Finn dont les mains restent crispées sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Clarke avance le menton haut, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy s'arrête devant une table remplie de nourriture qui semble délicieuse. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de tendre le bras et prendre une bouchée d'un gâteau. Elle ferme les yeux en le savourant. De la fraise, de la crème pâtissière… Les plats qu'elle reçoit dans sa cellule ne sont pas aussi bons, ça c'est sûr. Bellamy lui tend un verre de vin.

\- Bois, dit-il. Tu en auras besoin.

Clarke prend le verre en regardant le liquide. Elle ne devrait pas accepter sa proposition, mais elle veut goûter à autre chose pour une fois. Elle vide le verre d'une traite.

Elle se réveille le lendemain dans son cachot, sans réellement se rappeler de sa soirée de la veille. Elle sait juste qu'elle n'a fait aucun cauchemar cette nuit, et que ça fait vraiment du bien. Elle se souvient juste d'avoir suivi Bellamy alors qu'il parlait avec d'autres Immortels, mais c'est tout. Il n'a rien tenté avec elle, il ne l'a pas touchée et ne lui a pas parlé, ce qui la rassure.

Quand Maya revient la voir la nuit suivante, Clarke la suit, cette fois sans aucune hésitation. Elle s'assoit à l'endroit habituel alors que Maya s'occupe de ses cheveux et de son maquillage. C'est le seul moment de tranquillité que Clarke possède désormais. Elle suit Bellamy, boit son verre et se réveille le lendemain.

Elle commence à attendre avec impatience ces soirées, parce qu'elles lui permettent de s'évader et d'oublier. Elle oublie ce qu'elle vit dans sa cellule, elle oublie les cris qu'elle entend toute la journée, et surtout elle oublie l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour Finn, et surtout la douleur d'être loin de lui.

Une semaine plus tard, Maya revient vers elle et lui tend une robe noire, que Clarke reconnait immédiatement. Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle enfile la robe du premier soir. Maya la maquille légèrement et décide cette fois-ci de laisser ses cheveux naturels sur ses épaules. Bellamy vient la chercher – comme à l'habitude – pour l'entrainer dans la salle du trône. Cependant, lorsque Clarke tend son bras pour prendre un verre, Bellamy l'en empêche.

\- Pas d'alcool ce soir, lui dit-il. Ta dernière épreuve est bientôt, il faut que tu sois préparée.

\- T'es quoi, mon tuteur ? demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il se retourne et part un peu plus loin, alors qu'elle le suit. Cette fois-ci, elle est pleinement consciente tandis qu'il discute avec quelques personnes. Bellamy se dirige au bout d'un moment vers le fond de la salle, là où est présente une grande table avec des mets délicieux dessus. Clarke se fige en voyant tous les Grands Seigneurs assis autour de cette table, dont Finn. Il lève les yeux vers elle et la regarde, alors qu'elle avale difficilement sa salive. Bellamy s'assoit sur l'une des chaises et elle reste à côté de lui, debout. Elle se sent complètement stupide à côté de tout le monde, assis. Il finit par la regarder.

\- Assis-toi, murmure-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de chaise.

Il lui montre ses jambes légèrement écartées d'un regard alors qu'elle commence à rougir, embarrassée. Elle s'approche finalement de lui et s'assoit sur l'une de ses cuisses, en restant droite. Malheureusement pour elle, sa robe étant fendue, ses jambes sont à peine couvertes sur ses genoux. Elle tourne son visage vers Finn et voit les yeux de celui-ci fixés sur elle, tandis qu'elle essaye de respirer calmement. Elle tourne le visage et voit les yeux de Bellamy sur Finn. Elle remue sur Bellamy sans faire attention, étant nerveuse.

\- Arrête de bouger, dit Bellamy à son oreille. Ça me distrait.

\- Va te faire foutre, répond Clarke en le regardant.

Cela semble l'amuser puisqu'il esquisse un sourire. Cependant, la fille à côté de lui ne semble pas trouver cela amusant. Elle lève son bras et s'apprête à gifler Clarke mais Bellamy lève rapidement sa main et intercepte son poignet, tout en continuant à regarder Clarke.

\- Echo… murmure-t-il, en la regardant finalement.

\- Elle n'a pas à parler à un Grand Seigneur de cette façon, rétorque celle-ci.

\- J'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais ne refais plus jamais ça. Ne la touche pas.

Echo retire sa main en continuant à lancer un regard noir à Clarke, alors que celle-ci lève un sourcil. La discussion reprend entre tous les Grands Seigneurs, et Clarke écoute sans réellement écouter. C'est seulement lorsque Bellamy pose une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son genou qu'elle se réveille. Elle le regarde mais il ne semble n'avoir d'yeux que pour Finn. Celui-ci fixe la main que Bellamy vient de poser sur son genou, mais ne dit rien. Il ne dit _toujours_ rien.

Elle resserre ses doigts sur la table alors que Bellamy fait courir son doigt sur son genou, en le faisant légèrement remonter. Elle continue à regarder Finn, qui n'intervient pas. Bellamy tourne son visage et frôle son épaule avec son nez en étouffant un éclat de rire.

\- Pourquoi vouloir le rendre jaloux de cette façon ? demande Clarke en le regardant. Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, murmure-t-il.

Elle soupire alors que le repas se termine. Ontari vient vers Bellamy pour lui parler, alors qu'il se lève en compagnie de Clarke. Il lui dit de ne pas bouger de place tandis qu'il s'éloigne. Clarke voit Finn au loin et réfléchit rapidement. Il faut qu'elle aille lui parler. Sa prochaine épreuve est bientôt, et elle risque de mourir. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle avance vers lui en prenant soin de vérifier que Bellamy ne la suit pas. Finn l'aperçoit au bout d'un moment et tend le bras vers elle. Il l'attire derrière un mur. Elle soupire contre lui quand il la prend dans ses bras. Elle s'éloigne de lui au bout d'un moment pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Clarke, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu. Je t'expliquerai tout. N'oublie pas que je t'aime.

\- Je le sais, murmure-t-elle, en sentant des larmes venir dans ses yeux.

Ils continuent à se regarder, mais Finn la lâche une petite seconde après. Elle ne comprend pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se poser sur sa hanche.

\- Te voilà, dit Bellamy derrière elle. Je me demandais où tu étais.

Elle soupire discrètement quand Bellamy se positionne juste à côté d'elle. Elle aimerait lui dire de partir mais elle sait qu'il ne le fera pas. Elle continue juste à regarder Finn, qui lui ne détache pas ses yeux de Bellamy. Ça se voit qu'il est très en colère, elle le ressent. Elle ferme les yeux alors que la main de Bellamy remonte doucement et caresse délicatement son cou.

\- Je devrais peut-être te mettre un collier, murmure-t-il en parcourant son cou de son doigt. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Finn ?

Finn le fixe sans rien dire. Clarke serre les dents pour ne pas se retourner et frapper Bellamy. Elle ne veut pas causer une scène devant tout ce monde.

\- Allons-y, dit-il à Clarke.

Elle part avec lui sans regarder une seule fois en arrière. Elle n'a pas envie de voir la détresse dans les yeux de Finn, elle veut juste partir le plus loin possible pour avoir une petite discussion avec Bellamy. Ils marchent tous les deux jusqu'à sa cellule, sans décrocher un seul mot. Elle est remplie de rage et de colère, mais elle attend. Quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvre, elle se met sur le côté, intimement silencieusement à Bellamy d'entrer avant elle. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et avance lentement. Elle referme la porte derrière elle et lui fait face.

\- C'est quoi ton _putain_ de problème ? dit-elle en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements.

Il s'avance vers le mur et adosse son dos à celui-ci, en la regardant avec un sourire arrogant qu'elle ne supporte pas.

\- Je ne réalisais pas que je me donnais à toi lorsque j'ai conclu notre pacte ! Je suis une personne, je ne suis pas un objet. Je ne suis pas l'objet de ta vengeance envers Finn. Je risque ma vie pour tous vous sauver et tu l'utilises pour…

\- Descends de tes grands chevaux, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Pardon ?_ Tu m'utilises pour l'énerver. Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose de plus utile, peut-être ? Est-ce que tu veux au moins nous faire sortir de là ?

\- Bien-sûr que je le veux !

Il se décolle du mur et avance avec des grandes enjambées vers elle. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas peur de lui. Il est en colère, cela se voit sur son visage, mais elle garde son calme. Il la surplombe de sa taille.

\- Je m'en fous complètement de Finn ou de ta petite histoire d'amour minable avec lui. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Tout ce que je fais depuis le début consiste en ça.

\- Ah oui ? Et en quoi l'énerver va nous aider ?

Elle baisse sa voix lorsqu'elle prononce ces paroles. Elle ne veut pas crier dans toute sa cellule, mais elle veut bien lui faire ressentir à quel point elle est en colère.

\- Tu ne fais rien pour nous aider, lui dit-elle. Tu es un connard égoïste qui veut juste rendre la vie de Finn misérable.

\- Je me fous de Finn, dit-il en se rapprochant encore plus de son visage. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es amoureuse d'un lâche.

Elle ne dit rien, elle lui lance simplement un regard noir. Il s'écarte finalement d'elle et croise les bras, en commençant à faire quelques pas dans sa cellule. Clarke ferme les yeux une petite seconde pour se reprendre.

\- Je te le demande encore une fois, dit-elle. Pourquoi le rendre jaloux ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'Ontari va nous laisser partir lorsque tu auras accompli tes épreuves ?

\- Elle… Elle a dit qu'elle le ferait.

\- Elle se battra jusqu'au bout pour nous garder ici. Nous devons être prêts à nous battre. Je le suis, et je sais que les autres Grands Seigneurs le sont aussi. Tu ne connais pas Finn aussi bien que moi. Tu ne l'as jamais vu énervé mais, crois-moi, il possède beaucoup de pouvoirs.

Elle fronce les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il hausse un sourcil, comme pour lui dire de réfléchir à sa phrase. Elle ouvre la bouche en comprenant finalement où il souhaite en venir.

\- Donc tu essayes de le provoquer ?

\- Oui, parce qu'il ne nous sert pas à grand-chose en restant assis, sans rien faire. Tu restes là, debout, le laissant t'ignorer comme si tu n'étais qu'un simple décor.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je… balbutie-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Si ça l'est, et c'est pathétique. Tu n'as aucune dignité, Clarke.

Clarke se sent rougir encore plus alors qu'il hausse un sourcil en lui sortant ces insultes, comme s'il faisait ça facilement. Il se fiche de la blesser ou non, il lui dit simplement ce qu'il a à lui dire. Elle serre ses poings.

\- Je t'emmerde, dit-elle. De quel droit est-ce que tu peux dire ça alors que tu m'utilises pour…

\- C'est le cas ! rétorque-t-il en la coupant. Je t'utilise, mais au moins je fais _quelque chose _! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Ontari pense que je te fais souffrir jour et nuit, donc grâce à ça elle n'a aucune raison de te torturer encore plus.

Elle reste muette, en réfléchissant à ses paroles. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas réellement torturée et qu'elle pensait qu'il allait être plus cruel que ça. Elle se demande si sa motivation est réelle, s'il pense ce qu'il dit. Étrangement, elle ne pense pas qu'il lui ment. Il semble sincère avec elle.

\- Malgré ce que tu peux croire, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me venger de Finn. Je me fous de lui. J'espère même ne jamais le revoir après tout ça.

Il commence à s'approcher de la porte et percute l'épaule de Clarke au passage. Elle l'entend dire une dernière phrase derrière elle.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'essaye de t'aider. Il n'est pas aussi important que tu le penses.

Elle fixe son dos alors qu'il quitte sa cellule. Elle s'approche du mur et colle son front à celui-ci, en fermant les yeux. Elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir, trop d'informations viennent se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle se rend néanmoins compte qu'elle aura plusieurs questions à lui poser quand il reviendra la chercher, le lendemain.

Cependant, il ne revient pas la voir le lendemain. Elle est soulagée pendant un petit moment, en se disant qu'elle n'aura plus à enfiler des robes qui dévoilent trop son intimité. Il la montrait toujours en trophée durant ces soirées, donc c'est un soulagement. Au bout d'une semaine, néanmoins, elle commence à être exaspérée. Elle s'ennuie. Elle reste sur son matelas, en pensant à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui répondre.

Au bout d'un moment, elle met ces pensées de côté et pense à tout le reste. Elle sait que sa troisième tâche arrive considérablement. Elle pourrait même être demain, à ce train-là. Normalement elle en a une tous les mois, mais cela peut être plus ou moins long. Elle se demande en quoi cela consistera. Elle sent que tout sera une question de mental. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils la laissent dépérir dans cette putain de cellule sans qu'elle n'ait aucun contact physique.

C'est après dix longs jours que Bellamy revient la voir. Elle reste assise sur son matelas alors qu'il s'assoit contre le mur face à elle. Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux noirs et joue avec ses doigts, alors que Clarke le regarde.

\- Ontari m'épuise, soupire-t-il. Elle fait de moi son esclave au lit, et je la _déteste_ pour ça. Je suis le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit, pas sa putain.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? demande-t-elle en murmurant.

\- Parce que je suis seul, et que tu es l'unique personne à laquelle je puisse parler sans danger. Un Grand Seigneur et une Mortelle…

\- Tu peux sortir si c'est pour m'insulter.

\- Mais je suis tellement doué pour ça… dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il continue à la regarder. Elle soupire et appuie l'arrière de son crâne cotre le mur.

\- C'est dans deux semaines, dit-il finalement. Ta troisième épreuve. Elle se déroule dans deux semaines.

Le cœur de Clarke s'accélère alors qu'il prononce cette phrase. 14 jours. Soit elle les sauve tous, soit elle meurt et les condamne à rester prisonniers toute leur vie. Le poids du monde se trouve désormais sur ses épaules.

\- Si tu commets la moindre erreur, Clarke, c'en est fait de nous tous. Et si tu échoues, Ontari règnera à jamais sur ces terres. Voilà où nous en sommes. Le sort de notre monde Immortel est entre les mains d'une humaine illettrée.

Elle dilate ses narines de colère en le regardant. C'est une chose de ne pas croire en elle, mais c'en est une autre de lui mettre la pression et de l'insulter de la sorte. Elle serre ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre ses ongles dans sa peau.

\- C'est vrai que toi tu es habitué à te battre, lui dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tu es habitué à tuer, même, si je me souviens des paroles de Finn.

\- Ne commence pas, Clarke.

\- Il m'a tout raconté, tu sais ? Tu as tué son père devant lui, tu as massacré tout son peuple. Tu es un tueur et tu oses…

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, compris ? dit-il en se relevant d'un coup. Alors ferme-la avant que je m'énerve réellement.

Elle se lève à son tour pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Il secoue la tête et se retourne pour partir, mais elle ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle veut le blesser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- À qui ?

\- Ta sœur.

Son regard se fait tout à coup plus sombre, comme s'il avait une réelle envie de la tuer sur le champ.

\- Ne parle pas de ma sœur. Jamais.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- J'ai dit…

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Où est-ce que tu la retiens ?

\- Arrête.

\- Est-ce qu'elle…

Il est à ses côtés en un instant. Sa main se referme sur son cou, alors qu'il la plaque contre le mur du fond. Clarke lève les mains et les referme sur celle de Bellamy, pour essayer de l'enlever, en vain. Elle sent déjà sa gorge se rétracter.

\- Ne pense même pas à elle, lui dit-il. Et si tu dis un mot à propos d'elle à quiconque, je t'arracherai la langue.

Il relâche sa gorge et sort rapidement de sa cellule, alors qu'elle reprend son souffle. Elle pose ses doigts frais sur sa gorge, en continuant à regarder la porte. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit aussi énervé… Et elle espère que ce sera la dernière fois.

* * *

**MERCI !**

**Vraiment, merci infiniment pour toutes les review que j'ai reçu. Je n'ai pas pu répondre parce que ça a été un week end assez chargé pour moi, mais vous êtes tous adorables. En plus vous avez l'air d'aimer l'histoire donc c'est cool ! La relation Bellamy/Clarke vous plait toujours autant ? Beaucoup de tension entre eux, je l'avoue… C'est pour ça que j'ai adoré l'écrire je pense !**

**D'ailleurs, vous avez l'air de vouloir un Nuances de Bellarke 2 également, donc pourquoi pas ! Je n'y pense pas encore pour le moment mais c'est en projet (projet lointain, on va dire). En tout cas merci, je vous fais de gros bisous !**

**\- Amandine.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Clarke pleure sans cesse durant les six jours qui suivent. Elle pleure d'abord pour sa situation. Elle en a assez d'être enfermée, elle veut sortir. Elle ne regrette pas d'avoir fait le choix de venir sauver Finn et ses amis, mais elle aurait dû trouver un plan juste avant. Elle n'a pas assez réfléchi. Ensuite, elle pleure pour Finn. Elle l'aime, et elle est triste de ne pas le voir. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se met à penser à lui, elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Bellamy : « _Tu restes là, debout, le laissant t'ignorer comme si tu n'étais qu'un simple décor. » _Finn a ses raisons pour être distant, mais elle réalise à quel point elle aurait aimé qu'il vienne. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas _essayé_ ? Bellamy vient tout le temps, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et s'il avait décidé de la laisser tomber ? Bellamy est terrible, oui, mais au moins il essaye. Il l'aide à passer ses épreuves et à s'échapper. Et elle l'a traité comme… Un malpropre. Elle ne regrette pas ses propos, parce qu'elle les pensait. Mais lui parler de sa sœur était de trop. Elle aurait dû s'abstenir. Malheureusement, ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée.

Toutes ces réflexions lui donnent au bout d'un moment un mal de crâne presque insupportable. Elle décide de rester sur son lit, sans plus rien faire, et surtout en évitant de penser.

Elle entend quelques jours après un bruit familier, alors qu'elle est assise sur son matelas.

\- Tu ressembles vraiment à rien, dit Bellamy en s'adossant au mur.

\- C'est bon de te revoir aussi, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sûre que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… Et je comprendrai pourquoi.

Personne ne parle pendant une longue minute. Clarke triture ses doigts, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle est juste contente de sentir une présence et de ne plus être seule dans ce maudit cachot. Elle se demande s'il pense à la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Leur dernière conversation, et ce qu'il a fait.

\- Je te demande pardon, dit-il finalement. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement. J'ai agi sous le coup de la colère et je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses.

Elle hausse les épaules et hoche finalement la tête, alors qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Elle baisse la tête en jouant avec le dessus de son matelas. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait s'excuser de cette façon, elle ne comprend surtout pas pourquoi il se soucis d'elle de cette manière. Elle décide de changer de sujet.

\- Pas de soirée ce soir ? demande-t-elle.

\- Si justement. C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Ton épreuve arrive, je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être en profiter avant. Est-ce que tu veux venir ?

\- Pas si tu veux provoquer une nouvelle fois Finn, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Donc tu acceptes ce qu'il fait ? Tu ne dis rien ?

Elle lève la tête en le regardant. Il ne dit pas ça pour la blesser mais c'est comme s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir. Heureusement pour elle, il ne rentre pas à l'intérieur de son esprit. Elle l'aurait senti, sinon.

\- Il ne fait rien, dit-elle en prenant sa défense.

\- Justement, c'est ça le problème.

Elle ne répond pas et secoue simplement la tête. Elle n'a pas envie de s'énerver à nouveau contre lui, et elle n'a surtout pas envie de penser au fait que Finn ne fasse rien… Parce qu'elle le sait. Elle triture nerveusement ses doigts et son œil est soudainement attiré par son tatouage.

\- Au fait, dit-elle en pointant son tatouage. Cette chose. Je veux qu'elle parte.

\- C'est un tatouage, c'est fait pour rester. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux l'enlever ?

\- Je ne fais pas partie de la Cour de la Nuit, et si un jour je me rends là-bas, ce sera contre ma volonté.

\- Qui sait ? dit-il, de l'amusement dans la voix. Peut-être que tu aimeras.

\- J'en doute.

Il se décolle du mur et regarde tout autour de lui. Elle hausse un sourcil. Comme s'il y avait beaucoup de choses à voir dans cette minuscule pièce... Il met ses mains dans ses poches et la regarde.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? demande-t-il.

\- Si je viens, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Est-ce que tu m'aiderais à voir Finn ?

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Que tu puisses coucher avec lui avant ta dernière épreuve n'est clairement pas ma priorité.

Elle se sent rougir alors qu'il hausse un sourcil en la regardant. Elle est très gênée, mais elle ne peut plus reculer. Elle veut voir Finn avant cette épreuve, parce qu'elle risque de mourir. Elle veut lui dire au revoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Est-ce que tu m'aideras ou pas ?

\- Bien. La veille de ton épreuve, tu viendras avec moi à cette soirée. Je vous donnerai quelques minutes.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui dire merci mais il a déjà disparu de sa cellule. Elle s'allonge sur son matelas en espérant que sa tâche approche rapidement juste pour le voir.

Maya vient la chercher exactement six jours plus tard. Clarke se lève et la suit, contente de savoir que la soirée est enfin arrivée… Mais cela signifie également qu'elle va devoir passer son épreuve le lendemain. Elle prend son bain, s'assoit sur la chaise et ferme les yeux alors que Maya la maquille et l'habille. Clarke décide d'engager la conversation avec elle.

\- Est-ce que tu connais bien Bellamy ? demande-t-elle.

\- Bien-sûr, répond Maya. C'est mon Grand Seigneur.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Est-ce qu'il t'a obligée ?

\- Obligée ? répète-t-elle en riant. Non, bien-sûr que non. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, et j'ai accepté. Et puis… C'est mon ami.

Clarke hausse un sourcil en la regardant. Bellamy possèderait donc des amis ? Maya rit en voyant son expression de visage et en l'entendant marmonner « _Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait des amis_ ». Elle se met derrière elle et touche ses cheveux, en les laissant onduler dans son dos.

\- Tu sais, Bellamy a un grand cœur, dit-elle juste après lui avoir dit avoir fini. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas pour le moment, mais c'est le cas.

Clarke se lève en la regardant. Elle se tourne légèrement lorsque Bellamy ouvre la porte et lui dit que c'est le moment d'y aller. Elle regarde une dernière fois Maya.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne le vois pas.

Elle s'éloigne et suit Bellamy. Ils marchent tous les deux jusqu'à se retrouver dans la salle habituelle, avec la musique battant à plein rythme et une multitude d'Immortels au centre de la piste. Clarke reste aux côtés de Bellamy et sursaute lorsque quelqu'un touche son bras. Le Grand Seigneur Roan la regarde de haut en bas.

\- Ta dernière épreuve est demain, lui dit-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais arriver aussi loin, mais c'est le cas. Je suis de ton côté, Mortelle. J'espère que tu gagneras. Tu as de la chance d'avoir Bellamy à tes côtés durant ces épreuves.

Elle murmure le mot « _Merci_ » alors qu'il part de son côté. Elle avale sa salive en mordant sa lèvre. Tout le monde est venu la voir sauf Finn. Tout le monde. Même Roan, alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé avant. Lexa l'a aidé, Luna et Wells aussi. Et Bellamy a toujours été de son côté depuis le début. Il a cru en elle. Il a parié sur elle.

Elle essaye de vider ces pensées de son esprit et regarde toute la pièce. Elle repère Finn au loin, et tapote le bras de Bellamy pour qu'il le remarque aussi. Il la regarde en hochant la tête.

\- Vas-y. Ne vous faites pas prendre.

\- Où est-ce que… Comment…

\- Il y a une chambre dans le couloir là-bas, à gauche. Dis-lui que tu le retrouveras là-bas dans quelques minutes, et il pourra te rejoindre. J'essayerai de garder un œil sur Ontari, mais ne soyez pas long. Dix minutes, pas plus.

Clarke hoche la tête et le remercie, en s'en allant vers Finn. Il la repère rapidement et écarquille les yeux en la voyant arriver vers lui. La jeune femme passe à côté en murmurant ce que Bellamy vient de lui dire. Elle trouve la chambre au bout de quelques secondes et croise les bras en faisant les cent pas. Elle attend encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Finn pousse la porte. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il vient et la prend dans ses bras. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et dépose un long baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Finn, dit-elle contre ses lèvres. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Bellamy ne nous donne que dix minutes.

\- Bellamy est au courant ? dit-il en se reculant.

\- Oui, il m'a aidé à…

\- Clarke, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il lui dit ces mots. Ils n'ont que dix minutes pour profiter l'un de l'autre, elle ne pensait pas que ça allait être une discussion à propos de Bellamy. Elle prend les mains de Finn dans les siennes en essayant de le rassurer.

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, tu veux vraiment parler de Bellamy ?

\- Clarke, il t'aide seulement pour se venger de moi. Tu ne peux pas le croire et…

Elle s'avance vers lui et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui le fait immédiatement oublier Bellamy. Ils s'embrassent durant quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit que les dix minutes ont déjà passé.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-elle en se reculant.

\- Sois prudente durant ton épreuve, dit-il. Tu peux le faire, Clarke. Je le sais. Et quand on sortira d'ici, je te promets que je te protégerai.

Elle avale difficilement sa salive en hochant la tête. Il croit en elle, Bellamy avait tort. Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois et sort de la pièce avant lui, en se remettant de ses émotions.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Mortelle ?

Clarke se fige alors qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Ontari. Elle pense à Finn, de l'autre côté de la porte, qui compte sortir d'une minute à l'autre. Elle est complètement foutue. Elle regarde derrière Ontari et croise rapidement le regard paniqué de Bellamy. Celui-ci la regarde, et se volatilise. Clarke ouvre la bouche pour trouver une excuse mais une porte sur le côté s'ouvre, alors que Bellamy en sort et avance. Elle comprend ce qu'il vient de faire. Il est apparu dans cette pièce pour lui trouver un alibi. Il place son bras sur ses épaules en souriant à Ontari.

\- Désolé, Ontari, dit-il. Clarke et moi avions des… Choses à faire, dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Avec une Mortelle, Bellamy ? N'as-tu pas honte ?

\- J'avais juste besoin de m'amuser un peu avant qu'elle ne meurt demain.

Il exerce une pression sur l'épaule de Clarke et la rapproche de lui, en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Le cœur de Clarke tambourine fortement dans sa poitrine. Il vient de lui sauver la vie, encore une fois.

\- Je vais la raccompagner à son cachot, dit finalement Bellamy à Ontari.

\- Bien. Ne l'épuise pas trop pour demain, j'ai envie de savoir si elle a assez de force pour son épreuve ou non.

\- Pas de soucis.

Il garde son bras sur son épaule et l'entraine en avant. Clarke ne dit rien, elle tremble juste, et il doit le sentir puisqu'il lui donne une légère pression sur l'épaule. Il la lâche alors qu'ils retournent dans le couloir menant à son cachot. Ils marchent en silence, chacun dans leurs pensées. Elle se rend compte à quel point il était plus réservé cette soirée, plus pensif. Il n'a même pas essayé de provoquer Finn de la soirée.

\- Bonne chance pour demain, lui dit-il alors qu'ils atteignent sa cellule.

\- Bellamy…

Elle sent un pincement au cœur alors qu'elle prononce son prénom. Ils se regardent tous les deux en silence. Elle veut le remercier, mais les mots n'arrivent pas à sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne sait pas si ce serait une bonne idée. Elle secoue la tête, en changeant d'avis. Elle rentre dans sa cellule sans le regarder et soupire à l'intérieur. Il faut qu'elle se concentre pour l'épreuve de demain.

On vient la chercher dans l'après-midi. Elle essuie ses paumes moites sur son pantalon noir et suit ses gardes, en gardant la tête haute jusqu'à la salle du trône. Elle pensait entendre beaucoup de bruit venant de la salle mais non, un silence complet y règne à son entrée. Les Immortels ainsi que les Grands Seigneurs la regardent, sans un bruit. Leur sort repose sur les épaules de Clarke, et elle le sait. Ontari la regarde avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ta dernière épreuve t'attend, déclare-t-elle.

Clarke hoche la tête. Elle attend qu'Ontari dise quelque chose en plus, mais une porte sur le côté s'ouvre. Clarke fronce les sourcils en voyant six silhouettes aux têtes dissimulées sous des sacs bruns entrer dans la salle, en compagnie de gardes. Clarke sent ses jambes trembler sous elle. Elle craint le pire, alors que les gardes les forcent à s'agenouiller sur le sol, face à elle. Six serviteurs vêtus de noir surgissent au côté des Immortels agenouillés, chacun possédant un coussin sur lequel repose un poignard.

\- Voici ta dernière épreuve, annonce Ontari. Tu vas devoir tuer une personne de chaque Cour.

Clarke entend des réclamations de la part des six Grands Seigneurs à côté d'elle. Ils se regardent tous, semblant très en colère, alors que Clarke est encore et toujours confuse. Cette épreuve est donc apparemment une surprise pour eux comme pour elle.

\- Ontari, s'il te plait, dit Luna. Pense à…

\- Pas un mot, répond Ontari sans lui jeter un seul regard.

\- Mais…

Ontari lève la main et Luna commence à s'étouffer. Clarke ne sait pas quelle magie Ontari a utilisé sur elle, mais Luna crache de l'eau un peu partout autour d'elle. Ontari refait un geste alors que Luna reprend sa respiration. Plus personne ne parle à sa suite.

\- Donc, comme je le disais. Tue six personnes. Elles sont innocentes, mais je suis sure que n'a pas d'importance pour toi. Un marché est un marché, n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pour survivre, elle va devoir tuer six innocents. Six innocents pour son avenir, pour son bonheur, pour Finn, pour ses amis, pour les cinq autres Grands Seigneurs, et pour la liberté de ce monde. Non, c'est impossible, elle ne peut pas faire ça. Pourtant… Elle lève les yeux et regarde les Grands Seigneurs, comme pour leur demander leur avis… Ou pour se rassurer. Pour qu'ils lui disent qu'elle doit le faire. Ils évitent son regard, ce qui ne l'aide pas. Elle sent un nœud se former dans son estomac alors qu'elle se déplace et se met devant la première personne agenouillée. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière si elle fait ça.

Les gardes qui l'encadrent arrachent le sac de la tête de la première personne. Clarke plonge son regard dans les yeux bleus d'un jeune Immortel qu'elle ne connait pas et n'a jamais vu.

\- Amuse-toi bien, Clarke, dit Ontari en continuant à sourire.

Clarke s'agenouille et regarde la personne devant elle en avalant sa salive. Elle tend le bras et prend le poignard dans sa main, sans avoir pour le moment l'intention de l'utiliser. L'Immortel la regarde en secouant la tête.

\- Non, pitié ! supplie-t-il. Pitié, je vous en prie !

Elle serre plus fort l'arme entre ses doigts en fermant les yeux et en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Six Immortels, et le royaume serait sauvé. Tout le monde serait sauvé. Six vies contre un millier. Elle inspire, alors qu'elle entend quelques personnes pleurer dans la foule autour d'eux. Elle ouvre les yeux et décide de regarder Bellamy. Il peut l'aider, elle le sait. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens tandis qu'il croise les bras. Elle ressent un fourmillement dans la main qui tient le poignard. _Fais-le_, lui dit-il. Elle repense à un poème que ses parents lui récitaient lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, alors qu'elle passe à l'action.

\- _In peace, may you leave the shore_.

Avec un sanglot dans la gorge, elle plonge le poignard dans le cœur de l'Immortel. Ce dernier hurle et se débat pendant deux secondes, alors qu'elle arrache le poignard de la plaie. Il la regarde tout en s'affaissant et en mourant devant ses yeux. Elle laisse tomber le poignard en appuyant sa main propre contre ses paupières. Elle respire calmement.

\- Très bien, lui dit Ontari. Au suivant.

Clarke s'avance vers la deuxième silhouette en regardant dans le vide. Peut-être que cette épreuve a été créée simplement pour détruire son âme. Elle n'en serait même pas étonnée. Elle prend le poignard sur le coussin alors que le garde enlève à nouveau le sac de toile. C'est une fille. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke. Celle-ci aimerait hurler, abandonner l'épreuve, utiliser ce couteau sur elle-même, mais elle ne peut pas.

\- Notre père qui êtes aux cieux, murmure la fille. Que ton nom soit sanctifié…

Clarke ferme les yeux en entendant la prière que la fille devant elle récite. Des larmes ruissellent sur le visage de Clarke tandis qu'elle resserre ses doigts sur le poignard. Elle sent ce fourmillement dans sa main, une sorte d'encouragement de Bellamy. Elle place la pointe devant le cœur de la jeune fille.

\- _In love, may you find the next_.

Elle soutient son regard quand Clarke empoigne son épaule et plonge le poignard dans son cœur. Son sang jaillit déjà de sa blessure, et Clarke retire rapidement le couteau. La jeune fille ferme les yeux et s'écroule à terre, devant elle. Clarke évade ses pensées, alors qu'elle regarde la troisième personne. Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'une fille habillée exactement comme Luna.

\- _Safe passage on your travel._

Elle prend plus de temps à mourir que les autres. Clarke ne bouge pas alors que la fille remue sur le sol durant quelques secondes encore. Clarke essaye de ne pas vomir en voyant cette scène devant ses yeux, et passe au suivant.

_\- May they be remembered forever._

Elle plante le poignard et l'arrache, sans réfléchir. Cela est devenu presque mécanique, et cela l'écœure. Elle regarde l'homme suivant, qui la supplie comme le premier. Clarke pose sa main sur son épaule mais il les remue pour qu'elle perde son emprise, sauf qu'elle ne lâche pas. Elle enfonce le couteau en sanglotant en prononçant l'avant dernière phrase.

_\- Until our final journey to the ground._

Elle essuie son visage baigné de larmes avec l'une de ses manches et pose ses mains sur ses genoux en inspirant et en expirant. Plus qu'une personne. Plus qu'une personne, et tout sera fini. Elle aura perdu son âme, mais tout le monde sera sauvé. Elle se relève, prend le dernier poignard et s'agenouille à nouveau sur le sol. Elle se place devant la dernière personne et pose sa main tremblante sur le sac en toile. Elle expire un coup, et enlève le sac. Les yeux de Maya la regardent.

Elle laisse tomber le couteau de sa main alors qu'il rebondit sur le sol. Elle ne peut pas le faire. Peu importe ce qui lui arrivera après, elle ne peut pas. Cette fois-ci, elle connait la personne. Elle connait sa voix, elle connait son sourire, elle connait son rire. Elle ne veut pas. Cependant, Maya se penche légèrement en avant et prend le poignard entre ses doigts, juste avant de le placer dans la paume de main de Clarke.

\- Finis-en, Clarke, lui dit-elle. Tu dois le faire.

Clarke secoue la tête. Elle lève les yeux et regarde Ontari avec des yeux noirs. Celle-ci commence à rire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est déloyal, dit Clarke entre ses dents.

\- Déloyal ? J'ignorais que cette notion était connue des humains.

Elle rit en lui disant de finir le travail alors que Clarke secoue la tête en éclatant en sanglots. Elle presse ses paumes de mains contre ses paupières en continuant à pleurer. Elle doit être ridicule, mais elle s'en moque. Elle ressent soudainement une légère brûlure à la place de son tatouage. Elle enlève les mains de son visage et regarde Bellamy. Il semble complètement dévasté, mais il lui fait un léger mouvement de tête. Il veut qu'elle le fasse, et Maya aussi.

\- _May we meet again_, murmure Clarke.

\- _May we meet again_, répond Maya en retour, juste avant que Clarke ne la tue.

Clarke s'écroule sur le sol en même temps que Maya. Elle garde ses bras contre son visage, en évitant ses mains ensanglantées. Elle comprend pourquoi Ontari lui a fait subir cette épreuve. Elle voulait terminer en la détruisant, en s'attaquant à son âme. Elle pleure sur le sol durant quelques minutes, et parvient à se calmer pour pouvoir savoir ce qui va maintenant lui arriver.

Elle se relève sur ses jambes tremblantes et regarde le trône. Tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur elle, et personne ne parle. Ils la regardent tous.

\- Tu as réussi cette épreuve, lui dit Ontari, la voix froide.

\- Elle a réussi ! crie quelqu'un dans la foule.

Tout le monde crie autour d'elle alors qu'ils applaudissent et sautent en l'air. Ils se serrent tous dans leurs bras, heureux d'apprendre leur liberté. Clarke ne réagit pas, elle baisse les yeux et regarde les gardes emporter les corps de ses victimes en dehors de la salle. Elle voit le sang sur le sol et serre les dents. Les Grands Seigneurs se regardent tous, en se demandant la suite des évènements. Clarke regarde Ontari se lever et pense à ses parents.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a tué mes parents ? demande-t-elle.

Ontari ne dit rien et se lève lentement de son trône. Elle continue à regarder Clarke, une lueur terrifiante dans les yeux. Clarke tourne les yeux vers son petit ami.

\- Finn, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Rentrons à la maison.

\- Pas si vite, déclare Ontari.

La tension est palpable dans toute la salle. Clarke sent ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque tellement elle craint ce qui va se passer.

\- On avait un accord.

\- Oui, répond Ontari en souriant. Je vais les laisser partir. Ils sont libres… Mais je n'ai rien dit te concernant.

Clarke ne dit rien au début. Elle s'apprête à parler mais Ontari lève soudainement sa main en l'air, alors que Clarke sent son corps s'élever d'un seul coup. Elle baisse la tête et regarde tous les Grands Seigneurs en dessous d'elle.

\- Tu pensais vraiment t'en sortir de cette façon ? demande-t-elle en riant. Les Mortels sont réellement stupides.

Elle serre le poing, alors que Clarke sent les os dans ses bras et ses jambes craquer. Un hurlement lui déchire la gorge tandis qu'une douleur comme elle n'en a jamais éprouvée la ravage. Ontari baisse la main alors que Clarke retombe violemment sur le sol, pris de soubresauts. Luna et Finn s'avancent vers elle mais Ontari les jette à leur tour contre l'un des murs. Clarke pousse un nouveau cri en sentant une brûlure à l'intérieur de ses poumons.

\- Clarke ! hurle Bellamy.

Les côtes de Clarke se brisent une à une. Bellamy hurle une nouvelle fois son nom alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux et regarde autour d'elle. Elle voit Bellamy aider Finn à se relever, et prendre quelque chose…

\- Ton cœur de Mortelle n'est _rien_ pour nous, continue Ontari.

Elle s'approche de Clarke en jetant plusieurs fois de suite sa main en avant. Clarke sanglote entre ses cris. Elle ne supporte plus la douleur, à ce stade la mort serait beaucoup plus douce pour elle. Elle ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir Bellamy se jeter sur Ontari en la visant à la gorge. Cependant, Ontari lève la main sans même le regarder et le précipite à terre, sa tête heurtant le sol avec violence. Personne ne lui vient en aide. Ontari oublie Clarke une petite seconde et s'en prend cette fois-ci à Bellamy. Il crie en courbant son dos, à cause de la douleur qu'elle est en train de lui infliger. Ontari le frappe encore par vagues successives.

\- Arrête, souffle Clarke, la bouche pleine de sang. Je t'en supplie…

Bellamy tente de se relever mais ses bras tremblent sous lui. Il n'y arrive pas. Il tourne la tête vers Clarke et son regard rencontre le sien. En un éclair, Clarke passe de son corps à celui de Bellamy, et se voit à travers ses yeux, couverte de sang et brisée. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, alors qu'elle reprend son corps lorsqu'Ontari lui parle.

\- Arrêter ? Ne fais pas semblant de t'inquiéter pour lui, humaine.

Son dos s'arque alors que sa colonne vertébrale commence à craquer. Bellamy hurle son nom. Elle regarde au loin et voit les yeux agrandis de Finn qui rampe vers Ontari, impuissant à cause d'une blessure sur le côté.

\- Ontari ! crie-t-il. Arrête ! Laisse-la…

Ontari l'ignore. Clarke garde ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Finn. Ontari serre les doigts, et le dos de Clarke se brise. Elle retombe inerte sur le sol. Morte.

Cependant, le même phénomène qu'il y a quelques minutes se reproduit une nouvelle fois. Elle est projetée dans le corps de Bellamy, et voit désormais à travers ses yeux. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi cela arrive, surtout que Bellamy ne semble pas le sentir. Ce dernier tourne la tête et regarde Lexa. Ils hochent tous les deux la tête, comme pour se mettre d'accord. Il regarde Finn, alors que celui-ci reste sur le sol, paralysé par la peur.

\- Finn ! crie Bellamy.

Ce dernier le regarde, et pousse soudainement un long cri, projetant tout le monde contre l'un des murs, notamment Ontari. Bellamy s'approche d'elle avec le même poignard qu'il avait, mais elle le voit.

\- Traitre ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Elle envoie une vague de vent s'abattre sur lui. Il percute un mur, en sentant l'air dans ses poumons se vider. Il tourne le visage et regarde Luna, qui regarde Wells. Ils savent tous les trois ce qu'il faut faire. Il faut s'unir pour la tuer.

Ils lèvent tous les trois leurs paumes de mains alors qu'un rayon lumineux s'échappe de chacune et frappe Ontari. Celle-ci s'écroule sur le sol en criant. Lexa et Roan arrivent à leur tour et ajoutent leurs rayons. Finalement, Finn se rajoute. Ontari hurle et se tord de douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse en cendre. Bellamy retire sa main en regardant autour de lui, toute la foule. Certains commencent à applaudir, mais Clarke sent en lui une vague de tristesse, qu'elle ne parvient pas à définir. Les six Grands Seigneurs se regardent, et Finn s'éloigne d'eux pour s'accroupir devant Clarke. Tout le monde approche, dont Bellamy. Clarke voit son corps sur le sol, ce qui n'est pas une situation ordinaire. Elle sent le cœur de Bellamy ralentir durant trois ou quatre battements.

Finn prend le corps de Clarke dans ses bras en pleurant. Jasper et Monty approchent de lui et posent une main sur ses épaules. Finn place une main au-dessus du cœur de Clarke et un rayon de lumière jaillit de celle-ci, comme tout à l'heure. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il regarde les autres Grands Seigneurs.

\- Je vous en supplie, dit-il. Pitié.

Luna est la première personne à s'avancer. Elle tend son bras, paume en avant, alors qu'un rayon frappe le corps de Clarke.

\- Pour sa gentillesse, murmure-t-elle.

Wells s'approche et se place à côté d'elle, en effectuant la même démarche.

\- Pour son courage, dit-il.

Lexa regarde Roan sur le côté, avec une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard. Ce dernier s'avance finalement, elle à ses côtés. Deux nouveaux rayons lumineux frappent la poitrine de Clarke.

\- Pour sa bonté, dit Roan.

\- Pour sa force, dit Lexa.

Finn les remercie en continuant à pleurer. Il tourne finalement son visage vers Bellamy. Clarke ne s'est jamais réellement entendue avec Bellamy, mais elle ressent ce qu'il ressent en ce moment même. Elle entend son cœur, et elle sait déjà ce qu'il compte faire.

Il s'avance sans que Finn n'ait besoin de lui demander. Il tend sa paume et un rayon jailli, frappant le cœur de Clarke.

\- En reconnaissance de son sacrifice, murmure-t-il.

Clarke sent qu'elle est tirée du corps de Bellamy, alors qu'elle rejoint à nouveau le sien. La dernière chose qu'elle remarque se trouve être la sensation dans la poitrine de Bellamy. Une sensation de soulagement, comme s'il était de nouveau en vie.

Clarke ouvre les yeux, en prenant une grande inspiration. Finn rit dans ses cheveux en la serrant plus fortement contre lui, alors qu'elle lui rend son étreinte. Il lui faut encore quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Finn et croise le regard de tous les Grands Seigneurs, dont Bellamy. Elle le regarde un peu plus longuement. Il avale sa salive en la fixant et se volatilise.

\- Finn, murmure Clarke.

Il s'écarte d'elle et la regarde en souriant. Elle rit en le voyant et écarte l'une de ses mèches de son visage. Il se penche et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle lui rend son baiser. Il la prend une dernière fois dans ses bras, et elle décide de se lever. Alors qu'elle pose ses mains à plat sur le sol, elle fixe sa peau. Ses doigts sont plus longs qu'à l'habitude, et sa peau est lisse, sans aucune cicatrice. Elle se lève en regardant ses bras. Elle lève la tête et regarde Finn.

\- C'était le seul moyen de te sauver, murmure Finn.

Tout le monde l'observe alors qu'elle porte ses mains à ses oreilles et écarquille les yeux en sentant ses oreilles un peu plus pointues qu'à l'habitude. Elle est devenue Immortelle.

Finn s'approche d'elle et lui prend les mains. Elle respire un grand coup.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

\- Tu m'as sauvée, Finn, lui répond-elle. Je suis heureuse d'être en vie. Je vais juste devoir m'habituer à cette situation.

\- Ça ne changera pas grand-chose, je te le promets.

Elle hoche la tête en l'enlaçant à nouveau. Elle sait qu'il a tort, sa vie est désormais changée… Elle ne pourra plus retourner dans le monde des Mortels si elle en a envie. Sa vie est derrière elle maintenant. Il va falloir qu'elle s'habitue à cette vie… En compagnie de Finn. Ils vont enfin pouvoir être ensemble sans contrainte.

Jasper et Monty s'approchent d'eux et les enlacent, alors qu'elle rit. Elle se tourne et les serre dans ses bras un par un, en leur embrassant la joue. Ils la remercient alors qu'elle rougit. Plusieurs personnes de la Cour viennent la voir pour lui dire la même chose. Elle les remercie tous, sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Oui elle les a sauvés, mais elle a tué pour ça. Pour le moment elle est dans l'euphorie de la victoire, mais elle a peur du lendemain, et des jours après. Elle ne se pardonnera jamais.

\- On va aller se reposer ? demande Finn en la regardant.

Elle hoche la tête en le suivant. Elle regarde les longs couloirs de cet endroit en frissonnant. Elle ne sait pas si elle va pouvoir se remettre, elle ne sait pas.

Ils entrent dans une chambre et s'allongent tous les deux côte à côte. Finn la garde dans ses bras alors qu'elle ferme les yeux contre lui et écoute les battements de son cœur.

\- Clarke, Ontari m'a bien dit qu'elle avait tué tes parents. Je… Je suis désolé.

Clarke ne répond pas, elle resserre simplement ses bras autour de lui. Elle mord sa lèvre en s'empêchant de pleurer. Elle ne peut plus craquer, elle doit se montrer forte. Elle doit vivre pour ses parents. Finn fait passer son doigt sur sa joue, son cou, son épaule et le long de ses bras. Elle ouvre les yeux alors qu'il garde ses doigts sur son tatouage. Il le saisit en examinant les motifs.

\- Clarke…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, marmonne-t-elle.

Elle sait qu'elle a un marché avec Bellamy, elle sait qu'elle aura ce tatouage à vie… Mais c'est sans importance. Elle est en vie et elle est de retour dans les bras de Finn, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- On trouvera une solution, murmure-t-il.

\- Plus tard, répond-elle.

Il hoche la tête. Elle se remet contre lui et s'endort de cette façon, en pensant à tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces trois derniers mois. Trois mois de souffrance, trois mois de solitude.

Elle est arrachée à son sommeil quelques heures plus tard par un tiraillement dans son corps, comme si une force invisible l'entraînait. Elle s'arrache des bras de Finn et prend un gilet sur le côté, deux fois trop grand pour elle. Elle noue ses bras autour de son corps et sort de la chambre. Elle sait déjà qui l'a appelée.

Elle voit au loin un homme en noir adossé à la balustrade d'un balcon. Elle approche doucement et se place à ses côtés. Il avait déjà senti qu'elle était là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Je vois que le fait d'être Immortelle n'a pas changé ton caractère, dit Bellamy avec un petit sourire en tournant son visage vers elle.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il arrête de s'adosser et reste debout. Clarke regarde au loin le croissant de lune, en comptant les quelques étoiles dans le ciel. Elle ne bouge pas lorsqu'elle sent le regard de Bellamy sur elle. Elle tourne la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se rappelle le moment où elle a pu voir à travers ses yeux. _Comment est-ce possible ?_

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demande-t-il.

Elle ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Elle réalise que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui demande comment elle va. Ils l'ont remerciée, lui ont dit à quel point elle était courageuse, mais personne ne lui a demandé ça.

\- Ça va, répond-elle en regardant devant elle. Je me sens… Je me sens différente. Tout ce qui a pu se passer ici…

Elle secoue la tête, ne sachant pas comment terminer cette phrase. _Tout ce qui s'est passé ici m'a détruite_.

\- Tu te sens peut-être différente à cause de ce que tu es devenue, lui dit Bellamy. Mais ton cœur restera le même, Clarke. Il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies.

Elle mord sa lèvre du bas en regardant en face d'elle. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne sait même pas pourquoi. Elle renifle en essuyant une larme. Elle souffle doucement pour se calmer, alors que Bellamy continue à la regarder. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ça. Il sait très bien qu'elle ne l'aime pas, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il insiste ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de mon cœur ?

Elle tourne la tête et le regarde. Pour une fraction de seconde, elle voit de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Seulement une seconde, puisque ses yeux s'endurcissent rapidement et son visage se ferme.

\- Rien, répond-il.

Il se volatilise. Clarke agrippe la balustrade en respirant calmement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte en disant cette phrase, mais cela semblait le toucher. Elle ferme les yeux en sentant l'air sur son visage. Tout est terminé, elle va pouvoir rentrer dans sa Cour avec celui qu'elle aime, et elle va pouvoir revoir ses amis. C'est fini.

Elle baisse les yeux et tombe sur le tatouage présent sur son bras. Elle caresse du bout des doigts les trois montagnes et les trois petites étoiles au sommet.

_Oh non. C'est loin d'être fini._

* * *

**Bonjour !**

**C'est bon, c'est arrivé, Clarke est devenue Immortelle. Est-ce que vous l'aviez deviné ? C'est un gros choc pour elle en tout cas... Si vous aimez les histoires avec des pouvoirs magiques, vous allez être servis dans les prochains chapitres, je vous le garantie ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la petite discussion de fin entre Bellamy et Clarke, que j'ai adoré écrire... Que je les aimes ces deux là ! Je vous fais de gros bisous !**

**\- Amandine.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Clarke pleure et sanglote sur le sol alors qu'Ontari s'agenouille à côté d'elle. Elle prend sa main et pose le poignard à l'intérieur. Clarke se fait violence pour garder l'arme dans sa main tremblante. Un Immortel est agenouillé devant elle, pleurant lui aussi.

\- Dès que tu seras prête, Clarke, dit Ontari avec un sourire.

Les doigts de Clarke se desserrent et le poignard tombe dans la mare de sang déjà présente sur le sol. Elle regarde la silhouette qui se tient devant elle, prêt à affronter le sort qu'elle lui réserve. Elle reprend le poignard rempli de sang dans sa main. Les gardes enlèvent le sac de toile de sa tête et Clarke cligne plusieurs fois de suite les paupières. Elle reconnait le visage devant elle, puisque c'est celui de Finn.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle.

\- Si, répond Ontari.

Clarke secoue la tête et refuse mais Ontari utilise la magie sur elle. Le bras de Clarke se dirige automatiquement vers le cœur de Finn, alors qu'elle essaye de lutter. Elle sanglote lorsque, finalement, elle plante le couteau dans son cœur.

Clarke vomit dans les toilettes en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Finn. Elle tire la chasse, s'essuie la bouche et s'assoit sur le couvercle. Elle passe ses mains froides sur son visage et essaye de se calmer.

Cela fait trois mois qu'elle est sortie du Mont Weather avec toute sa Cour. Cela fait trois mois qu'elle essaye de s'habituer à son corps d'Immortelle, et trois mois qu'elle fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

Elle est sans nouvelles de Bellamy depuis son retour. Elle n'avait pas osé poser de questions ni à Finn, ni à Monty, ni à Jasper. Elle est étonnée de voir qu'il n'est pas encore revenu la chercher, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Le tatouage marqué sur sa peau lui rappelle tous les jours que ce marché n'a pas disparu. Elle repense sans cesse aux dernières paroles que Bellamy lui a dites : «_ Tu te sens peut-être différente à cause de ce que tu es devenue, mais ton cœur restera le même, Clarke. Il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies. »._ Malgré tout ce qu'elle peut penser sur lui, ces paroles l'ont aidé à tenir après toutes les épreuves qu'elle a dû endurer.

Finn l'a énormément aidée, lui aussi, bien sûr. Dès qu'elle fait un cauchemar, il est présent pour elle, il la prend dans ses bras, il l'embrasse, il lui dit qu'il l'aime… Mais il ne veut pas qu'elle en parle. Pourtant, elle en a besoin. Elle veut parler de ce qu'elle a fait, de ce qui s'est passé, mais il lui dit que ça ne sert à rien et qu'elle oubliera plus facilement si elle se tait… Alors c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne dit rien. Elle est là lors de ses réunions, elle est là lorsqu'il sermonne ses amis. Elle est là.

\- Non.

\- Cela fait plus de trois mois, Finn. Je ne cours plus aucun danger ici, je veux t'aider. Je veux y aller, j'ai _besoin_ d'y aller.

\- Non, Clarke. Les alliés d'Ontari sont encore en liberté et peuvent s'en prendre à toi.

\- Mais je m'en _fiche_ ! dit-elle en haussant la voix. J'ai besoin de sortir, est-ce que tu le comprends ?

Clarke croise les bras pendant que Finn hausse les sourcils en la regardant. C'est quelque chose qui l'exaspère en ce moment. Finn est tellement protecteur envers elle à cause de toute cette histoire qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle sorte du palais. Il veut la protéger, mais c'est probablement _trop_. Elle serre les dents alors qu'il monte sur le cheval le plus proche. Elle s'approche à nouveau en retenant son cheval.

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'escorte pour t'accompagner, lui dit-il.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je peux me protéger toute seule. Je t'en supplie…

\- C'est trop dangereux, surtout pour toi.

C'est ce qu'il lui répète dans toutes leurs discussions, chaque fois qu'elle le supplie de la laisser aller au village le plus proche pour aider à rebâtir ce qu'Ontari a fait brûler avant le Mont Weather.

\- Je t'en prie, fais le pour moi, insiste Finn. Je suis sûr que tu peux aider au palais. Tu pourrais aussi peindre, essayer le nouvel assortiment de couleurs que je t'ai offert.

\- Très bien, souffle-t-elle en se forçant à lui sourire. Fais attention à toi.

Il se penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur son front, en lui disant qu'il l'aime. Elle répète ces mêmes mots en le regardant partir. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle va faire de la journée, mais en tout cas elle ne peut pas sortir. Des gardes l'en empêcheraient. Elle rentre dans le palais et s'arrête devant la porte de son atelier. Elle n'a pas osé le dire à Finn, mais elle n'a plus jamais peint depuis leur retour. Elle n'ose plus regarder ses toiles désormais. Son inspiration est partie à jamais.

Alors qu'elle est allongée sur son lit, elle entend du bruit venant de dehors. Elle regarde par sa fenêtre et voit Jasper et Monty discuter, tout en préparant des chevaux. Elle se lève rapidement de son lit et dévale les escaliers. Elle se précipite dehors en appelant leur nom.

\- Je viens avec vous, dit-elle en s'arrêtant à côté de Jasper.

\- Non, Finn nous a dit de…

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de l'écouter, pour une fois ? S'il vous plait…

Ils se regardent en hésitant. Ils hochent finalement la tête en lui disant de ne surtout rien dire à Finn sur cette petite escapade. Clarke monte derrière Jasper et il lui dit que ce sera une rapide balade pour ramasser quelques plantes. Elle accepte et noue ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il accélère. Ils discutent de choses sans importance sur le chemin tout en fourrant des herbes dans différents sacs. Jasper et Monty parlent d'une soirée le soir-même, alors que Clarke n'était même pas au courant.

\- Une soirée ? demande-t-elle. Pour quoi faire ?

\- Oh, je… répond Jasper, balbutiant. Juste pour célébrer notre victoire au Mont Weather.

\- C'était il y a trois mois. Il doit y avoir autre chose, pas vrai ?

\- Non, non…

Elle s'arrête de marcher en les voyant se jeter plusieurs coups d'œil, comme s'ils avaient des secrets.

\- Dites-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Finn nous a dit de ne rien dire.

\- J'en ai _assez_ d'entendre cette phrase ! Dites-moi tout.

Ils continuent à se regarder, sans rien dire. Clarke croise les bras en attendant leur réponse. Ils ont beaucoup trop dit cette phrase concernant l'avis de Finn ces trois derniers mois, et ça l'agace réellement. Elle est en train d'étouffer à cause de ça et ils ne le remarquent pas.

\- C'est une surprise, dit Monty.

\- Je vous promets que ça restera entre nous.

\- Bien. Finn… Finn va te demander en fiançailles ce soir.

\- Quoi ?

Elle n'a même pas les mots pour répondre, elle est abasourdie par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle est tout à coup submergée par l'excitation, la joie… Puis l'angoisse et la panique. Elle l'aime, bien sûr, mais ce serait effrayant de se marier avec un Grand Seigneur. Qu'est-ce que la Cour attendrait d'elle désormais ? Sa vie serait complètement bouleversée… Elle devra participer aux évènements à ses côtés, le suivre partout, et être sous surveillance tous les jours. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut assumer ces côtés.

\- On y va ? demande Jasper.

Clarke hoche la tête sans rien dire de plus et se remet derrière lui, alors qu'ils partent à cheval. Ces trois derniers mois, elle a réalisé à quel point ses sentiments pour lui étaient forts, et l'épouser a été au fond de ses pensées. Elle a toujours voulu trouver quelqu'un de bien pour elle et se marier avec, mais elle n'en est plus sûre désormais, surtout dans ce Monde si dangereux, si rempli de surprises… Elle a peur.

Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle revoit Finn quand il revient au palais une heure après. Il la prend dans ses bras en embrassant son front.

\- Monroe va venir t'aider à te trouver une tenue pour la fête de ce soir, lui dit-il en la regardant.

\- Je peux le faire toute seule tu sais, lui dit-elle.

\- C'est une soirée spéciale.

Elle hoche la tête en avalant difficilement la salive. Il descend préparer la soirée alors qu'elle reste toute la journée dans sa chambre, en réfléchissant encore et encore. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle va répondre. Elle ne sait plus.

Monroe vient la voir quelques minutes avant la fête en lui montrant une longue robe rose, avec un jupon bouffant.

\- Non, ça ne m'ira absolument pas, lui dit Clarke.

\- Je suis sûre que si, tu vas être parfaite. Tu as aussi ces longs gants, pour cacher ton… Tatouage.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en prenant les gants blancs et en les enfilant. Elle laisse Monroe lui enfiler la robe et se regarde dans le miroir. La robe est trop voyante, elle la déteste… Mais elle accepte de la porter, puisque Finn l'aime. Elle se sent nerveuse, mais elle ne devrait pas. _Arrête. Tu veux ça. Tu veux Finn_.

Elle descend les escaliers et se retrouve en plein milieu de toute la foule. Finn semble avoir invité beaucoup de personnes, de plusieurs Cour différentes. Clarke le retrouve et noue son bras avec le sien, alors qu'il lui présente plusieurs personnes. Elle sourit et les écoute parler politique. Elle sent que ses mains sont moites sous ses gants, alors que les heures filent.

\- On va aller manger, lui dit Finn.

Elle hoche la tête et s'attable avec tous les invités à une très grande et longue table. Elle boit une gorgée de son verre d'alcool en essayant de se détendre, sans grand succès. Elle sent une boule dans son estomac lorsque Finn se lève en tenant son verre dans sa main droite. Il tape quelques fois dessus jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se taise. Il commence à les remercier d'être présents, alors que le cœur de Clarke tambourine dans sa poitrine.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut que je m'en aille. _

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous invités, dit Finn vers la fin de son speech. Je suis sûr que vous savez tous que ma petite amie, Clarke Griffin, m'a sauvé ainsi que tous les autres Grands Seigneurs.

Clarke avale difficilement sa salive alors qu'il baisse la tête et la regarde. Elle triture nerveusement ses doigts sous la table, en respirant calmement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sent aussi mal à l'aise ? Elle devrait être heureuse.

\- Clarke, dit-il en la regardant. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans toute ma vie. Et j'ai appelé ces personnes pour être témoins de la nuit la plus importante de notre vie.

_Je veux disparaître. Je veux disparaître. _

\- Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'accepter de m'épouser, et devenir ma femme ? demande-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

_Aidez-moi. Sauvez-moi. Emmenez-moi._

Clarke ouvre la bouche pour dire oui, mais aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres. Elle sent tous les regards sur son visage, dont celui de Finn. Il semble heureux, mais il doit voir l'hésitation sur le visage de Clarke, puisqu'il commence à froncer les sourcils. Elle ferme la bouche.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit soudainement dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourne vers ce bruit, en ouvrant la bouche, choqué par ce qu'ils voient devant eux. Clarke fixe Bellamy, qui regarde l'assemblée avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il regarde Finn en haussant un sourcil.

\- Désolé, je suis en retard, dit-il en s'avançant légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demande Finn en se relevant.

\- Je n'ai pas eu mon carton d'invitation pour cette petite soirée. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

Clarke ne bouge pas de son siège alors que Bellamy tourne son visage vers elle et la regarde. Elle comprend pourquoi il est ici. Il l'a entendue, elle le sait. Il a entendu ses pensées, ça ne peut pas être autrement.

\- Tu ne l'emmèneras pas, lui dit Finn en s'avançant devant lui.

\- Si, répond Bellamy. C'est le cas. Un marché est un marché.

Finn continue à le toiser sans dire un mot de plus. Clarke pensait qu'il allait se battre un peu plus pour elle, mais il semble lui aussi effrayé par Bellamy. Clarke se lève de sa chaise et s'avance vers eux. Elle pose sa main gantée sur le bras de Finn en le regardant.

\- Ça va aller. Ce n'est qu'une semaine. Je dois y aller.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le lâche et se place à côté de Bellamy, qui tend sa main vers elle. Elle la prend en serrant des dents, et en croisant son regard pour la toute première fois depuis trois mois. Il sourit en la regardant de haut en bas.

\- Tu as l'air ridicule, lui dit-il. C'est la robe la plus moche que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

\- Va te faire foutre, répond-elle en le regardant.

Bellamy sourit à nouveau en se volatilisant, cette fois-ci avec elle. Des ombres les enveloppent alors qu'elle sent une sensation de tiraillement dans son ventre. Elle resserre ses doigts sur ceux de Bellamy, de peur de lâcher et de tomber dans l'oubli. Elle sent à nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds et regarde autour d'elle.

\- Bienvenue à la Cour de la Nuit, lui dit Bellamy.

C'est le plus beau paysage qu'elle n'ait jamais vu dans toute sa vie. Ils se trouvent au centre d'une salle complètement ouverte sur l'extérieur. Il n'y a pas de murs, ce sont seulement des baies vitrés gigantesques, qui montrent une vue resplendissante sur la ville du dessous. Tout est lumineux, alors qu'on lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas de jour dans cette Cour.

\- Nous sommes dans ma résidence privée, explique nonchalamment Bellamy.

Elle se tourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Comme toujours, il est entièrement habillé en noir. Il a les mains dans ses poches, comme s'il ne réalisait pas que Finn était en train de la demander en mariage i peine cinq petites minutes. Il continue à la regarder avec un petit sourire.

\- Au fait, il n'y a pas de quoi, reprit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pour avoir répondu à ton appel au secours.

Clarke se raidit en entendant ses paroles. Il l'a donc réellement entendue alors qu'elle suppliait quelqu'un de venir la chercher. Il l'a écoutée.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répond-elle, froide.

Il continue à la regarder en souriant. Seulement, son sourire disparait peu à peu lorsqu'il baisse les yeux et fixe son bras gantée gauche. Il saisit son poignet et arrache le gant. Elle frissonne à son contact et se recule d'un pas, mais arrache aussi son deuxième gant.

\- Je t'ai entendue dire non.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, murmure-t-elle.

\- Oh si, répond-il en tapotant son tatouage. Je l'ai même ressenti.

Elle arrache son bras de son étreinte en lui jetant un regard noir. Il se rapproche d'elle mais elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Elle lève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ramène-moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es si pressée de dire à Finn que tu ne souhaites pas l'épouser ?

\- De quel droit est-ce que tu…

\- Quoi ? Tu vas te forcer à te marier avec lui ? Tu aimes vivre sous ses ordres ?

Clarke ne supporte plus ses discours. Elle percute violemment son épaule avec sa main alors qu'il recule d'un pas, en riant. Elle n'arrive pas à croire à quel point il peut être insensible et froid de cette façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Déjà, que tu enlèves cette robe affreuse. Ensuite, que tu ouvres les yeux sur Finn.

\- Tu ne sais rien de nous, dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il sait, lui ? Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà demandé pourquoi tu vomissais chaque nuit ? Pourquoi tu ne parviens même plus à peindre ? Pourquoi tu ne supportes plus la vue de certaines couleurs ?

\- Sors immédiatement de mon crâne !

Clarke a l'impression que toute son intimité a été violée par Bellamy. Elle ne sait pas s'il faisait exprès d'entrer dans sa tête ou si cela arrivait sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, mais cela reste très gênant.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça m'amuse de me réveiller toutes les nuits à cause de toi ? Je sais tout de toi à cause de ce lien, et ça ne m'enchante pas de tout voir alors que j'ai envie de dormir.

\- Connard, répond-elle.

Il secoue la tête en riant. Il lui montre une porte dans le fond de la salle alors qu'elle hausse les sourcils.

\- Prends les escaliers sur la droite. La première porte sera celle de ta chambre.

\- Une chambre ? demande-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas m'enfermer dans une cellule comme au Mont Weather ?

\- Tu n'es pas prisonnière ici, lui explique-t-il. Nous avons juste conclu un marché. Tu possèdes les mêmes privilèges que tous les habitants ici.

\- Quels habitants ? Il n'y a personne.

Il lui fait un signe de tête pour lui dire de s'approcher de la grande baie vitrée. Elle attend quelques secondes et le suit finalement, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il compte lui dire. Il pointe du doigt la ville en dessous en montrant les nombreuses habitations dans le village.

\- Certains habitent dans ces villages, et d'autres dans cette résidence. Ma réelle Cour se trouve là-bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt une montagne. Toutes les rumeurs sur la cruauté de cette Cour sont réelles dans cet endroit, parce que c'est là- bas que j'exerce ma discipline. Je la préside quelques fois, mais elle se gouverne elle-même. Certains y vivent par choix.

Clarke se rappelle des mots de Jasper. Elle sait qu'Ontari s'est inspirée de la Cour de la Nuit pour créer le Mont Weather, donc cet endroit doit être le même, avec les mêmes décors et les mêmes créatures cruelles. Elle frissonne, en espérant ne jamais aller dans cet endroit. Elle ne veut pas revivre ce qu'elle a vécu au Mont Weather.

\- Je ne t'y emmènerai pas, dit-il en voyant son visage rempli de crainte. Mon foyer professionnel est ici et ma Cour est mon occupation. Je n'aime pas mélanger les deux.

\- Est-ce que tu as une vraie maison à toi, autre que professionnelle ?

\- Oui. Peut-être que tu auras le privilège de la visiter, un jour.

Elle ne répond pas et continue à regarder la ville devant ses yeux. Il s'éloigne finalement de la fenêtre en lui disant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle le regarde une petite seconde, et s'éloigne. Elle sort de la pièce en entendant une voix féminine derrière elle parler à Bellamy.

\- Ça commence bien…

Elle n'a même pas la force de se retourner pour voir qui a parlé. Elle suit les directions de Bellamy et ouvre la porte qu'il lui a décrite. Elle se fige en voyant la chambre devant elle. Elle ne s'attendait à rien, donc elle est très surprise. Un grand lit est présent contre la baie vitrée du fond. Oui, elle dit baie vitrée puisque, comme dans la grande pièce de tout à l'heure, sa chambre est seulement constituée de baies vitrées sans mur, qui s'ouvrent sur le paysage magnifique de tout à l'heure. Plusieurs fauteuils et meubles blancs sont présents, et elle voit une porte sur le côté. Elle s'approche et ouvre la porte. La salle de bain est tout aussi magnifique que la chambre, elle a seulement hâte de plonger dans la baignoire. Elle réalise vraiment qu'elle n'est pas sa prisonnière, mais son… _Invitée_.

Elle s'arrête devant un grand miroir dans la chambre. C'est vrai que sa robe est hideuse, mais elle lui fait penser à Finn. Elle enlève les pinces de ses cheveux et fait glisser sa robe le long de son corps. Elle reste en sous-vêtements, heureuse de voir que sa chambre est entourée de verdures et non d'appartements. Elle ouvre l'armoire de la chambre et hausse un sourcil en voyant du noir partout. C'était évident. Elle enfile un débardeur ainsi qu'un short et s'emmitoufle dans son lit. Il va bientôt faire nuit et elle veut juste dormir, en pensant à la journée qu'elle vient de passer. Elle se fige alors qu'elle sent Bellamy entrer dans son crâne.

_\- On se voit demain matin au petit déjeuner._

Elle ferme les yeux, heureuse de voir qu'il ne dit rien d'autre et qu'il se retire de sa tête. Elle serre son oreiller entre ses bras. Elle pense à Finn, qui doit se faire un sang d'encre pour elle. Elle veut rentrer le voir. Elle ne sait toujours pas si elle compte accepter sa demande en mariage ou non, mais en tout cas elle souhaite toujours être avec lui. Elle l'aime, et il l'aime. Malheureusement, elle a encore six jours à tenir dans cette Cour, aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle n'apprécie même pas. Elle s'endort au bout de plusieurs heures, fatiguée par sa journée.

Elle prend tout son temps pour se laver et s'habiller le lendemain matin. Elle n'a pas envie de descendre, mais elle sent le lien entre eux la tirailler, comme lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Bellamy sur le balcon. Elle émerge finalement de sa chambre en fin de matinée et débouche dans une grande salle à manger. Une table est présente au milieu, et elle est fascinée par les nombreuses étagères avec des livres autour d'elle. Elle avance prudemment et essaye de lire la couverture de certains, après plusieurs efforts.

\- Bonjour, dit Bellamy en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle ne répond pas et tourne la tête, le voyant s'assoir à la table et picorer dans une assiette. Elle est surprise de voir qu'il ne lui dit rien et ne la force même pas à parler. Elle s'approche finalement et s'assoit sur la chaise d'en face, en prenant un croissant devant elle qu'elle commence à mâchouiller. Elle sent le regard de Bellamy sur elle, juste avant de lever les yeux.

\- Tu as perdu du poids, observe-t-il.

\- Tu as l'air surpris, répond-elle en étalant de la confiture sur du pain. Pourtant tu peux fouiller dans mes pensées à tout moment.

\- Je ne le fais que de temps en temps, dit-il en souriant. Je n'y peux rien si tu me communiques toutes tes réactions, tes pensées et tes émotions par ce lien.

\- Et comment est-ce que ce lien fonctionne ?

Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui faire la conversation, mais elle est soudainement très intriguée par toute cette histoire. Elle comprend vraiment qu'il y a un lien entre eux, elle le ressent même, mais elle veut savoir comment. Elle aimerait apprendre à bloquer ses émotions, même si elle sait que cela sera impossible.

\- Imagine-le comme un pont qui nous relie. Ton esprit est à l'une des extrémités, et le mien est à l'autre. Mes dons me permettent de franchir les défenses mentales de n'importe qui, à moins que cette personne ne possède une force exceptionnelle ou ne se soit entraînée. Quand tu étais encore Mortelle, la porte de ton esprit était grande ouverte. Maintenant ce bouclier mental est un peu plus présent mais il disparait quelques fois, par exemple quand tu éprouves une émotion violente.

Clarke est fascinée par ce qu'il lui dit, mais c'est comme si elle était mise à nue. Il peut l'entendre, il peut vraiment ressentir ses émotions quelques fois.

\- Et ça t'arrive souvent d'entrer par effraction dans mon esprit ?

\- Ça m'arrive quand, sur le point d'être fiancée, tu appelles au secours. Durant ces quelques secondes, tu as abaissé ton bouclier mental. Tu pourrais un jour apprendre à te défendre de moi malgré mes dons et ce lien qui nous unit, grâce à notre tatouage.

Clarke aimerait réfléchir à cette offre, mais elle se doit de l'ignorer. Si elle l'acceptait, cela signifiait qu'elle acceptait également le marché, ce qui est complètement faux. Elle pose ses coudes sur la table en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

\- Ce que je veux de toi ? D'abord que tu apprennes à lire.

\- Non merci, répond-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Tu vas devenir l'épouse d'un Grand Seigneur. Tu seras censée tenir une correspondance, faire un discours, rédiger des menus pour des dîners, des lettres de remerciements… Tu dois apprendre à lire. On pourra aussi s'entraîner aux défenses mentales ensemble, si tu le souhaites.

\- C'est très gentil, mais ce n'est pas toi qui va m'enseigner tout ça. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je le demanderai à Finn lorsque j'en aurai envie.

Elle se lève de table en balançant sa serviette sur son assiette. Elle ne lui jette pas un regard de plus et retourne rapidement dans sa chambre, en s'écroulant sur son lit. Il se prend vraiment pour son sauveur alors qu'il est venu l'enlever, c'est juste incroyable. Elle va rester dans sa chambre, même si elle sait que ce sera durant une semaine. Elle regarde tout autour de sa chambre pour regarder ce qu'elle peut faire. Finalement, elle s'assoit devant l'une des baies vitrés et regarde dehors, les arbres et la ville plus loin. Elle s'est bien trompé sur une chose, et c'est sur cette vue. Elle ne pensait pas que le paysage allait être plus joli que dans la Cour du Printemps. Elle ne pensait même pas ça possible, mais c'est le cas. Elle va probablement passer la semaine devant cette vitre, d'ailleurs.

Seulement, elle réussit à tenir deux petits jours sans manger. Lorsque son ventre gargouille fortement, elle décide de filer dans la salle à manger en étant rapide. Elle prend une assiette qu'elle remplit d'aliments et retourne dans sa chambre, heureuse de voir que Bellamy ne l'a toujours pas sollicitée. Elle peut rester comme elle le veut dans sa chambre, à rêvasser et à se détendre. Au moins ici elle n'a pas de garde, contrairement à la Cour du Printemps…

La veille de son retour dans sa Cour, elle essaye de penser à tout sauf à sa faim.

_\- Viens manger avec moi. Ton ventre vide me donne mal au ventre à moi aussi._

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en entendant les mots de Bellamy. Elle aimerait pouvoir communiquer avec lui de cette façon pour l'insulter mais elle n'est pas assez forte mentalement, puisqu'elle a refusé son aide…

Elle soupire finalement et descend les escaliers à l'appel de la nourriture. Elle traîne des pieds mais s'assoit une nouvelle fois devant Bellamy. Il ne dit rien, il lui tend juste un plat. Elle le remercie à demi-voix et se sert en nourriture.

\- Tu sais que tu as une force physique exceptionnelle pour une Immortelle ?

\- Je ne vais jamais pouvoir manger en paix à ce que je vois, murmure-t-elle en reposant le plat.

\- Tu as été ressuscitée et changée en Immortelle par l'alliance des pouvoirs des six Grands Seigneurs de ce monde. Si j'étais toi, je serais curieux de savoir quelles autres modifications j'ai subies au cours de la métamorphose.

\- Je n'ai subi aucune autre modification et il est hors de question que j'apprenne à lire et à construire des défenses mentales avec toi.

Il sourit en la regardant alors qu'elle lève un sourcil. Elle sait qu'elle a l'air insolente devant lui mais, maintenant qu'elle est Immortelle, elle n'a plus peur de lui. Même s'il possède plus de pouvoirs, il ne lui fera rien, elle le sait. Il ouvre la bouche pour pouvoir parler mais il se pétrifie soudainement. Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'il tourne la tête, comme s'il voulait tendre l'oreille.

\- Nous avons de la compagnie, annonce-t-il. Nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard.

\- Certainement pas, répond Clarke en prenant une bouchée de son plat.

Clarke tourne la tête alors qu'une silhouette féminine entre dans la pièce. Bellamy est l'homme le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu, mais cette fille est sans aucun doute son équivalent au féminin. Celle-ci lance un grand sourire à Clarke en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour ! Tu dois être Clarke, c'est ça ? Je suis Octavia, enchantée.

\- Enchantée…

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Apparemment tu te bats sans cesse avec Bell. Ça me rend très heureuse, sache-le. Il a besoin d'être remis à sa place de temps en temps.

\- Octavia…

Clarke lève les sourcils alors qu'Octavia jette un bout de pain à la figure de Bellamy en lui tirant la langue. Clarke ne sait pas qui est cette jeune femme, mais elle doit être très proche de Bellamy… Est-ce que ce serait… Sa sœur ? Celle que le père de Finn gardait chez lui ? Elle décide de ne rien dire et les écoute parler.

\- J'en ai marre d'être ici, dit Octavia en se servant. J'ai hâte de retourner à la Cité des Lumières_._

\- Dès que je ramènerai Clarke on y retournera.

Clarke ne répond pas et réfléchit à ce qu'Octavia vient de dire. Elle ne connait pas cet endroit, mais Octavia semble beaucoup l'aimer. Elle joue avec la nourriture dans son assiette alors qu'Octavia continue à taquiner Bellamy. Clarke hausse un sourcil en le regardant. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle le voit sourire de cette façon, comme s'il était insouciant.

\- Alors, Clarke, dit Octavia. Il parait que tu viens de la Cour du Printemps ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Comment c'est là-bas ? Je n'y suis allée qu'une seule fois et ce n'était pas le meilleur souvenir de ma vie, pas vrai Bellamy ?

Clarke lève la tête et voit le regard noir que Bellamy lui lance. Elle racle sa gorge et lui décrit quelques décors sans vraiment en dire plus. Octavia lui pose des questions sur sa situation d'Immortelle, auxquelles elle essaye de répondre. Octavia voit qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse de parler du Mont Weather, donc n'insiste pas plus.

Clarke sort de table au bout de quelques minutes et retourne dans sa chambre. Elle n'a rien à faire mais elle doit juste attendre de rentrer chez elle, ça va passer vite. Elle regarde le dehors et a une soudaine envie de dessiner, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis trois mois. Ce décor lui fait envie. Elle sursaute alors qu'elle entend une voix dans son crâne.

_\- Commode, tiroir de gauche._

Elle fronce les sourcils en écoutant ses directives. Elle ouvre le tiroir qu'il lui a désigné et trouve un carnet de dessin ainsi que des crayons de couleur et des feutres. Elle sourit en touchant les feuilles. Elle les sort du tiroir et s'assoit devant la plus belle vue de sa chambre, en commençant à dessiner.

Le lendemain, elle descend les escaliers juste après sa douche, excitée de rentrer chez elle. Elle trouve Bellamy dans la grande salle, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Ça fait une semaine, dit-elle en restant debout devant lui.

\- Bonjour.

\- Ramène-moi.

\- Le noir te va vraiment bien.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il regarde sa tenue. Elle possède une combinaison noire avec un col en or. Effectivement, cela lui va bien, mais elle ne veut pas lui avouer. C'est vrai que les tenues dans la Cour du Printemps sont… Très voyantes, contrairement à la Cour de la Nuit. Mais ce n'est pas très important. Il y a Finn.

\- Je dois te dire « S'il te plait », c'est ça ?

\- Dis-moi bonjour d'abord, et ensuite on verra.

\- Bonjour.

Il hoche la tête en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Il essuie sa bouche avec une serviette et se lève en marchant vers elle. Il la regarde.

\- Tu es prête à assumer les conséquences de ton choix envers Finn ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Bellamy.

\- Bellamy ? dit-il en esquissant un sourire. C'est bien l'une des premières fois que tu m'appelles par mon nom.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois en lui disant de la ramener chez elle. Il hoche finalement la tête en lui présentant sa main, qu'elle prend. Elle ressent le tourbillon violent de la dernière fois et resserre sa main sur la sienne alors qu'ils atterrissent devant le palais de sa Cour. Clarke commence à partir mais il agrippe son poignet.

\- As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition d'entraînement ?

\- Je te donnerai ma réponse le mois prochain.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, répond-elle en retour.

Il sourit en continuant à la regarder. Elle ne bouge pas alors qu'elle sent l'un des doigts qui agrippe sa main caresser délicatement son poignet.

\- Ça viendra.

Elle arrache sa main de son emprise alors qu'il lui dit au revoir. Elle se retourne et avance rapidement vers sa maison. Elle reprend sa respiration lorsqu'elle l'entend disparaitre derrière elle. Elle se précipite dans son palais et se dirige automatiquement vers le bureau de Finn. Elle entre, et le voit en compagnie de Jasper et Monty. Il se tourne vers elle en écarquillant les yeux. Il fait trois grands pas et la prend dans ses bras, ce qui la fait sourire. Elle se recule et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres, alors qu'il lui demande comment elle va.

\- Tout va bien, je t'assure.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

\- Non, Finn. Je vais bien. Je suis juste heureuse d'être rentrée.

Il hoche la tête en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Jasper et Monty lui font un câlin, ce qui la fait sourire. Elle voit sur la table qu'ils sont en train d'étudier le plan de ce monde, avec les six Cours. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle se demande s'ils n'ont fait que ça durant cette semaine, et si cela a un rapport avec Bellamy.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait enlevée…

\- Il ne m'a pas touchée, Finn.

\- Probablement pour que tu baisses progressivement ta garde. Tu n'as aucune idée des jeux auxquels il joue, de ce dont il est capable.

\- Je ferai attention la prochaine fois.

Elle noue ses bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il soit rassuré, pour qu'il voit qu'elle est bien là, devant lui, dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacent quelques secondes. Elle se lève finalement sur la pointe des pieds et murmure à son oreille.

\- On monte à l'étage ?

\- J'ai quelques questions à te poser pendant que tu te souviens de tout.

\- Finn…

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est pour notre sécurité, notre bien à tous.

Elle aimerait lui dire non. Elle n'a clairement pas envie de parler de Bellamy alors qu'elle revient de chez lui, elle veut juste profiter de Finn et c'est tout… Mais il semble y tenir. Elle hoche la tête et se place devant la carte, à côté de lui.

\- Nous devons savoir tout ce que tu as vu à la Cour de la Nuit, dit-il. La disposition des lieux, les personnes que tu as vues, leurs armes, leurs pouvoirs… Chaque détail dont tu peux te rappeler.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais là-bas pour espionner.

\- Il t'a livré accès à la Cour de la Nuit, explique-t-il. C'est rare lorsque des étrangers y rentrent… Et en ressortent entiers. Bellamy nous cache quelque chose, même si nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est.

Elle n'était pas au courant de ces informations. Si Finn dit cela, cela veut dire qu'il devait avoir très peur qu'elle ne revienne pas… Mais il ne semble pas avoir essayé de la retrouver. Elle sait que les Grands Seigneurs ne peuvent pas pénétrer dans les autres Cour, mais il n'a pas _essayé_… Elle se reprend en essayant de chasser cette pensée. Non, cela ne va pas être comme au Mont Weather. Il a dit qu'il allait la protéger désormais, et elle le croit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Il faut que je connaisse les plans de mon ennemi, son mode de vie. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais… Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'heure d'en discuter.

Clarke soupire alors qu'il lui demande une nouvelle fois de tout lui raconter. Elle hésite une petite seconde, et commence à décrire la montagne et la grande et magnifique maison dans laquelle elle a dormi. Elle parle des livres, de la salle à manger, de sa chambre. Elle hésite à évoquer Octavia à un moment donné, mais décide de ne pas le faire. Finalement, Finn la prend dans ses bras lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle a terminé. Ils montent directement à l'étage, et Clarke oublie La Cour de la Nuit durant un long moment en se perdant dans ses baisers.

Clarke reprend sa petite routine dans les trois semaines qui suivent. Elle mange avec tout le monde, et continue à plaisanter avec Jasper et Monty, tous les jours. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans eux, ils sont vraiment importants pour elle. Finn doit assister à beaucoup d'évènements, donc est peu présent. Elle profite de chaque seconde avec lui. Il ne lui a toujours pas reparlé de sa demande en fiançailles, et elle prie pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Elle n'a pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demande-t-elle à Finn quand il se lève de table.

\- Comme toujours, au village.

\- Est-ce que je peux…

\- Clarke…

Elle serre ses doigts sur la fourchette en continuant à le regarder, alors qu'il secoue la tête. Elle sent une vague de colère l'envahir tout à coup. Elle veut sortir de ce palais. Elle ne se rend pas compte de la haine qui l'envahie, alors que le verre devant elle éclate. Tout le monde sursaute. Finn soupire en la regardant.

\- Écoute…

\- Laisse-tomber.

Elle sort de table et part dans sa chambre. Finn remarque qu'elle possède de plus en plus de pouvoirs, mais il ne souhaite pas en parler avec elle. Pourtant, elle a essayé. Elle lui a même demandé de l'entrainer, mais il a dit que c'était hors de question. Il veut la protéger, mais il ne comprend pas qu'elle étouffe.

Clarke entend du bruit dehors, une petite semaine plus tard. Elle fronce les sourcils en sortant et en voyant Finn face à Bellamy. Elle avait complètement oublié que cela faisait déjà un mois. Bellamy la regarde alors qu'elle s'approche.

\- Tu ne manges pas à ta faim ici ? demande-t-il, semblant surpris.

Clarke ne répond pas et serre les dents. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui dit ça. Elle y a repensé, lorsqu'elle s'est regardée dans un miroir la dernière fois. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas encore repris le poids qu'elle a perdu au Mont Weather, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Elle est toujours angoissée, ce n'est pas à cause de Finn qu'elle est dans cet état. Elle essaye de manger, mais elle continue à faire des cauchemars la nuit et à tout vomir juste après. Elle étouffe. Elle étouffe. Mais elle ne peut pas le dire à Finn. Elle ne veut pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, lui dit Finn. C'est à cause de toi si elle ne mange plus. Elle craint ton retour.

\- Au contraire. Je pense même la sauver de toi.

Clarke soupire en se mettant entre les deux, face à Finn. Elle lui dit de ne pas réagir et de lui dire au revoir. Il la prend dans ses bras en fixant Bellamy face à lui. Il lui murmure qu'il l'aime à l'oreille, et elle lui dit les mêmes mots. Elle l'embrasse et prend la main de Bellamy, en regardant son petit-ami dans les yeux.

À peine arrivée au palais, elle lâche la main de Bellamy et part directement dans sa chambre, en l'entendant soupirer derrière elle. Elle serre les dents alors qu'elle sent qu'il est en train de la suivre.

\- Allons à la bibliothèque.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demande-t-elle.

\- Lire.

\- Non merci.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un ordre.

Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil, alors qu'il croise les bras. Elle réfléchit. Il n'arrête pas de lui demander d'apprendre à lire, donc si elle le fait il la lâchera peut-être un jour. Elle décide donc de le suivre en traînant des pieds. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il y avait une bibliothèque ici, mais ça ne l'étonne pas vraiment.

Quand elle y entre, elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche. L'endroit est vraiment grand, et il y a des livres partout. Elle suit Bellamy alors qu'il lui dit qu'il les a tous lus.

\- Quel âge est-ce que tu as ? demande Clarke, intriguée.

\- Plusieurs siècles.

Elle hoche la tête en croisant les bras alors qu'il lui dit de s'assoir à une table, devant un papier. Elle soupire en le faisant. Il prend une autre chaise sur le côté et la place près d'elle. Elle s'écarte un peu pour ne pas être trop proche de lui. Il prend un stylo sur le côté et écrit quelque chose sur la feuille. Il la tapote.

\- Lis.

La gorge de Clarke se serre alors qu'elle regarde le fouillis de lettres. L'écriture semble élégante et nette, sans doute pour qu'elle puisse mieux déchiffrer. Elle prononce mentalement les premiers mots pour pouvoir le dire à voix haute.

\- T… Tu…. Tu es…

\- Bien.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de ton approbation ?

Elle tourne son visage vers lui alors qu'elle prononce cette question. Elle rougit et regarde à nouveau la feuille lorsqu'elle voit à quel point son visage à lui est près. Il veut la déstabiliser, elle le sait. Il aime jouer. Elle reste imperturbable et lit la suite.

\- Ra… Rav… Ravissante.

Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant ce mot, qu'elle connait. Elle prend un peu plus de temps pour finir la phrase et se fige. Elle relève la tête en le regardant.

\- Tu es ravissante ce matin, Clarke.

Il se renverse dans son fauteuil en souriant alors qu'elle s'apprête à l'insulter. Elle croise son regard et sent l'habituelle sensation d'intrusion dans son esprit, comme des griffes qui caressent son cerveau, alors qu'elle entend ses mots.

_\- C'est vrai, non ? _

\- Arrête ça !

Il ne s'arrête pas. Les griffes s'enfoncent, alors qu'elle se paralyse devant lui en cédant à son volonté, s'en pouvoir l'en empêcher.

_\- Les tenues de la Cour de la Nuit te vont bien._

Clouée dans son fauteuil, Clarke ne peut ni remuer ni même ciller, alors qu'il continue à s'infiltrer et à lui parler.

_\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on abaisse ses défenses mentales. Un être doué de pouvoirs semblables aux miens peut se glisser dans ta tête, y chercher ce qu'il veut et prendre possession de ton esprit… Ou le briser. Je suis sur le seuil de ton esprit, mais si j'allais plus loin, je pourrais te tuer en une seconde. _

Elle sent de la sueur perler sur ses tempes alors que ses yeux regardent encore et toujours ceux de Bellamy, sans broncher.

_\- Maintenant, chasse-moi de ton esprit._

Clarke se concentre et essaye, en vain. La pression de ses griffes sur son esprit est toujours là, omniprésente. Il continue à lui dire de le chasser de là, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle se débat, alors que son rire léger et doux remplit ses oreilles. Elle lutte encore pour le repousser. Elle s'imagine tout à coup une vague pour le chasser de son esprit. Elle concentre ses forces pour créer cette vague et frappe. Les griffes desserrent leur prise à contrecœur, alors qu'il s'échappe de son esprit.

\- Bien, dit-il alors qu'elle reprend ses esprits. Maintenant protège toi. Empêche-moi de revenir à la charge.

Elle s'imagine cette fois-ci un mur alors qu'il essaye de reprendre possession d'elle. Le mur est infranchissable, épais et noir comme la nuit. Les griffes se retirent en une fraction de seconde. Bellamy la regarde en souriant.

\- Très bien ! Brutal, mais efficace.

\- Tu n'es qu'un…

\- Avant de m'insulter, dis-toi que tu as réussi. Tu lis bien mieux que je ne l'avais cru, et si tu continues à pratiquer tes défenses mentales, cela deviendra naturel pour toi. On continuera sur plusieurs mois.

\- Après tout ce qui est arrivé… Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait briser ce marché ? Tu m'as beaucoup aidée, et je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais on peut arrêter maintenant.

Elle soutient son regard. Elle avait besoin de lui dire ces mots, elle veut essayer au moins une fois. Bellamy continue à la fixer en secouant au bout d'un moment la tête.

\- Cela ne te suffit pas que nous soyons tous libres désormais ? dit-elle.

\- Libres ? dit-il avec un rire jaune.

Il se lève alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Il lui dit, une nouvelle fois, de le suivre. Elle est intriguée par ce qu'il veut lui dire, donc elle le fait. Il lui fait monter quelques marches et la fait entrer dans un grand bureau. Il lui montre une carte d'Arkadia, presque la même que celle de Finn. Il croise les bras et se tourne vers elle.

\- Quel rapport avec ce qu'on vient de dire ? demande Clarke.

\- Tu m'as parlé de liberté. Tu as vraiment cru que tout serait fini à la mort d'Ontari ?

Clarke se fige en entendant ses paroles. Elle sent que Bellamy va lui annoncer quelque chose d'important, alors que Finn n'aurait jamais osé. Elle croise les bras à son tour et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Je t'écoute.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ça y est, la rentrée est aujourd'hui pour moi... Je viens d'avoir ma journée d'observation dans une classe de Moyenne et Grande section de maternelle donc c'était adorable à regarder (je souhaite être institutrice, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant). Et vous, comment votre rentrée s'est-elle passée ? J'espère que ça a été !**

**\- Amandine.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demande Bellamy en croisant les bras.

Clarke observe la carte devant elle. Cette carte représente à gauche le monde des Immortels et à droite le monde des Mortels. Les Six Cour sont représentées, ainsi que les nombreux villages dans la partie Mortelle. Elle décrit à haute voix la carte alors que Bellamy hoche la tête. Il prononce alors les mots « _La guerre est proche_ ». Elle tourne rapidement son visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Non. Non. Elle ne veut pas d'une guerre. Elle est prête à le supplier de ne pas attaquer.

\- Non, je t'en prie, dit-elle en le regardant. Ne fais rien. Les Mortels sont innocents, ils…

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un monstre, hein ?

\- Bellamy, pitié.

\- Je ne ferai rien, Clarke. C'est justement pour cette raison que je t'en parle.

Elle sent son cœur s'emballer. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, mais elle va mieux maintenant. Elle le croit lorsqu'il lui dit ces mots. Bellamy regarde la carte en continuant à parler.

\- Charles Pike. Tu ne le connais probablement pas, mais c'est le pire d'entre tous. La prise du pouvoir par Ontari n'était qu'un essai. Il souhaite attaquer le monde des Mortels, et ensuite nous attaquer nous. Il veut tout conquérir et abattre le mur.

\- Quand attaquera-t-il ? demande Clarke, la gorge serrée.

\- On ne sait pas, mais c'est pour cette raison que je t'en parle. Il possède de nombreux alliés, donc nous devons en avoir nous aussi.

Clarke fronce les sourcils en regardant la carte, et en relevant les yeux vers Bellamy. Elle ne sait pas où il veut en venir, mais cela semble important s'il lui parle de ça.

\- Tu es proche de Finn. Il a une armée, et je sais qu'il a des liens de longue date avec Pike.

\- Il ne l'aide pas, commence-t-elle à dire en le défendant.

\- Je veux savoir s'il aimerait s'allier avec nous, et user de ses liens avec Pike à notre avantage. Tu seras l'intermédiaire.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Elle sent qu'il est sincère, et elle se demande justement pourquoi il lui fait confiance à ce point. Elle ne sait pas elle-même si elle est de son côté ou non. Elle ne l'aime pas et ils ne sont même pas amis… Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle en parle avec Finn, même s'il ne veut pas vraiment qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires.

\- Et il y a tes pouvoirs, dit-il.

\- Je n'en ai pas…

\- Vraiment ? Tu es forte, tu es rapide. Et si nous t'avions donné plus de pouvoir que nous l'avions cru ? Tu peux devenir aussi forte qu'une Grande Dame…

\- On ne peut pas devenir une Grande Dame.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils, puis secoue la tête en lui disant qu'ils en parleront plus tard. Elle soupire alors qu'il continue à lui dire à quel point elle peut être forte.

\- Et si tu pouvais utiliser les pouvoirs de six Grands Seigneurs simultanément ? Te fondre dans l'obscurité comme moi, te métamorphoser comme Finn ou geler une armée entière comme Roan ?

Clarke ferme les yeux en entendant les paroles de Bellamy. Elle sent du pouvoir en elle depuis qu'elle est Immortelle, mais elle a peur de les utiliser. Elle a peur d'en parler autour d'elle. Les autres Grands Seigneurs pourraient lui en vouloir.

\- Nous ne savons même pas si je possède de tels pouvoirs…

\- Tu dois apprendre à les connaître et les maîtriser.

\- Et c'est toi qui va me l'apprendre, c'est ce que tu insinues ? Tu m'apprends déjà à lire, je pense que c'est suffisant comme ça. De toute façon, Finn n'acceptera jamais.

Il ne le voudra pas parce qu'il veut la protéger, il ne veut pas qu'elle apprenne à se battre parce qu'elle chercherait beaucoup trop les ennuis. Cependant, elle se rend compte que ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire devant Bellamy, vu le regard qu'il lui lance.

\- Finn n'est pas ton maître.

\- Il est mon Grand Seigneur, je suis à son service.

\- Tu n'es au service de personne. Je te le dis une bonne fois pour toute. Tu peux être un pion et passer le reste de ta vie à obéir et à te conduire comme si tu valais moins que lui. Si c'est ce que tu veux, bien, même si c'est pitoyable. Mais je te connais mieux que tu le crois, et tu ne te contenteras pas d'être le trophée de quelqu'un qui n'a pas levé le petit doigt quand on te torturait.

\- Ferme-la.

Clarke ne sait pas quoi faire à part l'insulter face à ces paroles. Elle sait, au fin fond d'elle-même, qu'il a raison… Mais ça fait quand même mal. Ses paroles la blessent et elle ne veut pas se laisser faire. Cependant, malgré ce qu'elle vient de lui dire, il ne se démonte pas. Il lui jette un regard noir en continuant à verser ses paroles.

\- Tu peux aussi faire un autre choix, poursuit-il. Tu peux maîtriser les pouvoirs que nous t'avons transmis pour qu'ils puissent peser dans la balance. Tu peux jouer un rôle dans cette guerre. Si tu veux sauver le royaume des Mortels, deviens indispensable. Transforme-toi en arme. Réfléchis-y.

Elle le regarde une dernière fois et tourne les talons, en sortant de son bureau. Elle parvient à se repérer dans le palais et rentre dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle peut _jouer un rôle_ dans cette guerre. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle aimerait entraîner ses pouvoirs, c'est vrai. Il faut qu'elle demande à Finn, il le voudra peut-être. Elle lui dira que c'est important.

Elle décide de rester seule le restant de la semaine. Elle ne veut pas être dérangée, elle dessine et peint dans sa chambre. Bellamy la prévient néanmoins tous les matins qu'il lui a laissé des phrases à lire à la bibliothèque. Elle s'y rend donc quelques minutes chaque jour. Elle remarque qu'elle s'est améliorée en lecture, ce qui la soulage. Par contre, Bellamy lui laisse toujours des phrases équivoques…

\- Bellamy… Bellamy est le… le… plus beau…

Elle soupire alors qu'elle finit la lecture de sa phrase. Il lui a donc écrit « _Bellamy est le plus beau des Grands Seigneurs _». Elle lève les yeux au ciel et lit la deuxième phrase en seulement une petite minute, son record : « _Bellamy est le plus intelligent d'Arkadia _». Elle enchaîne la lecture, heureuse de voir son amélioration.

La veille de son départ, elle se promène dans la maison pour pouvoir s'occuper et entend du bruit sur le toit. Elle trouve un escalier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et monte. Elle couvre ses bras à cause du froid et voit Bellamy en pleine discussion avec Octavia et un homme qu'elle ne connait pas. Bellamy se tourne vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Clarke, dit-il comme pour dire bonjour. Je te présente Miller, mon meilleur ami.

\- Bellamy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Miller s'approche en lui tendant la main et en prononçant cette phrase. Clarke serre sa main alors qu'elle entend Octavia rire derrière. Miller est vraiment très beau, c'est ce qu'elle remarque immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur ce toit ? demande Clarke.

\- On discutait. On a besoin de rentrer chez nous un court instant.

\- Je pars avant vous, leur dit Octavia.

Elle disparait soudainement devant leurs yeux. Bellamy et Miller reprennent leur discussion alors que Clarke garde ses yeux sur l'endroit où était Octavia. Elle est fascinée.

\- Comment fonctionne ce genre de… Disparition ?

\- Le tamisage ? répond Bellamy. C'est réalisable grâce à la magie, il faut penser à l'endroit où on veut aller, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Quand on a un pouvoir puissant, on peut se tamiser sur de plus grandes distances. C'est un don rare et précieux qu'il faut savoir maîtriser.

Elle hoche la tête durant toute l'explication. Elle ne sait pas si elle possède ce pouvoir mais elle aimerait beaucoup, c'est vraiment très utile. Elle sursaute alors que Bellamy déploie ses grandes ailes dans son dos, ainsi que Miller. Elle ouvre la bouche, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être curieuse.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde possède des ailes ?

\- Oui, mais les savoir les contrôler est autre chose. Tout le monde peut en avoir, mais pour les apprivoiser, c'est un autre problème.

Elle hoche la tête. Maintenant qu'elle est Immortelle, elle se demande bien si elle possède des ailes… De toute façon, elle a le vertige, elle ne parviendrait même pas à voler. Bellamy fait un signe de tête à Miller et se tourne finalement vers elle tout en reculant vers le bord du toit.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Son cœur s'arrête alors qu'il saute du toit. Elle s'approche rapidement, oubliant pendant une petite seconde sa peur du vide, et le voit voler, comme un oiseau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point dans le ciel. Elle a eu peur durant une petite seconde, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Elle retourne à l'intérieur et erre durant quelques minutes dans cette grande maison. Elle s'ennuie, et elle voudrait faire autre chose que de peindre, pour une fois. Elle débouche dans le couloir où se trouve sa chambre et voit la porte d'en face entrouverte. Elle l'ouvre et se trouve dans une grande chambre avec des vêtements d'homme dans l'armoire. Probablement la chambre de Bellamy. Elle s'approche rapidement et regarde les livres sur la table de chevet. Elle ne les connait pas, mais leurs couvertures sont jolies. Elle entend soudainement un bruissement d'ailes sur le toit et retourne rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle ne veut pas que Bellamy la surprenne.

Quelqu'un vient frapper à sa porte dans la soirée. Clarke se lève et trouve Octavia sur le pas de la porte, avec un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Elle la laisse entrer.

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait manger entre filles.

Clarke accepte en souriant. Elles s'installent toutes les deux sur le lit en picorant dans l'assiette. Clarke ne sait pas quoi dire, mais Octavia brise la glace.

\- Alors, dit-elle en mangeant. Est-ce que tu te plais ici ?

\- C'est une réelle question ? demande Clarke en riant.

\- D'accord, j'imagine que tu n'aimes pas… Mais tu ne peux pas au moins trouver une qualité ?

Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes et lui dit qu'elle est juste contente de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut ici. Elle lui parle de la vue magnifique de sa chambre, et elle est quand même heureuse d'apprendre à lire. Octavia lui pose quelques questions basiques sur la Cour du Printemps.

\- Tu n'y es jamais allée ? demande Clarke.

\- Si, une fois… Il y a très longtemps. Je connais surtout la cave, je dois t'avouer.

Clarke la regarde alors qu'Octavia hausse un sourcil.

\- Bellamy m'a dit que tu connaissais toute l'histoire. Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit toi.

Octavia ne dit rien et continue à manger. Clarke regarde son profil, notamment une cicatrice en dessous de son oreille. Elle aimerait lui poser pleins de questions, mais elle a peur que ce soit trop personnel et qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler. Il faut qu'elle essaye quand même.

\- Comment… Comment est-ce que tu en es sortie ? Comment as-tu survécu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tenir tout ce temps ?

\- L'espoir, répond simplement Octavia. Je savais que mon frère allait revenir me chercher un jour ou l'autre. L'espoir m'a fait tenir.

\- Pendant vingt ans ?

\- Oui, pendant vingt ans. J'ai attendu. J'avais confiance en lui. J'ai su qu'il allait venir me sauver, et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Clarke hoche la tête en avalant difficilement sa salive. Elle ne sait pas si elle aurait tenu. Vingt ans, seulement en pensant à Bellamy… Lorsque Maya lui a dit qu'il avait un grand cœur, elle parlait surement de ça. Il est venu pour sa petite sœur, et il l'a libérée.

\- Finn… Finn m'a dit que tu avais eu les ailes coupées ?

\- C'est le cas.

\- Tu ne pourras plus jamais voler ?

\- Non. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'apprendre, lorsque son père m'a enlevée, donc on ne peut pas dire que ça me manquera… Mais, effectivement, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de faire ça.

Elle ne dit rien de plus et baisse la tête à la fin de sa phrase. Clarke est à deux doigts de s'avancer pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne la connait pas assez pour faire ça. Elle ne dit rien et picore dans l'assiette. Octavia reste dans la chambre encore quelques minutes. Elle lui parle rapidement de Miller et évoque d'autres noms que Clarke ne parvient pas à retenir. Octavia ne parle pas une seule fois de Bellamy, et Clarke ne lui pose pas de questions sur lui. Elle est son ennemi, elle ne veut rien savoir. Finn lui a chargé d'enquêter sur tout le monde, mais elle ne peut pas non plus. Ce n'est pas elle.

Bellamy vient la chercher le lendemain pour la ramener à la Cour du Printemps. Il lui pose quelques questions sur sa lecture mais rien de plus, il ne cherche pas à faire la discussion. Elle revient chez elle et, comme la dernière fois, arrache son bras de l'emprise de Bellamy pour partir. Elle est déçue de voir que Finn ne l'a pas attendue dehors, mais elle se ressaisit et part directement dans son bureau. Il sourit en la voyant et la prend dans ses bras, mais trop rapidement à son goût puisqu'il la fait assoir en lui disant de tout lui raconter, une nouvelle fois. Jasper et Monty sont présents pour écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. Elle évoque rapidement ses journées et mord sa lèvre au bout d'un moment. Il faut qu'elle lui parle d'Octavia. Il faut qu'il sache qu'elle est vivante.

\- Elle est en vie. Octavia… La sœur de Bellamy.

\- Quoi ? demande Jasper, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Elle va bien, elle est normale. Elle est très gentille, on a souvent parlé toutes les deux.

Ils restent silencieux et se regardent. Elle se demande peu à peu si elle avait raison de leur dire ça. Elle hésite désormais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demande Finn.

\- Je ne pense pas que Bellamy aimerait que je parle d'elle.

\- Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce qu'il te dit ? rétorque Finn en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Ce n'était pas un ordre, Finn. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que…

\- Clarke.

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il croise les bras en la regardant de haut. C'est la première fois qu'ils ont une dispute de ce genre, et elle espère aussi que ce sera la dernière fois.

\- Clarke, il a tué mon père. Il a abattu une dizaine de personnes dans cette Cour et a fait la promesse de me faire payer pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Il t'a traitée comme un objet au Mont Weather, et tu dis qu'il n'est pas mauvais ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit que… Je…

Elle ne sait plus quoi dire et sent ses joues devenir rouges. Elle décide d'abandonner et ne dit rien de plus. Ils se rendent tous dans la salle à manger pour dîner, dans le silence. Clarke joue avec sa nourriture sans rien dire. L'ambiance est encore plus étouffante qu'à la Cour de la Nuit. Elle ne veut plus parler de Bellamy, surtout à cause de la tension dans la pièce.

C'est au bout de quelques jours assez pesants qu'elle décide d'en parler à nouveau, au diner. Elle a tout fait pour éviter d'évoquer ses pouvoirs, mais elle y pense sans arrêt.

\- Je pense que je devrais m'entraîner, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Finn. On en a déjà parlé.

\- Bellamy pense que je possède des… Facultés.

\- Donc maintenant tu prends son avis en compte ?

Elle soupire en reposant sa fourchette. C'est comme si Finn était jaloux de Bellamy alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Elle est forcée d'aller à la Cour de la Nuit, elle ne le souhaite pas particulièrement.

\- Je devrais apprendre à me protéger.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici. Rien ne va t'arriver… Puis ça enverrait un mauvais message aux Grands Seigneurs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous t'avons guérie avec nos pouvoirs, et si tu commences à les maîtriser… Je ne pense pas qu'ils aimeraient entendre ça. Ils peuvent penser que tu les as volés.

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il lui explique ces choses. Jasper et Monty lui disent que ce n'est pas normal, mais Finn hausse les épaules nonchalamment. Clarke réfléchit à ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle y a pensé à un moment, c'est vrai, mais ce serait stupide. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ces pouvoirs, lui dit Finn. C'est hors de question.

\- Bien.

Après ce repas, Clarke commence à se poser des questions. Toutes ses journées consistent à se lever, manger, attendre la fin de la journée, manger et dormir. Elle pourrait peindre mais rien ne lui donne envie, la motivation ne revient pas. Elle ne reparle plus d'entrainement puisqu'ils ne la laisseraient pas faire.

La jeune femme y repense plus sérieusement deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle boit du thé dans sa chambre. Clarke sait que Wells possède le don de la chaleur, donc elle peut aussi le posséder, pas vrai ? Si chacun des Grands Seigneur lui ont donné des pouvoirs, comme Bellamy le prétend… Il faut qu'elle essaye. Clarke fixe sa tasse devenue froide dans ses mains en imaginant de la chaleur traverser sa peau et la porcelaine. Elle ferme les yeux en se concentrant un peu plus. Elle essaye durant quelques minutes, même l'espoir s'échappe d'elle. Bellamy avait peut-être tort… Elle fait une dernière tentative, sans grand succès. Celle-ci soupire en reposant la tasse sur sa table basse. Elle se relève et s'apprête à partir mais fronce les sourcils en remarquant de la légère fumée s'échapper de son thé. Elle plonge le doigt dedans et sourit. Elle l'a fait. C'est chaud.

Elle descend rapidement les escaliers et rejoint les autres dans la salle à manger.

\- Je l'ai fait ! dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? demande Jasper.

Clarke leur explique ce qu'elle a fait avec son thé alors que Jasper et Monty semblent impressionnés. Finn fronce seulement les sourcils, sceptique. Elle prend le verre de vin déjà présent sur la table et le fixe durant quelques secondes. Elle veut leur prouver qu'elle peut y arriver. Elle utilise toute la concentration du monde et réussit à la réchauffer. Jasper trempe son doigt dedans.

\- C'est chaud !

\- Clarke… Finn commence à dire.

\- Cela peut rester entre nous quatre ! dit-elle. Personne n'a besoin de savoir.

\- On pourrait l'entrainer ! rétorque Monty.

Clarke sourit alors que Jasper et Monty commencent à discuter des pouvoirs qu'elle peut posséder. Elle tourne son visage et voit Finn récupérer le verre et tremper le doigt dedans. Il secoue la tête.

\- C'est à peine tiède. On ne va pas risquer ta vie ainsi que la vie de ma Cour alors que tu ne possèdes qu'un semblant de pouvoir.

Il repose le verre sur la table alors qu'elle continue à le regarder. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle sent de la colère l'envahir tout à coup. Elle est pleine de rage. Il n'a pas le droit de l'interdire de s'entraîner si elle le souhaite, il n'a pas le droit de lui dire que ses pouvoirs ne valent rien.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de protection, lui dit Finn. Je te protégerai.

\- Comme tu l'as fait au Mont Weather ? demande-t-elle, le regard perçant.

Elle regrette ces mots dès le moment où elle les prononce. Elle sait qu'elle vient de lui dire des mots cruels et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais elle avait besoin de tout lâcher. Elle ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser, mais elle est soudainement envoyée de l'autre côté de la pièce, en compagnie de Jasper, Monty et toute la vaisselle. Elle percute un mur et s'affale sur le sol, en gémissant.

Finn accourt vers elle en une petite seconde, en s'excusant encore et encore. Il la prend dans ses bras et elle s'accroche à lui, en pleurant. Il vient de la blesser. Il vient de l'envoyer contre le mur. Il s'excuse dans son oreille, et l'embrasse sur le front, la joue, la bouche.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmure-t-elle. Tu étais énervé. Ce n'est rien.

Elle ne sait même pas si elle croit ce qu'elle dit. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser, mais, en attendant, elle le laisse la tenir dans ses bras toute la nuit, alors qu'il continue à lui demander pardon. Lorsque Finn commence à s'endormir, plus tard, elle repense à ce que Bellamy lui a dit : « _Tu dois apprendre à te défendre_ ». Il n'a jamais spécifié de quoi… Ou de qui. Elle tourne son visage vers Finn, en sentant des larmes envahir ses yeux. Elle renifle un peu, et Finn le remarque.

\- Clarke… murmure-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste attrapé un rhume, dit-elle en mentant.

Il caresse lentement sa joue alors qu'elle le laisse faire en fermant les yeux. C'est comme si cela la repoussait encore plus, et elle ne sait pas comment interpréter ce qu'elle ressent. Cela a peut-être brisé quelque chose.

\- Parle-moi d'Octavia, chuchote-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as dit qu'elle allait bien. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis content, alors. Les nombreuses fois où j'ai vu mon père lui faire subir toutes sortes de tortures… Je suis content qu'elle s'en soit sortie.

Clarke hoche la tête dans le noir, alors qu'il continue ses caresses sur sa mâchoire ou son bras.

\- Bellamy et elle s'entendent bien ?

\- Pourquoi ces questions, Finn ? Tu veux encore que je sois ton espionne ?

\- Non, je m'intéresse juste.

\- Ils s'entendent très bien, répond-elle à sa question. Ils sont si… Complices. C'est vraiment beau à voir. Ça me fait regretter de ne pas avoir eu de frères ou de sœurs.

Elle sourit légèrement en revoyant Octavia et Bellamy se chamailler devant ses yeux, la dernière fois. Ils sont si insouciants, alors qu'ici… Finn ne pense qu'à Bellamy. C'est comme s'il était obsédé par lui. Elle se tourne finalement vers son petit ami et se replace dans ses bras, en essayant d'oublier le fait qu'il ait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur elle. Elle doit lui pardonner.

La semaine qui suit est pourtant très compliquée psychologiquement pour Clarke. Elle ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec son petit ami. Elle l'aime, mais elle réalise qu'il a beaucoup d'emprise sur elle. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne peut pas se passer de lui. Il est tout pour elle, désormais, même s'il pose beaucoup trop de questions sur la Cour de la Nuit… C'est pour cette raison qu'elle soupire lorsque, une semaine plus tard, Finn la prend à part pour lui parler.

\- Il faut que tu brises ton contrat avec Bellamy.

\- C'est impossible et tu le sais très bien. Laisse couler, Finn.

\- Je connais un moyen. Il faut que tu lui fasses du chantage. Parle d'Octavia. Menace-le.

Elle hausse un sourcil alors qu'il lui dit ces mots. Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait le menacer de cette façon ? Elle ne comprend pas où il veut en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en dise un peu plus.

\- Dis-lui que s'il continue à revenir te chercher, tu parleras d'elle à tout le monde. Tu l'attaqueras.

\- Finn, il va vouloir me tuer. Et Octavia est gentille, je ne…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'il continue à revenir te chercher sur mes terres ? Tu veux continuer à le voir ? C'est le seul moyen et tu le sais très bien. Fais le pour nous.

Clarke se rend compte que c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui en a parlé, la dernière fois. Pour soutirer des informations, et cela la dégoûte. La jeune femme lui dit qu'elle va y réfléchir pour qu'il arrête de lui en parler et se détourne de lui. Elle avale sa salive en retournant dans leur chambre. Elle en est malade, même si elle sait qu'il a raison. Ce serait, effectivement, le seul moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Bellamy ferait tout pour Octavia. Elle ne sait pas si elle aura le courage de le menacer, mais elle devra peut-être essayer…

Bellamy revient la chercher la semaine d'après. Elle est encore en train de se remettre de sa nuit avec Finn lorsqu'elle les entend se disputer dans le couloir. Elle enroule son drap autour de son corps et ouvre la porte. Bellamy la regarde de haut en bas, ce qui semble énerver Finn.

\- Brise le marché, lui dit Finn.

\- Tes mots sont très inspirants, lui dit Bellamy. Ça me motive vraiment à briser le marché, merci beaucoup Collins.

\- Brise-le. Je te donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu le fasses.

\- Finn, arrête ! s'exclame Clarke.

Il est vraiment stupide de dire ces mots. Cela pourrait facilement se retourner contre lui, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il dit ça simplement parce qu'elle part une semaine par mois. Clarke regarde Bellamy, qui semble considérer l'offre. Elle sent son estomac se serrer, sans savoir pourquoi. Il tourne le visage et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Merci pour l'offre, répond-il en se tournant vers Finn. Mais j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux.

Il se retourne et descend les escaliers alors qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre. Elle fouille dans son armoire et retrouve sa tenue habituelle noire de la Cour de la Nuit. Elle s'habille alors que Finn fait les cent pas dans la chambre. Il s'approche finalement d'elle et l'embrasse longuement sur la bouche, en lui disant de ne pas oublier de parler d'Octavia. Elle hoche la tête et part de la chambre sans parler, sans même savoir quoi faire.

Elle prend la main de Bellamy alors qu'ils tamisent ensemble jusqu'à la Cour de la Nuit. Elle lâche sa main et commence directement à partir dans sa chambre mais il l'arrête.

\- Déjeune avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas des choses plus importantes à faire ?

\- Bien-sûr que oui, mais tu es ma priorité.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il continue à la regarder. Elle accepte finalement et se dirige automatiquement dans la salle à manger, en s'asseyant face à lui. Elle commence à manger.

\- Tu comptes faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demande Bellamy. Est-ce que tu acceptes de t'entrainer avec moi ?

\- Non.

Elle continue à manger alors qu'il lâche un soupir de frustration devant elle. Elle mange et finit par jouer avec sa nourriture, en s'amusant à écraser les carottes et à mélanger la purée. Elle serre les dents alors qu'elle sent le regard de Bellamy sur elle. Elle pose sa fourchette en le regardant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien du tout, dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Tu n'es plus toi-même.

Elle lâche un rire jaune en secouant la tête. Elle croise les bras et s'adosse à sa chaise en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- J'ai ressenti de la peur à travers notre lien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On s'est juste _disputé_, ça ne te regarde pas.

Elle aimerait partir de table mais elle sait très bien qu'il arriverait toujours à la suivre et à trouver un sujet de discussion.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ? continue-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Tes amis ne remarquent rien ? Est-ce qu'ils se soucient de toi ? Est-ce que _Finn_ se soucie de toi ?

\- Bien-sûr que oui ! rétorque-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, de toute façon ? Tu n'es personne pour moi, tu…

Tout à coup, son verre rempli d'eau est violemment lancé contre l'une des bibliothèques. Clarke écarquille les yeux, en essayant de se calmer. Bellamy reste figé une petite seconde, puis tourne la tête vers elle en commençant à sourire. Elle n'a pas touché son verre, c'est son esprit qui l'a contrôlé, et ça il le sait.

\- Je croyais que tu disais ne posséder aucun don ?

Elle ne répond pas et continue à regarder le verre au sol. Finalement, Octavia entre dans la pièce en leur disant bonjour et en s'asseyant à côté de Clarke. Elle remarque le sourire de Bellamy ainsi que le verre cassé sur la table et lui demande ce qui lui arrive, alors qu'il explique ce que Clarke vient de faire.

\- Tu devrais vraiment t'entraîner avec nous, lui dit Octavia.

\- Ça enverrait un mauvais message, dit-elle simplement.

\- Et alors ? répond Octavia.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes. Et si les Grands Seigneurs essayaient de me tuer seulement parce que j'ai volé une partie de leurs pouvoirs ?

Ils voient à quel point elle semble inquiète. C'est la première fois qu'elle leur dévoile cette part de vulnérabilité dans cet endroit. Elle n'a pas envie de paraitre faible, mais elle n'a pas le droit d'en parler chez elle. Il faut qu'elle en profite. Elle regarde Bellamy, qui semble réfléchir.

\- Si tu parviens à maîtriser tes dons, ils ne pourraient pas être en mesure de t'attaquer.

\- Mais ils essaieraient, insiste-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin, dans ce cas ? répond Bellamy en soupirant.

\- Ne vous disputez pas, je vous en prie, soupire Octavia.

\- On ne se dispute pas, répond Bellamy. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'envoie son assiette au visage.

Clarke continue à le regarder et sourit en baissant la tête. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils ont une discussion normale, sans réellement se battre. Octavia écarquille les yeux en disant « Tu peux faire ça ? » alors que Clarke hausse les épaule. Elle attend un peu en continuant à jouer avec sa nourriture.

\- J'ai… J'ai réussi à réchauffer mon thé, la semaine dernière. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais…

\- Montre nous ! s'écrie Octavia.

Elle prend le verre d'eau de Bellamy et le place devant Clarke. Celle-ci la regarde nerveusement alors qu'elle lui sourit. Elle se concentre en regardant l'eau et sourit en voyant de la vapeur se former. Octavia plonge son doigt dedans et sourit en regardant Bellamy. Celui-ci trempe son doigt à son tour.

\- Je sais que c'est tiède, mais…

\- Ça sera encore mieux plus tard.

Elle hoche la tête. Ils changent finalement de sujet, et elle les écoute se disputer à propos de Miller. Elle les observe alors qu'Octavia le frappe à travers la table, pendant qu'il éclate de rire et essaye de coincer ses mains. Octavia regarde Clarke.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu le détestes, lui dit Octavia. Il est vraiment abruti.

\- Elle ne me déteste pas, répond Bellamy. Nous avons seulement des divergences, nuance !

\- Et j'ai souvent envie de le tuer, répond à son tour Clarke. Mais non, à part ça je ne le déteste pas…

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'Octavia éclate de rire en la regardant. Bellamy la regarde à son tour, et elle sent ses griffes caresser son esprit. Elle n'essaye pas de relever son bouclier, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Il ne lui dit rien, il reste juste au seuil pour qu'elle sente sa présence. Ils lui racontent quelques anecdotes sur leur enfance durant le restant du déjeuner. Elle part se coucher le sourire aux lèvres, juste heureuse d'avoir pu évoquer ses pouvoirs et en entendre un peu plus sur la vie de Bellamy et Octavia.

Cependant, elle repense aux paroles de Finn le lendemain matin. _Fais le pour nous_. Si elle n'essaye pas, alors Bellamy continuera à venir la chercher. Même si elle ne déteste pas cette Cour, cela cause des problèmes à la maison. Si elle ne le fait pas, Finn pensera qu'elle est du côté de Bellamy, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Elle reste silencieuse durant deux jours. Elle répond avec une seule syllabe et passe son temps à peindre ou à essayer de lire. Bellamy lui jette des regards inquiets, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir le faire, mais elle ne sait pas quand. Elle attend, encore et encore.

La veille de son départ, elle arrive dans le bureau de Bellamy et rentre. Il est debout, en train d'étudier plusieurs cartes. Elle prend son courage à deux mains.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais revenir me chercher, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demande-t-il. J'aime bien ta compagnie.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Bellamy.

Il doit remarquer sa voix plus froide qu'à l'habitude puisqu'il se tourne vers elle en haussant un sourcil. Il s'adosse à son bureau en croisant les bras à son tour. Elle pense encore et encore à ce que Finn lui a dit. _Fais-le pour nous. Fais-le pour nous_.

\- J'ai besoin que tu brises ce marché. Je sais que tu le peux.

\- Clarke…

\- J'ai… J'ai des pouvoirs. Et si tu as raison, ils vont se développer… Et je connais l'existence d'Octavia.

Pendant quelques secondes, il semble ne pas comprendre où elle veut en venir. Elle sent ses mains devenir moites alors que son regard s'endurcit. Il comprend que c'est une menace. Il le sait.

\- Je te demande pardon ? dit-il.

Son cœur bat la chamade en entendant le ton de sa voix. Cela la ramène immédiatement au Mont Weather, lorsqu'il était menaçant envers elle. Depuis toute cette histoire… Cela n'était plus arrivé. Mais elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne veux pas la blesser. Mais…

Il ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase. Il s'avance et agrippe son poignet. Elle sent les ténèbres les envahir alors qu'ils tamisent ensemble et atterrissent devant la Cour du Printemps. Il la lâche alors qu'elle croise son regard. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais son regard lui donne envie de pleurer.

\- Je ne reviendrai plus, lui dit-il.

Elle sait qu'il ne dit pas ça parce qu'il se sent menacé. Non. Il pense ce qu'il dit. Il ne veut plus venir. Elle regarde ses pieds en sentant de la honte l'envahir. Quand elle lève à nouveau la tête, il est déjà parti. Elle sent son estomac se retourner. _Je ne reviendrai plus._

Bien-sûr, quand elle l'annonce à Finn, il est aux anges. Il l'embrasse et l'entraîne immédiatement dans leur chambre. Elle se force à sourire. Elle regarde le plafond lorsqu'il lui fait l'amour, sans réellement y mettre tout son cœur. Il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre du regard de Bellamy. Normalement elle se fiche de lui, mais la Cour de la Nuit n'était pas si _horrible_. Octavia était très sympathique, même. Et Bellamy… Il a essayé de l'aider. Et elle a tout gâché. Elle espère juste que ça en vaudra la peine et qu'elle sera heureuse dans sa Cour.

Elle pensait que ça allait passer avec le temps, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Plusieurs jours passent, et elle se sent de plus en honteuse. Elle sort seulement du lit pour aller manger, et personne ne la questionne, personne ne lui dit rien. C'est comme s'ils se _fichaient_ d'elle. Elle a perdu cinq kilos, mais ça ne semble pas alerter Finn.

\- Ça doit être ta condition d'Immortelle, lui dit-il à chaque fois.

Il la regarde avec un air inquiet, quelques fois, mais elle a juste à lui sourire pour que ça lui passe. Tout semble aller pour lui, alors qu'elle se sent se détériorer. Lorsqu'elle était chez Bellamy, elle mangeait beaucoup plus puisque Bellamy ne la questionnait pas, il parlait juste avec Octavia donc Clarke pouvait oublier ses soucis. Ici… C'est différent. Ses joues sont creuses, mais Finn ne remarque rien.

Le mois suivant, Bellamy ne revient pas. Elle regarde son bras et touche doucement son tatouage. Elle l'a toujours, Bellamy a décidé de ne pas l'effacer. Peut-être qu'il l'entend toujours, quelques fois… Deux semaines plus tard, elle se fait une raison. C'est terminé. Il ne viendra plus la chercher, donc Finn sera soulagé. Par contre, elle... Ça l'embête plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Étrangement, elle aimerait qu'il revienne. Elle aimerait qu'il vienne l'insulter, la pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle veut _ressentir_ quelque chose d'autre que de l'étouffement. C'est pour cette raison que, plusieurs jours plus tard, elle se rapproche encore plus de Jasper et Monty.

\- Parlez-moi de votre enfance, dit-elle au cours d'un repas.

\- Pourquoi ça ? répond Monty en riant.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de savoir qui vous êtes réellement.

Ils semblent trouver ça étrange mais ils hochent leurs têtes et parlent d'eux. Jasper évoque l'une de ses amies du nom de Sarah qu'il aimait beaucoup lorsqu'il était jeune, tandis que Monty parle de ses parents.

\- Ils me manquent.

Clarke hoche la tête sans rien dire, en essayant de ne pas se faire submerger par l'émotion. Jasper frotte le dos de son ami avant de changer de sujet, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Clarke est contente d'en apprendre encore plus sur ce monde qu'elle aime tant. Finn arrive au bout d'un moment et dépose un baiser sur son front. Il regarde les garçons.

\- On y va.

Ces derniers acquiescent et se lèvent de leurs chaises en le suivant. D'habitude, Clarke doit rester ici sans rien dire, parce que Finn ne souhaite toujours pas qu'elle s'expose. Mais pas cette-fois. Elle en a assez.

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Clarke, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Tu m'as promis, dit-elle entre ses dents. Tu m'as dit que tu m'emmènerais un jour, que j'en apprendrai encore plus de ce monde.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent.

Elle déteste que sa voix soit si aigue, si plaignante, mais elle est obligée. Il faut qu'il l'emmène, elle veut _sortir_ de cette putain de Cour. Même si elle ne sortait pas à la Cour de la Nuit, elle avait une chambre dans laquelle elle se sentait un minimum libre. Mais ici…

\- Laisse-moi aider.

\- On n'a pas besoin de ton aide. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas peindre un peu ?

\- Je ne veux pas peindre des _putains_ de tableaux. Je veux venir avec toi.

\- Je suis désolé. C'est non.

Il embrasse sa joue et part. Elle serre ses doigts sur la table et sent une odeur de bois brûlé au bout d'un moment. Elle se fige en voyant l'empreinte de sa main dans la table. Elle l'a brûlée.

Elle se lève de sa chaise et se décide à le suivre. Jasper et Monty restent à l'entrée et la regardent. Finn les rejoint alors qu'elle l'appelle une nouvelle fois en le suppliant et en lui disant de l'emmener. Elle se sent bouillir à l'intérieur pendant qu'il soupire et la regarde une dernière fois.

\- J'ai dit non. Et ne pense même pas à nous suivre.

Il lui tourne le dos et commence à partir en compagnie de Jasper et Monty. Ils descendent les marches du porche. Clarke serre les poings et s'avance, prête à les suivre. Cependant, elle se heurte soudainement à un mur invisible. Elle recule en titubant. Elle tend la main et rencontre une résistance physique, invisible. Il a érigé un mur devant elle pour l'empêcher de sortir.

\- Finn ! appelle-t-elle.

Clarke frappe le mur à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Elle rentre à nouveau à la maison et se précipite vers la fenêtre la plus proche en l'ouvrant. Elle tend la main mais ses doigts rencontrent un mur lisse et solide. Elle se sent de plus en plus oppressée. Finn l'a emprisonnée dans ce palais alors qu'il sait très bien qu'elle s'est sentie mourir au Mont Weather à cause de ça. Il l'a prise au piège, et elle est bloquée.

La jeune femme se précipite vers la fenêtre d'après et se heurte au même mur que tout à l'heure. Clarke prend son visage entre ses mains. Elle a l'impression d'étouffer, elle sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et son souffle se couper. _Elle doit sortir d'ici, elle doit sortir d'ici_. Elle pousse un cri comme elle l'a déjà vu chez Finn, alors que tous les meubles se brisent en mille morceaux. Ses pouvoirs sont puissants, ils sont très puissants. Elle s'effondre à terre et se recroqueville sur elle-même, en éclatant en sanglot. Elle baisse les yeux vers son tatouage sur son bras, en pleurant de plus belle. Pourquoi avoir repoussé Bellamy ? Elle pose son front contre celui-ci en pensant à tout ce qu'elle a pu dire à Bellamy. Elle regrette. Elle regrette tellement… Elle aimerait disparaitre comme lui dans les ténèbres.

Clarke ferme les yeux au bout d'un moment en souhaitant remonter le temps. Disparaitre serait tellement mieux… Elle garde son visage dans ses bras alors qu'elle entend un gros bruit à côté, et des pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle tremble mais elle ne bouge pas, elle n'a pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne peut plus bouger. Deux personnes sont là. _Deux personnes_.

Clarke sent des bras larges et musclés la soulever de terre, avec un bras derrière son dos et un autre sous ses genoux. Elle ouvre les yeux en sentant une odeur qu'elle reconnait. Elle s'accroche au t-shirt de Bellamy en continuant à pleurer, sans rien dire. La jeune femme voit Octavia derrière son épaule.

\- On y va, dit Bellamy en regardant sa sœur.

Il tamise avec Clarke.

* * *

**BADABOUM !**

**C'est bon, ça y est, la « vraie » histoire est lancée. Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? La relation Bellamy et Clarke s'est améliorée, puis en fait non, mais à la fin… Peut-être ! Vous avez aimé le moment de la fin lorsque Bellamy vient à sa rescousse ? J'ai adoré l'écrire. En tout cas, les premiers vrais pas de Clarke à la Cour de la Nuit sera dans le prochain chapitre, avec quelques petits débuts de rapprochement…**

**À la semaine prochaine !**

**\- Amandine.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Quand Clarke se réveille, elle est dans sa chambre à la Cour de la Nuit. Elle regarde devant elle et voit Bellamy, dans une chaise à côté du lit. Il la regarde. Elle essaye de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé... Elle a quelques souvenirs, mais c'est flou. Elle était dans la Cour du Printemps. Elle le sait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmure-t-elle.

\- J'ai entendu ton appel au secours, répond-il. Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs, tu as détruit une salle de ta Cour et tu t'es effondrée sur le sol. Je suis venu te chercher.

\- Mais… Tu n'as pas le droit d'enfreindre les autres territoires, tu…

\- Je le sais. Mais je n'allais pas te laisser seule.

Elle sent des larmes affluer dans ses yeux lorsqu'il prononce ces mots. Il a enfreint une règle importante juste parce qu'il l'a entendue, alors qu'elle l'a menacé. Elle a menacé sa sœur. Elle est partie, et il est venu. Même Finn n'a pas enfreint les règles pour venir la chercher à la Cour de la Nuit.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, Finn… Il m'a dit que…

\- Ce n'est rien, murmure-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus et essuie ses joues. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu de montrer cette faiblesse à Bellamy, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle renifle en se calmant. Elle est embarrassée, donc elle ne dit plus rien. C'est Bellamy qui rompt le silence en levant la tête et en la regardant.

\- Ta présence ici n'a aucun rapport avec notre marché, lui dit-il. Tu peux retourner là-bas quand tu veux, ou rester ici.

\- Je devrais rentrer tôt ou tard, mais… Pas pour le moment.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à me demander.

Il est sincère, même si elle remarque dans ses yeux qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec cette idée. Elle sait qu'il déteste Finn, et elle peut maintenant comprendre pourquoi. Elle tremble en serrant la couverture entre ses doigts en repensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer.i

\- Il m'a enfermée, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je le sais.

\- Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs contre moi, il… Il m'a enfermée, comme je l'étais au Mont Weather.

Il ne dit rien, il hoche juste la tête. Elle réfléchit à tout ce que Finn a pu faire pour elle. Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, tout allait bien entre eux… Mais plus les mois avançaient, plus elle étouffait en sa compagnie. Il lui refusait tout. Est-ce que c'était une relation saine ? Non, probablement pas… Si seulement il avait été moins omniprésent et plus ouvert avec elle.

\- Repose-toi un jour ou deux, dit Bellamy en se levant. J'ai des affaires à régler, je serai de retour vers la fin de la semaine.

Elle serre le drap en le regardant. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressent une lassitude de ces mots. Finn n'arrêtait pas de partir lui aussi, sans lui dire ce qu'il allait faire. Et Bellamy compte faire la même chose. L'abandonner. Il commence à s'éloigner mais elle se lève rapidement du lit. Elle ne veut pas passer les prochains jours seule.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demande-t-elle.

\- Chez moi.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir ?

Bellamy reste silencieux, alors qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Il doit remarquer à quel point elle y tient. Il s'approche lentement d'elle en baissant la tête pour la regarder.

\- Si tu m'accompagnes, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Tu ne pourras pas raconter ce que tu as vu chez moi. Si tu le fais… Cela pourra être dangereux pour plusieurs personnes, notamment mes amis. Si tu retournes dans ta Cour, tu ne pourras en parler à personne.

\- Emmène-moi.

Clarke soutient longuement son regard pour qu'il puisse voir qu'elle est sincère, qu'elle veut y aller et qu'elle ne le dira à personne. Il acquiesce finalement en lui souriant légèrement alors qu'elle tourne la tête en raclant sa gorge.

\- D'ordinaire j'y serai allé en volant, mais je préfère t'éviter ça pour le moment. On va tamiser.

\- Pourquoi s'embêter à voler si tu peux directement disparaitre ?

\- J'aime voler, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Il tend sa main vers elle. Elle glisse ses doigts dans sa paume et s'y accroche. Il fixe les doigts de Clarke deux petites secondes du regard, puis tamise avec elle. Elle s'agrippe en attendant de sentir à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Le voyage dure plus longtemps que d'habitude, et elle vacille à l'atterrissage, prête à s'écrouler à tout moment. Bellamy la retient par la taille avant qu'elle tombe, alors qu'elle se retient à son col le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il rit.

\- Voilà pourquoi je préfère voler.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et s'écarte de lui, en reprenant ses esprits. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle a l'air de se trouver dans une maison de taille moyenne, moins grande que le palais de la Cour de la Nuit, en tout cas. Le sol et les murs sont entièrement faits en bois, et il y a une cheminée éteinte au loin. C'est vraiment cosy et… familial. Elle s'avance un peu et regarde la grande pièce devant elle. La salle à manger et la cuisine sont dans le même espace, et le coin salon est un peu plus loin. Elle s'approche surtout de la baie vitrée au bout et écarquille les yeux. Une ville. C'est une ville.

\- C'est ma maison personnelle, explique-t-il. Personne ne peut venir ici sans invitation, elle est protégée. À part toi et moi, il y a cinq autres personnes qui peuvent venir ici. Tu peux aussi inviter quelqu'un ici, bien-sûr, mais je préfèrerai que tu me le demandes avant. Il y a trois chambres en haut et tu peux utiliser celle du fond. Si tu veux visiter la ville, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Il te faudra sans doute une escorte pour la première fois, je ne veux pas que tu te perdes.

Clarke écoute et essaye d'assimiler ce que Bellamy lui dit. Elle a sa propre chambre dans sa maison alors qu'ils ne sont même pas amis, et se connaissent à peine. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais elle lui en est reconnaissante. Il vient aussi de lui dire qu'elle a le droit de visiter la ville, ce qui l'étonne et la change de Finn. Il ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

Elle sursaute alors que quelques personnes frappent à la porte plusieurs fois de suite. Elle fronce les sourcils en les entendant se disputer gentiment, tout en continuant leurs coups sur la porte.

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne fasses pas leur connaissance s'ils continuent à frapper comme des gamins mal élevés, dit Bellamy.

\- On t'a entendu tu sais ! répond une voix.

\- Je… Je vais rester un peu, dit Clarke.

Elle aimerait beaucoup se reposer mais il ne faut pas qu'elle reste dans son coin, elle veut au moins les rencontrer une première fois pour voir à quoi ressemble ses amis. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en aurait réellement, d'ailleurs. C'est une surprise. Bellamy acquiesce et ouvre la porte en disant à ses amis de se tenir tranquille. Clarke sourit en voyant Octavia devant elle, qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle serre la main de Miller, qu'elle a déjà vu une fois. Elle est surprise lorsqu'une fille brune avec une queue de cheval l'enlace directement, comme si Octavia lui avait parlé d'elle. Finalement, elle serre la main de deux autres hommes, l'un noir de peau comme Miller, et l'autre blanc.

\- Bien, dit Bellamy. Clarke, voici ma famille. Oh, et Murphy.

\- Je t'emmerde, Bellamy, répond Murphy.

Clarke rit en compagnie d'Octavia. Celle-ci la prend par la main et l'emmène dans le salon en lui demandant comment elle va. Clarke hausse les épaules en disant que ça va, mais Octavia n'est pas dupe.

\- J'étais avec Bellamy lorsqu'on est venus te récupérer. Il est devenu fou en te voyant. J'ai dû l'empêcher d'aller retrouver Finn.

\- Ah oui ? demande timidement Clarke.

\- Pourtant il s'énerve rarement, dit l'autre fille.

\- Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? rétorque Clarke.

Octavia éclate de rire en compagnie de Clarke, sans que la fille ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Clarke lui explique alors toute son histoire avec Bellamy, notamment le fait qu'il n'était _pas_ réellement gentil avec elle. La jeune fille hausse les épaules en changeant un peu son discours, ce qui fait sourire Clarke. Bellamy arrive avec ses amis.

\- Clarke, je te présente donc Murphy. Il est très gentil, mais assez con. N'écoute surtout pas les blagues qu'il te fera.

Murphy envoie son pied vers Bellamy sans parvenir à le toucher. Clarke l'observe en souriant. Il est plutôt mignon, il faut l'avouer. Il fait même un peu bad boy avec sa veste en cuir. Il semble simple.

\- Voici Raven, dit-il en montrant la jeune fille brune. C'est probablement la personne la plus intelligente de notre groupe d'amis.

\- Oublie le mot probablement, Bellamy.

Ils se regardent en riant légèrement. Clarke les observe. Ils semblent proches, et Raven semble très sympathique. À ce qu'elle a pu remarquer, Octavia et Raven doivent être de grandes amies, vu la relation qu'elle a entraperçu. Bellamy s'avance et prend Miller par les épaules.

\- Tu connais déjà Miller, mon meilleur ami, et mon idiote de sœur.

\- Sympa… marmonne Octavia.

\- Et voici Lincoln, son petit ami. Je le préfère à Octavia.

Octavia lève les yeux au ciel, alors que Clarke sourit à Lincoln. Grand, musclé, avec des tatouages… Octavia parait toute frêle et menue à ses côtés, ce qui est assez intriguant, mais mignon.

Ils passent tous à table quelques minutes plus tard et mangent ensemble en parlant. Clarke écoute sans rien dire. Elle est juste contente de ne pas être toute seule. Si Bellamy n'était pas revenu la chercher, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue. Une question lui vient soudainement à l'esprit.

\- On m'a dit qu'il faisait toujours nuit dans cette Cour, leur dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répond Bellamy. Il y a des endroits où c'est le cas, surtout vers le nord, mais 95% du territoire est lumineux.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est la Cour du Printemps qui a répandu cette rumeur, marmonne Octavia.

Ils ne semblent vraiment pas aimer la Cour du Printemps… Clarke ne dit rien, puisqu'elle vient toujours de là-bas. Cela reste sa Cour…

\- Viens-voir, lui dit Bellamy avec un hochement de tête.

Elle se lève de table et le suit vers la fenêtre. Elle sent tous les regards sur eux alors qu'elle s'approche et regarde dehors, en voyant la plus belle vue de sa vie.

La maison de Bellamy semble être élevée sur une colline, ce qui donne une vue panoramique de toute la ville. Il y a des buildings devant elle ainsi que des habitations un peu partout, de toutes formes et toutes couleurs. Et, surtout, la ville est vivante. Elle peut entendre de la musique venant des rues, et elle peut même apercevoir des personnes marchant et entrant dans des boutiques. Elle sourit en voyant un groupe d'enfants jouant autour d'une fontaine et s'aspergeant d'eau, ou encore un couple s'embrasser à un café.

\- Voici la Cité des Lumières, lui dit Bellamy.

Elle a déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, dans la bouche d'Octavia si elle s'en rappelle bien. Bellamy se place à côté d'elle et regarde dehors en souriant, comme s'il était fier de lui.

\- C'est notre maison, dit-il. Elle n'existe que pour nous. Personne ne connait cette ville, et personne à part cette Cour ne peut la voir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je la vois dans ce cas ? demande-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu es mon invitée.

Clarke est fascinée par ce qu'il lui dit. Cette ville est donc complètement sécurisée, personne ne pourra venir la chercher dans cet endroit. Bellamy a dû mettre des années à la protéger de cette façon, cela a dû être très long et compliqué.

Ils reviennent éventuellement s'assoir autour de la table avec tous les autres pour continuer leur repas. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle fait partie d'un groupe comme ça. Elle ne comprend pas tout ce qu'ils disent, mais elle ne se sent pas à l'écart. C'est étrange.

\- Alors Clarke, dit Raven en mangeant une frite. Comment est-ce que c'est de l'autre côté du mur ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment juste de la poussière et des cailloux ?

\- Murphy… prévient Bellamy.

\- Quoi ? C'est ce qu'on imagine tous !

Raven tend son bras et lui pince l'épaule alors qu'il pousse un cri en la repoussant. Clarke secoue la tête en riant. Murphy la fait vraiment rire, et c'est très rare.

\- Il y a de la forêt, puis des villages… Des rivières, des animaux. Mais ça reste assez pauvre, contrairement à ici.

\- Donc, ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est… De la poussière et des cailloux ? dit Murpky.

Elle rit alors que Raven prend un bout de pain et le balance violemment au visage de Murphy. Ils continuent à manger, pendant que Clarke réfléchit. Cela fait déjà beaucoup de monde par rapport à la Cour du Printemps. Elle ne connaissait que Finn, Jasper et Monty là-bas. Elle repense à eux en sentant une boule se former dans son estomac. Elle s'approche un peu de Bellamy à la fin du repas.

\- Je vais aller me reposer en haut.

\- D'accord. Tu redescends quand tu veux.

Elle hoche la tête et monte les escaliers de la maison. Elle ouvre la porte du fond et entre dans sa chambre, qui est assez petite mais vraiment mignonne. Tout est clair, de couleur pastel, ce qu'elle adore. C'est apaisant et doux. Un lit est placé contre le mur du fond, avec beaucoup d'oreillers sur le dessus. Elle s'allonge sur son lit en fermant les yeux et en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle pense à Finn. Elle pensait qu'il allait beaucoup lui manquer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est la première fois qu'elle pense vraiment à tout ce qu'il a pu lui faire. Non, il ne mérite pas ces larmes. Plus maintenant. Elle s'endort progressivement avec l'image de Finn en tête.

_Une boite. Un mur. Une prison. _

_Impuissance. Peur. Contrôle._

\- Clarke !

Clarke se réveille d'un coup en sentant une main sur son épaule. Elle s'assoit subitement dans son lit et tombe nez à nez avec Bellamy. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et s'assoit sur le lit, en se reculant. Elle passe ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux en regardant autour. Il fait nuit.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Tu faisais un cauchemar et tu criais, j'ai eu du mal à te réveiller.

Elle hoche la tête en respirant calmement. Elle se rappelle de son cauchemar. Elle pensait à Finn.

\- Je… J'étais enfermée. Il m'avait enfermée.

Bellamy ne répond pas, il acquiesce simplement sans rien dire. Il lui murmure de se reposer et commence à se lever, mais Clarke agrippe le bas de son t-shirt. Elle ne le regarde pas, elle resserre juste ses doigts. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui demander de rester un peu avec elle, il le comprend. Bellamy se rassoit sur le lit, alors qu'elle le lâche.

\- Parle-moi de lui, murmure-t-il.

Elle le regarde. Elle sait qu'il déteste Finn mais il fait l'effort de l'écouter. Il fait l'effort, il _essaye_. Ce mot qualifie bien Bellamy. Il essaye.

\- Il a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi, mais je pense avoir été aveuglée par ma naïveté et le fait que je sois nouvelle. Maintenant que je suis ici, je réalise tout ce qui n'allait pas. Il m'a _ignorée_ au Mont Weather alors que toi tu m'aidais, même si tu me détestais. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de « non » qu'il a pu me dire. Lorsque tu m'avais demandé ce qui s'était passé, je ne t'avais pas répondu mais… Il m'a envoyé dans un _putain_ de mur. Il m'a _blessée_.

Une larme roule déjà sur sa joue alors qu'elle évoque son petit ami – ou son ex petit ami, désormais. Elle regarde l'une des mains de Bellamy qui se serre sur la couverture du lit, comme s'il était en colère par ce qu'elle est en train de lui raconter. Elle renifle en continuant.

\- Je n'étais plus la même. Je maigrissais, je faisais des cauchemars et il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt pour moi. Il me questionnait sur ta Cour dès que je rentrais, et il n'a pas essayé de franchir ton territoire alors que toi… Tu n'as pas hésité à venir me chercher. Tu n'as pas _hésité_.

Elle essuie ses larmes. Cela lui fait beaucoup de bien d'en parler, elle a besoin de mettre toute cette histoire derrière elle.

\- J'avais l'impression d'être inférieure à lui, alors que j'ai des pouvoirs moi aussi. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas que je m'entraîne, probablement pour ne pas que je sois plus forte que lui. Il ne me disait rien, il me cachait tout ce qu'il faisait… Jusqu'au jour où il m'a enfermée comme si j'étais sa propriété, comme s'il avait le droit de me contrôler. Je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait. Je le déteste.

\- Clarke…

\- Je ne veux plus y retourner, sanglote-t-elle en le regardant. Ne me force pas à y retourner, je t'en supplie.

Il hoche la tête, en lui disant que c'est à elle de décider. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il approche finalement sa main et la pose sur son avant-bras, à l'endroit du tatouage. Il fait courir son doigt sur celui-ci, en suivant ses contours. Il lève la tête vers elle.

\- Tous mes amis possèdent ce tatouage pour signifier qu'ils font partie de cette Cour. Je l'ai posé sur toi à cause de notre marché, qui n'existe plus désormais. Est-ce que tu veux que je l'enlève ?

\- Non… murmure-t-elle. Je ne dis pas que je fais partie de cette Cour mais… Ne l'enlève pas encore. Il faut avouer qu'il est joli.

Bellamy rit en entendant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Clarke sourit. Il décide finalement de la laisser, en enlevant sa main de son avant-bras. Il se lève et lui dit bonne nuit, en sortant de sa chambre. Elle s'allonge à nouveau en posant sa joue fraîche sur son tatouage.

Elle est réveillée le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, par deux petites têtes devant son visage.

\- Debout, la Belle au bois dormant ! dit Octavia avec un grand sourire.

\- Allez viens, dit Raven. On va prendre l'air.

Clarke grogne en remontant la couverture sur son visage. Les filles rient et la baissent à nouveau, pour ne pas que Clarke puisse se cacher comme elle l'aimerait.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, gémit-elle.

\- Octavia, est-ce que j'ai formulé cette phrase comme une question ? demande Raven à son amie.

\- Non Raven, répond Octavia en ricanant.

Clarke soupire en frottant ses yeux. Elle s'assoit finalement dans le lit et accepte la proposition des filles. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elles insistent, mais elle n'a pas envie de se battre à ce sujet. Elle enfile des vêtements, se coiffe, laisse Octavia la maquiller légèrement et sort avec elle. Au final, elles avaient peut-être raison. C'est agréable de prendre l'air.

\- La ville semble vraiment belle, dit-elle aux filles. J'ai hâte de la visiter.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Bellamy, il t'y emmènera. Ou un autre des garçons.

Elle hoche la tête. Elles restent près de la maison en marchant, mais elles débouchent à côté d'une rivière. Elles commencent à la suivre. Raven lui pose des questions sur ce qui s'est passé au Mont Weather. Clarke essaye de lui fournir le plus d'éléments possible. Elle est contente de voir que les filles n'évitent pas le sujet avec elle, comme le faisait Finn. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle en parle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous ai pas vues là-bas ? demande Clarke. Il y avait les sujets de beaucoup de personnes, dont ceux de Finn.

\- Bellamy se doutait de ce qui allait se passer, répond Raven. Il nous a interdit de venir, il ne voulait pas qu'on se fasse emprisonner nous aussi. Il… Il ferait tout pour nous.

\- Donc vous êtes vraiment aussi proches de lui ? Comment est-ce que vous l'avez connu ?

Elles lui expliquent rapidement comment il a connu chacun d'entre eux. Elle comprend qu'il a rencontré Raven, Miller et Murphy au combat, pendant des entrainements qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble, avant que Bellamy devienne le Grand Seigneur.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Vous vous combattez ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, lui dit Raven. Nous sommes des enfants d'Immortels, et notre éducation n'est pas la même que les Mortels. Nous avons classe, nous apprenons comme vous des choses théoriques, mais nous avons beaucoup de sport, comme la boxe ou la lutte. On nous entraîne à nous combattre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce Monde est plus dangereux que le tien, Clarke. On doit savoir se défendre.

Clarke écoute attentivement. Elle est contente d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce Monde, surtout ce genre de choses. Elle oublie très souvent que Bellamy est Grand Seigneur et qu'il est très fort, elle n'y a jamais repensé. Elle repense à tout ce que Finn a pu lui dire sur lui… Il avait tort.

\- On rentre ? demande Octavia.

Elles acquiescent toutes les deux et font le chemin retour. Clarke les écoute parler ensemble de Lincoln, ce qui la fait sourire. Elle n'est pas étonnée d'apprendre que Bellamy est très protecteur avec sa sœur. C'était évident.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si Pike allait attaquer maintenant… marmonne Octavia.

\- Pike ? demande Clarke en levant la tête. C'est bien celui qui veut attaquer, pas vrai ?

\- C'est ça. Bellamy dit que c'est imminent, mais je ne pense pas. Il n'a pas assez d'alliés, c'est impossible.

Clarke frotte ses bras en continuant son chemin. Elle a des frissons rien qu'en y pensant. Elle espère qu'Octavia a raison et qu'il ne tentera rien.

Elles rentrent à la maison et passent le midi et l'après-midi toutes les trois. Clarke est contente de rester avec elles puisqu'elle apprend à les connaître. Octavia lui parle de sa relation avec Lincoln, Raven évoque son passé et ses talents, et Clarke leur parle de Finn.

\- Lincoln est très calme, constate Clarke.

\- Oui, trop calme même, répond Octavia. C'est ce qui m'a plu chez lui. Il me calme beaucoup.

\- Ouais, vu ton tempérament t'en avais bien besoin, rétorque Raven.

Octavie se penche en avant et essaye de la frapper alors que Raven ricane. Quand Bellamy revient le soir, il est étonné de la voir avec les filles.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, répond Raven en se levant.

\- Vous restez manger ? demande Clarke, inquiète.

\- Si tu veux, oui.

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant. Elle n'a pas réellement envie de se retrouver seule avec Bellamy pour le moment, même si elle l'apprécie beaucoup plus qu'avant. Elle est reconnaissante envers lui, et elle a peur de dire des bêtises en sa compagnie.

Ils dinent tous les quatre ensemble, en parlant de la ville à Clarke, alors qu'elle a les yeux écarquillés et qu'elle est émerveillée.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on y aille demain ? demande Bellamy.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien-sûr. Je n'ai rien de prévu.

\- D'accord, je veux bien.

Elle a hâte d'être le lendemain seulement pour ça. Elle les aide à faire la vaisselle un peu plus tard et dit au revoir aux filles. Elle est étonnée lorsqu'Octavia lui fait un long câlin, ainsi que Raven. Elles lui jettent un clin d'œil et partent de la maison. Clarke croise les bras et s'approche de Bellamy, qui est toujours dans la cuisine.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, lui dit-elle.

\- D'accord. On ira en ville demain après-midi. Je ne serai pas là le matin, je viendrai directement te chercher.

\- Ça marche.

Elle lui fait un léger sourire et monte dans sa chambre. Elle s'endort en quelques minutes à peine, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

\- Oh non, je ne fais pas ça.

Clarke croise les bras en sentant le vent frais bouger ses cheveux. Elle est au bord de la colline en compagnie de Bellamy, à regarder le vide… Enfin, la ville devant elle. Elle n'a pas froid, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Elle se maudit d'avoir décidé de mettre un short. D'accord, celle-ci est assez épais, mais n'empêche... Bellamy fait battre une nouvelle fois ses ailes noires.

\- Non, répète-t-elle.

\- Cela ne prendra que cinq minutes de vol, je te le promets.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne tamise pas ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie de voler et de te montrer quelle sensation cela produit.

\- Non merci.

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle regarde en dessous d'elle. Oh non, pas question. C'est beaucoup trop haut et elle est probablement trop lourde pour lui. Il semble avoir entendu ses pensées puisqu'il s'approche.

\- Je te promets de ne pas te lâcher.

\- Le vent va arracher mon short. Je préfère les marches.

Elle commence à se tourner pour partir mais Bellamy déploie entièrement l'une de ses ailes pour lui barrer le passage. Elle recule, mais son aile s'incurve pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle sent la chaleur de son corps alors qu'il baisse la tête et la regarde. Elle soupire en cédant.

\- Ne me lâche pas.

Il sourit et la prend dans ses bras, en passant un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Elle s'apprête à lui dire d'attendre mais il saute soudainement dans le vide. Elle pousse un cri en accrochant ses bras autour de son cou. Il déploie finalement ses ailes et les bat, les faisant remonter petit à petit. Elle serre ses doigts sur sa nuque en prenant une grande inspiration contre lui.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

\- C'était beaucoup plus drôle de cette façon, non ?

Elle aimerait le frapper mais elle ne peut pas relâcher ses bras autour de son cou, surtout pas. L'air est froid mais une douce brise caresse son visage alors qu'ils se rapprochent peu à peu de la ville. Le corps de Bellamy est chaud et solide contre le sien, et il se concentre sur son vol. Il décrit une courbe, ce qui la fait resserrer ses bras. Elle entend son rire lui chatouiller l'oreille.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, je m'échappais parfois de la maison par la fenêtre de ma chambre et je volais toute la nuit au-dessus de la ville, du fleuve et de la mer.

\- Tes parents devaient être ravis… marmonne-t-elle.

Il continue à sourire en allant de moins en moins vite et en descendant au fur et à mesure. Il trouve un endroit précis et atterrit délicatement, en gardant un bras sous ses épaules pour la soutenir. Elle se dégage et regarde devant elle en souriant.

Plusieurs boutiques s'étalent devant ses yeux. Elle est émerveillée en voyant tous les gens marcher et parler autour d'elle, comme s'ils se fichaient que Bellamy ait atterrit devant leurs yeux. Ils n'ont pas peur de lui, alors que c'est leur Grand Seigneur. Au contraire, certaines personnes lui sourient et lui font des signes de la main auxquels il répond. Ils commencent à marcher côte à côte et Clarke est frappée par l'odeur des restaurants sur le côté, notamment des épices. Elle voit plusieurs magasins de vêtements et de livres, alors qu'elle s'y attarde. Elle frôle les couvertures en lisant leur titre, non sans difficulté.

\- Celui-ci te plairait, dit Bellamy en lui montrant l'un d'eux.

\- Je ne pourrais pas lire un livre entier, je ne suis pas encore prête.

\- On va retravailler ça en rentrant à la maison, tout à l'heure. Je te donnerai des phrases.

Clarke hoche la tête alors qu'elle le regarde s'éloigner. _À la maison_. Cela lui fait bizarre. Elle ne sait même pas si elle dirait ce mot elle-même. La jeune femme le suit alors que Bellamy lui montre du doigt des bijouteries et, au loin, des boutiques d'art. Il lui demande si elle veut y aller donc elle accepte. Elle touche les pinceaux. Il y en a de toutes les tailles.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas peint, murmure-t-elle.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'achètes de la peinture et une toile.

\- Ça coûte cher, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Il lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il lui dit qu'il va lui en prendre. Elle refuse mais, finalement, sort de la boutique avec des toiles sous les mains. Elle est soulagée lorsque Bellamy lui dit qu'ils vont devoir tamiser à cause de ça. Ils repartent chez Bellamy, et installent ses affaires de peinture dans sa chambre. Bellamy revient avec une feuille dans la main.

\- Des nouvelles phrases. Lis-les, et si tu y arrives, je te filerai un livre.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, répond-elle.

Il sourit légèrement en secouant la tête alors qu'elle s'assoit sur son lit et fixe les mots. Il s'adosse au mur en croisant les bras. Elle lit chaque lettre, chaque mot, chaque phrase. Elle lève finalement la tête en le regardant.

_\- Bellamy est le plus puissant des Grands Seigneurs._

\- C'est vrai, acquiesce-t-il.

_\- Bellamy est le plus beau des Grands Seigneurs._

\- Exactement.

_\- Bellamy est le meilleur amant dont une femme puisse rêver._

\- Je suis d'accord.

Clarke chiffonne la feuille dans sa main et lui balance en pleine tête. Avant que la boule ne puisse l'atteindre, il s'évanouit dans l'air et se tamise dans un autre endroit de la chambre. Il lui tend le livre qu'il tient dans sa main. Il a donc même eu le temps d'aller en chercher un pendant son temps de tamisage ? Impressionnant.

\- C'est un classique de Jane Austen. _Orgueils et préjugés_. Tu vas adorer.

Elle hoche la tête en ouvrant la première page et en commençant à lire. Bellamy la laisse tranquille alors qu'elle s'allonge sur son lit en déchiffrant les mots devant ses yeux. Le temps file à toute vitesse, puisqu'elle entend les amis de Bellamy revenir à la maison pour le diner. Elle regarde sa montre et se lève. Elle descend les marches et sourit en voyant tout le monde.

\- Alors ? demande Bellamy.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé, mais pour l'instant j'adore le personnage principal.

Il hoche la tête en mettant la table et en expliquant la journée qu'il vient de passer avec Clarke. Ils s'installent tous et Clarke commence à piocher dans les plats devant elle. Ils parlent tous ensemble de leur journée et commencent à évoquer leur entrainement. Clarke écoute attentivement tout en mangeant. Octavia se tourne finalement vers elle.

\- D'ailleurs, on n'en a pas reparlé mais tu devrais t'entraîner avec nous. Tu saurais les dons que tu as reçus. On peut t'aider.

\- Comment ?

\- Lincoln et Miller peuvent t'aider à te battre au corps à corps, ils sont très doués. Raven a quelques dons, comme le contrôle de l'eau, par exemple. Bien-sûr, Bellamy pourra t'apprendre tout le reste.

Clarke réfléchit à sa proposition. Contrôler ses pouvoirs et ses dons… Et gagner en puissance. Cela pourrait réellement être intéressant, et ça lui plairait. Ils ne parlent plus de ce sujet et continuent sur une autre discussion. Clarke leur parle de la peinture, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle avait abandonné cette facette à la Cour du Printemps, mais maintenant elle y repense. Elle a hâte de continuer à travailler son talent.

\- On va dans ta chambre ? demande Octavia au bout d'un moment.

\- Pour quoi faire ? répond Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parler entre filles. On n'a pas besoin d'eux.

Clarke rit et monte avec Octavia et Raven à l'étage. Clarke s'allonge sur son lit à côté de Raven, alors qu'Octavia s'approche de la toile et les tubes de peintures.

\- Vas-y, dit Clarke en la regardant. Peins nous une toile magnifique.

\- Je ne veux pas gâcher…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ton frère m'en a acheté une dizaine.

Octavia sourit en entendant cette phrase et prend les pinceaux sur le côté. Clarke rit en la voyant les tremper dans les couleurs et faire n'importe quoi sur la table. Elle regarde Raven alors que celle-ci joue avec le verre sur le côté. Elle pointe son doigt vers l'eau. Clarke écarquille les yeux en voyant toute l'eau s'échapper du verre et former une bulle dans l'air.

\- C'est génial, murmure-t-elle.

Raven lui sourit en faisant tournoyer l'eau dans les airs, pour finalement la reposer dans le verre. Elle le tend à Clarke en lui disant de faire la même chose. Clarke prend le verre en raclant sa gorge. Elle ne sait même pas si elle peut contrôler l'eau ou non. Elle fixe l'eau et le pointe du doigt comme Raven l'a fait quelques secondes avant. Octavia mord sa lèvre en la regardant faire. C'est seulement au bout d'une bonne minute que l'eau commence à bouger. Elle se concentre encore plus et parvient à la soulever de quelques centimètres. Elle sent une goutte de sueur perler sur son front alors qu'elle sent ses forces la quitter.

\- Oups !

L'eau retombe violemment dans le verre en les éclaboussant toutes les deux. Raven éclate de rire alors que Clarke s'allonge à nouveau, épuisée par cet effort qu'elle a dû faire. Oui, elle a vraiment besoin d'entraînement.

La nuit suivante, Bellamy et elle mangent seulement tous les deux. Elle a même décidé de cuisiner, mais elle se rend compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lorsqu'elle voit le résultat du repas… Bellamy ne dit rien, bien-sûr, mais elle est quand même à deux doigts de cracher dans la poubelle. Elle plisse des yeux lorsqu'elle le voit tousser et prendre une gorgée d'eau.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir et dire que c'est bon, lui dit Clarke.

\- Non, c'est… C'est bien. C'est un début.

\- J'ai failli vomir à la troisième bouchée !

Il hausse les épaules et continue à manger alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Ils débarrassent la table à la fin. Clarke se demande ce qu'ils comptent faire maintenant. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont tous les deux seuls, sans tout le monde.

\- Je sais que tu veux t'entraîner avec nous maintenant, lui dit Bellamy. Mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on travaille en premier ton bouclier mental.

\- Aller dans la tête des autres ? demande-t-elle.

\- Surtout t'en défendre. Tu l'as réussi une fois, mais il faudrait que tu gardes ton bouclier levé en permanence, parce que tu as vu des choses…

Elle plisse des yeux en l'écoutant. Il n'a pas tort. Il n'est pas le seul à entrer dans les esprits des gens, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux.

\- Tu as vu la Cité des Lumières, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse le découvrir grâce à ton esprit. Personne n'est au courant de l'existence de cette ville, et je veux que ça reste comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est le seul endroit qui me rend heureux. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais cette ville me tient à cœur.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle comprend ce qu'il veut dire. Lorsqu'elle était à la Cour du Printemps, elle se sentait chez elle là-bas… Tout du moins au début. Il ouvre une porte de placard et prend une bouteille de vin rouge. Il ouvre le bouchon de liège et boit une gorgée, directement au goulot. Clarke le regarde faire et croise les bras.

\- Très bien, vas-y. Apprend moi. J'ai besoin de me protéger de connards comme toi qui entrent sans permission dans mon esprit.

Il lui sourit et garde la bouteille dans la main en se dirigeant vers le canapé et en lui disant de le suivre. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils allaient le faire maintenant mais il semble décidé. Il pose la bouteille sur la table basse alors que Clarke s'assoit en tailleur sur le canapé devant lui.

\- J'aimerais savoir si tu peux entrer dans mon esprit.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Je croyais qu'on allait faire le contraire.

\- Allez, essaye. Ce sera plus simple pour moi de te montrer comment sortir ton bouclier de cette façon.

\- D'accord.

Cela serait un très grand avantage de pouvoir entrer dans la tête de n'importe qui, si elle possède ce don… Ce serait merveilleux.

\- Je vais penser à une image, encore et encore, explique-t-il. Je vais la répéter en boucle. Il faudra que tu entres dans mon esprit et que tu trouves cette image.

Elle hoche la tête. Il se penche, prend une nouvelle gorgée de vin et se replace devant elle, en la regardant en silence.

\- Tu dois voir par-delà mon crâne, comme si tu lisais dans mon cerveau.

Elle acquiesce une nouvelle fois et triture ses doigts. Elle fixe son front encore et encore, mais elle le voit sourire. Elle essaye, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun effet. Elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Je ne sens rien, dit-elle.

\- Tu ne te concentres pas assez, explique-t-il. Et regarder mon front ne t'aidera pas. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Imagine que mes pupilles sont des entrées vers mes pensées, ma vie. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir.

Elle soupire mais décide de le faire, comme il vient de lui dire. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Dès les premières minutes, elle ne se sent pas à l'aise. Ce n'est jamais facile de fixer quelqu'un dans les yeux sans bouger. Elle se déconcentre rapidement et regarde sur le côté, en sentant ses joues devenir rouge, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Approche un peu plus, dit-il.

\- Bellamy, je ne pense pas que…

\- Essaye. Approche et essaye.

Il reprend une gorgée alors qu'elle s'approche plus près de lui. Elle tend le bras et intercepte la bouteille, en buvant une gorgée à son tour. Ça l'aidera peut-être… Ils sont si proches que leurs genoux se touchent presque. Elle racle sa gorge et plonge à nouveau ses yeux bleus dans ses yeux noirs. Rien. Rien. Elle sait qu'elle va bientôt perdre patience.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? demande-t-il, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne rougis pas. Je…

\- Concentre-toi. Rentre dans ma tête.

\- J'y arriverai peut-être si tu te la fermais… marmonne-t-elle.

Il sourit un peu plus en la regardant. Elle inspire et expire sans lâcher ses yeux des siens. Elle va y arriver, elle sait qu'elle peut le faire. Il faut juste qu'elle se concentre. Elle concentre toute son énergie à entrer dans son crâne… Et, d'un seul coup, elle ne regarde plus dans ses yeux. Elle est en train de se regarder, debout dans la cuisine. Son dos est tourné, et ses cheveux tombent en cascade dans son dos. Elle est habillée d'un t-shirt ample et d'un short, comme la nuit dernière. Elle entend alors une pensée.

_\- Tes fesses ressortent bien dans ce short_.

Elle ferme ses yeux, et les ouvre à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'est bien le visage de Bellamy qui la regarde. Il commence à rire.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un porc, dit-elle après la vision qu'elle vient de voir.

\- Tu as donc réussi…

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, se sentant encore plus rougir qu'auparavant. Il l'a fait exprès, elle le sait.

\- Essaye encore une fois, dit-il. Cette fois je vais te montrer comment je me défends.

\- D'accord, mais essaye de penser à autre chose, menace-t-elle.

Il sourit. Elle prend une nouvelle inspiration et le regarde à nouveau. Elle pensait qu'elle allait y arriver encore plus vite, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle sent la température de la pièce monter alors qu'ils continuent à se regarder. Il continue à sourire, comme si c'était facile pour lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se revoit à nouveau dans la cuisine, cette fois-ci dans d'autres vêtements.

_\- Magnifiques jambes._

Alors qu'elle entend le dernier mot, elle sent soudainement un mur invisible la heurter et la chasser de l'esprit dans lequel elle était. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, en se remettant de ses émotions.

\- C'était ça ? demande-t-elle. Tu m'as repoussée ? Tu as senti que j'étais dans ton esprit ?

\- Oui, dit-il. J'ai senti comme si mon esprit était brumeux…

\- C'est ce que je ressentais aussi quand tu le faisais pour moi !

Elle est toute excitée d'avoir vraiment pu entrer dans sa tête, et cela semble faire plaisir à Bellamy aussi puisqu'il lui fait un grand sourire. Elle sourit aussi et lâche un léger éclat de rire. Elle porte une main contre l'une de ses joues en sentant à quel point elle a chaud.

\- Je pense que ça sera tout pour ce soir, lui dit-elle en se relevant. Je vais aller me coucher.

\- D'accord.

Il se relève et la regarde, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment-même. Elle racle sa gorge et commence à partir.

\- Et ne regarde pas mes fesses ! s'exclame-t-elle en se retournant rapidement et en marchant plus vite.

Elle l'entend s'esclaffer derrière elle alors qu'elle entre dans sa chambre et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle s'adosse à celle-ci en mettant ses mains sur ses joues et en souriant. _Il a flirté avec moi_, pense-t-elle. Et, à son plus grand désespoir, elle a aimé. Elle a aimé.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est parti, Clarke est définitivement (ou pour le moment) dans la Cour de la Nuit ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours le fait qu'elle puisse entraîner ses pouvoirs avec tout le monde, notamment avec Bellamy... Il y aura d'autres séances comme cette dernière, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Encore merci à tout le monde pour vos retours sur cette fiction, je suis contente que vous l'aimiez, c'est le plus important pour moi ! La suite sera encore meilleure, je vous le promets...**

**\- Amandine.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Clarke enfile ses bottes, met une échappe et un bonnet sur sa tête. Elle dit à Bellamy qu'elle est prête alors qu'ils quittent la maison en se dirigeant vers l'Est. Bellamy lui a dit qu'il voulait lui montrer la forêt à côté donc elle a accepté, mais elle a préféré s'habiller chaud pour l'occasion. Bellamy a même mis sa veste en cuir, signe qu'il fait froid. Ils se baladent tous les deux et entrent dans les bois. Clarke ferme les yeux en sentant les arbres autour d'elle. Elle entend le bruissement des feuilles sous ses bottes, et le bruit du vent autour d'elle. Elle adore les forêts, elle pourrait rester longtemps à cette place. Quand Clarke ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il n'y a plus personne.

\- Bellamy ? demande-t-elle.

La jeune femme regarde autour d'elle mais non, elle est seule. Elle retire les mains de sa poche et avance, ne sachant pas où elle va. C'est incroyable, il n'y avait qu'elle pour se perdre dans les bois… Clarke se retourne plusieurs fois de suite lorsqu'elle entend une multitude de craquements, et frissonne en entendant un hurlement de loup au loin. Elle crie plusieurs fois le nom de Bellamy mais il n'y a aucune réponse. Elle avance rapidement, en sentant une présence derrière elle. Non. Non. Il ne faut pas qu'elle ait peur… Mais trop tard. Elle crie alors que quelqu'un pose ses mains sur ses épaules, juste derrière.

\- Bouh ! s'écrie Bellamy.

Elle sursaute et se retourne vers lui. Il éclate de rire et se tient les côtes, tellement son rire semble lui faire mal. Elle le frappe plusieurs fois de suite sur les épaules, en se baissant et en lui balançant des feuilles mortes au visage.

\- T'es vraiment con ! crie-t-elle. J'ai eu peur !

Il continue à rire, ce qui la rend folle de rage. Celle-ci se rue sur lui dans un crissement de feuilles, et lève le bras pour le frapper. Cependant, il disparait pour ressurgir un mètre plus loin. Elle s'avance à nouveau pour le frapper mais il recommence à disparaitre. Elle sait qu'il est derrière elle lorsqu'elle sent son souffle lui chatouiller l'oreille. Elle pivote sur elle-même pour l'empoigner, mais il s'évanouit dans l'air. Il réapparait encore plus loin.

\- Donne-toi un peu de mal, ricane-t-il.

Clarke ne sait pas tamiser, elle ne peut pas faire comme lui. Elle s'avance vers lui mais il se dissolve encore et toujours en ténèbres. Elle le déteste de se jouer d'elle comme ça, comme s'il se moquait de ses capacités inexistantes. Quand il réapparait à un pas d'elle, elle bondit sur lui… Et se heurte à un arbre. Il éclate de rire alors qu'elle recule. Elle se tourne une dernière fois vers lui et se rue dans sa direction comme si elle pouvait se fondre à son tour dans les ténèbres… Et c'est tout à coup ce qui arrive. Le temps ralentit et elle voit les ténèbres de Bellamy se murer en fumée et se déplacer. Elle se fond dans le vent et surgit devant Bellamy, en le précipitant avec elle dans les feuilles mortes sur le sol. Bellamy éclate de rire sous elle.

\- Ne m'utilise plus jamais comme appât, dit-elle en le clouant au sol, les mains sur ses épaules. Ne me manipule pas comme un pion, et apprends-moi à me battre.

Clarke sent le bassin de Bellamy contre le sien. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué jusqu'à cet instant combien il est plus grand qu'elle, plus musclé qu'elle… Et combien leurs corps sont proches.

\- D'accord, répond tout simplement Bellamy, en la regardant.

Elle s'écarte de lui et reste assise sur le sol, en sentant le regard de Bellamy sur elle. Il se relève et lui tend la main, qu'elle accepte. Ils reprennent leur marche sans dire un mot de plus. Bellamy lui demande à plusieurs reprise de se tamiser à nouveau, mais elle refuse. Elle est déjà assez fatiguée comme ça.

Ils rentrent à la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Clarke est surprise de voir que tout le petit groupe est présent. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde et s'installe à côté de Murphy sur le canapé. Elle regarde sur le côté et voit Bellamy discuter avec Octavia et Lincoln, à voix basse. Il ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil dans la direction de Clarke, ce qu'elle ne comprend pas. Il semble inquiet. Il s'approche finalement et se met debout face à elle.

\- Clarke… On a un problème.

\- De quel genre ? demande-t-elle.

\- Finn…

Elle fronce les sourcils et se lève du canapé. Octavia s'approche et lui tend un mot. Elle le lit et reconnait immédiatement l'écriture de Finn.

_Clarke Griffin. Blonde, yeux bleus. Elle est ma fiancée. Si vous l'avez vue, contactez-moi immédiatement. Elle a probablement été enlevée par la Cour de la Nuit, notamment leur Grand Seigneur._

Clarke lève la tête et les regarde en tremblant. Bellamy et Octavia se jettent des coups d'œil. Ils semblent très mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Avec la façon dont on est venus te chercher… dit Bellamy. Ils pensent probablement que nous t'avons enlevée de force.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, répond-elle, une boule dans l'estomac. Ils savaient que je voulais partir.

\- Peut-être, mais ils peuvent aussi dire que nous t'avons convaincue, que nous t'avons fait perdre la tête, répond Octavia. On est entrés dans son territoire, il a maintenant tous les droits de venir nous attaquer à son tour.

Clarke est confuse au tout début, mais elle comprend peu à peu la situation… Elle comprend surtout le fait qu'ils lui aient caché ce problème. Ils étaient au courant que la façon dont ils sont venus la chercher n'était pas correcte, et que Finn allait vouloir venir la chercher… Mais ils ne lui ont rien dit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez rien dit ? dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- On voulait juste…

\- Si vous me dites que c'était pour me protéger je vous jure que…

\- On avait d'autres préoccupations en tête, répond Octavia.

Clarke hausse un sourcil en la regardant. Octavia semble exaspérée par son comportement alors qu'elle vient de lui lâcher une bombe.

\- Comme quoi ? demande Clarke.

\- Comme te faire sortir de là, répond Bellamy. Il fallait être sûr que tu allais bien. C'était pour ta protection et…

\- Tu parles exactement comme _lui_.

Elle les contourne et part. Clarke sent la main de Bellamy essayer de prendre la sienne mais elle s'écarte. Elle rentre dans sa chambre et s'assoit sur son lit, en fermant les yeux. Celle-ci comprend qu'ils aient été inquiets à son sujet, mais cela fait un mois qu'elle a quitté Finn. Ils ont eu le temps de lui en parler, mais non. Ils ont décidé de ne rien dire. Elle repense à Finn. Bien-sûr qu'il est à sa recherche, elle aurait dû y penser avant. Il ne va pas l'abandonner aussi facilement, même si elle a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était partie de son plein gré. Finn savait qu'elle en avait marre, il savait qu'elle étouffait à ses côtés. Bien-sûr qu'il a deviné que c'est Bellamy qui est venu la chercher, il n'est pas stupide. Qui d'autre ?

La jeune femme reste assise en réfléchissant à ses options. Non, elle ne veut pas rentrer à la Cour du Printemps. Elle n'est pas prête à lui faire face, pas encore. Elle souffle un grand coup et se lève, en descendant dans le salon. Ils sont déjà tous à table. Elle s'assoit à sa place alors que tout le monde la regarde, sans rien dire.

\- Est-ce que vous avez eu des contacts avec Finn ? demande-t-elle. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il a dit aux autres que j'ai été enlevée ?

\- On n'a pas eu de contact, répond Miller. On ne sait pas.

\- Alors je dois y aller. Je dois lui dire de ne plus me chercher.

Un silence de plomb s'abat sur toute la pièce juste après cette phrase. Ils se regardent tous, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy décide de prendre la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas prête.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire si je suis prête ou non, s'énerve-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à prendre de décisions à ma place, je n'ai pas besoin de…

\- Arrêtez, soupire Octavia.

Clarke s'adosse à sa chaise en croisant les bras et en continuant à jeter un regard noir à Bellamy. Celui-ci semble énervé aussi puisqu'il hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, la même lueur d'agacement dans les yeux. Clarke regarde Octavia alors que celle-ci se penche vers elle.

\- Bellamy a raison. Il faut attendre ton entrainement. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est un Grand Seigneur. Il est beaucoup plus fort que toi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Il faut juste qu'on soit préparés. On ne peut pas foncer dans le tas de cette façon.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle lui dit et comprend que c'est le meilleur choix. Elle sait qu'elle est têtue, mais elle n'est pas stupide.

\- D'accord. Je vais m'entraîner, et ensuite j'irai dans la Cour du Printemps.

\- Et on essayera d'éviter une guerre, continue Lincoln.

Clarke acquiesce. Elle termine son repas avec eux dans le silence. Ils reprennent tous leur conversation mais elle reste discrète. Elle n'a pas voulu agresser Bellamy comme elle l'a fait, mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher sur le moment. Elle s'est créée une carapace à cause de Finn, et cela va être dur de réagir normalement désormais.

Clarke reste distante la journée suivante. Elle se déteste de réagir comme ça, mais elle a trop de fierté pour faire le premier pas et s'excuser. Elle reste toute la journée dans sa chambre en jouant avec l'eau dans son verre. Elle réussit désormais à bien la contrôler, à lui donner les formes qu'elle veut, et peut même la réchauffer alors que l'eau se trouve en l'air, ce qui est sa plus grande fierté du jour. En fin d'après-midi, elle admire la bulle d'eau au-dessus de sa tête qu'elle vient de former, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Elle sursaute violemment, se déconcentrant assez pour que l'eau retombe sur sa figure. Elle pousse un petit cri aigu alors que Bellamy la regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il.

\- Je contrôlais l'eau, répond-elle en essuyant son visage.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais montré comment tu faisais.

Elle le regarde une petite seconde et prend finalement la petite bouteille d'eau sur sa table de nuit. Il croise les bras et s'approche lentement. Elle enlève le bouchon, pointe son doigt sur l'eau et la lève. Elle est contente de voir que cela ne prend qu'une petite seconde pour que l'eau s'échappe de la bouteille et forme une bulle. Bellamy hoche la tête, impressionné. Clarke plisse des yeux et, finalement, jette la bulle sur le visage de Bellamy. Il pousse lui aussi un cri en se protégeant le visage alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Il secoue ses cheveux dans sa direction, lui envoyant des petites gouttelettes d'eau.

\- Attends, lui dit-elle. Ne bouge pas.

Il fronce les sourcils mais exécute ses ordres. Elle lève sa paume de main dans sa direction. En quelques secondes à peine, les cheveux de Bellamy sèchent sous la chaleur du pouvoir de Clarke. Bellamy reste la bouche grande ouverte, surpris.

\- Tu contrôles la chaleur aussi ?

\- J'ai appris, oui. Ce n'est pas parfait mais…

\- C'est génial, si. Félicitations.

Clarke le remercie en souriant. Elle se gratte le nez en se demandant si Bellamy lui en veut toujours ou non. Ce dernier semble deviner ce qu'elle pense puisqu'il se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

\- Moi aussi, murmure-t-elle. Tu… Tu essayes de me protéger.

\- Oui, mais je dois me faire à l'idée que tu es une adulte qui sait ce qu'elle fait. Tu es maître de tes propres décisions, je n'ai pas à te dicter d'ordres.

Clarke ne répond pas, elle baisse simplement les yeux en réfléchissant à sa phrase. C'est bête, mais c'est là la différence avec Finn. Finn ne s'empêchait pas de lui donner des ordres, de l'empêcher de sortir, de l'étouffer parce qu'il voulait la protéger. Alors que Bellamy… Il lui dit qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec elle, mais il ne l'empêche pas d'être libre. C'est rafraichissant.

Bellamy prend à nouveau la parole.

\- Les autres nous attendent en ville pour manger au restaurant, lui dit-il. Est-ce que ça te dit ?

\- Bien-sûr. J'arrive.

Il hoche la tête et sort de la chambre. Clarke ouvre son armoire et trouve une combinaison noire. Elle l'enfile et se fait une queue de cheval. Elle souffle en voyant que quelques mèches s'échappent de l'élastique mais elle décide de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle descend l'escalier et croise le regard de Bellamy. Il lui sourit légèrement et tend la main. La jeune femme place sa main dans la sienne et tamise avec lui. Elle commence à être habituée à cette sensation, pourtant Bellamy resserre ses doigts autour d'elle durant le voyage. Ils atterrissent en plein milieu de la rue, et Clarke sourit en regardant devant. Une multitude de restaurants sont éparpillés sur la grande place, une fontaine est présente au milieu, des hommes jouent de la guitare un peu partout… C'est probablement la première fois qu'elle sourit à ce point. Elle tourne le visage et croise le regard de Bellamy. Celui-ci ne sourit pas, mais il y a une lueur dans ses yeux… Une lueur qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est toujours en train de tenir sa main, donc elle la lâche rapidement.

\- Clarke ! Bellamy !

Clarke tourne la tête et voit Raven leur faire des grands signes au loin, devant un restaurant. Ils s'y dirigent tous les deux dans le silence.

\- Vous en avez pris du temps, leur dit Raven.

\- Clarke admirait la ville, répond Bellamy.

Ils rentrent tous dans le restaurant et s'installent à la table de Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Miller et Murphy. Clarke sourit en voyant les menus proposés du restaurant. Tout a l'air délicieux. Clarke rit en voyant Octavia commander du vin alors que Bellamy lui dit que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Finalement, les plats et le vin arrivent. Clarke se retient de gémir lorsqu'elle goûte son hamburger tellement il est bon. Elle écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle voit Murphy lui voler une frite.

\- Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? s'exclame-t-elle. Rend-moi cette frite, c'était mon plaisir personnel !

\- Tu crois que je vais la recracher pour tes beaux yeux ?

Il tend son bras et en vole trois de plus, alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, choquée. Tout le monde rit lorsque Murphy fait un clin d'œil à Clarke. Celle-ci sourit et, avec un léger mouvement de doigt, fait basculer le verre de vin de Bellamy sur Murphy. Celui-ci pousse un petit cri.

\- Oh c'est froid ! dit-il. Et comment t'as fait ça ?

Clarke hausse les épaules. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça mais ça fait du bien de savoir que ses pouvoirs augmentent au fil des jours. Bellamy rit alors que Murphy essaye d'essuyer le vin de son pantalon en se plaignant. Raven tend son bras et frappe dans la main de Clarke en lui disant « Bien joué ». Ils continuent à se moquer de Murphy toute la soirée, en riant tous ensemble.

Ils longent les boutiques et les restaurants après le repas. Octavia se met à gauche de Clarke tandis que Raven se met à droite, et elles se tiennent toutes les trois les bras. Clarke ferme les yeux en entendant de la musique dans la rue, une musique douce qui l'apaise immédiatement. Elle voit un fleuve au loin, alors que la lune se reflète sur celui-ci.

\- On vous laisse ici, dit Octavia en s'arrêtant. Lincoln et moi allons rentrer, je commence à avoir froid.

\- Pareil pour moi, répond Murphy.

Clarke leur sourit en hochant la tête. Elle enlace tout le monde un par un en leur disant au revoir. Ils tamisent tous à la suite, alors que Bellamy la regarde.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de marcher un peu ou tu as trop froid ? demande-t-il.

\- Marchons.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'ils continuent leur chemin le long du fleuve, vers le pont. Bellamy s'approche de la rambarde et s'accoude à celle-ci, en fixant le quartier devant lui. Clarke le rejoint et se place à côté de lui.

\- C'est ma vue préférée de la ville, dit-il.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui et remarque à quel point ils sont proches. Elle détourne la tête en sentant ses joues chauffer et regarde dans la même direction que lui.

\- Tu es entré dans une boutique la dernière fois pour acheter un bijou, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ? Une petite amie ?

\- Non, répond-il en secouant la tête. J'ai eu des relations, mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de passer le restant de ma vie avec aucune d'elle. De toute façon… Elles n'auraient pas accepté.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle aurait pensé que les filles se battaient pour être avec lui, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas vu le regard triste qu'il lui lance. Il pousse un léger soupir en se grattant le sourcil.

\- Je suis un Grand Seigneur que tout le monde redoute. Ma femme deviendrait une cible et vivrait dans l'angoisse de voir nos enfants pourchassés dès leur naissance. Cette Cour possède beaucoup d'ennemis.

\- Les Immortels peuvent avoir des enfants ? demande-t-elle, surprise.

\- Bien-sûr. Les enfants Immortels grandissent comme les Mortels et, dès qu'ils atteignent la maturité, vieillissent beaucoup plus lentement, comme nous.

Clarke hoche la tête en regardant devant elle. C'est bon à savoir, peut-être qu'un jour elle trouvera quelqu'un et aura des enfants… Elle repense alors à ce que Bellamy vient de dire sur les ennemis de la Cour. Elle déteste le fait de savoir qu'ils sont haïs, et qu'ils risquent d'être attaqués à tout moment.

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Pike ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, répond-il. J'ai envoyé une invitation à Wells à la Cour de l'Été pour que je puisse y aller. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il veut s'allier avec nous.

\- Il faudrait aussi lui demander si Finn lui a parlé de mes pouvoirs… murmure Clarke.

Il la regarde en hochant la tête. Ils décident de continuer leur marche. Bellamy lui explique quelques sculptures qu'ils croisent dans la rue, et donne le nom de chaque boutiques qu'ils passent. Bellamy lui propose finalement de rentrer.

\- Et si on volait ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ?

\- Allez, Clarke. Tu verras la ville illuminée d'en haut. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?

Clarke soupire en tournant la tête. Elle a envie de lui prouver que, oui, elle commence à lui faire confiance. Elle hoche finalement la tête alors qu'il lui fait un grand sourire et déploie ses grandes ailes noires dans son dos. Elle s'approche de lui. Il passe un bras sous ses jambes et les soulève, en la soutenant derrière son dos. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou en respirant lentement. Il s'élève alors que Clarke s'accroche encore plus à lui. Elle se détend peu à peu et sourit en voyant les lumières de la ville en dessous d'elle. Bellamy avait raison, c'est magnifique. Il commence à aller de plus en plus vite, donc elle le serre plus fort contre elle. Dans ce mouvement, le dos de sa main effleure l'une de ses ailes. Elle est surprise de voir à quel point elle est douce. Elle suit l'intérieur de l'aile du doigt, mais Bellamy frissonne et émet un léger grondement.

\- Cette partie est très sensible, lui explique-t-il.

Elle retire sa main et relève légèrement la tête pour voir son visage. Elle remarque que Bellamy se concentre sur les montagnes devant lui.

\- Est-ce que ça te chatouille ?

\- Voilà ce que ça fait, répond-il.

Il se penche vers elle et ses lèvres effleurent le bord de son oreille. Elle se cambre légèrement et redresse le menton sous la caresse de son souffle, en frissonnant.

\- Oh !

Elle s'écarte, heureuse de savoir qu'il ne peut pas voir ses joues rouges. Il sourit en baissant les yeux vers elle.

\- Nous sommes entraînés à protéger nos ailes coûte que coûte. Certains mâles réagissent agressivement si on touche leurs ailes sans y avoir été invité.

Clarke hoche la tête sans rien dire de plus. La jeune femme aimerait poser beaucoup plus de questions mais elle reste muette, pétrifiée sur place à cause de ce que Bellamy vient de faire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un seul frôlement de sa part allait la mettre dans cet état. Elle décide donc de ne rien dire de plus et de s'accrocher un peu plus à lui.

Le lendemain, ses entrainements commencent. Elle débute sa journée avec Lincoln et Bellamy, qui lui apprennent le combat à l'épée.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais, dit-elle en soulevant l'épée. C'est beaucoup trop lourd pour moi.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, lui dit Bellamy en tirant sur sa queue de cheval en passant.

\- Je préfère contrôler mes pouvoirs plutôt que ça, répond-elle en grimaçant.

Lincoln lui dit de se mettre en position alors qu'elle soupire. Il commence par lui apprendre comment porter l'arme, et les quelques mouvements les plus basiques. Bellamy reste sur le côté et regarde simplement, intervenant de temps en temps. Elle est toute en sueur au bout de quelques minutes, tandis que Lincoln lui dit de frapper dans le coussin qu'il tient dans les mains. Ils arrêtent au bout d'un moment pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre, alors qu'Octavia et Raven arrivent.

\- Allez princesse, on va travailler l'eau et la chaleur maintenant.

Clarke s'éponge le front en hochant la tête. C'est beaucoup mieux pour elle, même si elle va devoir utiliser toute sa concentration. Elle suit les filles dans la salle de bain et voit de l'eau dans la baignoire.

\- Essaye de le réchauffer.

\- Il y a beaucoup trop d'eau… marmonne Clarke.

Elle s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire et touche du bout des doigts l'eau glacée du bain. Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre, comme elle l'a fait quelques fois avec son thé ou son café. Cependant, cette fois-ci ça ne marche pas. La surface est beaucoup trop importante pour elle. Elle soupire en secouant la tête, et abandonne quelques minutes après.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas.

\- Si, tu vas y arriver. C'est exactement la même chose qu'avant.

\- Non, il y a trop d'eau ! Je…

\- Clarke, essaye. Si tu arrives à maitriser la chaleur, imagine ce que tu pourras faire ensuite ! Si quelqu'un te fait du mal, tu pourras l'ébouillanter.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en regardant à nouveau la baignoire. Elle ferme les yeux et concentre tout son pouvoir à l'intérieur de sa main. La jeune femme sent l'électricité dans son corps, et pense à tout ce qu'elle pourra accomplir grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle peut devenir puissante, il faut juste de l'entrainement. Des petites bulles se forment à la surface. Elle a déjà mal à la tête, mais elle continue encore et encore. De la vapeur. De la chaleur. Elle ouvre finalement les yeux et trempe son doigt dedans. Elle le ressort immédiatement, puisque l'eau est bouillante. Elle regarde les filles en souriant et en riant.

\- C'est génial, dit Octavia en touchant l'eau. Félicitation.

\- Tu es prête pour l'étape suivante ? demande Raven.

\- Vas y, dis-moi.

\- On en a parlé avec Octavia. Puisque Roan a le don de la glace, on s'est dit que tu l'avais aussi. On va verser de l'eau dans le lavabo, et tu vas essayer de le transformer en bloc de glace. Ça te dit ?

Clarke sourit en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Elle a même hâte de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs, elle espère que les filles ont raison. Elle verse de l'eau dans le lavabo et se concentre en regardant la surface, cette fois-ci en gardant les yeux ouverts. Elle pense à Roan et aux dons qu'on a pu lui raconter : fabriquer de la neige, transformer un lac en lac gelé, créer des armes faites en glace… Alors qu'elle pense à ces moments, elle voit des flocons se former dans l'eau, et celle-ci se transformer définitivement en glace. Les filles applaudissent derrière elle en sautillant sur place, mais Clarke décide de continuer. Elle fixe ce bloc de glace en resserrant ses doigts sur l'évier. Elle le fixe et, en à peine 5 secondes, transforme à nouveau cette glace en eau grâce à la chaleur. Elle reprend sa respiration à la toute fin et sourit.

\- Tu es puissante, Clarke.

Elle s'engouffre dans les bras de Raven et Octavia, se sentant pour la toute première fois de sa vie vivante. Elle est _puissante_.

\- Alors ta journée ? demande Bellamy autour de la table.

\- C'était génial.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Murphy. Tout le monde a enseigné quelque chose à Clarke sauf _moi_.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu es débile, Murphy, dit Raven.

Il tend le bras et frappe le crâne de Raven alors qu'elle essaye de se défendre. Clarke rit en disant à Murphy qu'elle adorerait s'entraîner avec lui. Ils essayent tous de trouver ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre durant quelques minutes.

\- Clarke a toujours voulu en savoir plus sur le monde des Immortels, tu pourrais lui faire un cours théorique sur le sujet.

Il hausse les épaules en acceptant. Clarke est contente de savoir ça, parce que ce Monde lui plait. Elle veut en savoir encore plus.

Ils se retrouvent tous les deux à la fin du repas, sur le canapé du salon. Murphy commence à énumérer chaque Cour, avec les personnes qu'il connait à l'intérieur. Clarke demande surtout des informations sur les Grands Seigneurs et les Grandes Dames. Lexa la fascine, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle semble froide et puissante.

\- Elle n'est pas méchante, mais il faut quand même s'en méfier, répond-il. Elle n'avait pas peur de notre Cour jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à la Cour des Cauchemars…

Clarke plisse des yeux en entendant ce nom. Bellamy lui en a parlé la première fois qu'elle est venue : « _Toutes les rumeurs sur la cruauté de cette Cour sont réelles dans cet endroit, parce que c'est là- bas que j'exerce ma discipline_. »

\- C'est si horrible ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais lorsque Bellamy doit y aller… Il doit leur faire peur. Il doit être intimidant, menaçant. Tout le contraire d'ici. J'espère que tu ne le verras jamais comme ça.

\- Il l'était lors de notre rencontre… murmure Clarke.

Quand elle y repense, il a dû se faire violence pour ne pas montrer son vrai visage de gentil. Il voulait lui faire peur, il voulait qu'elle soit impressionnée, et ça a marché. Il a réussi son coup. Murphy continue à lui parler de la Cour, mais Clarke dévie le sujet et pose une question sur sa vie à lui. Elle veut en savoir plus sur lui, plus sur tout le monde. Murphy trouve cela étrange mais acquiesce.

\- Mes parents étaient des âmes-sœurs, donc ma famille a toujours été parfaite…

Il continue à en parler et Clarke l'écoute, mais reste concentrée sur cette histoire d'âme-sœur. Finn lui en a parlé.

\- Ça existe vraiment ? dit-elle en le regardant. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit réel.

\- C'est réel.

\- Maintenant que je suis Immortelle, je vais en avoir un ?

\- Ce n'est pas obligé. Je n'en ai pas pour l'instant, par exemple. Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

Elle aimerait poser beaucoup plus de questions, mais surtout… Elle aimerait savoir si Octavia et Lincoln sont des âmes-sœurs. Elle aimerait savoir si Raven en possède une. Si Bellamy en possède une. Si elle en possède une.

Sa semaine passe très rapidement. Ils attendent tous un message de Wells, et en attendant ils s'entrainent. Clarke passe le plus clair de son temps avec Lincoln, pour travailler son combat au corps à corps. Malgré le froid, elle transpire sous ses vêtements. Chaque respiration lui brûle la gorge et elle manque tellement de force que, dès qu'elle se sert de ses doigts, son auriculaire tressaute. Lincoln s'arrête une petite minute et regarde sa main.

\- C'est parce que tu ne frappes pas comme il faut, dit-il. Tes coups de poing doivent porter sur les jointures de l'index et du majeur. Si tu frappes ailleurs, tu feras plus de mal à toi-même qu'à ton adversaire.

Cela fait une heure qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble, et elle se rend de plus en plus compte à quel point elle est mauvaise. Elle n'a aucune coordination, et elle ne parvient même pas à utiliser son poing gauche.

\- Bois un peu d'eau.

Elle hoche la tête et part sur le côté pour prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. Elle se tourne vers l'autre extrémité et regarde Bellamy et Miller combattre avec des épées. Malgré le froid, ils ont ôté leur t-shirt et sont torse nu. Les bras halés de Miller sont couverts de tatouages semblables à celui qu'elle a sur son avant-bras.

\- Nous recevons ces tatouages lors de notre initiation de guerriers, explique Lincoln. C'est pour nous porter chance.

Elle acquiesce en continuant à regarder leur corps musclé et leur dos ruisselant de sueur. Elle fixe un peu plus son regard sur Bellamy, fascinée de l'aisance avec laquelle il se déplace. Elle racle sa gorge et détourne son regard au bout d'un moment. Lincoln revient la voir. Ils se replacent face à face pour continuer leur entrainement. Au bout de seulement une minute, pourtant, Lincoln lui pose une question.

\- Est-ce que c'est fini pour de bon avec Finn ?

Clarke se fige en plein mouvement et le regarde. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il lui pose cette question.

\- C'est Bellamy qui t'a dit de m'en parler ?

\- Non. On en a déjà parlé, bien-sûr… Et on se posait cette question.

Elle ne dit rien pour le moment. Il prend le coussin rembourré à sa gauche en main et lui dit de frapper le coussin cinquante fois de suite. Elle enveloppe rapidement ses mains de bandes pour les protéger, et commence les coups.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, reprend-il.

Clarke pense à Finn, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle l'a aimé, elle l'a vraiment aimé. Elle a connu la joie, le désir, l'apaisement avec lui. Il lui a fait éprouver tout cela… Mais peut-être que ces sentiments l'ont aveuglée sur sa violence et son besoin de la contrôler.

\- Je vais bien, répond-elle.

Elle s'avance vers lui et lui porte un coup du gauche dans un mouvement fluide, comme si son corps d'Immortelle venait tout juste de s'adapter à l'entrainement. Son poing heurte le coussin, puis elle porte un coup du droit avec tout son élan.

\- Un, deux… compte Lincoln. Si tu vas bien, alors, c'est… Parfait.

Clarke ne répond pas, parce qu'ils savent tous les deux que sa réponse n'est qu'un mensonge. Elle continue à penser à Finn, sans arrêt. Elle a tout donné pour lui, elle a tout fait. Elle s'est engagée corps et âme, elle a tué des innocents pour lui. Et il est resté assis à côté d'Ontari, sans bouger. Il n'a pris aucun risque pour elle.

Elle maintient la cadence. _Gauche, droite, gauche, droite_. Quand Ontari l'a brisée et l'a torturée sur le sol, Finn n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il a été paralysé, alors que Bellamy criait son nom et essayait de l'atteindre. _Gauche, droite, gauche, droite_. Elle a tout sacrifié pour lui, et il a osé l'enfermer à la Cour et tout lui interdire. Il a essayé de lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin, mais il a renoncé à tout effort. Elle se rend soudainement compte qu'elle est en train de sangloter, les dents serrées, tout en continuant ses mouvements. Lincoln dit son nom mais elle n'arrête pas, elle continue. _Gauche, droite, gauche, droite_. Ses poings heurtent soudainement de la chair, alors qu'elle voit qu'elle a transpercé, ou plus exactement, brûlé le coussin. Elle se fige et regarde ses mains. Les bandes sont noires de suie. Lincoln reste devant elle.

\- Clarke ?

\- Je les ai tués, souffle-t-elle.

C'est la première fois qu'elle prononce ces paroles à voix haute. C'est la première fois qu'elle réalise pleinement les actes qu'elle a fait au Mont Weather.

\- Je sais, répond Lincoln.

Il ne la juge pas en disant ces mots, il semble juste triste. Elle laisse ses mains retomber le long de ses cuisses en sortant un nouveau sanglot de sa gorge.

\- J'aurais dû être à leur place.

Elle l'a enfin dit. Elle pense ces mots depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et c'est la première fois qu'elle les exprime à voix haute. Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire puisqu'un corps torse-nu surgit devant elle. Une main relève délicatement son menton, et elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy. Ses ailes sortent soudainement de son dos et les entourent tous les deux, comme un cocon. Elle ne voit plus l'extérieur, elle ne voit que lui.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça, Clarke. Tu continueras à éprouver de la souffrance, mais il faut que tu vives avec cette douleur.

Bellamy est si proche d'elle qu'elle sent l'odeur de sa peau. Son regard est empreint de douceur. Elle veut détourner les yeux, mais il tient fermement son menton pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il veut lui dire.

\- Tu peux soit te laisser détruire par cette souffrance, soit apprendre à vivre avec.

Il tend son autre main et essuie doucement ses larmes sur ses joues. Elle contemple longuement son visage, en mordant sa lèvre pour arrêter de pleurer. Il regarde rapidement sa bouche et remonte ses yeux vers elle.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te protéger de ce qui t'est arrivé là-bas. J'aurais dû te sauver.

Une dernière larme roule sur la joue de Clarke mais il l'enlève à nouveau. Clarke baisse finalement ses joues et regarde ses mains encore brûlantes du feu qui a consumé ses bandages.

\- C'est l'un des pouvoirs de la Cour de l'Été, non ? demande-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Un cadeau de Wells, répond-il.

Elle acquiesce et le regarde une dernière fois. Il lui sourit légèrement et rétracte ses ailes. Elle tourne sa tête et voit Lincoln et Miller s'entrainer ensemble. Elle essuie définitivement ses larmes et retourne voir Lincoln pour lui demander de continuer le combat. Octavia vient les interrompre trente minutes plus tard, une lettre à la main.

\- Réponse de Wells, dit-elle.

Elle la tend à Bellamy, qui s'empresse de la lire. Clarke croise les bras en regardant sa réaction. Il la regarde finalement avec un léger sourire.

\- Il nous invite là-bas. On y va le mois prochain.

Clarke hoche la tête, la boule au ventre. Elle va pouvoir savoir si Finn lui a parlé de ses pouvoirs ou non, ce qui est déjà un exploit. Elle ne sera plus dans le doute désormais.

Elle attend avec impatience ce jour. En attendant, elle continue les entrainements avec les filles, avec Lincoln, Miller et même Murphy. Le seul entrainement qu'elle évite est celui avec Bellamy. Au fond d'elle, elle sait très bien que c'est parce que la dernière séance d'entrainement l'a laissée avec un sentiment étrange. Ils sont amis maintenant, bien-sûr… Mais désormais elle évite de se retrouver seule avec lui. Il flirte assez souvent avec elle – comme lors de leurs derniers entrainements – et le problème c'est que ça ne la dérange pas. Au contraire. Clarke déteste le fait que son cœur s'emballe un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'il lui sourit, elle déteste le fait qu'elle remarque des choses à propos de lui qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué avant sur son caractère, son physique. Elle déteste ça, parce qu'elle ne peut pas éprouver des sentiments pour Bellamy. Surtout pas.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on s'entraine, dit-il quelques jours plus tard, après manger.

\- Tu es sûr ? demande-t-elle en essuyant ses mains. On… On peut attendre.

\- Tu dois travailler ton bouclier, surtout si on projette de visiter une autre Cour.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne seras pas là pour me protéger ?

Elle jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction et le voit sourire en terminant d'essuyer une assiette. Il la regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ma protection, dit-il. Mais si tu as besoin de ma compagnie… Tu n'as qu'à demander.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en rangeant les affaires sur la table. Bellamy part dans le salon et s'assoit sur le canapé, en prenant un livre devant lui et en commençant à le lire. Clarke le rejoint au bout d'un moment et s'assoit à côté. Elle tourne la tête et le regarde longtemps, en essayant de franchir son esprit.

\- Bien essayé, dit-il sans quitter les yeux de son livre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu ne peux pas entrer dans ma tête.

Elle soupire en détournant la tête et en faisant la moue.

\- C'est injuste, dit-elle. Toi tu peux entrer dans la mienne.

\- C'est parce que je me suis beaucoup entrainé.

\- D'accord. Entrainons-nous.

Elle ne voulait pas le faire ce soir mais c'est beaucoup trop tentant. Il le fait avec une facilité si déconcertante… Elle veut aboutir à la même chose. Bellamy repose son livre devant lui et s'assoit en tailleur sur le canapé, face à elle. Elle se met dans la même position en se disant qu'elle s'entraine avec un ami, comme elle l'a fait avec les autres. Ce n'est pas différent. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens, elle ressent quelque chose au creux de son ventre qu'elle déteste plus que tout. Elle le fixe pour essayer d'entrer dans sa tête, mais il continue à parler.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à rentrer dans mon esprit avant de te constituer un véritable bouclier, dit-il.

\- Bien, mais je ne sais pas comment je suis supposée le faire alors que tu me distrais avec tes mots.

\- Désolé, je suis sûr que chaque personne que tu rencontreras se taira pour que tu puisses rentrer dans sa tête.

Clarke râle devant sa remarque, ce qui le fait sourire. Elle décide de commencer le véritable entrainement et le fixe, encore et encore. Il ne bouge pas, il lui rend son regard. Elle est prête à abandonner au bout de quarante minutes.

\- Allez, dit Bellamy. Tu l'as fait plus rapidement la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce qui te distrait ?

\- Rien.

\- Je pourrais rentrer dans ta tête et le découvrir moi-même, parce que je peux me concentrer… Contrairement à toi.

\- Ferme-là.

Elle se concentre un peu plus, même si elle n'y arrive pas. Elle essaye, pourtant, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en empêche. Elle fixe les yeux noirs de Bellamy mais rien, alors qu'elle y est parvenue la dernière fois. Elle continue, encore, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive. Elle se retrouve dans son esprit et la voit, comme la dernière fois, penchée au-dessus de l'évier. Elle entend alors une pensée.

_\- J'adore te voir porter ce pantalon…_

Il la repousse brutalement de son esprit. Dès qu'elle est de retour à la réalité, elle prend le coussin derrière elle et lui jette violemment au visage alors qu'il éclate de rire. Elle se sent rougir mais essaye de ne pas se laisser démonter.

\- T'es vraiment un idiot, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? C'est un compliment !

\- Pas l'un de ceux que j'aimerais recevoir.

\- Très bien. Essaye encore, et je te laisserai rester un peu plus longtemps dans mon crâne.

\- Si c'est quelque chose d'inapproprié je te tue, compris ?

Il hoche la tête en souriant un peu plus. Elle approche un petit peu plus de lui, déterminée à entrer dans son esprit et à y rester. Elle regarde ses yeux mais serre les dents en voyant qu'il continue à lui sourire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? demande-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce que ça te distrait ?

\- Oui, ça me donne juste envie de te frapper jusqu'à ce que ton sourire disparaisse.

Il sourit encore plus qu'avant alors qu'elle dirige ses yeux vers ses dents droites et blanches. Elle lève les yeux et lui dit une nouvelle fois d'arrêter. Il accepte finalement et s'approche un peu plus d'elle. Elle racle sa gorge en voyant leur proximité, mais ne dit rien. Elle le regarde, en priant pour rentrer dans son esprit plus vite que tout à l'heure. Elle y arrive un peu plus vite cette fois-ci. En seulement cinq minutes, elle y est. Elle se voit elle-même alors qu'elle était au Mont Weather, en train de tendre un piège au ver luisant lors de sa première épreuve.

_\- Tu es rusée. _

Elle se voit cette fois-ci acceptant l'offre d'Ontari. Acceptant d'accomplir les trois tâches imposées.

_\- Tu es courageuse._

Elle sent Bellamy essayer de la repousser de son esprit mais elle lutte pour y rester. Elle veut voir le reste. Elle se voit en train de se concentrer pour lire un livre, les sourcils froncés.

_\- Tu es intelligente._

Il pousse une nouvelle fois mais elle ne se laisse pas faire, elle se concentre encore plus. Elle veut voir ces choses par ses yeux. Elle se voit en train de prendre un pot de fleur et remplacer les fleurs mortes par des nouvelles.

_\- Tu es douce._

Elle se voit en train de discuter avec Octavia et Raven, en train de rire avec elles et en train de poser sa tête sur leurs épaules.

_\- Tu es gentille._

Et, finalement, elle se voit lors de sa découverte de la ville, la dernière fois au restaurant. Elle se voit regarder les lumières et sourire en écoutant les musiciens devant elle. Elle s'était alors tourné vers Bellamy, ses dents blanches lui souriant.

\- _Et je dois t'avouer que tu n'es pas dégueulasse à regarder._

Elle perd toute sa concentration à ce moment-là. Elle éclate de rire et est ramenée dans son propre corps. Elle secoue la tête en continuant à rire et regarde Bellamy, qui sourit lui aussi.

\- Abruti, dit-elle en continuant à sourire.

\- C'était mieux ?

Elle hoche la tête. Elle sent qu'elle est déjà toute rouge, mais elle a besoin de lui poser une question qui lui tient à cœur.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardais comme ça, le soir où j'ai découvert la Cité des Lumières ? Je veux dire… Je t'ai regardé et tu avais ce truc dans les yeux…

\- Je pense que c'est la première fois où je t'ai vu sourire de cette façon. Tu semblais vraiment heureuse.

\- Je l'étais, dit-elle. Je… Je le suis.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais sa voix est rauque lorsqu'il prononce ces mots. Elle continue à le regarder mais les yeux de Bellamy descendent vers ses lèvres. Elle se rend compte de leur proximité. Ils sont extrêmement proches. Elle laisse ses yeux à elle dériver aussi vers ses lèvres, en sentant un nœud se former au creux de son estomac. Il fait passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, alors qu'elle sent une brûlure agréable dans son bas ventre. Tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est de s'approcher et…

\- Je vais aller me coucher, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy lève à nouveau ses yeux vers elle et hoche la tête. Clarke se lève du canapé en fermant les yeux et commence à monter les marches, en le sentant juste derrière elle. La jeune femme peut sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps dans son dos, mais elle décide de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle murmure les mots « bonne nuit » et claque la porte de sa chambre. Clarke s'assoit sur son lit en mettant son visage entre ses mains et en respirant calmement. Elle aurait dû continuer à l'éviter, ça lui aurait évité d'être dans cet état. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle pense ou ce qu'elle ressent. Elle veut juste arrêter de réfléchir.

_\- Clarke ?_

Clarke sursaute alors qu'elle entend Bellamy appeler son nom en pensée. Elle racle sa gorge toute seule dans la chambre et ferme les yeux en essayant de lui envoyer une réponse.

_\- Oui ?_

Elle ne sait même pas si elle a réussi ou non. Elle attend un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une réponse.

_\- J'aime vraiment m'entraîner avec toi._

Clarke grogne en s'allongeant sur son lit et en mettant ses mains sur son visage. Lui aussi aime les entrainements, mais elle ne sait pas si c'est pour la même raison qu'elle… Elle souffle avant de répondre.

_\- Moi aussi._

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Premier jour de stage en école maternelle de l'année, donc je suis très occupée (construction de séances de cours pour eux, bref, vous voyez le tableau…). Comment est-ce que vous allez ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas encore demandé mais est-ce que certains d'entre vous comptent aller à la convention Space Walkers 5 ? Comme vous le savez si bien, je suis allée à toutes les conventions The 100 à Paris donc je compte le refaire une nouvelle fois pour la prochaine… Si vous y allez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

**\- Amandine.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, répond Clarke. J'en suis sûre.

Elle fixe la piscine devant elle et concentre toute son énergie sur celle-ci, notamment sur l'eau qu'elle contient.

Clarke pratique ses pouvoirs avec Raven et Octavia depuis maintenant un mois, et elle s'est considérablement améliorée. Ça a été le cas avec Lincoln et Miller également. Elle manie l'épée avec beaucoup plus de facilité et elle peut désormais s'échapper de leur poigne de fer facilement. Ils sont impressionnés par ses progrès, et elle leur en est réellement reconnaissante. Elle a encore quelques progrès à faire, mais elle peut vraiment se défendre toute seule s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Avec les filles, ça a été plus long et compliqué. C'est différent de s'entrainer physiquement et mentalement. Pour le mental, il faut être concentré à tout moment. Il faut utiliser toute son énergie qu'on possède à l'intérieur. Mais, ce que les filles ne savent pas, c'est qu'elle s'entraine tous les soirs. Elle soulève cette eau tous les soirs. Bien-sûr, il y a eu de nombreux ratés, mais ça y est. Elle a réussi. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle souhaite leur montrer les progrès qu'elle a fait.

\- Je vous montre.

Bellamy lui a demandé si elle voulait entrainer d'autres de ses pouvoirs avec lui, mais elle a refusé. Ça fait un mois qu'elle n'a plus essayé de rentrer dans sa tête. Il lui a proposé, pourtant. Elle a refusé une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Et finalement il n'a plus jamais demandé. Il rentre dans sa tête de temps en temps pour qu'elle essaye de se défendre. Elle y arrive de plus en plus, heureusement pour elle. Et il est fier d'elle. Cela se voit. Cependant, elle est toujours gênée d'être seule avec lui, donc elle préfère s'entrainer avec les filles.

\- Je peux le faire, murmure-t-elle pour s'encourager.

La jeune femme sent le pouvoir irradier de son corps, jusqu'à se diffuser dans ses veines et dans son cœur. Elle sent sa puissance désormais, comme si elle était invincible. Clarke fixe l'eau de la piscine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'élève dans les airs dans un pavé parfait. Les yeux des filles se plissent. Clarke relâche l'eau, qui retombe violemment dans la piscine, sans néanmoins éclabousser tout autour. Elle continue à fixer l'eau, qui commence à geler. En une minute à peine, l'eau de la piscine est devenue un gigantesque bloc de glace. Elle tend sa main en avant et fait un mouvement vers le haut. Le bloc de glace s'élève progressivement dans les airs.

Elle jette un coup d'œil aux filles sur le côté. Elles semblent impressionnées, puisqu'elles ont la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, comme si elles avaient du mal à y croire. Clarke ferme les yeux en faisant monter le bloc encore et encore plus haut. Elle se concentre et pense à de la chaleur. Le bloc de glace commence alors à fondre, et à retomber dans la piscine du dessous. Quand toute l'eau est de nouveau dans la piscine, Clarke regarde Raven et Octavia.

\- J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose d'autre.

Elle se décale de la piscine et commence à avancer vers la forêt, dans le fond. Les filles la suivent sans rien dire de plus. Clarke s'arrête en plein milieu et s'accroupit sur le sol. Elle pose sa main sur la terre, en fermant les yeux. Elle se concentre sur la nature autour d'elle, comme les cailloux, la poussière et les feuilles. Elle élève un peu sa main et, finalement, la repose violemment sur le sol. En une seconde à peine, la terre sous leur sol commence à trembler. Les arbres autour d'elles s'arrachent du sol, les pierres roulent tout autour et quelques fissures se forment. Elle ouvre les yeux et enlève sa main sur sol. Elle referme ses doigts, alors que les arbres se replantent et que les fissures se réparent d'elles-mêmes. Tout redevient comme avant. Elle se lève et se tourne vers les filles.

\- Automne, Printemps, Hiver, Été, Jour et Nuit. Je les ai tous. J'ai eu un don de chaque Cour.

Les filles ne disent toujours rien, elles la regardent juste avec des gros yeux. Clarke commence à se sentir nerveuse à cause de ça. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû montrer tous ses pouvoirs d'un seul coup…

\- Bien-sûr, mes dons ne sont pas aussi puissants que les leurs, puisque ce ne sont que des fractions… Mais j'ai bien eu un cadeau de chacun.

\- Tous… Tu peux tous les contrôler. Comment ?

\- Je me suis entrainée.

Elle triture ses doigts alors que Raven regarde Octavia. Elle ne sait pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia se tourne vers elle.

\- Nous ne savions pas que tu étais si puissante.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Si, c'est le cas. Les Grands Seigneurs sont supposés être les plus puissants, mais plus maintenant. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir les surpasser.

\- Ne le dites à personne, même pas Bellamy. Je lui dirai moi-même.

Les filles acquiescent et la prennent dans leurs bras tandis qu'elle sourit. Elles lui répètent qu'elle est puissante alors qu'elle hausse les épaules. Même si c'était le cas, elle ne pourrait pas s'en servir. Elle ne veut pas effrayer les Grands Seigneurs, elle ne veut pas être une menace pour eux.

Elles rentrent toutes les trois à la maison pour le diner, une petite heure plus tard. Elles s'assoient en se joignant à la conversation déjà commencée entre les garçons. Clarke charrie Murphy comme toujours, alors qu'il lui lance de la nourriture au visage. Elle commence à se sentir réellement bien avec eux, comme s'ils faisaient partis de sa famille. Elle passe le pichet de vin vide à Bellamy, tandis qu'il part dans la cuisine pour vérifier s'il y en a d'autres. Elle écoute ce que dit Miller. Il parle d'Ontari, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est en entendant leur conversation qu'une question lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Aucun d'entre vous n'était au Mont Weather, constate-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Bellamy ne nous a pas laissée, explique Octavia en reposant sa fourchette. Il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Quand il a eu l'invitation, il nous a interdit de venir.

\- Et vous l'avez écouté ?

Même lorsque Harper lui a dit de ne pas y entrer pour sauver Finn, elle a décidé de ne pas l'écouter. Cela l'étonne qu'ils aient suivis les consignes de Bellamy sans se défendre un minimum, alors qu'ils sont une famille. Elle n'a jamais vu un amour aussi intense qu'ici.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, explique Miller.

\- C'est notre Grand Seigneur, continue Raven. On doit l'écouter même si nous n'en avons pas envie. Il nous a donné l'ordre de rester ici en tant que leader, et non en tant qu'ami.

Elle ne répond pas puisque Bellamy revient à la table avec un nouveau pichet de vin. Les autres reprennent avec lui la conversation d'avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre deux. Clarke tourne légèrement la tête et commence à étudier Bellamy, de l'autre côté de la table. Son estomac se noue à sa vue. Il est tellement diffèrent de tout ce qu'elle a pu imaginer sur lui. Il a été un réel _connard_ avec elle. La rencontre, le marché entre eux… C'était son ennemi. À cette époque, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour elle de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle le détestait… Mais maintenant, après tout ce temps passé à la Cour de la Nuit avec lui, c'est différent. C'est son ami. Il l'a aidé après toutes ses tâches, il l'a emmenée à des soirées dans le but qu'elle s'amuse et oublie, il venait la voir pour lui parler, pour la soigner. Il lui a donné de l'espace, il lui a appris à lire, il lui a proposé de l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Elle fixe son visage. Bellamy sourit à Raven, en écoutant ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire. Clarke sait très bien qu'elle n'imagine pas la chaleur qui se répand dans tout son corps lorsqu'elle entend son rire. Elle sent son cœur s'accélérer en voyant les yeux de Bellamy s'illuminer en entendant la blague de Raven. Il tourne au bout d'un moment son visage vers Clarke et leurs regards se croisent. Il lui sourit rapidement en regardant à nouveau Raven. Clarke baisse la tête en souriant. Elle est extrêmement reconnaissante de connaître ce groupe et d'en faire partie. C'est désormais sa place, elle le sait.

Quand ils repartent tous dans la nuit, elle n'a pas envie de retourner immédiatement dans sa chambre. À la place, elle se tourne vers Bellamy et lui demande s'ils peuvent s'exercer ensemble, ce qu'il accepte. Ils reprennent leurs places habituelles dans le salon.

\- Ton bouclier est déjà très bon, donc qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu m'as déjà communiqué tes pensées en me faisant entendre ta voix quelques fois. J'aimerais bien essayer ça.

\- D'accord, on peut commencer avec des mots.

\- Commencer ?

\- Oui. On peut se transmettre plus que des mots. Par exemple, si je voulais te montrer l'un de mes souvenirs, je pourrais te montrer une image, une scène… Comme lorsque je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois avec toi.

Elle hoche la tête en buvant ses paroles. C'est vrai qu'il l'a déjà fait. Elle s'est déjà vue à travers ses yeux alors qu'il disait des commentaires salaces à haute voix pour la déstabiliser. C'est vrai qu'elle adorerait faire la même chose, ce serait très intéressant et cela pourrait lui servir.

\- Montre-moi à nouveau, dit-elle.

Elle ferme les yeux, en sentant les griffes de Bellamy entrer dans son esprit. Elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas mettre son bouclier mental comme à l'habitude et le laisser entrer comme bon lui semble. Elle voit soudainement une image d'elle-même en train de sourire, durant le diner d'il y a quelques minutes. Elle ouvre les yeux.

\- D'accord.

Clarke le regarde en essayant de faire la même chose. _Cligne des yeux deux fois si tu m'entends_, communique-t-elle en pensée. Rien. Il continue à la regarder. Elle mord sa lèvre en continuant. _Cligne des yeux deux fois si tu m'entends. _Toujours rien. Elle soupire de frustration. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas ? Elle tente le tout pour le tout. _Cligne des yeux deux fois et je te laisse me toucher les fesses_. Elle envoie ces mots grâce au lien qu'ils partagent. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il n'entendait rien, Bellamy commence à sourire et à cligner deux fois des yeux.

\- Enfoiré ! crie-t-elle en le frappant. Je savais que tu pouvais m'entendre !

\- Je voulais juste voir si tu pouvais devenir créative ! rétorque-t-il en riant. Donc tu disais quoi à propos de…

\- N'y pense même pas ! Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose !

\- Bien.

Elle se repositionne en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle essaye d'entrer dans son esprit comme elle vient de faire pour pouvoir lui montrer ce qu'elle veut. Elle commence le souvenir de son entrainement du jour avec Raven et Octavia lorsqu'elle sent qu'elle est dans son esprit. Elle lui montre ce qu'elle a fait avec ses pouvoirs et l'expression de visage des deux filles. Elle se sent nerveuse à la toute fin, alors qu'il la fixe.

\- C'était génial, Clarke, dit-il finalement, avec un sourire. C'est pour ça que tu n'avais plus besoin de mon aide. Tu maitrises tes pouvoirs.

\- Ce n'est pas parfait, dit-elle en grimaçant. Je l'ai seulement fait avec la piscine. Ce n'est rien comparé à toi et aux autres…

\- Non, Clarke. Je savais que tu étais puissante, mais là… C'est au-dessus de ce que je pouvais imaginer.

Clarke mord sa lèvre en le regardant. Bellamy semble réellement fier d'elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait autant besoin de son approbation, mais c'est le cas. Elle se sent fière d'elle-même grâce à lui.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils seront en colère ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que des Grands Seigneurs s'allient pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie donc, honnêtement… Je ne sais pas. Ils ne savent peut-être pas.

\- Et si Finn leur en a parlé ?

\- On le découvrira grâce à Wells… Et on ira demander aux autres, si ça te rassure. Ils ne m'aiment pas, mais on fera avec.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle repense à ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle trouve ça dommage que les autres Grands Seigneurs ne l'aiment pas, qu'ils ne s'entendent pas tous ensemble. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple et pratique.

\- Ils ne te connaissent pas réellement, murmure-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce doit être pour ça qu'ils ne t'aiment pas. Je suis sûre que ce serait le cas s'ils apprenaient à te connaitre. Tu… Tu n'es pas si horrible que ça.

Il rit doucement en la regardant. Elle est très gênée de dire ça et se sent rougir devant son regard, mais elle a besoin qu'il entende des compliments de temps en temps. Elle a besoin de lui dire qu'il n'est plus tout seul désormais. Elle aimerait pouvoir lui dire beaucoup plus, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle n'y arrive pas.

\- Je suis fatigué, dit-il finalement.

Elle acquiesce. Ils se lèvent tous les deux, alors qu'elle réfléchit encore à ce qu'elle aurait dû lui dire. Elle sent que son cœur va exploser si elle ne dit rien, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Il s'arrête à la porte de sa chambre alors qu'elle s'arrête un peu plus loin, à la sienne. Elle hésite.

\- Bellamy, dit-elle.

Il a déjà ouvert sa porte, mais il se tourne vers elle. Elle veut parler, mais ça ne sort pas. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens et décide de lui transmettre ce qu'elle ressent par la pensée.

_\- Merci pour tout. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, merci de m'avoir écoutée, merci de m'avoir protégée. Merci de t'être soucié de moi._

Clarke le regarde une dernière petite seconde et rentre dans sa chambre. Elle s'allonge sur son lit en souriant. Elle est heureuse de lui avoir dit ces mots, qui lui tenaient vraiment à cœur. Elle est heureuse.

Après cette soirée, c'est difficile pour Clarke d'ignorer la chaleur à chaque fois qu'il est près d'elle. La jeune femme le regarde beaucoup plus qu'à l'habitude, elle pense beaucoup plus à lui également. Dès qu'elle rentre à la maison et sait qu'elle va le revoir, son cœur s'accélère ainsi que sa vitesse de marche. Ils s'entrainent désormais tous les soirs ensemble, juste parce qu'elle souhaite passer du temps en sa compagnie. Clarke lui montre des images de ses journées, forme même des mots et des phrases. Ils parviennent de plus en plus à communiquer de cette façon, elle n'a plus réellement besoin de se concentrer comme avant.

Des fois, ses doigts frôlent les siens lorsque Bellamy lui passe un plat le soir, ce qui lui envoie de l'électricité dans tout le corps. Clarke connait par cœur l'odeur de son shampoing, de son parfum et la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Puis, la façon dont il la regarde n'aide pas. Des fois il la regarde normalement, comme tout le monde, comme une simple amie, mais d'autres fois… C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans ses yeux, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose d'inapproprié en la regardant. D'ailleurs, il continue à lui dire des choses inappropriées durant leurs entrainements. La jeune femme est habituée et… Elle aime ça. Elle aime s'entrainer avec lui pour ces raisons.

Il flirte des fois avec la serveuse au restaurant ou au café, donc Clarke se dit qu'elle imagine les choses… Pourtant, elle a toujours hâte d'être seule avec lui. Il continue à l'aider, à l'encourager, à lui dire qu'elle est forte et puissante. Il croit en elle, comme il a cru en elle au Mont Weather.

\- Donc vous partez demain à la Cour de l'Été ? demande Raven en prenant un morceau de viande.

Clarke hoche la tête en passant la bouteille d'eau à Murphy. Elle boit une gorgée et pouffe de rire en voyant Octavia frapper la main de Lincoln, qui était en train de voler quelque chose dans son assiette.

\- Tu vas adorer, Clarke, dit-elle. C'est magnifique.

\- Tu y es déjà allée ?

\- J'adore Wells, il est vraiment sympathique. Et très beau. Oui, très beau…

Elle garde les yeux dans le vague alors que tout le monde ricane autour d'elle. À ce que Clarke a pu comprendre, Raven aime beaucoup Wells. C'est vrai qu'il est agréable à regarder, elle ne dit pas le contraire. Il n'est pas aussi beau que Bellamy, mais il a beaucoup de charme lui aussi.

\- La plupart des Grands Seigneurs adorent Raven, précise Octavia à Clarke. Elle a fricoté avec beaucoup, d'ailleurs.

\- Ah oui ? demande Clarke en jetant un coup d'œil à Bellamy. Comme qui ?

\- Déjà il y a Wells, répond-elle. Ensuite il y a eu Luna, puis Roan. Finn était même amoureux d'elle à un moment donné. Je n'ai oublié personne ?

Raven prend la serviette sur le côté et la jette sur Octavia en grognant. Clarke rit en compagnie de tout le monde. Elle déteste ça, mais elle est soulagée d'entendre qu'elle n'a pas essayé d'être avec Bellamy. Ils finissent tous de manger et restent quelques temps dans le salon, sur le canapé et les fauteuils.

\- Ça a quand même dû être une surprise pour Wells d'entendre que tu fais partie de notre clan.

Tout le monde acquiesce alors que Clarke rougit. « _Notre clan_ ». Elle fait partie de leur famille désormais.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas, dit Miller.

\- Il le saura en voyant son tatouage.

\- Vous avez tous un tatouage ? demande Clarke.

\- Oui, on en a tous. On en reçoit un dès qu'on atteint l'âge de la maturité.

Il lui montre le sien, qui se situe sur sa clavicule. Elle l'observe longuement. Il est plus gros que le sien, mais elle repère les montagnes et les trois étoiles qu'elle a sur le sien également.

\- Où est le tien ? demande-t-elle à Raven.

Celle-ci se tourne et soulève sa queue de cheval, lui montrant le tatouage présent sur sa nuque. Elle lui explique qu'elle l'a fait à cet endroit parce que son cerveau est la partie de son corps la plus puissante. Clarke sourit en voyant ça. Lincoln soulève son t-shirt et lui montre son tatouage sur l'abdomen, alors que Murphy montre celui sur son mollet. Octavia lui dit qu'elle est sur son dos, et elle n'a pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi. Clarke a déjà vu les cicatrices qu'elle a eues à cause du père de Finn.

\- Tu devrais t'en faire un, lui dit Octavia.

\- J'en ai déjà un, grâce à une certaine personne…

Bellamy sourit alors qu'elle lève un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas par choix. C'était seulement parce que Bellamy a décidé d'être con. Tu devrais en faire un parce que tu fais maintenant partie de notre famille.

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant et en rougissant. Ils repartent tous quelques heures après, en leur disant bonne nuit. Bellamy et elle décident de ne pas s'entrainer ce soir, puisqu'ils partent le lendemain matin. Ils montent à l'étage.

\- Où est ton tatouage ? demande soudainement Clarke.

\- Au-dessous de mon genou.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je suis le Grand Seigneur. Je ne me mets à genou devant personne sauf mon titre.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est symbolique, explique-t-il. Les Grands Seigneurs ne répondent à personne.

\- Pourtant Finn a dû s'agenouiller devant toi.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, répond Bellamy en souriant. C'était personnel, j'avais juste envie de jouer l'enfoiré. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Clarke secoue la tête en soupirant, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Bellamy l'insupporte mais elle comprend ce qu'il veut dire. Il n'aimait pas Finn, donc ça lui a fait plaisir de le voir dans cette position.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu n'obligeras jamais ton peuple à s'agenouiller devant toi.

\- Non, je ne ferais pas ça. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que dans un contexte différent, tu le voudras.

Il se décolle du mur avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, alors que Clarke se sent rougir encore plus et sent ses jambes trembler devant son regard. Il sourit encore plus, parce qu'il sait ce qu'elle pense en ce moment-même. Elle décide de ne pas se laisser faire, et se dirige vers sa chambre, sous les yeux de Bellamy. Elle le regarde une dernière fois.

\- C'est possible, répond-elle. Où peut-être que tu seras celui à genoux devant moi.

Elle entre dans sa chambre, juste après avoir vu le regard de Bellamy devenir sombre et la dévisager de haut en bas. Elle s'enferme en mordant sa lèvre et en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Ils vont trop loin.

Le lendemain matin, Clarke descend prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Bellamy. Elle ne lui parle pas vraiment, puisqu'elle est gênée de ce qu'elle a pu dire hier soir. Pourtant, Bellamy ne semble pas l'être puisqu'il est encore plus proche d'elle. Il frôle ses doigts, il touche son épaule et reste près d'elle, ce qui la rend dingue. Il devrait être embarrassé autant qu'elle.

\- On part dans quelques minutes, lui dit-il.

\- Je vais aller me préparer, dit-elle.

Elle monte à l'étage et fouille dans son armoire. Raven et Octavia lui ont dit de s'habiller court parce qu'il fait chaud à la Cour de l'Été, d'où son nom. Elle prend une robe noire qui lui arrive juste au-dessous des genoux et se regarde dans le miroir. Elle se fait un chignon en laissant des mèches encadrer son visage. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle se trouve belle. Pas _jolie_ comme une jeune fille pourrait l'être, mais _belle_ comme une vraie femme. Elle descend les escaliers et mord sa lèvre alors que Bellamy la regarde de haut en bas, sans doute surpris de son choix de tenue. Clarke s'avance et tend sa main.

\- On y va ? demande-t-elle.

Elle détourne les yeux lorsqu'elle croise les yeux sombres de Bellamy. Il prend finalement sa main et se tamise en sa compagnie. Le voyage est plus long que d'habitude et plus tumultueux encore, donc Clarke s'accroche à son bras. Un instant plus tard, elle cligne des yeux, aveuglée par les reflets du soleil sur une eau turquoise. Elle doit définitivement s'habituer à la chaleur. Elle dégage sa main de celle de Bellamy. Ils se tiennent devant un palais en pierre bâti au sommet d'une ile montagneuse. Tout est magnifique dans ce monde. La ville qui s'étend en contrebas et autour d'eux descend vers la mer scintillante.

Elle regarde devant elle alors que Wells avance, dans une magnifique tenue jaune et marron. Bellamy et elle s'avancent.

\- Clarke, dit Wells. Bienvenue à la Cour de l'Été. Bellamy, ravi de te revoir.

\- Pareil, répond Bellamy.

\- Entrez !

Ils le suivent dans le palais. Wells pose quelques questions banales à Clarke pour lui demander si elle va bien et si le voyage s'est bien passé. Elle répond en souriant, heureuse d'être chez lui. Il semble content lui aussi, et très chaleureux envers elle, ce qui la rassure. Elle se sent déjà bien dans cette Cour.

\- Je vous fais un tour guidé ? demande-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, répond Clarke.

La visite dure plusieurs heures, à tel point que Clarke est épuisée à la fin. Cet endroit est gigantesque, et Wells a décidé de tout lui montrer, des chambres jusqu'aux jardins. Tout est ensoleillé, ce que Clarke apprécie beaucoup. La verdure est très présente également, un peu comme la Cour du Printemps. Clarke se sent bien ici, puisqu'il fait chaud. Elle essaye de ne pas faire attention aux regards des hommes qu'elle peut sentir sur ses jambes nues. Elle sait qu'elle est en sécurité avec Bellamy… Et surtout qu'elle peut elle-même se défendre, désormais.

La plupart des gens qui croisent Wells lui font un sourire et un signe de tête. Cela se voit qu'il est aimé de tous. Ils continuent de marcher jusqu'à ce que Bellamy doive s'éloigner pour parler à quelques personnes de cette Cour qu'il connait. Clarke reste avec Wells dans le jardin et s'assoit à côté de lui sur un banc.

\- Alors… dit-il. La Cour de la Nuit ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répond Clarke en grimaçant.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais partie par choix.

Clarke ne répond pas et joue avec l'ourlet de sa robe. C'est le moment d'évoquer Finn et de savoir s'il y a eu des rumeurs sur elle.

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose ?

\- Les gens parlent. Je savais déjà que tu avais un marché avec Bellamy. La dernière chose que j'ai entendu c'était qu'il t'avait à nouveau emmenée et qu'il ne t'avait pas ramenée dans ta Cour.

\- C'est faux, défend-elle. Bellamy m'a ramenée, mais la dernière fois qu'il est venu me chercher… J'ai décidé de rester.

Wells hoche la tête en lui disant qu'il n'est pas étonné de son choix, ce qui la fait sourire. Elle lui parle un peu de la Cour de la Nuit, notamment des paysages qu'elle a pu voir là-bas, sans toutefois évoquer la Cité des Lumières. Ils continuent leur marche au bout d'un moment et rejoignent Bellamy, assis à un table avec d'autres Immortels que Wells présente rapidement à Clarke.

\- Vous devriez rester cette nuit, dit Wells à Bellamy et Clarke. Nous avons une soirée dans quelques heures, vous pouvez bien-sûr venir.

Clarke regarde Bellamy en attendant sa réponse. Cependant, celui-ci hausse un sourcil, comme s'il voulait avoir son avis à elle aussi. Elle regarde finalement Wells en hochant la tête. Elle n'est pas encore prête à quitter cette merveilleuse Cour, elle aimerait en découvrir un peu plus. Les autres Immortels la regardent étrangement, comme s'ils trouvaient ça étrange que le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit laisse l'une de ses sujettes décider pour lui.

\- Est-ce que je dois préparer deux chambres ? demande Wells. Ou une seule suffit ?

\- Oh, deux chambres, répond Clarke en rougissant.

Elle voit Bellamy sourire du coin de l'œil mais décide de ne pas relever. Wells les conduit dans leur chambre respective. Clarke rentre dans la sienne et en profite pour se prendre un bon bain avant la soirée. Elle teste tous les shampoings qu'elle trouve, tous les gommages également. Elle sort une heure plus tard et trouve une magnifique robe courte dans son armoire. Celle-ci est d'un violet très foncé. Elle la met sur elle et sourit. Elle souligne bien ses formes et son décolleté est léger, mais sexy. Elle laisse tomber ses cheveux le long de ses épaules et enfile un collier.

Elle sort finalement de sa chambre en entendant des bruits en bas. Elle descend et entre dans une grande salle de réception, avec une centaine de personnes à vue d'œil. Elle sourit lorsque Wells l'aperçoit et vient la voir. Il lui présente quelques personnes auxquelles elle parle. Elle est heureuse de discuter avec d'autres personnes pour une fois. Elle voit Bellamy au loin, portant autre chose que ses vêtements noirs de toujours. À la place, il porte un pull gris clair qu'il a remonté jusqu'à ses coudes. Elle essaye de ne pas regarder à quel point le pull lui sied et souligne ses épaules. À la place, elle parle à tout le monde et s'intègre rapidement. Elle voit au bout d'un moment Bellamy et Wells parler, donc décide de les rejoindre. Elle croise les bras en entendant leur discussion.

\- Pike se prépare à la guerre, tu en es sûr ? demande Wells.

\- Sûr et certain. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ici.

\- Tu sais que nous sommes prêts à le combattre, lui et tous ses alliés. J'ai perdu plusieurs personnes au Mont Weather, et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Je suis avec toi.

Bellamy sourit légèrement en entendant les mots de Wells. Il tend sa main et la serre de haut en bas, concluant leur accord. Clarke les laisse discuter encore un peu et part dans un coin de la pièce se servir un verre de vin. Elle en boit une gorgée en écoutant la musique et en regardant les gens autour d'elle. Quelques personnes viennent discuter avec elle de temps en temps, mais elle reste concentrée sur Bellamy, au fond de la pièce. Il est en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme très jolie, qui semble intéressée par lui. Ils discutent et rigolent ensemble. Clarke reste là, à les regarder, sans rien faire. Elle sent de la jalousie au creux de son ventre mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Alors, en attendant, elle boit.

Un jeune homme brun vient la voir au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle l'observe de haut en bas. Grand, brun, très beau.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici, lui dit-il en tendant la main. Je m'appelle Shaw.

\- Clarke, enchantée.

Il lui demande d'où elle vient, donc elle lui raconte rapidement son changement de Cour entre le Printemps et la Nuit. Il commence à lui poser des questions sur elle. Elle répond en riant de temps en temps avec lui lorsqu'il lui raconte quelques anecdotes sur Wells. Il lui parle des exploits qu'elle a pu faire au Mont Weather, alors qu'elle sourit. Cela fait bizarre que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas la remercie de ce qu'elle a pu faire là-bas. Il la complimente sur tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, et même sur le choix de sa robe ce soir.

Bellamy arrive au bout d'un moment derrière elle pour lui demander si elle va bien. L'homme devant elle commence alors à le complimenter lui aussi, tandis Clarke hausse les sourcils. Il semble aussi obnubilé par Bellamy que par elle.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus dans ma demeure après la soirée. C'est seulement à quelques kilomètres d'ici. J'adorerais vous connaitre un peu plus.

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, répond-il. J'adorerais que tu viennes aussi, rajoute-t-il envers Bellamy.

Clarke sourit encore plus. C'est probablement l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'elle ait rencontrée à cette soirée. Il part au bout d'un moment en leur répétant qu'ils peuvent venir, alors que Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy.

\- Il était si gentil ! dit-elle en prenant un verre de vin. Est-ce qu'on devrait y aller ?

\- Je vais probablement le regretter, mais je dois m'assurer que tu aies compris sa proposition.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il nous a invités après la soirée à le rejoindre.

\- Et alors ?

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il souhaite en venir. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait ce qu'il leur a dit. Bellamy continue à la regarder en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive. Elle comprend tout à coup vu à la façon dont il l'a complimentée sur sa tenue ainsi que Bellamy, et aussi à la façon dont il dévisageait leurs corps de haut en bas.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu aurais dû m'en empêcher !

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais réellement dire oui, répond-il. Quand c'était le cas, j'étais beaucoup trop excité pour avoir pensé à dire quelque chose.

\- Abruti !

\- Du coup on ne va pas le rejoindre ?

Elle tend le bras et le frappe en lui disant le mot « Non ! », ce qui le fait rire. Elle secoue la tête en croisant le regard de l'homme de tout à l'heure. Elle est très embarrassée.

\- On pourrait trouve quelqu'un d'autre, dit Bellamy avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je connais quelques filles qui…

Clarke lui met un coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'il commence à rire. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la table pour le dîner alors que Bellamy continue à la charrier. Ils s'assoient côte à côte, en patientant. Avant que le repas ne commence, Bellamy se penche vers elle et effleure son oreille avec sa bouche.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmure-t-il. Je n'aimerais pas te partager, de toute façon.

Clarke avale sa salive de travers alors qu'il se rassoit droit dans son siège, en prenant une gorgée de vin rouge. Clarke croise les jambes en essayant de respirer calmement et en pensant à tout sauf à Bellamy.

Le lendemain matin, elle fait tout pour éviter Bellamy. Elle reste à côté de Wells et lui parle de sa Cour, en en apprenant encore plus sur ce Monde qu'elle aime tant. Ils restent ensemble, alors que Clarke garde un œil sur Bellamy, au loin. Il est _encore_ en train de discuter avec la fille de la veille.

\- Qui est-elle ? demande-t-elle finalement à Clarke.

\- Bree. Elle craque complètement sur lui depuis plusieurs années déjà.

\- Et il… Il l'aime bien, lui aussi ?

\- Non, il ne l'a jamais aimée. De toute façon, il semble être obnubilé par toi maintenant.

Clarke tourne rapidement son visage vers lui en écarquillant les yeux. Wells hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, ce qui la fait immédiatement rougir. Elle ne pensait pas avoir cette discussion avec lui.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, murmure-t-elle.

\- Il ne t'a pas quittée une seule fois du regard hier soir. Je pensais même qui vous étiez en couple.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ça ne saurait tarder, en tout cas.

Clarke ne répond rien de plus, parce que ça ne servirait à rien d'argumenter. Elle a des sentiments pour Bellamy, mais elle sait qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle, sinon il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose. Il n'y a rien entre eux, et malheureusement, il n'y aura jamais rien. Elle doit se faire une raison. Bellamy vient les rejoindre au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle lui dit qu'elle souhaiterait partir. Ils disent au revoir à toute la Cour, et Clarke est surprise lorsque Wells la prend dans ses bras.

\- Tu reviens quand tu veux, lui dit-il. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

\- À moi aussi.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et rejoint Bellamy. Elle lui prend la main et ils reviennent chez eux en tamisant.

Le soir même, tout le monde est à la maison pour leur poser des questions sur leur séjour à la Cour de l'Été. Clarke leur dit que Wells n'a rien entendu sur ses pouvoirs, puisqu'il ne lui en pas parlé.

\- Il faisait peut-être semblant, dit Miller.

\- Je ne pense pas, il semblait très sincère avec moi. Il m'apprécie.

\- Même si Wells ne sait pas, cela ne veut pas dire que Finn n'en a pas parlé aux autres, rétorque Raven.

Clarke hausse les épaules alors que Murphy dit qu'il a hâte de voir la suite des évènements. Bellamy lève les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Moi j'ai hâte de voir l'expression de visage de Finn quand il verra que tu es plus puissante que lui, dit-il.

Tout le monde acquiesce et Octavia tapote doucement l'épaule de Clarke. Ils continuent à parler de ça en se demandant la réaction de tous les Grands Seigneurs et les Grandes Dames.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va savoir s'ils sont au courant maintenant ? demande Octavia.

\- Peut-être que Clarke devrait visiter d'autres clans.

Ils essayent tous de trouver une solution, en se disant que visiter toutes les Cours prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Clarke reste silencieuse, en considérant toutes ses options. Elle pense finalement à quelque chose et décide d'en parler.

\- Je pourrais demander à un Suriel.

\- Un Suriel ? demande Raven. C'est une bonne idée mais ils sont durs à trouver, même impossible à capturer.

\- Oui, personne n'a réussi parmi nous, répond Octavia.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, dit Clarke.

Ils tournent tous rapidement leurs têtes vers elle alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil. Ils semblent réellement surpris, mais ce n'était pas si compliqué pour elle d'en avoir capturé un. Ça a seulement pris un peu de temps.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Quoi ? C'est si dur ? C'était peut-être parce que j'étais une Mortelle…

\- Ou peut-être qu'il t'aimait bien.

Ils commencent tous à lui poser des questions sur le Suriel ce qui la fait rire. Elle leur raconte en détails ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et ses réponses, même si elles étaient très vagues. Elle leur décrit physiquement comment il était, de la couleur de sa cape à la maigreur de son corps.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais en capturer un à nouveau ? demande Bellamy.

\- Bien-sûr, répond Clarke. Mais il faut qu'on aille loin, dans une forêt où on peut trouver des saules pleureurs.

Les autres se regardent en se demandant où ils pourraient aller, notamment dans la Cour de la Nuit.

\- Il faudra qu'on aille chercher les bois, dit Bellamy. Ça prendra un moment.

\- D'accord.

\- Quand est-ce que tu veux partir ?

\- Demain ?

Il hoche la tête, en lui disant qu'ils commenceront par l'Est. Clarke acquiesce alors qu'Octavia rit.

\- Vous deux, seuls dans les bois ? Espérons que vous n'allez pas vous entretuer…

Les autres rient à sa blague, alors que Clarke tourne son regard vers Bellamy. Celui-ci se balance sur sa chaise en la regardant également. Pour une fois, il ne sourit pas. Au contraire, son regard se fait plus sombre lorsqu'elle plonge un peu plus ses yeux dans les siens. Clarke sent de la chaleur dans son corps.

_Seuls dans les bois. Seuls dans les bois. _

* * *

**Alors là, c'est maintenant que ça va devenir très intéressant… Ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre, je pense que ça va VRAIMENT vous plaire, après je dis ça, je dis rien…**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette fiction ! En tout cas merci pour vos retours, ça fait plaisir. Aussi, je viens de commencer l'écriture de Nuances de Bellarke 2, ça y est ! Je vais mettre du temps à la publier par contre, mais au moins vous êtes prévenus. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**

**\- Amandine.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Le lendemain matin, Bellamy et Clarke discutent de ce qu'ils comptent faire dans la journée tout en mangeant leur petit déjeuner. Bellamy lui explique l'endroit où il va les emmener, notamment les bois du territoire est de la Cour de la Nuit. Il lui dit qu'il vaudrait mieux commencer par le haut et descendre au fur et à mesure, plutôt que faire le contraire.

Clarke prend un sac à dos, le remplit de nourriture et d'eau, et prend la main de Bellamy pour qu'ils puissent tamiser ensemble. Elle profite durant une petite minute de la vue panoramique devant elle de toute la végétation, et se met au travail. Elle pensait que ça allait être étrange d'être seule avec Bellamy, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils discutent de temps en temps, mais ils sont concentrés sur leur tâche. Ils cherchent tous les deux pendant plusieurs heures sans abandonner une seule fois. Clarke observe chaque arbre sans trouver un seul saule pleureur. Ce genre d'arbre se trouve près d'une source d'eau, et c'est exactement leur zone de recherche… Il y a toutes sortes d'arbres, ainsi que des buissons ou des fougères encore. Elle écoute chaque bruit autour d'elle pour essayer d'entendre un Suriel mais cela n'arrive pas. Elle n'en trouve aucun.

\- Il n'y en a peut-être pas dans cette forêt, dit Bellamy en regardant autour.

\- Il y en a toujours un, il faut juste être attentif.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on est là, il va bientôt faire nuit.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel devant l'impatience de Bellamy. Cependant, lorsque la pluie se met à tomber, quelques minutes plus tard, elle commence à désespérer elle aussi. La nuit tombe, ils sont tous les deux trempés et surtout très fatigués. Elle en a marre. Elle est à deux doigts de lui demander de voler pour essayer de trouver un endroit mais elle sait qu'il est lui aussi crevé.

Clarke est très déçue lorsqu'il fait complètement nuit. La dernière fois elle n'a pas attendu aussi longtemps. Elle ne comprend pas.

\- Je ne vois rien dans le noir, dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Je sais, grogne Bellamy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- On ne peut pas rester ici.

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Oh non, elle ne veut surtout pas dormir dans les bois. Elle entend des bruits étranges depuis le début de la journée, donc non. Impossible.

\- Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? demande-t-il.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'on saura les endroits où on a cherché ?

Il hausse les épaules en regardant autour de lui. Clarke sursaute légèrement lorsqu'il déploie ses ailes et vole légèrement, en tournant la tête partout, comme pour regarder ce qu'il y a aux alentours. Il se repose sur le sol en remettant son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

\- Il y a une auberge pas loin, lui dit-il. Ce ne sera pas joli, mais au moins on sera à l'abri.

Clarke accepte. Elle s'en fiche que ce soit classe ou non, elle veut juste s'abriter et dormir dans un lit bien chaud. Ils partent tous les deux dans la direction qu'il lui a donnée. Clarke n'arrête pas de glisser sur la boue tellement il pleut.

\- Clarke, soupire Bellamy.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, pars en avant, je te rejoindrai.

Il secoue la tête avant de tendre la main vers elle. Clarke plisse des yeux une petite seconde, alors que Bellamy continue à la regarder. Elle avance finalement ses doigts et les resserre sur les siens. Ils commencent à marcher main dans la main, Clarke s'agrippant à lui à chaque fois qu'elle est à deux doigts de tomber. Elle est heureuse qu'il fasse nuit et qu'il ne puisse pas voir son embarras. Elle tremble de la tête au pied mais elle ne veut pas se plaindre. Elle est juste soulagée lorsqu'ils parviennent jusqu'à l'auberge.

Effectivement, ce n'est pas joli. Heureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, ils seront tranquilles. Ils s'approchent tous les deux du comptoir en regardant la femme derrière. Elle leur donne une clé.

\- Une seule chambre ? demande Clarke.

\- C'est la seule disponible. Je la reprends ?

\- Non, répond Bellamy. Merci beaucoup.

Clarke le suit alors qu'il monte à l'étage. Elle n'aime pas le fait qu'ils doivent partager un lit, mais ils n'ont pas le choix. Elle a juste peur de ce qui peut se passer à l'intérieur… Elle est humaine, après tout. Elle a des envies, elle a des besoins. Il va falloir se contrôler.

\- Je vais aller chercher à manger en bas pendant que tu te changes, lui dit-il.

Clarke hoche la tête en entrant dans la chambre. Elle se dirige directement dans la salle de bain et file sous la douche. Elle se sèche et trouve dans son sac un pantalon et un t-shirt qu'elle peut porter pour la nuit. Heureusement qu'elle y a pensé. Bellamy revient avec de la nourriture dans des sacs.

\- Oh, super !

\- Commence, je vais me doucher.

Elle acquiesce en prenant une bouchée du burger qu'il lui a apporté. Il la rejoint au bout de quelques minutes, avec un t-shirt et un pantalon lui aussi. Elle le regarde en riant.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Un t-shirt bleu ? Je pensais que tous tes vêtements étaient noirs.

\- Déjà, c'est bleu _marine. _Ensuite, le noir est seulement ma tenue en tant que Grand Seigneur.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'es rien ici.

Bellamy prend le coussin au passage et lui envoie à la figure. Elle rit en lui tendant son burger, alors qu'il le mange en à peine deux minutes. Clarke finit le sien en discutant avec Bellamy de ce qu'ils comptent faire le lendemain. Clarke regarde le lit sur lequel ils sont assis. Il est assez grand, mais la couverture est fine et il n'y a pas de radiateur. Elle a peur d'avoir froid… Et surtout elle a peur de dormir avec Bellamy. C'est dangereux, très dangereux considérant la tension entre eux en ce moment.

Clarke file dans la salle de bain à la fin du repas et sort sa trousse de toilette de son sac. Elle se lave les dents et s'asperge le visage d'eau froide. Elle se regarde dans le miroir en soufflant. _Ça va aller. _Clarke retourne dans la chambre alors que Bellamy part à son tour dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme soulève la couverture et se glisse à l'intérieur du lit, tout à droite, le plus loin possible de l'autre côté. Bellamy revient dans la chambre, éteint la lumière et se glisse sous les draps à son tour. C'est quand il est dans le lit qu'elle se rend vraiment compte de la froideur de la pièce. Elle ne sent plus ses orteils et ses joues sont glacées. Elle décide d'en parler à Bellamy lorsque ses dents commencent à claquer.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire ? demande-t-elle. Il fait vraiment froid.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, utilise la magie.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, je ne contrôle pas le feu contrairement à toi.

\- Bonne idée, dit-elle en tremblant. Je vais t'enflammer pour que tu puisses me réchauffer.

Il rit derrière elle.

\- Essaye de réchauffer la couverture, je n'en sais rien.

Clarke ferme les yeux en essayant de se concentrer sur la couverture. Malheureusement, elle a beaucoup trop froid pour ça. Elle ne parvient pas à réfléchir, donc encore moins à se concentrer. Au contraire, elle a l'impression qu'elle refroidit encore plus la pièce.

\- Rien ?

\- Apparemment non, rétorque-t-elle, de l'agacement dans la voix.

Elle n'y arrive vraiment pas, surtout à cause de la présence de Bellamy à côté d'elle. Elle le sent derrière elle, et ça la déconcentre. Elle ne parvient pas à réfléchir alors qu'il est si proche d'elle.

\- Approche-toi, dit-il. On peut partager notre chaleur.

\- Cette technique de drague marche pour toi normalement ?

Bellamy rit derrière elle, ce qui la fait frissonner. Clarke sent de la chaleur cette fois-ci, simplement à cause de ce rire. La chaleur dans son estomac se réveille.

Il ne répond pas à sa question. À la place, il noue un bras autour de sa taille et la rapproche de son corps. Clarke est tellement surprise qu'elle se laisse faire, sans rien dire. Elle n'a plus les mots, surtout lorsqu'il s'approche encore plus. Cette dernière peut sentir son souffle sur sa nuque, ce qui lui donne la chair de poule. Elle essaye de se détendre, maintenant qu'elle a un peu plus chaud, mais c'est impossible. Elle le sent glisser son autre bras en dessous de son oreiller pour être plus confortable. Il le fait avec un naturel extrême. Est-ce qu'il se fiche à ce point de leur proximité ?

Clarke peut sentir son torse contre son dos, sa bouche près de sa nuque. Le bras passé autour de son corps la laisse avec un désir qu'elle n'a jamais eu auparavant, même lorsqu'elle était avec Finn. Avec Finn, il y avait de la tendresse, énormément de tendresse, mais avec Bellamy… C'est autre chose. La tendresse est présente, mais le désir prend le pas sur ça. Clarke aimerait être plus proche de Bellamy encore. Elle ferme les yeux, en priant pour qu'il n'entende pas son cœur battre aussi rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle sent son odeur familière, qui la rend dingue.

Sans y penser, la jeune femme recule un peu son bassin contre celui de Bellamy. Pendant une seconde, il se fige derrière elle, mais se relaxe à nouveau en resserrant son bras sur sa taille. Elle creuse son dos, en espérant qu'il ait le message. Il ne fait rien pendant un petit moment. Elle commence à se sentir embarrassée, mais, soudainement, le sent avancer son bassin vers elle. Il se recule, attendant qu'elle fasse le second pas. Clarke réfléchit pendant une petite seconde. Soit elle ne fait rien, ils restent amis et ça se termine ainsi. Soit elle franchit cette frontière. Et c'est ce qu'elle a décidé de faire.

Elle se recule encore, cette fois-ci en bougeant légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une partie de son anatomie réagir. La main de Bellamy se place sur sa hanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? murmure-t-il.

Clarke ne répond pas, elle répète son mouvement alors qu'il grogne dans son oreille. Elle sent de l'électricité courir dans son corps alors qu'il frôle son lobe d'oreille avec ses dents.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais, murmure-t-il.

Il place un baiser sur son cou en prononçant cette phrase. Elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et l'embrasser sur le champ.

\- Qu'on trouve le Suriel ou non, dit-il, on restera toute la journée dans ma chambre en rentrant à la maison. Mais, en attendant, laisse-moi te toucher. S'il te plait.

Clarke mord sa lèvre en entendant ses paroles. Elle aurait aimé coucher avec lui dès ce soir, mais pas comme ça. Pas dans cette auberge. Elle hoche simplement la tête en entendant sa proposition. Bellamy resserre ses doigts sur ses hanches alors qu'il embrasse et mordille sa nuque. Il passe ses doigts sous son t-shirt et effleure l'un de ses seins, alors qu'elle lâche un petit gémissement en creusant un peu plus son dos pour se rapprocher de lui. Il descend sa main et la glisse sous l'élastique de son pantalon. Elle lève un peu la jambe, de sorte à pouvoir la reposer sur celle de Bellamy. Il parcourt sa cuisse nue de sa main et atteint sa culotte. Elle devrait être embarrassée par l'excitation qu'elle ressent en ce moment-même, mais cela semble plaire à Bellamy puisqu'il grogne dans son oreille. Il la touche par-dessus son sous vêtement, sans toutefois aller plus loin.

\- Bellamy… gémit-elle.

Cela semble le réveiller puisque ce dernier écarte sa culotte sur le côté et insère un doigt en elle tout en mordant son cou. Clarke ouvre la bouche, en gémissant un peu plus. Elle veut l'embrasser, elle le veut réellement. Elle tourne la tête sur le côté et il semble comprendre son envie puisqu'il pose immédiatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke ouvre directement la bouche en sentant sa langue contre la sienne. Elle fait passer sa main derrière sa nuque pour le garder contre ses lèvres. Ce baiser est passionné et torride, rempli de désir et d'envie. Il continue à l'embrasser en ajoutant un autre doigt en elle, en allant lentement. Elle ressent tout et peut déjà ressentir son orgasme monter en elle à chaque mouvement de sa langue, à chaque mouvement de ses doigts. Il courbe ses doigts en touchant un endroit dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence encore. Elle passe sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de Bellamy en grattant son cuir chevelu, alors qu'il gémit contre ses lèvres. Il pose finalement son pouce à l'endroit où elle voulait le plus et appuie en faisant des cercles, jusqu'à ce que son orgasme explose en elle. La jeune femme bat des paupières plusieurs fois de suite, alors que Bellamy ralentit ses doigts pour la faire redescendre en douceur. Clarke repose sa tête sur l'oreiller en poussant un dernier souffle, alors qu'il embrasse sa mâchoire de derrière. Il retire finalement ses doigts et replace son pantalon. Finalement, à sa plus grande surprise, il dépose un dernier baiser contre ses lèvres. Elle ferme les yeux alors qu'il se replace derrière elle en laissant son bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'endort en le sentant déposer un dernier baiser dans sa nuque.

Le lendemain matin, elle pensait qu'il y allait avoir un malaise entre eux, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il la taquine comme toujours, et lui parle comme si de rien n'était. Ils quittent l'auberge normalement et reprennent tous les deux leurs recherches, sans évoquer ce qu'il y a pu avoir la veille. Bellamy ne semble pas le regretter. Dans tous les cas, Clarke sait que leur amitié entre eux est terminée. Maintenant, il faut juste identifier ce qu'ils seront…

Ils trouvent un endroit rempli de saules au bout d'une heure de recherche. Ils posent rapidement un piège en bas de l'arbre et décident de grimper. Bellamy prend la branche la plus basse et se soulève, en commençant à grimper. Clarke avale difficilement sa salive en voyant le bas de son t-shirt se soulever et montrer un peu sa peau. Il se tourne vers elle et tend ses bras pour qu'elle puisse monter à son tour. Clarke s'accroche à lui et atteint la branche. Elle essaye de monter un peu plus haut alors qu'il l'aide en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et en la poussant. Elle essaye de ne pas rougir en s'installant, mais lorsqu'elle baisse les yeux vers lui et voit son regard rempli de désir, elle sent sa peau brûler.

Ils restent tous les deux sur la branche d'arbre, en parlant de temps en temps pour combler le silence. Elle a hâte de trouver le Suriel pour rentrer rapidement à la maison. Elle a besoin de parler avec Bellamy. Cependant, quand elle voit les yeux de celui-ci regarder ses lèvres, elle se rend compte qu'elle a aussi besoin de faire autre chose avec lui.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait se séparer, dit-elle au bout de quelques heures.

\- Tu penses que je suis le problème ? demande-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je l'ai attrapé sans toi la première fois…

\- Bien, je vais aller faire un tour.

Elle rit alors qu'il tire sur l'une de ses boucles blondes avant de descendre en bas de l'arbre, tout en évitant le piège du dessous. Il lève la tête et la regarde.

\- Si je l'attrape, je te le communique par pensée, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu penses pouvoir m'atteindre aussi loin ?

\- Ce sera un moyen de le savoir.

Il secoue la tête en riant et lui fait un signe de main avant de s'éloigner. Clarke mord sa lèvre en souriant en le voyant partir. Elle est vraiment heureuse.

Seulement une heure après son départ, Clarke entend un bruit qui lui est familier. Elle aperçoit la créature qu'elle a déjà vue à son arrivée dans ce Monde. Elle regarde la cape que le Suriel porte, et reconnait celle qu'elle avait jetée la première fois qu'ils se sont vus. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entend le piège se refermer sur la créature, qui pousse un cri aigu. Clarke saute de l'arbre et s'approche de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? demande Clarke.

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, Clarke Griffin.

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Le Suriel est toujours aussi squelettique, et ses yeux sont toujours des trous noirs qui la fixent. Cependant, cette fois-ci Clarke n'est pas effrayée.

\- Devenir Immortelle te va bien, lui dit le Suriel. Je peux sentir le pouvoir irradier de ton corps.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait attraper ? demande Clarke. Tu savais que c'était le même piège que je t'avais fait.

\- Je me montrerai toujours devant toi. Tu es ma préférée. Tu es gentille.

Clarke hoche la tête en la regardant. Cela la rend triste de savoir qu'elle est l'une des seules Immortelle à être gentille avec des créatures comme les Suriels, qui ne font de mal à personne et qui répondent simplement aux questions.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? demande le Suriel. Pose-moi tes questions.

\- Je dois savoir si Finn a parlé de mes pouvoirs autour de lui.

Il reste silencieux pendant un certain temps, ce qui commence à angoisser Clarke. Il ouvre finalement la bouche.

\- Non, il n'en a pas parlé. Mais ça ne restera pas ainsi pour longtemps. Il devient de plus en plus énervé, Clarke Griffin. Il comprend que tes pouvoirs s'intensifient lorsqu'il s'endort en étant de plus en plus fatigué.

Clarke plisse des yeux en entendant les paroles du Suriel. Elle ne savait pas que ses pouvoirs pouvaient affaiblir les autres Grands Seigneurs, Bellamy n'avait jamais rien remarqué… Clarke est soulagée au moins pour une chose. Finn n'a parlé de ses pouvoirs à personne, ce qui la soulage, mais il risque de le faire assez rapidement. Il comprend qu'elle est en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, il le sent au fond de lui-même. Dans tous les cas, cela lui laisse le temps d'aller le voir et lui parler.

\- Merci, dit-elle, soulagée. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps ? Mon ami aimerait te voir. Il est gentil, je te le promets.

Elle lui demande ça parce qu'elle a envie de voir l'excitation et la joie sur le visage de Bellamy lorsqu'il verra la créature. Cela fait longtemps qu'il souhaite voir un Suriel, donc il serait réellement heureux.

\- Ah… Tu as donc écouté mon conseil.

\- Quel conseil ?

\- Celui de rester avec le Grand Seigneur.

Clarke fronce les sourcils en essayant de repenser à leur première rencontre. Elle écarquille les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il veut lui dire. Il ne parlait pas de Finn. Il parlait de Bellamy depuis le début.

_Reste avec le Grand Seigneur et tu connaîtras la paix._

\- Bellamy ? demande-t-elle. Il était celui dont tu parlais ?

\- Bien-sûr, et regarde toi maintenant. Est-ce que ton cœur connait la paix ?

Clarke sourit en réfléchissant à la question. Elle a vécu une année chaotique, avec la mort de ses parents, ses trois épreuves, ses disputes avec Finn… Et maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Oui.

Et elle le pense. Elle ne fait plus de cauchemars désormais. Elle a trouvé des réels amis à la Cour de la Nuit, qui lui font oublier toutes les horreurs qu'elle a pu faire au Mont Weather. Elle a retrouvé l'espoir grâce à eux et grâce à Bellamy. Il lui a fourni cet espoir.

\- Trouver l'amour dans un monde si cruel est rare, dit le Suriel.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Et en plus avec une âme-sœur !

La jeune femme se fige en regardant la joie s'établir sur le visage du Suriel. Elle sent son cœur tambouriner rapidement dans sa poitrine.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Oh. Le Grand Seigneur ne t'a toujours rien dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû me dire ? dit-elle en tremblant.

\- Le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit t'est destiné.

Clarke répète plusieurs fois de suite dans sa tête les mots du Suriel devant elle. Destiné. Destiné. Destiné. Elle aimerait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il est en train de lui dire, mais c'est faux. Elle comprend que Bellamy lui a menti, elle comprend que Bellamy lui a caché la vérité, elle comprend que Bellamy l'a manipulée depuis le tout début.

\- Laisse-moi partir, dit le Suriel. S'il te plait. Je n'aurais rien dû dire.

\- Il était au courant ? Et il ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Il est près d'ici, j'arrive à sentir son odeur. Libère-moi.

Clarke aimerait lui poser beaucoup plus de questions, mais elle ne parvient même plus à réfléchir. Elle libère les jambes du Suriel et commence à partir, sans même regarder en arrière. Elle marche, elle marche, elle marche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Bellamy, au loin. Elle approche lentement, en serrant les poings. Il lève la tête et commence à lui sourire, mais le perd immédiatement en voyant son regard.

\- Clarke ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu…

\- Est-ce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs ?

Bellamy la regarde, sans rien dire, alors qu'elle commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il n'essaye même pas de paraitre étonné. Non. Il la regarde seulement, en ouvrant la bouche comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose sans y parvenir. Clarke sent la colère émerger d'elle-même, si bien que les ténèbres commencent à l'envahir. D'un seul coup, Clarke se retrouve dans sa chambre, chez Bellamy. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle vient de tamiser alors que c'est à l'autre bout de cette forêt, et elle n'est même pas étourdie. Elle a juste pensé à cet endroit, et a réussi. Elle va vers son armoire et prend un sac à dos, qu'elle pose sur son lit. Elle fourre un t-shirt dedans et entend soudainement un bruit.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? dit Bellamy derrière. Tu viens de tamiser sur une centaine de kilomètres ! Tu aurais pu te tromper d'adresse, tu aurais pu te blesser en cours de route !

\- Je m'en contre-fiche, répond-elle entre ses dents.

La jeune femme part dans sa salle de bain et prend sa trousse de toilette, qu'elle jette violemment dans son sac. Elle entend Bellamy répéter son nom derrière elle, mais elle n'écoute pas. Elle ne veut rien entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de prendre son bras. Elle se recule vivement de lui.

\- Ne me touche pas, dit-elle.

\- Écoute…

\- Je t'avais dit de ne rien me cacher. Et toi tu ne me dis même pas que nous sommes destinés ?

Il mord sa lèvre en continuant à la regarder. Il semble honteux, c'est déjà ça. Clarke se remémore soudainement la première fois qu'il lui a parlé, dans la forêt. Elle comprend tout, désormais.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'as trouvée à la Cour du Printemps. C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidée au Mont Weather.

\- Clarke, je t'en prie…

\- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

\- Je… Je m'en doutais depuis un moment. J'en ai été certain quand Ontari t'a tuée. Et quand, le lendemain de sa mort, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le balcon, j'ai senti ce lien s'établir entre toi et moi. Je crois que ta résurrection a… renforcé sa présence. Sa force m'a saisi à ce moment-là.

Clarke secoue la tête en entendant ces paroles. Cela fait donc des _mois_ qu'il est au courant de tout ça. Il le savait quand il est venu la chercher. Il le savait quand elle a décidé de rester. Il le savait en l'entraînant. Il le savait.

\- Quand comptais-tu me l'apprendre ? demande-t-elle en sentant la fureur l'envahir.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je voulais te le dire hier… ou quand tu aurais compris que nos relations ne se réduisaient pas à un marché. J'espérais que tu t'en rendrais compte après ce que nous avons fait hier et…

\- Est-ce que les autres le savent ?

Il ne répond pas, ce qui confirme la réponse. Tout le monde était au courant sauf elle. Ils lui ont tous caché la vérité, comme si elle ne devait rien savoir, comme si elle était trop stupide pour comprendre.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient m'aider, dit-elle, sa voix se brisant à la fin de la phrase. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient si gentils.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison. Ils se soucient de toi, ils…

Clarke secoue la tête et reprend des affaires dans son armoire pour les fourrer dans son sac. Elle entend Bellamy s'approcher encore plus d'elle, et essayer d'intercepter son bras. Cependant, elle tamise d'un seul coup de l'autre côté de la chambre. Bellamy tourne le visage vers elle.

\- Arrête de faire ça !

\- Je ne le contrôle pas ! rétorque-t-elle.

La jeune femme le pousse de côté pour pouvoir fermer la fermeture de son sac, qu'elle met par-dessus son épaule. Elle commence à partir vers la porte mais Bellamy l'en empêche en se plaçant devant elle. Elle pourrait tamiser une nouvelle fois, mais elle n'en a plus la force.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? demande-t-il. Venir à la Cour du Printemps et te dire « Hé Clarke, au fait, je sais que tu ne me connais pas, je sais que tu es amoureuse de la personne que je hais le plus au monde, mais je suis ton âme-sœur donc viens avec moi » ?

\- D'accord, je comprends que tu ne me l'aies pas dit à ce moment-là mais pourquoi pas il y a trois mois, lorsque je t'ai rejoint ? Il y a un mois ? La semaine dernière ? Non, bien-sûr que non, j'ai dû l'apprendre d'un _putain_ de Suriel.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression !

Clarke commence à rire nerveusement en secouant la tête. Elle essuie rageusement la larme qui coule sur sa joue. Elle aimerait ne pas pleurer, elle aimerait être forte mais elle n'y arrive pas, surtout depuis qu'elle éprouve ces sentiments si forts pour lui.

\- Je suis désolé que tu sois en colère, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir te le dire, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne méritais pas de le savoir, c'est ça ?

\- Bien-sûr que si, mais je voulais que tu aies l'impression d'avoir le choix…

\- Mais tu le savais ! Toi tu n'as pas eu ce choix. Tu es venu me voir parce que tu pensais que tu avais un droit sur moi, que…

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, rétorque-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai _aucun_ droit sur toi.

Bellamy commence à s'agacer, lui aussi. Pourtant, c'est elle qui devrait s'énerver. C'est elle qui devrait s'en prendre à lui, et non le contraire. Bellamy passe une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je suis désolé, mais je referais la même chose si ça se reproduisait. Je voulais… Je voulais que ce soit ta décision. Je voulais que tu me donnes une chance.

\- Ma décision ? Donc tu as gardé tout ça secret pourquoi ? Pour que je tombe amoureuse de toi ?

\- Je voulais que ce soit réel. Je voulais que tu voies au-delà du lien d'amour.

Clarke sent ses joues se baigner encore plus de larmes alors qu'elle entend ces mots. Elle comprend tout à fait ce qu'il lui explique. Il a voulu lui donner le choix… Parce qu'il n'en a pas eu. Et c'est ce qui la blesse encore plus que tout le reste. Elle renifle en essuyant quelques-unes de ses larmes.

\- Mais c'est ce que ça a été pour toi, répond-elle avec une voix rauque. C'est pour ça que tu es venu me trouver. C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé à travers mes épreuves. C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmenée ici. Parce que je suis ton âme-sœur. Pas pour la personne que je suis.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, murmure-t-il. Je te connaissais à peine. Je voulais te donner une chance… Clarke…

\- J'ai besoin de prendre du recul, renifle-t-elle. Je… Je m'en vais.

Clarke s'écarte de lui et part dans les escaliers. Il ne la retient pas, cette fois-ci, mais la suit. Elle arrive dans le salon et voit Murphy et Octavia discuter sur le canapé. Octavia tourne son visage vers elle, et voit le visage décomposé de Clarke. Elle aimerait parler mais elle n'y arrive pas. Bellamy reste derrière et prend finalement la parole, de l'émotion dans la voix.

\- Octavia, emmène-là dans la cabane de maman. S'il te plait.

Clarke ferme les yeux, soulagée. Elle est contente de voir que Bellamy comprend qu'elle ait besoin de temps toute seule. Elle veut de la tranquillité. Octavia hoche la tête et se lève, sans poser une seule question, en prenant la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Elles tamisent ensemble et atterrissent devant une grande cabane en bois. Clarke la trouve magnifique.

\- Cette cabane est protégée, lui dit Octavia. Personne ne peut s'y tamiser ni même s'approcher d'elle dans la permission de notre famille. Tu es autorisée à entrer.

\- Parce que je suis son âme sœur ?

\- C'est lui qu'il te l'a dit ?

\- J'aurais préféré, marmonne Clarke.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, puisqu'Octavia ne lui pose pas de question. De toute façon, elle n'a pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Elle tourne son visage vers Octavia en poussant un soupir.

\- S'il te plait, dis-lui de me laisser du temps toute seule. J'ai besoin de temps.

Octavia acquiesce en posant sa main sur son épaule et en exerçant une légère pression. Elle tamise finalement, laissant Clarke seule devant cette cabane. Cette dernière s'avance et ouvre la porte. Cette cabane est très simple. Il y a une cuisine à droite, une salle à manger à gauche, et au fond un couloir avec une salle de bain et une chambre. Elle agite la main en regardant la cheminée et un feu jaillit à l'intérieur. Sa chaleur se répand dans toute la pièce.

Clarke dépose son sac sur le sol et part directement dans la cuisine pour pouvoir se faire à manger. Elle remue le plat devant elle en patientant et trouve une bouteille de vin rouge dans les placards. Elle se sert un verre et mange rapidement, avant de faire le tour de la cabane, son verre de vin dans la main. Clarke trouve une porte dans le fond du couloir et l'ouvre. Un grand débarras, avec une multitude de toiles, de pinceaux et de peinture. Elle touche du bout des doigts ces toiles en souriant. Elle sait déjà qu'elle va passer ses journées à peindre. Elle commence à rassembler du matériel et les installe dans le salon, à côté de la cheminée. Elle met de la peinture sur la première toile et continue, durant plusieurs jours.

C'est durant la troisième journée que la jeune femme réalise à quel point elle se sent seule. Elle s'ennuie, et à cause de ça elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à lui… À son âme-sœur… Elle ne veut pas penser à lui, mais il lui manque.

\- Clarke ?

Clarke relève la tête alors que Raven entre dans la pièce, de la nourriture dans les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Clarke en souriant.

\- Je viens m'assurer que tu n'as pas brûlé la cabane.

Clarke rit avant de se lever du canapé pour l'enlacer et l'aider à ranger les courses dans le frigo. Elles s'installent toutes les deux sur le canapé. Raven triture le coussin devant elle avant de prendre la parole.

\- Écoute, Clarke… Je suis désolée qu'on ne t'ait rien dit… Mais nous ne pouvions pas.

\- Parce qu'il vous en a empêché ?

\- Non. Nous comprenions tous.

\- Si ça avait été toi, tu n'aurais pas voulu le savoir ?

\- Bien-sûr, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Après tout ce que tu as enduré, tu serais devenue folle.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en entendant les paroles de Raven. Elle ne voit pas la différence. Que ce soit maintenant ou avant, dans tous les cas, elle serait devenue folle.

\- Maintenant, continue Raven. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir y penser avec un esprit clair. Quand tu es arrivée à la maison, on savait ce que tu avais subi au Mont Weather. On ne voulait pas te dévoiler cette nouvelle d'un coup. On savait tous que tu venais à la Cour de la Nuit parce qu'il te forçait, mais ensuite tu es venue par choix. On t'a entrainée et on t'a aidée parce qu'on se soucie de toi. Bien-sûr, le fait que tu sois son âme-sœur a aidé, mais on t'aurait aidée dans tous les cas.

Clarke écoute les mots de Raven avec une attention particulière. Elle comprend tout ce que son amie lui dit, mais elle a encore énormément de questions. Elle voulait avoir une discussion avec elle, donc elle est contente qu'elle soit là.

\- Je le comprends, répond Clarke. Mais je suis mieux depuis plusieurs mois. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit à ce moment-là ?

\- Parce que c'était le choix de Bellamy. Ça ne nous concernait pas. Il ne voulait pas que tu te sentes obligée d'être avec lui. Il sait tout ce que tu as enduré.

\- J'ai dû l'entendre du Suriel, Raven. Est-ce que tu trouves ça normal ?

\- Il te l'aurait dit un jour ou l'autre.

Raven semble inconfortable devant elle. Elle tord ses doigts en soupirant de temps en temps. Clarke comprend que c'est compliqué pour elle aussi, mais elle doit continuer ce dialogue. Elle ne sait pas si elle l'aura avec Bellamy, donc elle doit essayer avec Raven.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne rien me cacher, dit Clarke. Il m'a menti depuis le début.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te mettrais pas à sa place, pour une fois ?

Clarke hausse un sourcil en entendant le ton que Raven vient d'employer. Elle semble agacée alors qu'elle n'a aucun droit de l'être.

\- Tu penses que ça a été facile pour lui ? continue Raven.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est arrivé tout à coup ! Un jour il a simplement commencé à rêver de la Cour du Printemps et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il nous disait qu'il avait des visions dans son sommeil. Il ne te voyait pas, mais voyait quelques fois ce que tu faisais. On a directement deviné que ça venait de ce lien d'âme-sœur. Tu penses qu'il était heureux de voir que son âme sœur était une Mortelle amoureuse de son ennemi ?

Clarke essuie une larme sur sa joue. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle se met pour la toute première fois dans la peau de Bellamy et elle commence à comprendre, peu à peu. Cela ne change pas sa colère, mais elle réalise ce qu'il a pu ressentir.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'il a fait au Mont Weather ? continue Raven. Il a décidé de t'aider même si tu le détestais à cause de ce que Finn t'a raconté sur lui. Il a essayé, alors que tu continuais à confesser ton amour à Finn. Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureuse de quelqu'un qui en aime un autre ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça fait mal ?

\- On ne se connaissait pas, il ne pouvait pas déjà m'aimer. Il a été curieux.

\- Et bien tu as dû lui donner une putain de bonne impression puisque Bellamy a risqué sa vie pour _toi_. Il t'a emmenée ici pour t'aider. Il t'a laissée vivre avec lui. Il a essayé de t'entrainer. Il t'a appris à lire. Il t'a aidée à aller mieux, et tu as le culot d'être énervée parce qu'on t'a caché une insignifiante information ?

Clarke rit légèrement en secouant la tête.

\- Une insignifiante ?

\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? demande Raven. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose de différent maintenant que tu es au courant ?

Clarke baisse le regard en grattant la surface de son verre. Bien-sûr que non. Bien-sûr que ça n'a rien changé. Elle veut toujours le voir, elle veut toujours être avec lui. Elle se rend encore plus compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Bellamy, et ça lui fait peur.

\- Non, soupire-t-elle. Ça ne change rien.

Raven pose sa main sur celle de Clarke durant quelques secondes, avant de tamiser et la laisser seule, devant la cheminée. Clarke repense sans cesse à tout ce que Bellamy a fait pour elle, comme Raven vient de lui dire. Sans lui, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. C'est vrai qu'il se souciait d'elle, aussi. Il a même remarqué qu'elle perdait du poids dans la Cour du Printemps, il remarquait qu'elle était malheureuse avec Finn. Il la _regardait_.

Elle continue à peindre durant deux petits jours. Elle peint les visages de ses amis, notamment de Bellamy. Elle peint ses mains, son visage, ses vêtements. Elle peint, tout en réfléchissant. Cependant, au bout de cinq jours, elle en a assez de rester seule avec ses pensées. Elle en a assez d'attendre. Heureusement pour elle, Raven revient ce soir-là et martèle la porte du poing, impatiente d'entrer. Clarke ouvre grand la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ce n'est pas Raven qui se tient appuyée au chambranle. C'est Bellamy.

* * *

**Bon, bon, bon... Alors j'imagine que vous êtes passés dans tous vos états en lisant ce chapitre ! Déjà parce que, ENFIN, premier bisou entre Bellamy et Clarke ! (enfin, premier bisou et premier autre chose *tousse* *tousse*). Ensuite, BIM, Clarke apprend qu'ils sont âmes-soeurs, ça y est... Vous vous en doutiez, bien-sûr ! En même temps, c'est moi, c'est évident qu'ils sont âmes-soeurs... J'ai adoré écrire leur dispute à ce moment là, j'espère que vous aussi ! C'est vraiment ce que je préfère écrire ce genre de truc, c'est ma passion. J'espère que vous comprenez le point de vue de Clarke, d'ailleurs. Ne pas savoir quelque chose d'aussi important... Cela doit faire mal, sur le moment.**

**Et finalement, c'est Bellamy qui se trouve à la porte de la cabane... Ne vous inquiètez pas, il va y avoir une LONGUE discussion entre Bellamy et Clarke dans le prochain chapitre, avec beaucoup d'explications de la part de notre Bellamy !**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Je mettrai du temps à publier je pense, puisque je serai toujours en Alsace chez Géraldine ! (et oui, ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps la connaissent, puisque c'est une lectrice qui est devenue ma meilleure amie sur ce réseau). Bref, bonnes vacances !**

**\- Amandine.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

_Son âme sœur…_

Cet homme splendide et désintéressé qui s'est sacrifié toute sa vie pour sa famille, pour son peuple, pour ses amis, se tient là, devant elle. Clarke le regarde quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand en s'écartant. Elle sent un sentiment de soulagement dans le lien qu'ils partagent ensemble, alors que Bellamy entre dans la cabane. Il regarde les peintures entreposées près du canapé.

\- Tu nous as peints, constate-t-il.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Il secoue la tête et s'approche un peu plus près des toiles, en les touchant du bout des doigts. Il admire les peintures concernant sa sœur, ses amis, et s'attarde un peu plus sur les siennes. Il y en a une de lui avec un regard sombre, comme lorsqu'il la menaçait au Mont Weather. Cependant, on le voit sourire de plus en plus au fil des toiles.

\- Tu as volé jusqu'ici, constate Clarke en voyant ses joues rouges.

Il acquiesce. Clarke lui propose de s'assoir sur le canapé, ce qu'il fait. Elle se place juste à côté de lui, en gardant un minimum de distance entre eux. Elle attend un petit moment avant de parler.

\- J'aimerais… J'aimerais que tu me parles de tout. Que tu me racontes tout, du début à la fin. Si ça te va.

Il lève les yeux vers elle et hoche la tête. Elle aimerait s'approcher de lui, elle aimerait lui tenir les mains, elle aimerait l'embrasser, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Pas pour l'instant.

\- Il y a trois ans, j'ai commencé à faire des… Rêves. Au départ, ce n'étaient que des visions fugitives, comme si je voyais par les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je voyais une maison obscure et délabrée, une botte de foin dans une étable, un terrier de lapin… Les images étaient floues. Elles me parvenaient par intervalles tous les deux ou trois mois. Je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, jusqu'au jour où l'une de ces visions a été une main humaine qui peignait des fleurs sur une table.

Clarke est surprise d'entendre ce récit. Elle se rappelle de ce jour. Ses parents lui avaient offert de la peinture et elle l'avait directement essayée sur la table en bois du salon. Elle avait peint des roses, des tulipes, des œillets… Tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que Bellamy ait vu ces images, lui aussi. C'était il y a tellement longtemps…

\- Ces rêves… continue-t-il. Ces visions de cette femme, je les chérissais. Ils me rappelaient qu'ailleurs dans le monde, la paix existait. J'essayais tout de même de chasser ces visions, mais j'ai alors senti ton odeur. J'ai tamisé jusqu'à toi, le jour où tu te faisais agresser dans la forêt. Quand j'ai vu ces monstres s'en prendre à toi, j'ai pensé à les poursuivre, mais quand ils t'ont relâchée, j'ai… J'ai commencé à te parler sans même savoir ce que je disais. Je savais seulement que tu étais là, que je te touchais et que…

Il pousse un petit soupir en secouant la tête. Clarke repense aux premières paroles qu'il ait pu lui dire : « _Je t'ai retrouvée_ ». Elle comprend la portée de ces mots, désormais. Ces premières paroles n'étaient pas un mensonge. Elle gratte l'intérieur de son poignet, alors qu'il reprend son récit.

\- Je préférais ignorer ce que tu faisais dans ce Monde, je préférais ignorer ton nom. Te voir en rêve était une chose, mais en chair et en os… Pourtant, au plus profond de moi-même, j'ai su ce que tu étais pour moi. J'ai juste refusé de l'admettre. J'ignorais alors que tu étais au palais de Finn. Quand je suis venu le voir, j'étais prêt à le provoquer, mais quand je suis entré dans sa salle à manger, j'ai flairé une odeur familière, mais cachée. Quand j'ai décelé le bouclier, tu étais là. Tu vivais chez mon pire ennemi, tu dînais avec lui et tu le regardais… comme si tu l'aimais.

Clarke baisse les yeux vers les mains de Bellamy et les voit crispés sur la couverture du canapé. Elle réalise peu à peu ce qu'il lui explique. Il sentait qu'il avait un lien avec elle, et il a dû la voir tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'il ne supportait pas. Si c'était maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Rien que de voir Bellamy dans les bras d'une autre fille… Cela l'insupporterait.

\- J'ai décidé de faire peur à Finn parce que je voyais comment il te regardait, lui aussi. Ce jour-là, je suis entré dans ton esprit et j'y suis resté assez longtemps pour que cela te terrifie et te fasse mal. Je voulais aussi montrer à Finn combien il était impuissant à te secourir. Je voulais qu'il te renvoie chez les Mortels, loin d'Ontari. Mais… Je t'ai vue au Mont Weather. J'ai été effrayé pour la toute première fois de ma vie quand tu as conclu ce marché avec Ontari. C'était irrationnel, et stupide, puisque je ne te connaissais pas.

Il gratte son sourcil et racle sa gorge. Il semble gêné de devoir raconter toute son histoire, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer.

\- J'ai décidé de t'aider, non pas parce que tu étais mon âme-sœur, mais parce que tu es le genre de personne qui se soucie des autres, qui aide les autres. Tu as décidé de nous libérer en concluant ce marché. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai choisi de tout faire pour te sauver. Mais, quand elle t'a brisé la nuque et que je t'ai sentie mourir…

À la plus grande surprise de Clarke, une larme déborde de l'un des yeux de Bellamy. Il l'essuie rapidement, comme s'il était honteux qu'elle le remarque. Clarke mord sa lèvre, en pleurant elle aussi. Elle n'essuie pourtant pas ses larmes. Elle s'en moque.

\- Dans mon désespoir, je me suis accroché à notre lien. J'étais prêt à tout faire pour te ressusciter, même à contraindre les autres Grands Seigneurs. Et, finalement, j'ai senti ta présence. Alors j'ai dû une fois de plus regarder Finn te prendre dans ses bras et t'embrasser. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, mais je voulais être sûre que tu ailles bien. J'ai attendu et je t'ai envoyé un signal par notre lien afin que tu viennes me rejoindre sur le balcon.

Clarke regarde les doigts de Bellamy jouant avec le canapé. Elle avance sa main et, finalement entrelace ses doigts avec les siens. Bellamy se fige une seconde, en la regardant, mais serre ses doigts autour de ceux de Clarke. Elle caresse doucement ses phalanges en lui murmurant de continuer.

\- J'ai failli tout te dire à cet instant, mais tu étais si triste, et pour la première fois tu me regardais comme si… comme si je valais quelque chose à tes yeux. J'ai décidé que la prochaine fois que je te verrai je t'affranchirai de ce marché. J'ai été égoïste au tout début. Je savais que si je te libérais tout de suite, il te cloîtrerait et je ne te reverrai jamais. Je crois que ta transformation en immortelle a rendu notre lien permanent. J'en ai ressenti toute la force au moment de te quitter et, à cet instant, j'ai eu peur.

\- Bellamy…

\- Quand je suis arrivé à la Cour de la Nuit, Octavia m'attendait, et j'étais si désemparé que je lui ai tout raconté. Je la revoyais pour la première fois depuis le Mont Weather, et la première chose que je lui ai dite a été : « C'est mon âme sœur ».

Clarke sourit légèrement en entendant ces mots, et continue ses caresses sur la main de Bellamy. Elle s'approche un peu plus de lui dans le canapé, toujours sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder. Elle plie ses jambes sous son corps.

\- Pendant les trois mois qui ont suivi, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que tu étais mieux sans moi et que tu me haïssais pour tout ce que je t'avais fait subir, mais… par ce lien que je gardais avec toi, je percevais ta souffrance, ta tristesse, ta solitude. Le jour de sa demande en fiançailles, j'ai de nouveau senti ta présence. J'ai senti ton affolement, ton désarroi, et je t'ai entendu supplier que quelqu'un vienne te secourir. J'ai perdu la tête. Je me suis tamisé jusqu'à toi. Tu étais si maigre et si pâle… J'avais envie de le tuer pour ce qu'il te faisait subir.

Clarke renifle alors qu'une larme s'écrase sur leurs mains. Elle s'apprête à l'essuyer avec son autre main mais Bellamy la devance. Il l'essuie avec son pouce. Elle baisse le regard, pour ne pas croiser ses yeux noirs. Elle ne sait pas si elle est prête à le regarder, surtout maintenant. Il ne semble pas s'en soucier puisqu'il retire sa main et continue.

\- Je t'ai rappelé notre marché afin de pouvoir t'emmener et prendre soin de toi. Je devais lutter pour te renvoyer et te voir dépérir au fil des mois, Clarke. Ça me rongeait de savoir qu'il dormait dans ton lit. Non seulement parce que tu m'étais destinée, mais aussi parce que… je savais… je savais que je t'aimais.

Clarke se fige en entendant ces mots. Voilà le point de non-retour. Le voilà. Il vient de dire ces mots.

\- Quand tu es venue ici, j'ai décidé de ne rien te révéler et de maintenir notre marché. Je préférais subir ta haine plutôt que tu éprouves les mêmes sentiments que moi, car je savais si nous nous aimions, on t'arracherait à moi comme on m'avait pris ma famille. Je t'ai regardée dépérir… jusqu'au jour où il t'a enfermée dans son palais. En t'enlevant, j'ai violé les lois d'Arkadia. J'aurais dû tout te dire, mais je me sentais incapable de t'imposer ce lien. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que moi. Je devais rester auprès de toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Cela semble être la toute fin de son histoire, puisqu'il soupire et repose son dos contre le canapé. Clarke relâche sa main en passant les siennes sur son visage. Elle essuie ses larmes et prend une grande inspiration. Elle se permet finalement de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle hésite, avant de murmurer.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Elle utilise le présent, parce qu'elle veut savoir si ses sentiments sont toujours d'actualité ou pas. Bellamy ne répond pas de vive voix, mais il hoche la tête en la regardant. Elle ressent ses sentiments à travers ce lien. Cet amour est un mot trop faible pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Elle le sent.

\- Et toi ? demande-t-il.

\- Au moment où je t'ai vu devant la porte, j'allais te dire ce que j'avais décidé.

\- Et maintenant ?

Clarke attend un peu avant de prendre sa dernière décision. Elle racle finalement sa gorge, et s'approche de lui sur le canapé. Elle fait passer une jambe par-dessus les genoux de Bellamy, et s'assoit à califourchon sur lui. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches en la regardant, alors qu'elle pose les siennes sur ses épaules.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, murmure-t-elle. Même si j'ai été en colère, et triste… Mon cœur t'appartient.

Bellamy hoche la tête. Il ne dit rien, mais Clarke voit qu'il est ému et content. Ses yeux s'illuminent soudainement, et elle se rend compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Elle remonte ses mains sur son cou, attend une à deux secondes, et plonge en avant pour l'embrasser. Il répond rapidement à son baiser en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en la rapprochant de son corps. Elle ondule son bassin contre lui, ce qui l'incite à se lever du canapé, elle dans ses bras. Il ne veut pas perdre de temps puisqu'il met sa main sur la table derrière elle et enlève d'un mouvement de bras tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il dépose Clarke sur la table sans rompre leur baiser, et se recule à un moment seulement pour soulever le t-shirt de Clarke et l'enlever.

Sa langue revient rapidement dans sa bouche, sa main derrière sa nuque. Clarke ne parvient plus à penser, à réfléchir. Elle sait juste qu'elle a envie de lui, qu'elle en a besoin. Elle embrasse Bellamy alors qu'elle le sent dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Elle se laisse faire lorsqu'il la pousse doucement sur la table. Elle sent le froid du bois dans son dos, mais il se rachète en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle soulève son bassin pour l'aider à enlever son pantalon, qu'il descend en même temps que son sous vêtement.

\- Gain de temps, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répond-il en riant.

Clarke sourit à son tour en le voyant si heureux devant elle. Elle l'a déjà vu sourire à ses amis, à sa sœur, mais ce sourire… Ce sourire est diffèrent. Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse à nouveau, plus lentement qu'avant.

Bellamy fait parcourir sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou. Clarke laisse ses mains voyager vers sa taille, en les passant sous son t-shirt. Sa peau est brûlante sous ses doigts, alors qu'elle caresse ses abdominaux. Bellamy laisse de long baisers un peu plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à son bas ventre. Il place ses mains sur ses genoux et les écarte, en se déplaçant jusqu'au bord de la table. Clarke ferme les yeux tandis qu'il pose sa bouche entre ses jambes, en faisant bouger sa langue de gauche à droite. Elle mord sa lèvre en essayant de ne pas gémir trop fort, même s'ils sont seuls. Elle essaye de pousser ses hanches vers lui mais il la tient sur la table avec une main. Il se sert de son autre main pour insérer un doigt, sans arrêter le mouvement de sa bouche. Au bout de quelques coups de langue en plus, Clarke sent la tension quitter son corps alors qu'elle gémit et tremble durant son orgasme.

Sa respiration se calme alors que Bellamy se remet debout, en essuyant sa bouche avant de tendre une main vers elle. Elle la prend et le laisse la remettre sur pied. Elle n'attend pas une seconde de plus et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

\- Dans la chambre, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Bellamy la soulève à nouveau, ce qui lui permet de mettre ses jambes nues autour de lui. Il avance avec urgence, alors que Clarke passe une main dans ses cheveux en mordillant son cou. Il trébuche un peu et écrase Clarke contre un mur, sans le faire exprès. Ils éclatent de rire en continuant à s'embrasser et en trouvant cette fois-ci la chambre. Il l'allonge sur le lit et reste debout, en commençant à enlever son t-shirt. Elle le regarde, la boule au ventre. Elle laisse ses yeux voyager de haut en bas de son corps, alors qu'il retire tous ses vêtements. Il s'approche du lit et semble hésiter un petit moment, mais pas elle. Elle tire sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement sur elle. Elle le rapproche d'elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, pour lui dire qu'il peut continuer, qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas.

Il fait passer ses mains le long de son corps, comme s'il ne voulait pas laisser une seule partie de son corps non touchée. Lorsqu'il s'attaque à son cou, elle prie pour ne pas avoir un suçon par la suite. Elle croise ses jambes autour de sa taille et ondule son bassin, cherchant de la friction.

\- _S'il te plaît, ne prends pas ton temps_, supplie-t-elle par pensée.

Il rit contre son cou alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et la maintient contre le matelas. Il fait passer sa main entre ses cuisses et la touche à nouveau à cet endroit.

\- _Je suis heureux de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à être excité_, répond-il.

_\- Tu seras le seul si tu ne te dépêches pas. _

Bellamy rit à nouveau contre ses lèvres, en continuant à la caresser.

_\- Peut-être que j'ai envie que tu me supplies, peut-être que je veux que tu ressentes tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir ces derniers mois._

_\- Crois-moi. Je l'ai ressenti aussi._

Clarke gémit dans son oreille alors qu'il insère un doigt en elle. Elle mordille le lobe de son oreille, en lui envoyant de nouveaux mots.

_\- Peut-être que c'est toi qui va me supplier, au final._

La jeune femme place ses deux mains sur son torse, le repoussant et utilisant toute sa force pour renverser leurs positions et être au-dessus de lui. Bellamy lui sourit alors qu'elle ondule sur lui. Il grogne et agrippe ses hanches.

\- Allez, gémit-il.

\- Allez quoi ? répète-t-elle sans arrêter son mouvement.

\- Dépêche-toi.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle en arrêtant de bouger. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne pense pas être dans l'ambiance désormais, on devrait peut-être parler…

\- Tu devrais vraiment te lancer dans l'humour…

Clarke rit contre sa bouche. La jeune femme se met finalement en position assise et le sent s'insérer en elle. Elle peut à peine respirer ni penser, elle perçoit seulement les parties de leurs corps qui se joignent. Elle se retire un peu, puis s'enfonce avec une lenteur qui met Bellamy au supplice. Elle se penche et l'embrasse, en continuant son mouvement. Bellamy place ses mains sur ses fesses et prend le contrôle, en allant de plus en plus vite.

\- Putain, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pensé à ce moment, dit-il.

Elle noue sa langue avec la sienne en ne se contrôlant plus. Elle va de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort. Elle ressent de la chaleur dans tout son corps alors qu'il touche un point très sensible en elle. Elle gémit contre lui en serrant la couverture avec des poings derrière la tête de Bellamy. Celui-ci prend soudainement l'avantage et les renverse sur le lit, pour qu'il soit sur elle.

\- Mon tour, dit-il.

Bellamy prend son genou, le met un peu plus haut et s'enfonce rapidement en elle. Clarke gémit fortement, surprise. Finn était doux avec elle, et c'est tout ce qu'il connaissait. Bellamy, lui, sait exactement ce qu'elle veut et ce dont elle a besoin. Il noue ses doigts avec ceux de Clarke sur le lit et lève ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, pour l'immobiliser dans cette position. Il l'embrasse langoureusement en bougeant rapidement en elle. Clarke sent ses muscles se contracter. Il doit le ressentir aussi puisqu'il lâche une de ses mains et la glisse entre eux pour la caresser avec son pouce, en faisant des cercles rapides. Bellamy embrasse son cou. L'orgasme de Clarke explose autour de lui lorsqu'il mord sa peau. Elle pousse un long cri de plaisir en murmurant à la fin son nom, alors qu'il orgasme à son tour.

Ils respirent l'un contre l'autre, leur front collé l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger. Bellamy approche un peu son visage et embrasse délicatement sa joue, avant de pivoter pour se mettre sur le dos, à côté d'elle. Clarke tourne son visage et regarde son profil. Elle embrasse sa mâchoire et rit contre lui.

\- J'ai couché avec toi, dit-elle simplement devant son regard interrogateur.

\- Ah oui ? On devrait peut-être recommencer pour en être sûrs…

Elle repousse son épaule en éclatant de rire. Il passe son bras sous elle et l'attire sur son torse. Elle pose son menton sur son épaule en levant les yeux vers lui. Il caresse ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? dit-il.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand j'ai compris que tu fabriquais un piège pour le ver géant. Ou quand tu m'as giflé parce que je me moquais de toi.

\- C'est romantique.

Il rit pendant qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Il lui pose la même question, alors qu'elle réfléchit. Elle pense à tous les moments qu'elle a passé avec lui depuis la Cour de la Nuit. Elle savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments de plus en plus forts pour lui, mais le moment où elle est tombée amoureuse…

\- Lors de l'un de nos entraînements, lorsque je suis entrée dans ton esprit et que tu m'as montré des images de moi en me complimentant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis sentie importante, et appréciée à ma juste valeur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que je t'aimais.

Il hoche la tête sans répondre. Elle se relève sur un coude en le regardant, et se penche légèrement pour l'embrasser. Bellamy pose une main sur sa joue en répondant à son baiser, tandis qu'elle se renverse sur lui. Il place son autre main sur sa hanche quand elle commence à bouger sur lui pour l'arrêter. Elle gémit de déplaisir alors qu'il arrache sa bouche de la sienne.

\- On doit rejoindre les autres dans une heure au restaurant.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- On est vendredi soir.

Clarke soupire en se mettant sur le dos dans le lit. Elle aurait préféré rester toute la nuit avec lui, mais elle comprend que le vendredi soir est sacré pour lui et ses amis. Bellamy lui dit qu'il va se doucher, alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Il se déshabille rapidement dans la chambre et part dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme reste dans le lit quelques minutes, avant de se relever. Ses muscles lui font déjà mal à cause de ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Elle sourit en prenant le t-shirt noir de Bellamy sur le sol et en l'enfilant. Elle part vers la commode du fond et pose ses mains à plat sur celui-ci, en fermant les yeux. Ce qui vient d'arriver… C'est au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Il revient dans la chambre en pantalon. Il dépose un baiser sur l'épaule de Clarke en ouvrant un tiroir de la commode et en prenant un t-shirt.

\- Je réfléchissais pendant ma douche…

\- Ça t'arrive ?

Il lui fait une pichenette sur son nez alors qu'elle éclate de rire en s'écartant. Elle s'assoit sur le lit en le regardant enfiler un t-shirt noir et s'adosser à la commode. Il baisse son regard vers elle.

\- Règne avec moi.

\- Pardon ?

Elle ne comprend pas réellement ce qu'il vient de dire, elle reste perplexe devant lui. Il croise les bras.

\- Tu es un leader, Clarke. Tu as traversé le Mur. Tu nous as sauvés au Mont Weather, et tu es aussi puissante que nous tous. Même plus. Tu devrais prendre ta place à mes côtés.

\- En tant que quoi, exactement ?

\- En tant que Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit.

Le cœur de Clarke commence à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux se plissent en regardant son petit-ami, devant elle. Elle secoue la tête.

\- Je croyais que vous n'étiez que six à régner. On nait en tant que Grand Seigneur ou Grande Dame, on ne peut pas le devenir.

\- Tu me connais, dit-il en haussant une épaule. J'aime renverser et briser les règles.

\- Bellamy, je suis sérieuse.

\- Moi aussi. Règne avec moi.

Clarke ne répond toujours pas alors qu'il s'approche et s'assoit devant elle. Elle garde la bouche ouverte, encore surprise par ses révélations. Bellamy replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Est-ce que c'est une façon étrange de me demander de me marier avec toi ? plaisante-t-elle.

Clarke ne peut pas s'empêcher de blaguer, parce qu'elle ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle répète ses mots, encore et encore. Il lève les yeux au ciel et se penche en déposant un baiser entre ses deux yeux.

\- Ne t'avance pas trop.

La jeune femme rit légèrement tandis qu'il se relève. Elle mord sa lèvre et lui dit qu'elle part faire sa douche elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle est sous le jet d'eau, elle pense à ce qu'il lui a dit. C'est complètement ridicule, mais… Elle ne sait pas. Elle était encore une Mortelle il a quelques mois, elle ne sait pas si elle pourrait prendre les rênes de la Cour de la Nuit. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de donner son avis, de prendre des décisions, d'essayer de sauver des vies. Oui, elle ne veut pas être une suiveuse. Elle ne veut pas de leader, mais est-ce qu'elle est prête à devenir une Grande Dame ? Que cela signifiait-il, de toute façon ?

Clarke sort de la douche en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la demande de Bellamy. Elle enfile une robe noire courte et se fait un chignon. Bellamy la regarde en soupirant alors qu'elle s'applique du maquillage.

_\- C'est bon princesse ? _

Clarke lui lance un regard noir dans le miroir en finissant d'appliquer son mascara. Elle rejoint finalement Bellamy et accepte sa main, en tamisant dans le centre-ville avec lui. Ils marchent tous les deux côte à côte, Bellamy saluant les quelques personnes qu'ils croisent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sent toute légère. Heureuse, même. Ils continuent leur marche, alors que Clarke sent le regard de Bellamy peser sur elle.

_\- Tu es magnifique._

Elle tourne le visage vers lui, surprise par ce qu'il vient de lui dire en pensée. Elle rougit un peu et lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui le fait sourire.

_\- Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus. _

Il rit en entendant son message. Ils passent plusieurs boutiques et s'arrêtent finalement devant le restaurant dans lequel leurs amis sont déjà. Clarke regarde le menu à l'extérieur, et aperçoit son reflet dans la vitrine du restaurant.

_\- On est beaux tous les deux._

Bellamy hausse un sourcil avant de regarder dans la réflexion devant lui. Comme toujours, il est entièrement habillé en noir. La tenue de Clarke complète la sienne, et ça la rend heureuse. Bellamy se penche vers elle et dépose rapidement un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de pousser la porte du restaurant. Ils aperçoivent leurs amis au loin et s'approchent d'eux. Clarke peut imaginer qu'ils parlaient d'eux, vu leur sourire sur leur visage, et vu la façon dont Miller vient de frapper Murphy pour ne pas qu'il finisse sa phrase.

\- Salut les gars, dit finalement Clarke, timidement.

Bellamy et elle s'assoient au même moment, tout en regardant leurs amis autour de la table. Ils essayent tous de cacher leur sourire. Bellamy soupire finalement en s'adossant à sa chaise.

\- Allez-y, dit-il. Dites-le.

Les cinq parlent tout à coup au même moment.

\- Je le savais !

\- Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient ensemble !

\- Miller, donne-moi l'argent du pari !

Clarke sent ses joues devenir rouges alors que ses amis continuent à parler à tort et à travers de leur relation. Elle tourne son visage vers Bellamy et le voit aussi embarrassé qu'elle, pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Qui a fait le premier pas ?

\- Attendez, comment était le…

\- Ne finis même pas cette phrase, Murphy.

Clarke mord sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire devant l'intervention de Bellamy.

_\- On aurait dû s'en douter._

_\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire ce suçon tout à l'heure._

Bellamy lui tire la langue alors qu'elle se penche un peu et lui pince la cuisse. Il frappe sa main à cause de son geste.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont en train d'avoir une conversation entre eux, dit finalement Octavia.

\- Super, ça commence déjà, marmonne Murphy.

\- La ferme, Murphy.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? demande Clarke.

Lincoln demande finalement à Clarke s'ils ont attrapé le Suriel. Celle-ci pousse un soupir de soulagement et lui répond, en lui racontant tout ce qui s'est passé. Elle parle de tout sauf de la fin, lorsqu'il lui a révélé que Bellamy était son âme-sœur. Ils évoquent rapidement l'auberge dans laquelle ils ont passé la nuit.

\- Donc Finn n'a pas parlé de tes pouvoirs ? demande Raven. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Oui. Mais le Suriel m'a dit que Finn devinait que je puisais de plus en plus dans ses pouvoirs. Il est plus faible qu'auparavant. Il sait tout.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il faudra que j'aille le voir un jour… murmure Clarke.

Ils hochent tous la tête, sans rien dire de plus. Ils changent finalement de sujet et discutent des futurs entrainements de Clarke avec eux. Elle est déjà heureuse de voir qu'elle s'est considérablement améliorée au niveau de son bouclier mental. Le contrôle de l'eau est bon, lui aussi.

\- Il faudrait que tu travailles la métamorphose, dit Raven en piochant dans son assiette.

\- Oh non, je ne veux pas me transformer.

\- Pas te transformer, dit Raven en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu pourrais avoir des ailes et apprendre à voler avec.

\- J'ai déjà peur quand c'est Bellamy qui me porte, marmonne Clarke.

Ce dernier rit légèrement en prenant une bouchée de son plat. Ils discutent de cette possibilité de pouvoir, ce qui angoisse légèrement Clarke. Effectivement, ce serait un beau pouvoir, mais elle ne veut pas apprendre à voler. Elle préfère largement tamiser, c'est beaucoup plus rapide et plus utile. Elle ne dit rien et les laisse parler, sans les interrompre.

Après le diner, ils décident tous de partir dans le bar de nuit au bout de la rue. Lorsque l'une des chansons préférées d'Octavia retentit, celle-ci tire Clarke par la main.

\- Non ! s'exclame Clarke. Je ne sais pas danser !

\- On se fiche de ça, tu n'auras qu'à te trémousser !

Clarke grogne tandis que Raven vient à côté d'Octavia et tire son autre main. Elle demande de l'aide aux garçons mais ils lui font juste des signes de la main en souriant. Elle part avec les filles, alors que celles-ci lui montrent des pas de danse à faire. Elle commence peu à peu à se détendre quand Raven pose ses mains sur ses hanches et danse collée-serrée avec elle. Clarke passe ses bras autour des épaules de son amie et ondule ses hanches avec elle, en éclatant de rire. Elle tourne la tête lorsqu'elle sent des yeux fixés sur elle. Bellamy prétend écouter ce que lui dit Miller, mais il continue à la dévorer du regard. Elle soutient son regard, en mordant sa lèvre.

\- _Arrête de me regarder comme ça_, dit-il.

_\- Pourquoi ? Ça te distrait ?_

_\- C'est le cas. On rentre à la maison ?_

Clarke rit dans les cheveux de Raven en entendant la proposition de Bellamy. Elle est contente de savoir qu'elle a cet effet sur lui, ça lui fait vraiment plaisir.

_\- Plus tard_, répond-elle en pensée. _Écoute ce que te dis Miller, et mange ton dessert_.

_\- Je préférerai que tu sois mon dessert_.

Clarke rougit alors qu'il la dévisage de haut en bas. Elle continue à danser avec Raven et Octavia les rejoint. Elles dansent toutes les trois comme des folles pendant deux à trois chansons, et retournent finalement près des garçons. Elle prend une gorgée de sa boisson sans penser à ce que Bellamy vient de lui dire en pensée. Cependant, il ne rend pas la tâche facile puisqu'il pose sa main sur sa cuisse en embrassant sa tempe. Elle écoute Raven et Octavia devant elle mais perd toute concentration en sentant le pouce de Bellamy caresser délicatement sa jambe, sans rien faire de plus.

\- _Tu es juste cruel_, pense-t-elle alors qu'il sourit.

Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit ses amis discuter, sans se préoccuper d'eux. Elle rit légèrement en voyant Murphy embêter Raven. Elle tourne son visage vers Bellamy alors qu'il discute avec Miller. Elle regarde sa mâchoire qu'elle aime tant, et descend peu à peu ses yeux vers son cou musclé et ses doigts caressant sa cuisse. Elle a seulement hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir être avec lui. Elle ne sait pas si son désir si intense est normal. Elle désirait Finn, oui, mais pas à ce point.

\- _Est-ce que c'est normal que je sois excitée à chaque fois que je te regarde depuis que je sais qu'on est destinés ?_

Bellamy s'étouffe dans sa bière en entendant la pensée que Clarke vient de lui envoyer. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et lui dit qu'elle est sérieuse et qu'elle attend une réelle réponse. Il joue avec son verre en répondant.

_\- C'est normal. Quand un couple accepte le lien d'amour, c'est une sensation nouvelle. Certains couples peuvent rester une semaine dans leur chambre sans sortir. C'est un peu une période « lune de miel », ça nous passera dans quelques jours._

Clarke hoche la tête en écoutant ses explications. Elle espère que ça va passer rapidement. Elle adore vouloir de Bellamy à chaque minute, mais elle ne doit pas penser tout le temps à lui. Mais, en attendant… Elle n'a pas besoin d'être raisonnable ce soir.

\- Bellamy et moi on va y aller, dit-elle à ses amis en se levant.

\- Ah oui ? demande ce dernier, innocemment.

\- Oui, répond-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je suis bien ici pourtant, dit-il en souriant.

Elle lève un sourcil en le regardant alors que leurs amis sourient et se moquent. Ils savent très bien ce qui se passe, ils ne sont pas stupides.

_\- Soit on rentre à la maison et on fait l'amour toute la nuit, soit je ne t'autoriserai plus jamais à me toucher._

\- On va rentrer, dit-il à l'intention de tout le monde.

Clarke commence à rire alors qu'il se lève rapidement et enlace ses amis un à un. Clarke fait la même chose et embrasse Raven et Octavia en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Ils sortent tous les deux du restaurant, et Clarke sent Bellamy attraper son poignet au vol. Ils tamisent tous les deux et atterrissent dans le salon. Clarke n'a même pas le temps de se remettre du tamisage puisque Bellamy la pousse contre la porte, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sent un frisson parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bellamy et caresse son cuir chevelu. Il fait passer une main en dessous de ses fesses et la soulève du sol. Elle enroule ses jambes nues autour de sa taille tandis qu'il embrasse son cou et mordille sa peau.

\- Contre le mur ? dit-elle, déjà à bout de souffle.

\- Contre le mur.

Clarke rit alors qu'il reprend possession de ses lèvres. La jeune femme mord sa lèvre lorsqu'il fait passer une main entre leurs deux corps et commence à la caresser par-dessus son sous vêtement. Elle tire légèrement sur ses cheveux bouclés en gémissant dans son oreille lorsqu'il écarte le tissu sur le côté et la touche. Clarke baisse l'un de ses bras et défait le bouton de son pantalon, en lui disant de se dépêcher. Bellamy rit contre sa peau mais grogne lorsqu'il sent à quel point elle est excitée. Il n'attend pas plus longtemps et s'insère rapidement en elle. Clarke agrippe ses cheveux en gémissant et en répondant à son mouvement de hanche. Bellamy suçote longuement sa mâchoire alors qu'elle essaye de relever sa tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il sourit en la regardant et en gardant son visage assez éloigné pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'embrasser. Il dépose un baiser sur sa mâchoire, sa joue, sa pommette.

_\- Embrasse-moi !_

Bellamy passe une main derrière sa nuque et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes en allant plus rapidement et plus fortement en elle. Clarke sent que son excitation augmente de plus en plus alors qu'il ouvre plus grand la bouche pour pouvoir enlacer sa langue avec la sienne. Son orgasme explose finalement lorsqu'il la touche. Elle tremble des pieds à la tête et ferme les yeux. Bellamy vient rapidement après elle, en gémissant dans son cou.

Ils respirent l'un contre l'autre durant quelques secondes, pour reprendre un rythme normal. Clarke le regarde finalement et écarte les mèches de son front, en souriant.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais beau ? dit-elle.

Il rit.

\- C'est haut… murmure-t-elle. On ne pourrait pas commencer de plus bas ?

\- Allez, Clarke. Dépasse-toi, pour une fois.

Clarke croise les bras en se tournant vers Miller et en lui tirant la langue. Tous ses amis sont autour d'elle alors qu'elle essaye d'apprendre à développer ses ailes. Elle pensait le faire tranquillement à la maison, mais ils lui ont dit que ce serait plus simple de le faire dehors, au bord du précipice. Octavia lui a dit que ça lui donnera encore plus envie de voler.

\- Concentre-toi, lui dit Bellamy en croisant les bras.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu as plus de 500 ans, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit mon âge, Clarke.

\- Tu fais _vieux_.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en râlant alors qu'elle ferme les yeux en essayant de se concentrer. Cela fait déjà une heure qu'ils sont ici, sans grand succès. Clarke pense sans cesse à des ailes qui poussent entre ses omoplates, mais cela n'arrive pas. Pourtant, ils lui donnent tous des conseils.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait travailler le tamisage à la place ? dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Clarke, ne fais pas l'enfant, répond Raven en soupirant.

\- Je ne fais pas l'enfant !

La jeune femme se tourne vers le bord et s'approche un peu plus du vide. Elle regarde en dessous d'elle. Il y a de l'eau tout en bas, mais ils sont au moins à 100 mètres de hauteur. Non, même si elle a des ailes, elle ne voudra jamais voler. Elle se tourne vers ses amis en secouant la tête.

\- Non, c'est mort, je…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Saute.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passe, Raven tend ses bras en avant et la pousse dans le vide. Clarke a seulement le temps de voir les yeux écarquillés de Bellamy et la bouche grande ouverte d'Octavia, alors qu'elle tombe en arrière. Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. Son cœur s'arrête lorsqu'elle voit le décor défiler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des ailes se déployer dans son dos. La jeune femme pousse un cri, ne sachant pas réellement contrôler cette transformation. Elle parvient à les battre de façon non régulière, jusqu'à s'élever vers la falaise de laquelle elle est tombée. Elle voit ses amis et atterrit violemment sur le sol. Bellamy se précipite vers elle et l'aide à se relever. Elle fixe Raven.

\- Tu n'es qu'une _garce_ !

\- Remercie-moi au lieu de m'insulter…

\- Te remercier ? Tu as failli me tuer !

\- Mais ça a marché, pas vrai ? Tu as réussi parce que tu as eu peur, j'étais sûre à 90% que ça allait marcher !

Clarke plisse des yeux en la regardant. Bellamy doit sentir son énervement puisqu'il pose une main sur son épaule.

\- 90% sûre ? Et si je ne les avais pas dévoilées ?

\- Quelqu'un t'aurait rattrapée au vol, répond Raven en hésitant. Et puis c'est… C'est de l'eau en bas…

Clarke se précipite vers Raven les bras tendus pour pouvoir la frapper mais Bellamy et Murphy la retienne. Raven s'excuse finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes. Clarke croise les bras en la regardant.

\- Allez, accepte mes excuses.

\- Bien, à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

Clarke tend le bras et précipite Raven dans les airs avec son pouvoir. Elle entend son cri alors qu'elle dévoile ses ailes en plein vol et les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'écrase sur le sol, à bout de souffle.

\- D'accord, je l'avais mérité.

Tout le monde rit en la voyant se relever, les jambes tremblantes. Bellamy se tourne vers Clarke pour lui parler mais Lincoln se tamise d'un seul coup devant eux. Il tend un bout de papier à Bellamy, qui le lit. Clarke fronce les sourcils en le voyant blêmir. Elle lit par-dessus son épaule.

_Menace de Pike. Le Grand Seigneur doit venir rassurer ses sujets. Un plan doit se préparer. _

_\- McCreary. _

\- Quoi ? demande Miller.

\- Un message de la Cour des Cauchemars. Il va falloir que j'y aille demain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Des nouvelles de Pike.

Tout le monde semble inquiet en entendant les mots de Bellamy. Clarke repense à la Cour des Cauchemars. Elle sait que c'est un endroit terrible, mais elle veut savoir à quoi ça ressemble.

\- Je viendrai avec toi, lui dit-elle.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle, déçue.

\- Le visage que je devrai montrer… Je ne veux pas que tu le voies. La manière dont il faudra que je te traite, dont je traiterai les autres…

\- Le masque du Grand Seigneur.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle continue à le regarder. Clarke s'approche et prend sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je sais qui tu es. Je veux venir.

Clarke continue à la regarder et, finalement, esquisse un léger sourire. Il se penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur son front. Clarke ferme les yeux. Il sera diffèrent avec elle demain, mais ça ne lui fait pas peur. Du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

**Hello !**

**Désolée pour ce jour de retard, ça a été la folie hier ! Plus aucune barre de réseau alors que j'arrivais à Paris et que je devais traverser la ville... La pire chose au monde, je vous jure ! J'avais donc complètement oublié qu'il fallait que je poste, ça c'est sûr. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, surtout que ce chapitre est un peu la concrétisation de Bellamy et Clarke ! En espérant que la scène du début ne vous a pas trop choqué...**

**\- Amandine.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Octavia rejoint Clarke dans sa chambre, alors que celle-ci se regarde dans le miroir. Elle porte une longue robe noire magnifique faite de dentelle, qui la couvre très peu. Elle humidifie ses lèvres ornées d'un beau rouge à lèvre. Octavia arrive derrière elle et passe ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Clarke. Elle commence à tresser ses cheveux en arrière, en partant de la racine. Clarke observe dans le miroir la robe rouge que porte Octavia.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'habilles de cette façon dans cette Cour ? Est-ce que c'est un protocole de porter une robe ?

\- Il faut que je montre ma supériorité là-bas. Pour eux, les femmes s'habillant de cette façon sont les plus puissantes, donc les plus dangereuses.

Clarke hoche la tête alors qu'Octavia termine la tresse. Clarke lisse sa robe en inspirant et expirant lentement. Elle est stressée d'y aller parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui se passera là-bas.

\- Quel sera mon rôle ? demande-t-elle à Octavia.

\- Tu seras déjà dans la pièce lorsque Bellamy entrera. Nous avons dit à tous les autres que tu étais nouvelle à la Cour de la Nuit. Il faudra juste que tu écoutes, sans rien dire. Tout peut arriver.

Clarke acquiesce. Elle ne rien pendant un petit moment, en laissant Octavia vérifier son maquillage. Elle a tellement de questions…

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Bellamy doit se montrer méchant là-bas.

\- Pas méchant, rectifie Octavia. Puissant. Supérieur.

\- Mais… Finn ne paraissait pas comme ça.

\- Oui, et c'est pour cette raison que personne n'a peur de lui. En revanche, lorsque tu étais dans la Cour du Printemps, tu as entendu les rumeurs à propos de Bellamy, et ça c'est par son comportement dans la Cour des Cauchemars. Si les gens ont peur de lui, alors les gens ne risqueront pas d'attaquer sa Cour.

Clarke plisse des yeux en réfléchissant à ce qu'Octavia vient de lui dire. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'un Grand Seigneur ne devait pas se montrer si cruel avec les autres mais Octavia a raison. Elle venait à peine d'arriver chez Finn qu'ils lui ont parlé de Bellamy. Elle se disait elle-même qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas rencontrer le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit. Bellamy réussit son effet…

Clarke voit finalement la main tendue d'Octavia et la prend dans la sienne. Elles tamisent toutes les deux et atterrissent dans un endroit que Clarke ne connait pas. La Cour des Cauchemars se situe derrière une porte monumentale taillée dans la montagne. Clarke n'entend aucun bruit, il n'y a pas le moindre signe de vie. Clarke se sent nerveuse en entrant. Elle doit se répéter plusieurs fois que ce n'est pas le Mont Weather, que c'est diffèrent, c'est simplement la résidence officielle du Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit. Cela pourrait lui faire peur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est Bellamy. C'est _Bellamy._

\- Rentre dans la grande salle avant moi, lui dit Octavia.

\- Quoi ? demande Clarke. Non, je veux rester avec toi, je…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'arriverai bientôt. Il faut que j'arrive plus tard, pour faire une entrée digne du Grand Seigneur. Vas-y, Miller et Murphy sont là-bas eux aussi.

Clarke ne souhaite pas y aller mais ça la rassure de savoir que ses deux amis sont présents dans la salle. Elle souffle d'un coup en se donnant du courage. Elle s'éloigne d'Octavia et pousse les grandes portes. Un silence de plomb d'abat sur elle alors qu'elle avance lentement, ses talons claquant sur le sol. Tout le peuple la regarde, mais elle baisse les yeux. Elle voit un trône au loin, avec Miller et Murphy sur le côté. Elle se place à côté d'eux, et croise les mains devant elle.

\- Ça va ? demande doucement Miller.

\- Je suis stressée, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Ça va bien se passer.

Elle hoche la tête sans répondre. Elle dresse la tête lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un marcher derrière la porte, et les ouvrir. Tout le monde se tait.

Octavia avance la tête haute, comme une reine… Une reine qui ne s'incline devant personne, une reine qui a affronté le monde et triomphé de lui. Elle se place de l'autre côté du trône, face à eux, alors que la foule épie chacun de ses gestes. Octavia regarde chacun d'entre eux, un sourire narquois sur son visage. Un homme brun et barbu s'avance lentement vers elle.

\- Où est-il ? demande-t-il.

\- Il arrivera quand il le jugera bon, répond-elle froidement.

Avant même que la foule ne commence à murmurer, Clarke ressent la présence de Bellamy. Elle entend un bruit régulier s'approcher de la salle. Chacun se tait, comme s'ils craignaient son arrivée. C'est alors que Bellamy apparait.

Son pouvoir remplit toute la salle du trône, le château, les montagnes et le monde. Il est habillé de noir, comme toujours, avec simplement une fine couronne posée sur ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Ses mains sont dans ses poches alors qu'il approche de façon décontractée. Clarke frissonne. Devant elle se tient le Grand Seigneur le plus puissant de l'histoire… Mais aussi son âme-sœur. Le regard de Bellamy croise fugitivement le sien tandis qu'il avance vers le trône, symbole de sa puissance. Octavia avance d'un pas et met un genou à terre pour le saluer. Miller et Murphy l'imitent, suivi de toute l'assemblée, Clarke comprise. Le silence dans la salle est tellement puissant qu'elle entend les pas de Bellamy s'approcher. Elle regarde le sol, sans bouger.

\- C'est rare que vous soyez tous à l'heure, commente Bellamy.

Les bottes de Bellamy s'arrêtent en face de Clarke. Il relève doucement son menton, alors qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Tout le monde les observe, et elle comprend que c'est le rôle qu'elle doit occuper : c'est la nouvelle, et c'est la diversion. Bellamy sourit.

\- Sois la bienvenue à ma Cour, Clarke.

Il resserre ses doigts sur son menton.

\- Viens, lui dit-il.

Elle se relève alors qu'il la regarde de haut en bas. Il la guide vers l'Estrade et jusqu'au trône, où il prend place avec un léger sourire devant sa Cour. Il la prend par la taille et l'attire sur ses genoux. Clarke est déconcertée par cela, mais comprend rapidement. La _putain_ du Grand Seigneur. La favorite. Une main de Bellamy glisse sur sa taille alors que l'autre se pose sur l'une de ses cuisses.

\- _Pourquoi cette mise en scène ?_ demande Clarke par leur lien.

Il se penche vers elle et approche la bouche de son oreille. Il dépose un baiser avant de murmurer.

\- Ils vont rapidement voir que je te respecte et que tu es privilégiée. Chaque homme ici présent se demande ce qu'il serait prêt à donner pour sentir ta bouche se poser sur leur corps.

Clarke commence à se sentir rougir, mais prend sur elle-même. Non. Il faut qu'elle prenne beaucoup plus confiance en elle. Elle est belle, elle est forte. Elle a survécu et triomphé. Il faut qu'elle l'assume. Bellamy fait des allers et retours avec son pouce sur sa cuisse, en la regardant. Il ne parle pas, mais elle voit de la tendresse dans son regard, comme s'il était désolé de la montrer en spectacle de la sorte. Bellamy racle finalement sa gorge et regarde devant lui.

\- Levez-vous, dit-il en s'adressant à sa Cour.

Tout le monde s'exécute.

\- McCreary ! appelle-t-il.

L'homme barbu qui parlait à Octavia tout à l'heure s'avance vers le trône. Son visage exprime une fureur froide tandis qu'il fixe Clarke quelques secondes. Celle-ci sent de la chair de poule s'étaler sur ses bras tellement il lui fait peur. Bellamy semble le sentir puisqu'il caresse délicatement son dos.

\- Au rapport, ordonne Bellamy.

Il fait un geste de la main envers la foule, qui commence à s'éloigner ou à parler un peu plus loin. McCreary met ses mains dans son dos en fixant son Grand Seigneur.

\- Je vous salue, mon seigneur.

\- J'ai reçu ton mot, répond Bellamy.

\- Nous avons reçu quelque chose, dans cette Cour, venant de Pike. Fox a été tuée de sa main. Il nous a menacés.

\- Que veut-il ?

\- Votre invitée, monsieur.

Bellamy crispe ses doigts sur Clarke alors que celle-ci comprend la portée des paroles de McCreary lorsque ce dernier fixe ses yeux sur elle.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il Clarke ? demande Bellamy.

\- Nous ne savons pas. Il a seulement dit qu'il en tuerait plus d'un s'il ne l'obtenait pas d'ici quelques jours.

Clarke se sent trembler de la tête au pied. Bellamy semble le sentir puisqu'il tourne son visage vers elle et continue à la regarder un instant. McCreary observe tous ses mouvements. Clarke sait qu'elle ne doit rien dire et rien faire, elle ne doit même pas bouger pour ne pas décrédibiliser Bellamy. McCreary continue à la dévisager de haut en bas.

\- J'avais entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet, dit-il avec un rictus. L'animal de compagnie de Finn a un nouveau maître.

Les joues de Clarke s'empourprent soudainement. McCreary vient de la traiter comme un objet. Les doigts de Bellamy se resserrent autour de sa taille. Elle sait qu'il est en train de s'énerver, lui aussi.

\- Je suppose que vous l'avez amenée ici pour faire passer un message, continue McCreary.

\- J'aime bien me faire comprendre.

\- Vous semblez prendre du plaisir à exhiber celle-là.

\- Je vois que le respect des femmes se perd dans cet endroit, rétorque Clarke, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû parler, elle aurait dû se taire, mais ce McCreary commence réellement à l'agacer. Heureusement pour elle, Bellamy colle son nez contre son épaule en riant. Elle ne dit plus rien et tourne la tête en voyant Octavia et Miller lui faire un signe de la tête.

\- _Ils t'attendent_, dit Bellamy à travers leur lien. _Rejoins-les, je viendrai plus tard_.

Clarke hoche la tête en se relevant de ses genoux. Elle lisse sa robe et descend du trône, tout en lançant un regard noir à McCreary en passant à côté de lui. Elle tend l'oreille alors qu'il souffle quelque chose dans sa direction.

\- Sale putain.

Une explosion de ténèbres obscurcit la salle, alors que plusieurs personnes commencent à crier. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, McCreary est à genoux. Clarke se tourne légèrement et voit Bellamy fixer McCreary, son visage figé de rage.

\- Demande pardon, ordonne-t-il.

Il a un ton de Grand Seigneur, et c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit comme ça. Son cœur s'accélère. Elle n'a pas peur, non. Elle n'aura jamais peur de lui, mais elle comprend pourquoi c'est un Seigneur respecté dans sa Cour. Lorsqu'il est énervé, cela se voit. McCreary ne dit rien.

\- Je t'ai dit de demander pardon, reprend Bellamy.

McCreary laisse un gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche, alors que les muscles de sa nuque se tendent. Clarke semble entendre un craquement, et cela se confirme lorsque McCreary pousse un cri. Une larme roule sur sa joue, et il serre les dents. Il tourne rapidement son regard vers Clarke, et ses lèvres articulent le mot « Pardon ». Clarke hoche finalement la tête, alors que Bellamy semble relâcher son pouvoir puisque McCreary s'affaisse sur le sol. Clarke part rejoindre ses amis, sans se retourner vers Bellamy. Tout ce pouvoir… Elle ne sait pas si elle pourra le gérer.

Elle rejoint Octavia, Miller et Murphy et prend leurs mains pour tamiser avec eux. Ils atterrissent tous à la maison.

\- Je vais aller me changer, leur dit Clarke.

Cette dernière ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et monte dans sa chambre. Elle file rapidement dans la salle de bain en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau. Elle a appris beaucoup trop de choses, et elle ne veut pas y penser seule. Elle enlève hâtivement sa robe et enfile un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un short, pour être à l'aise. Elle défait sa tresse et se fait un chignon sur la tête. « _Que veut-il ? » « Votre invitée_ ». Elle descend les escaliers et part se préparer une tasse de café.

\- Tu nous rejoins ? demande Octavia, sur le canapé.

Clarke hoche la tête. Elle s'installe à côté des garçons en touillant son café avec son pouvoir. Octavia semble voir qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pike me cherche, murmure Clarke. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il pose des questions sur moi. Il veut m'emmener.

\- On ne le laissera pas faire, répond Miller en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Oui, rétorque Murphy. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Clarke sourit légèrement en les regardant. Ils tournent tous leur tête lorsqu'ils entendent du bruit dans la salle à manger. Bellamy vient de tamiser devant eux. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke. Celle-ci fronce les sourcils en le voyant si désemparé, si triste. Elle pose sa tasse devant elle et se lève, en se dirigeant vers lui. Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle soit en colère contre lui. Il tend ses bras alors qu'elle s'y engouffre, en serrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le sent déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, mais fronce les sourcils lorsque les bras qu'il a autour d'elle commencent à trembler. Elle éloigne son visage et le regarde.

\- Je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure, lui dit-il.

Elle s'écarte de lui, prend sa main et l'attire un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards des autres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes pardon ? demande-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je ne voulais pas agir de cette façon, je ne voulais pas que tu vois ce côté de moi, mais quand il t'a menacée tout à l'heure, quand il t'a traitée de…

Il secoue la tête en poussant un soupir. Elle comprend ce qu'il ressent, mais elle ne lui en veut pas… Alors qu'il pense le contraire.

\- Je tuerai tous ceux qui voudront te faire du mal, Clarke. Je les tuerai. Tu peux me haïr et me mépriser pour cela…

\- Tu es mon _âme-sœur_.

La voix de Clarke se brise sur ce mot. C'est la toute première fois qu'elle le prononce à haute voix, et elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas suffisant pour qualifier ce qu'est Bellamy pour elle. Il est beaucoup plus que ça. Clarke renifle alors qu'une larme coule sur son visage. Elle déteste le voir triste et désemparé comme ça. Elle s'avance vers lui et pose ses mains sur son torse.

_\- _Ton masque ne me fait pas peur. Je te vois derrière lui tel que tu es, Bellamy. Et tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Bellamy la regarde, les larmes aux yeux, et hoche la tête. Clarke se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, en entourant son cou de ses bras. Il répond tendrement à son baiser, avant de se reculer pour essuyer la larme sur la joue de Clarke.

\- Allez, dit-elle. On va tout expliquer aux autres.

Il acquiesce alors qu'elle prend sa main et l'entraine vers le salon. Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le canapé en faisant face à leurs trois amis.

\- Je vais contacter Raven et Lincoln, dit Bellamy.

Clarke fronce les sourcils en le voyant fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Raven tamise soudainement dans le salon, suivie de près par Lincoln. Clarke savait qu'un Grand Seigneur avait une connexion avec ses sujets, mais elle ne savait qu'il pouvait communiquer avec les autres de cette façon. Raven et Lincoln s'installent à leur tour autour de la table basse, en tendant les oreilles.

\- McCreary nous a parlé de Pike. Il semblerait qu'il veuille Clarke. Il la veut. Sinon, il… Il tuera toute notre Cour.

Raven place sa main devant sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Clarke triture l'ourlet de son short en gardant ses yeux dans le vague. Elle prend de plus en plus conscience de la situation.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Lincoln.

\- On ne sait pas. Il n'a pas dit pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une vraie menace, rétorque Octavia. C'est peut-être du bluff.

\- Il a tué Fox, répond Clarke, les yeux toujours dans le vide.

Raven tourne rapidement sa tête vers elle et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Elle semblait la connaître, puisqu'elle a soudainement les larmes aux yeux. Elle racle sa gorge alors que tout le monde se tait dans un silence lourd et pesant.

\- C'est bien, dit Clarke d'une voix rauque. D'autres personnes vont mourir à cause de moi.

\- Clarke… murmure Bellamy.

\- Je dis simplement tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Vos amis sont en danger à cause d'une fille que vous avez rencontrée il y a six mois. Même de mon côté, le choix est vite fait.

La jeune femme se lève du canapé et part dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. Elle n'a pas voulu être véhémente en prononçant ces paroles, mais elle les pensait. Elle ne veut pas causer la mort de la Cour de Bellamy, d'Octavia, de tout le monde. Ce serait égoïste. Il faut vite qu'ils trouvent un plan, parce que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Clarke s'appuie contre le plan de table alors qu'ils la rejoignent tous dans la cuisine. Ils s'installent sur les tabourets autour de l'îlot, sauf Octavia, qui reste debout à côté de Clarke en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- On va trouver quelque chose, dit-elle.

\- Il faut qu'on réfléchisse, dit Lincoln. Si Pike veut Clarke, il doit y avoir une raison. Déjà, comment est-ce qu'il est au courant de son existence ?

\- Un allié ? demande Bellamy.

\- Oui, mais qui ?

Clarke fronce les sourcils en écoutant la conversation de leurs amis. Elle réfléchit deux petites minutes. Elle a une petite idée, mais elle ne veut pas y croire…

\- Finn, dit soudainement Raven.

\- Raven…

\- Quoi ? C'est possible. Il veut te récupérer.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi aller voir Pike ?

\- Parce que Pike a une armée importante, et que Finn a toujours adoré déléguer le sale boulot.

Bellamy réfléchit lui aussi à ce que dit Raven. Clarke secoue la tête en soupirant.

\- Non, je ne veux pas y croire. Il ne ferait pas ça. Trouvons autre chose.

Bellamy la regarde alors qu'elle évite de croiser son regard. Même si elle déteste Finn désormais, elle veut garder un espoir en lui. Elle ne veut pas croire en sa culpabilité, elle veut croire en lui, pour une fois.

\- Ça pourrait quand même être logique, dit Bellamy. Pike souhaite éradiquer le monde des Mortels, mais il ne peut pas le faire seul. Il a besoin d'un allié. Finn a peut-être accepté, tout en lui demandant de l'aider lui aussi à te récupérer.

\- Super, je suis donc un objet. McCreary n'avait pas tort, finalement.

\- Il faut qu'on pousse encore plus les entraînements, lui dit Raven. Il faut être prêt à tout. Il peut venir à tout moment lorsqu'il verra qu'on ne répond pas à ses menaces.

Clarke soupire. Elle savait qu'ils tenaient à elle, mais ils sont prêts à sacrifier leur Cour simplement pour la garder auprès d'eux. Et, étrangement, cela l'énerve. Cela l'énerve parce qu'elle les aime, et qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de risquer leur vie pour elle. Elle pose son verre en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je retourne à la Cour du Printemps.

\- Il en est hors de question, répond Bellamy en se plaçant devant elle.

\- Pourquoi ça ? dit-elle en commençant à s'emporter. Est-ce que vous comprenez que ces menaces sont réelles ? Je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à vous, vous êtes ma _famille_. Je vais aller voir Finn pour lui demander si tout vient de lui ou non. Et ne m'empêche pas de le faire parce que… Quoi ?

Clarke arrête son monologue lorsqu'elle voit ses yeux s'écarquiller en la regardant de haut en bas. La jeune femme regarde ses amis derrière elle et eux aussi semblent surpris. Elle ne comprend pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ramène ses mains vers son visage et les regarde. Sa peau est lumineuse. Elle brille faiblement, comme éclairée de l'intérieur, en dégageant un halo. C'est tellement joli que Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Bellamy, ce qui intensifie encore plus la lumière.

\- Un cadeau de la Cour du Jour, murmure Bellamy.

Clarke hoche la tête en continuant à regarder sa peau. La lumière devient de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Elle est tellement étonnée qu'elle ne se rappelle même plus de ce qu'elle a pu dire juste avant. Bellamy s'avance et prend son visage entre ses mains.

\- Clarke, je ne te laisserai pas partir. Personne ici ne te laissera partir. Même si tu décides toi-même de repartir dans ta Cour, on enfreindra toutes les règles possibles pour revenir te chercher.

Clarke attend quelques secondes, avant de sourire doucement.

\- C'est celle-ci ma Cour.

Bellamy sourit à son tour et embrasse tendrement son front, alors qu'elle reste contre lui.

Dans les jours qui suivent, Clarke s'entraîne d'arrache-pied avec tout le monde. Elle contrôle de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs. Elle peut transformer en une seconde à peine de l'eau en glace, puis en feu. Elle se tamise à la perfection, de plus en plus loin. Elle a essayé une deuxième fois de voler, aussi. Elle y arrive, même si elle n'est pas à l'aise. Bien-sûr, pour pouvoir contrôler tous ces pouvoirs, elle a besoin de cobayes…

\- Clarke, ça suffit, tu es en train de le noyer, dit Raven en commençant à rire.

\- Tu es sûre ? demande Clarke. Je le trouve très à l'aise comme ça…

Elle baisse le bras alors que la bulle d'eau qui était autour de la tête de Murphy éclate. Il crachote et essaye difficilement de reprendre sa respiration, alors que Clarke vient le voir en s'excusant.

\- C'est fini, j'arrête d'être ton cobaye.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît ! Tu es le seul à accepter !

\- Justement, et tu continues à être cruelle avec moi !

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel alors que Raven ricane juste derrière eux. Murphy commence à s'éloigner et Clarke le suit en continuant à lui dire qu'elle est désolée. Il se tourne finalement vers elle en soupirant.

\- D'accord, c'est bon.

\- Merci !

Elle tend sa main en avant pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras mais Murphy cligne des yeux en voyant la lumière s'échappant de son corps. Clarke grogne et ferme les yeux en se concentrant. Elle est heureuse de voir qu'elle a désormais les pouvoirs de la Cour du Jour, mais elle ne comprend pas à quoi il sert. La seule utilité qu'elle a pu trouver c'était de faire pousser un peu plus vite les plantes grâce à cette lumière puissante. Bien-sûr, Bellamy s'est complètement foutu d'elle.

\- Clarke ! crie Murphy en se cachant les yeux.

\- Excuse-moi ! rétorque-t-elle. Je ne le contrôle pas encore !

La lumière diminue lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Ils rentrent tous les trois à la maison en continuant encore et encore à parler de ce pouvoir. C'est le sujet principal depuis qu'il s'est montré pour la première fois, il y a deux semaines.

\- Bellamy ! crie Murphy en entrant à la maison. Ta copine l'a encore refait !

\- Refait quoi ? demande Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle m'a éblouit, se plaint Murphy.

\- Moi aussi elle m'éblouit tous les jours.

Murphy fait une mine dégoûtée alors que Clarke sourit et s'avance pour l'embrasser. Elle reste dans ses bras pendant que Murphy continue à se plaindre envers Bellamy.

\- Murphy, tu as quelques pouvoirs toi aussi, tu peux la repousser.

\- Je ne vais pas _repousser_ l'âme sœur de mon Grand Seigneur.

\- Oh si, je t'y autorise fortement même.

Clarke pince le côté de son ventre alors qu'il rit et s'écarte d'elle. Elle part prendre un verre d'eau en faisant un signe de la main à Octavia, au loin. Elle est dans les bras de Lincoln, sur le canapé. Clarke est à chaque fois attendrie lorsqu'elle les regarde tous les deux. Ils se complètent vraiment.

\- Allez, on y va, dit Bellamy en arrivant vers elle.

\- On va où ? demande-t-elle.

\- La bibliothèque. On va apprendre à lire.

\- Mais je sais de mieux en mieux lire ! On ne peut pas faire autre chose à la place ?

\- Je t'avais promis de t'apprendre à lire. C'est le cas, mais il faut que tu le fasses plus vite, sinon ma promesse ne vaut rien.

Clarke râle en posant son verre dans l'évier. Bellamy tend sa main et elle la prend en lui faisant un regard noir. Ils tamisent ensemble et atterrissent devant la bibliothèque de la ville. Ils sont déjà venus une fois ici pour la lecture, donc elle connait déjà les lieux. Ils montent à l'étage et s'installent tous les deux à une table. Bellamy s'assoit à côté d'elle en mettant une feuille devant elle. Clarke remarque immédiatement que c'est son écriture.

\- Je sais déjà qu'il y aura des trucs pervers sur ce papier, marmonne-t-elle.

Il s'esclaffe à côté d'elle alors qu'elle rapproche la feuille et lit les phrases devant elle. _Une famille est présente à la Cour de la Nuit, composée de Lincoln, Miller, Murphy, Raven, Bellamy, Clarke et Octavia._ _Octavia est la petite sœur du magnifique Grand Seigneur appelé Bellamy. Bellamy, lui, est le petit ami de Clarke._

\- Sérieusement ? dit-elle en le regardant. Tu te qualifies comme « _magnifique_ » et pour moi tu mets simplement « _Clarke_ » ? Il y a de l'injustice quelque part…

\- Tu es vraiment obligée de faire des commentaires à chaque phrase ?

\- Rabat-joie, marmonne-t-elle.

Elle continue à lire, en prenant un temps juste avant pour être sûre d'avoir toutes les informations. _Clarke était en couple avec l'affreux Grand Seigneur Finn, qui était méchant et très moche. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien, et il ne savait vraiment pas faire l'amour, contrairement à Bellamy._

\- Objection.

\- Objection ? demande Bellamy en haussant un sourcil.

\- Effectivement, Finn n'avait pas les plus beaux cheveux du monde, et oui, il était assez méchant sur la fin. Par contre, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et… Aïe !

Bellamy pince le bras de Clarke alors qu'elle s'écarte rapidement en éclatant de rire. Il croise les bras en semblant faire le boudin, ce qui l'amuse encore plus. Elle reprend sa lecture : _Bellamy, lui, savait parfaitement comment lui faire plaisir. Oh oui, surtout dans la position du…_

\- D'accord, ça suffit, j'arrête de lire.

\- Continue.

Elle soupire en continuant la phrase d'après. _Finn était peut-être amoureux de Clarke, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'amour qu'éprouve Bellamy au quotidien pour elle. Il l'aime tellement qu'il pense à elle toute la journée, qu'il a peur pour elle, qu'il aimerait toujours être à ses côtés. _Clarke tourne son visage vers lui en souriant.

\- Je te l'accorde, c'est adorable.

\- Ce n'est pas fini.

La jeune femme lit. _Surtout, il la satisfait parfaitement au lit._

\- Bellamy ! s'écrie-t-elle. Ça commençait si bien ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu gâches toujours tout ?

\- Parce que c'est moi…

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il s'approche en déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Bellamy commence à s'éloigner mais elle passe son bras derrière sa tête et l'attire pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle sourit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il caresse doucement sa nuque. Cela est peut-être dur à croire, mais ils ne sont pas très souvent ensemble. Un jour sur deux, Bellamy doit passer à la Cour des Cauchemars pour régler tous les problèmes qu'il peut y avoir, et surtout s'informer sur Pike. Il rentre parfois très tard la nuit, et Clarke a juste le temps de lui faire un bisou avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a toujours pas répondu à sa demande de régner la Cour avec lui. Elle ne sait pas si elle est prête.

\- On continue la lecture ? demande-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Encore cinq petites minutes.

Clarke rit alors que Bellamy l'attire sur ses genoux et l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle passe sa main dans ses boucles brunes et gratte son crâne, en gémissant lorsqu'il embrasse son cou. Elle rit et s'apprête à l'embrasser à nouveau lorsqu'un tremblement agite tout le bâtiment. Ils écartent leur visage et regardent autour d'eux, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Un grand bruit se fait entendre dans toute la ville. Clarke se relève des genoux de Bellamy, et ils se précipitent tous les deux vers l'une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Ils voient des gens courir dans tous les sens dans les rues de la ville, alors que plusieurs explosions éclatent. Bellamy prend rapidement la main de Clarke alors qu'ils tamisent ensemble chez lui.

\- Bellamy ? demande Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il faut qu'on aille en ville, tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ? répond Raven en se levant du canapé.

\- On est attaqués.

Tout le monde se précipite vers Bellamy et Clarke en demandant des explications. Ils racontent en détails ce qu'ils ont vu, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ils se préparent tous en prenant des épées sur le côté. Clarke les regarde faire et remarque qu'ils ne lui en donnent pas. Elle dit le nom de Bellamy en pensée alors qu'il tourne son visage vers elle et la regarde. Les autres s'éloignent un peu pour contacter une partie de l'armée de la Cour de la Nuit.

\- Tu vas rester ici, lui dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Il en est hors de question !

\- Non, je refuse.

\- Je viens !

\- Tu n'es pas prête, Clarke. Je suis ton Grand Seigneur, je te l'ordonne.

C'est la première fois qu'il utilise ce ton avec elle, et surtout qu'il sort la carte du Grand Seigneur. Elle pourrait l'écouter, mais elle ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Donc cette histoire du « règne avec moi » c'est bidon, c'est ça ? Ça ne marche plus quand il se passe quelque chose d'important ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Il faut que tu comprennes. On ne sait pas à quoi on fait face, cela peut être dangereux pour toi. Si c'est Pike et qu'il te voit…

\- Tu es peut-être mon Grand Seigneur, Bellamy, mais tu es avant tout mon compagnon.

Bellamy la regarde en soupirant. Clarke sent sa gorge se nouer, mais elle ne veut pas craquer devant lui. Elle a soudainement l'impression d'être de retour à la Cour du Printemps, lorsqu'elle suppliait Finn de venir avec lui. Elle sait pourtant que Bellamy est différent, mais pas dans cette situation.

\- Bellamy, il faut qu'on y aille, dit Octavia en revenant.

Il hoche la tête en la regardant, et se tourne vers Clarke. Il passe sa main derrière sa nuque et embrasse son front, avant de tamiser. Clarke n'a le temps de rien comprendre. Elle voit tout le monde tamiser autour d'elle.

\- Je vais les tuer, murmure-t-elle.

Clarke met ses mains sur ses hanches en faisant les cents pas dans le salon. Elle ne peut pas les laisser se battre seuls, sans elle. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose… Même si elle est morte de trouille. La jeune femme part vers l'armurerie et soulève une épée. Elle s'est déjà entrainée avec une arme de ce type, mais cela est différent dans ce contexte. Elle va l'utiliser pour se défendre et peut-être tuer quelqu'un. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de la reposer. Tant pis, elle se servira de ses pouvoirs si elle a besoin. Clarke part dans la cuisine et asperge son visage d'eau froide. Elle peut le faire, il faut juste qu'elle prenne confiance en elle. Elle s'essuie le visage, et tamise en ville.

C'est le chao autour d'elle. Clarke entend des cris partout, des gens la bousculent et elle voit de la fumée au loin. Elle voit de nombreuses personnes en train d'attaquer les habitants de la ville, ce qui la terrifie. Elle plisse des yeux et aperçoit une femme ramper sur le sol, avec un homme tenant une épée en face d'elle. Clarke réagit alors qu'il brandit l'épée.

\- NON !

Clarke tend son bras en avant et le projette sur le mur le plus proche. Il s'écrase sur le sol, sans bouger. Clarke se précipite vers la femme et l'aide à se relever. Elle ne reste pas avec elle, parce qu'elle réalise à quel point elle va avoir du boulot. Il faut déjà qu'elle retrouve Bellamy, sinon elle ne s'en sortira jamais.

\- _Bellamy ?_ lance-t-elle en pensée.

Elle avance parmi les débris et évite au maximum ceux qui souhaitent l'attaquer. Elle écarte grâce à ses pouvoirs quelques personnes de son chemin, et protège certaines personnes de sa Cour.

_\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_\- Tu pourras m'engueuler plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment. Où es-tu ?_

_\- Près du pont._

Clarke tend son bras et forme une bulle d'eau autour de la tête d'un de ses attaquants. La jeune femme crie soudainement lorsqu'elle sent la lame d'une épée la couper soudainement au bras. Elle ne comprend plus ce qui lui arrive alors qu'un homme la pousse sur le sol, en se mettant sur elle et en commençant à l'étrangler. Il appuie tellement fort qu'elle ne pense même pas à l'envoyer au loin. Sa respiration se coupe déjà.

\- _Aide-moi !_ communique-t-elle par pensée.

Clarke ne sait même pas si elle parvient à envoyer ces mots, mais c'est sa seule chance. Elle frappe l'homme sur elle au visage pour qu'il puisse relâcher sa prise, mais il serre encore plus qu'avant. Elle pense au fait qu'elle va mourir, jusqu'à ce qu'une force envoie l'homme à l'autre bout. Clarke reprend une grande bouffée d'air, en toussant. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy, debout devant elle. La jeune femme tend ses bras pour qu'il puisse la remettre sur pied. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'engueule mais Bellamy la serre fort contre lui, en mettant une main dans ses cheveux. Clarke reprend sa respiration contre lui, en fermant les yeux et en profitant durant une petite seconde de sa chaleur. Il s'écarte, pose sa main sur son cou et l'embrasse rapidement.

\- Je te déteste, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Je sais.

Il rit en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Il lui prend la main et tamise avec elle. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit tous ses amis. Ils sont tous rassemblés près du pont, alors que la guerre fait encore rage autour d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande Clarke en les regardant.

\- On se bat, répond Bellamy.

Clarke ferme les yeux en se concentrant. La guerre est en train d'éclater autour d'eux, et il faut qu'elle se batte.

Elle entend Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Miller, Lincoln et Murphy combattre avec les autres derrière elle. Elle reste de son côté, en visant les attaquants de loin. Elle a peur de se battre au corps à corps pour le moment. Elle n'a jamais été réellement à l'aise durant ses entrainements avec les garçons, donc elle a peur de le faire pour de vrai, cette fois-ci. Cependant, elle ne va pas tarder à ne pas avoir le choix lorsque l'un d'eux s'approche trop d'elle. Elle tend le bras pour utiliser son pouvoir de télékinésie mais celui-ci ne marche pas, cette fois-ci. Clarke sait que c'est parce que ses pouvoirs l'épuisent encore plus que le corps à corps.

\- Clarke ! crie Raven.

Clarke tourne la tête et attrape l'épée que son amie lui lance. Elle se défend immédiatement alors que l'homme devant elle abat son épée. Clarke pare son attaque et surenchéri juste après, avec toute la force qu'elle possède en elle. Ce dernier recule en parant ses attaques à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur le sol, son épée loin de lui. Clarke lève son épée en l'air, mais hésite en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme. Elle ne veut plus tuer, mais est-ce qu'elle a le choix ? L'homme semble sentir l'hésitation de Clarke, puisqu'il prend soudainement un poignard dans sa manche et le jette dans sa direction. Clarke crie et gémit de douleur lorsque le poignard s'enfonce dans son épaule. L'homme sourit, mais sa nuque craque soudainement. Il retombe sur le sol, mort. Bellamy apparait à côté d'elle en regardant son épaule.

\- Il ne faut plus hésiter, Clarke, parce qu'eux n'hésiteront jamais à te tuer. Compris ?

Elle hoche la tête. Il serre le poignard dans son poing et lui dit que ça va faire mal, alors qu'elle acquiesce et serre les dents. La jeune femme grogne lorsqu'il retire le couteau de sa chair.

\- On va soigner ça à la maison après, d'accord ?

\- Si on ne se fait pas tuer entre deux, dit-elle entre ses dents.

Clarke aperçoit soudainement du mouvement dans le dos de Bellamy. Elle voit une femme s'approcher, un poignard dans la main, prête à le poignarder dans le dos. Clarke ne réfléchit que pendant une micro seconde à son acte. Elle se tamise dans le dos de Bellamy, face à la femme. Cette dernière plante le poignard dans son ventre. Clarke ouvre la bouche, sans même crier. Pourtant, la douleur est puissante et intense. Bellamy se tourne en fronçant les sourcils, et comprend à peine ce qui vient de se passer. Il tue la femme en une seule seconde, alors que Clarke s'écroule sur le sol.

* * *

**Helloooooo !**

**Je suis actuellement en cours pour publier ce chapitre donc je ne vais pas m'attarder, mais merci pour vos reviews pour le chapitre dernier, ça fait beaucoup de bien ! Ne m'en voulez pas pour la fin de ce chapitre... Mais bon, je vous rassure, il reste encore 7 chapitres après celui-ci... J'ai essayé le plus possible de décrire la scène finale de combat mais c'était assez complexe, je dois l'avouer. J'espère que ça va quand même !**

**\- Amandine.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

La douleur que ressent Clarke lorsqu'elle se prend le poignard à la place de Bellamy est affreuse. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, à vrai dire.

La jeune femme lève la tête vers Bellamy quand elle s'écroule sur le sol. Ce dernier ne bouge pas pendant une seconde, ne comprenant pas ce qui vient juste de se passer. Il tue la femme devant lui en une seconde, avant de s'accroupir à côté de son âme-sœur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demande Bellamy, du désespoir dans la voix.

\- Tu es mon Grand Seigneur…

Bellamy pose ses mains autour du poignard en essayant de stopper le sang. Clarke tourne le visage sur le côté et crache du sang de sa bouche. Sa vision est déjà en train de s'obscurcir, mais elle ne veut pas abandonner. Elle va vivre. Elle sait que les Immortels guérissent beaucoup plus vite que les Mortels. Elle peut le faire.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre, murmure-t-il.

\- Non, protège ta ville.

Lincoln et Miller accourent vers elle en prenant la place de Bellamy. Ce dernier leur dit de conduire Clarke à la maison et la soigner. Elle bat des paupières alors qu'il pose sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je te rejoins bientôt.

Clarke hoche la tête. Il repart en attrapant son épée sur le sol. Clarke le regarde partir une petite seconde, avant que Miller et Lincoln tamisent avec elle. Elle gémit lorsqu'ils la prennent dans leurs bras et l'allongent sur le canapé. Miller reste à côté d'elle pendant que Lincoln part dans la cuisine lui remplir un verre d'eau. Il l'aide à boire.

\- Je ne sais pas comment soigner ce genre de blessure, murmure Miller.

\- Attendons les autres, répond Clarke, d'une voix rauque. Il faut qu'on laisse le poignard en place pour l'instant, ça arrête le sang.

\- Oui, mais pour que tu te soignes il va falloir le retirer à un moment ou un autre.

Clarke acquiesce sans répondre. Elle renverse sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé en fermant les yeux. Elle est très fatiguée à cause de tout le sang qu'elle a perdu, mais elle sait qu'elle ira bien. Elle sent qu'elle perd ses forces, néanmoins. La jeune femme ouvre les yeux et regarde Miller et Lincoln, qui n'arrêtent pas d'observer leur montre.

\- Allez-y, leur dit-elle. Je vais bien, je vous le jure.

\- Non, on ne va pas te laisser toute seule.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre. Plus vite vous serez là-bas, plus vite ce sera terminé et Bellamy pourra me soigner. Allez !

Ils se regardent une dernière fois et hochent finalement la tête, avant de tamiser ensemble. Clarke pousse un soupir en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Elle place sa main sur sa blessure à l'épaule, qui saigne elle aussi. Le sang ne coule plus aussi rapidement que tout à l'heure, heureusement pour elle. Elle chante une chanson dans sa tête en attendant, pour ne pas s'endormir. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'endorme. Elle chante une deuxième chanson, une troisième, une quatrième… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tamisent tous dans le salon. Bellamy s'accroupit immédiatement auprès d'elle.

\- Clarke, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ma blessure à l'épaule est presque guérie. Par contre, pour celle à l'estomac…

\- Il va falloir qu'on l'enlève, d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesce en serrant les dents. Murphy s'approche d'elle et prend sa main, alors que Bellamy retire rapidement le poignard. Elle pousse un grand cri en se mettant sur le côté. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, la douleur étant beaucoup trop intense pour elle. Bellamy prend une serviette sur la table et appuie sur la blessure alors qu'elle gémit.

\- Ça va aller, murmure-t-il. La douleur va s'atténuer lorsque ta blessure guérira.

Elle hoche la tête en renversant sa tête sur le canapé. Bellamy allonge le bras et essuie délicatement ses larmes, alors qu'elle renifle.

\- Tu es vraiment forte, tu le savais ça ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Tu es aussi très stupide, vu que tu as pris un poignard pour moi. Je suis très contrarié.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir sauvé ton cul.

Il sourit en relâchant un peu la pression du torchon. Il le retire et soulève légèrement son t-shirt. La blessure de Clarke commence déjà à se reformer toute seule, ce qui la rassure.

\- Est-ce qu'un Immortel peut mourir ? demande-t-elle.

\- Bien-sûr, ça a été le cas pour Ontari, répond Miller. Il faut juste trouver la bonne méthode. On peut aussi perdre notre sang, surtout lorsqu'on a plus d'une blessure. Tu as eu de la chance.

Bellamy acquiesce en entendant les propos de Miller. Il se penche finalement vers Clarke et embrasse tendrement son front, alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Il se relève et part dans la cuisine pour laver ses mains pleines de sang. Clarke leur demande à tous ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'elle n'était pas là.

\- On a continué le combat, répond Raven en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Ils venaient de partout, je ne savais pas que l'armée de Pike était si nombreuse.

\- Il n'y avait pas que son armée, rétorque Murphy. Il y avait ses alliés.

\- Donc il les aurait déjà trouvés…

Clarke ferme les yeux en soupirant. Elle savait que Pike allait rapidement se trouver des alliés, mais elle pensait quand même qu'ils auraient encore un peu de temps. Bellamy passe à côté d'elle en touchant le haut de son crâne. Elle tend le bras et prend sa main dans la sienne. La position n'est pas confortable, mais elle s'en moque. Elle veut juste sentir sa présence. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle en a le plus besoin, comme s'il parvenait à l'apaiser simplement parce qu'il est à côté d'elle, parce qu'il la touche. Elle trouve cette sensation incroyable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? demande Miller.

\- Il faudrait que j'aille visiter tous les autres clans assez rapidement pour récolter des informations, répond Bellamy. Je pars demain matin.

\- Clarke devrait venir avec toi.

\- Elle est trop faible.

\- Elle a des bonnes relations auprès de Wells ou encore Roan. C'est un atout pour cette Cour. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne te font pas confiance.

Bellamy soupire avant de baisser la tête et de regarder Clarke. Celle-ci hoche la tête en souriant légèrement, comme pour le rassurer.

\- D'accord. On partira demain si Clarke va mieux, ou le jour d'après.

\- Demain ça ira, répond-elle à sa place.

Elle se sent déjà mieux, donc elle sait qu'elle pourra partir dès le lendemain. La jeune femme s'assoit sur le canapé en grimaçant, mais y parvient tout de même. Elle soulève son t-shirt et regarde sa blessure. Elle est encore ouverte mais il n'y a plus de sang qui coule, à son grand soulagement. Bellamy l'aide à se relever en tenant son bras. Elle s'appuie contre lui en regardant ses amis.

\- On va trouver qui nous a attaqués, leur dit-elle. Je vous le promets.

Ils hochent tous la tête en se regardant et en souriant. Octavia passe près de Clarke en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Tout le monde vient l'embrasser, ou encore taper dans l'épaule de Bellamy. Celui-ci décide de monter avec elle.

\- Vu ton état j'aurais préféré tamiser directement mais ça risque d'ouvrir à nouveau ta plaie.

\- Va pour l'escalier alors.

Il acquiesce en la prenant par la main et en la conduisant vers l'escalier. Clarke s'aide de la rampe et grimace en montant les marches une par une. Elle s'arrête au milieu en fermant les yeux et en essayant de se stabiliser. Elle a très mal, et surtout, elle se sent nauséeuse. Bellamy n'arrête pas de lui demander si elle va bien, donc elle hoche juste la tête, en essayant de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

_\- Je ne suis pas Finn_, communique-t-il par pensée._ Je sais quand tu as mal, quand tu as peur, quand tu as envie de pleurer._

Clarke renifle en entendant ce qu'il lui dit. Elle continue de monter et, dès qu'elle est arrivée dans la chambre, fond en larmes dans ses bras. Il entoure son corps de ses bras et la serre contre lui, en essayant de ne pas toucher sa blessure pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle écarte son visage pour pouvoir essuyer ses larmes.

\- Tu vois quelle est ma faiblesse ? demande-t-elle. C'est ça.

\- Moi ?

\- Pas _toi_ en particulier, mais tout le monde. Vous tous. Je vous aime et avec tout ce qui arrive… Je suis la cause de cette guerre, et je ne veux pas vous perdre.

\- Tu n'es la cause de rien du tout.

Elle soupire en secouant la tête alors qu'il continue à tenir ses mains et à la regarder. Elle pince des lèvres en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui fait une petite moue, ce qui commence à la faire sourire puis rire.

\- Tu m'énerves, dit-elle en riant et en regardant à côté.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

\- C'est fou comment je peux avoir envie de partir de cette Cour pour vous épargner cette guerre et, l'instant d'après, changer complètement d'idée juste parce que je te regarde. Ça m'agace.

Bellamy rit en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui et en passant ses bras autour de son cou à elle. Clarke a l'impression d'étouffer contre lui mais elle le laisse faire parce qu'elle ne veut pas le quitter. Il ne le semble pas lui aussi la quitter puisqu'il la conduit vers le lit et la fait asseoir à ses côtés sur le matelas. Elle croise les jambes en grimaçant à cause de sa blessure. Elle pose sa main sur son estomac pour lui éviter cette douleur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Bellamy. Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas de te fixer pour t'empêcher de partir, mais ça pourrait devenir inconfortable pour nous deux.

\- Abruti…

Il sourit en se penchant vers elle et en souriant contre sa joue. Il embrasse le coin de ses lèvres plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne le visage pour l'embrasser. Il dépose un long baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la regarder.

\- On va visiter les autres Cours, et ensuite on avisera. D'accord ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne vas pas t'enfuir.

\- Bien.

\- Sinon je suis prêt à te fixer durant des jours et des nuits, compris ?

Clarke rit en hochant rapidement la tête de haut en bas. Bellamy lui fait un clin d'œil avant de lever son t-shirt pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure. Il lui dit qu'elle guérit mais qu'il ne sait pas si ce sera bon pour le lendemain.

\- Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose.

Il fronce les sourcils en gardant le t-shirt un peu relevé. Elle survole la blessure avec la paume de sa main et ferme les yeux, en se concentrant. Elle grimace et gémit pendant quelques secondes, alors que sa plaie se referme peu à peu. Bellamy fronce les sourcils en voyant le résultat, jusqu'à ce que Clarke retire sa main et s'allonge sur le lit.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demande-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Je contrôle la chaleur, tu le savais déjà. J'ai cautérisé la plaie.

\- Tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour…

Elle rit alors qu'il se penche vers elle.

Le lendemain, Clarke se sent d'attaque pour la visite des clans. Ils doivent faire au plus vite, donc elle est réveillée de bonne heure et réveille toute la maison. Ils l'insultent tous mais elle évite leurs attaques.

\- Bellamy et moi partons dans quelques minutes à la Cour de l'Été.

\- Ah bon ? demande Bellamy en baillant, à peine réveillé.

\- Oui. Il faut que vous soyez tous présents ici et _en forme_ pour qu'on puisse revenir vous informer en temps réel dès qu'on a des informations.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si matinale ? demande Murphy. Je préférais quand tu étais à deux doigts de mourir hier…

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et balance un paquet de mouchoir à la figure de son ami, qui se le prend en pleine face. Bellamy part se doucher alors qu'elle ouvre le frigidaire et prend ses encas pour eux, au cas où ils en auraient besoin. Il vient quelques minutes plus tard en fourrant un bout de croissant dans sa bouche. Il passe à côté de Clarke et celle-ci sursaute lorsqu'il soulève son t-shirt.

\- Pas maintenant, pervers, dit-elle en le baissant.

\- Je veux juste regarder ta blessure, c'est toi la perverse !

La jeune femme rougit alors qu'il lève un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle lève finalement les mains pour qu'il puisse regarder, ce qu'il fait. Il se met à la hauteur de la plaie et la touche délicatement. Clarke sait que c'est presque cicatrisé. Dans tous les cas, elle n'a plus mal et ça ne risque pas de se rouvrir, donc elle peut se battre si elle en est forcée. Bellamy hoche la tête en se relevant. Il pose ses deux mains sur sa taille, toujours sous le t-shirt.

\- J'en profite vu que tu m'as insulté de pervers, dit-il en la rapprochant de lui.

Elle s'esclaffe alors qu'il l'embrasse dans le cou. Murphy passe derrière eux en faisant un bruit de vomissement, ce qui fait rire Bellamy.

\- Tu es juste jaloux, dit-il en relâchant Clarke.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis jaloux d'elle. J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon âme-sœur.

Clarke rit alors que Bellamy commence à rougir devant les clins d'œil que Murphy lui lance. Ce dernier passe finalement à côté de lui en lui pinçant les fesses, alors que Bellamy sursaute et commence à l'insulter d'abruti en le suivant. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en attendant.

\- Bellamy, je vais partir sans toi !

Ce dernier revient dans la cuisine en grommelant. Il tend sa main et prend celle de Clarke dans la sienne, avant de tamiser avec elle. Ils atterrissent rapidement devant le palais de la Cour de l'Été. Ils n'attendent même pas que les gardes préviennent Wells de leur arrivée et avancent d'eux-mêmes. Ils poussent les portes principales, et écarquillent les yeux en voyant une vingtaine de gardes pointer leur épée vers eux. Ils lèvent les bras.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… dit Bellamy, au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il hausse les épaules, sans rien dire de plus. Finalement, Wells arrive au loin et plisse des yeux en les voyants.

\- Vous pouvez baisser vos armes, ce sont des amis.

Les gardes écoutent leur Grand Seigneur. Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement en baissant les bras, alors que Wells s'avance vers eux. Il fait une rapide poignée de main à Bellamy et attire Clarke dans ses bras. Celle-ci se fige une seconde, avant de lui tapoter maladroitement le dos. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait être si amical avec elle, et Bellamy non plus vu comment il hausse les sourcils. Elle rougit en raclant sa gorge.

\- On est venus parler de ce qui s'est passé hier.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. On va dans mon bureau, vous allez tout me dire.

Clarke hoche la tête. Ils le suivent en haut des escaliers et rentrent. Wells s'adosse à son bureau en croisant les bras.

\- Notre Cour entière a été attaquée, lui dit finalement Bellamy. C'était l'armée de Pike. Octavia et Raven en ont reconnu quelques uns.

\- Ça y est, ça commence…

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils aient agis seuls. Pike a déjà dû trouver des alliés, et c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de venir voir toutes les Cour. Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de quelque chose ?

Wells fait la moue en secouant la tête, tandis que Clarke soupire en passant ses mains sur son visage. Elle savait que ça n'allait rien donner. Wells est un Grand Seigneur beaucoup trop gentil, personne ne lui parlerait de quelque chose comme ça. Elle commence à ronger ses ongles alors que Bellamy continue à réfléchir avec Wells.

\- Raven a suggéré que c'était Finn, mais Clarke ne veut pas le croire.

\- Finn ? demande Wells. Il a toujours été pacifiste, ça m'étonnerait.

\- Oui, sauf que Pike souhaite trouver Clarke. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait si Finn n'était pas embarqué dans l'histoire ?

Wells réfléchit alors que Clarke croise les bras en secouant la tête. Elle était sûre il y a quelques jours que Finn n'y était pour rien, mais elle ne sait plus désormais. Tout est confus pour elle. C'est vrai que Finn élaborait des plans lorsqu'elle était encore là, mais de là à s'allier à leur pire ennemi…

\- Est-ce que vous êtes allés le voir ? demande Wells.

\- Non, on compte le faire en dernier, répond Bellamy. Crois-moi, le revoir après tout ça ne me réjouit pas.

\- Alors imagine pour moi, marmonne Clarke.

Bellamy hoche la tête en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Wells leur propose de se reposer un peu chez lui mais ils refusent. Ils doivent continuer à demander aux autres Grands Seigneurs s'ils savent quelque chose. Clarke enlace Wells pour lui dire au revoir, avant de prendre la main de Bellamy pour tamiser à ses côtés. Elle ne sait pas où il l'emmène, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde autour d'elle. Ils sont devant une très grande maison, au milieu de l'océan. Luna approche lentement d'eux, en croisant les bras.

\- Clarke Griffin, dit-elle en la regardant. Et Bellamy Blake. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, répond Bellamy. On doit te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que tu sais qui a décidé d'attaquer notre Cour hier ?

\- J'ai entendu ça… Mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce n'est pas moi, en tout cas. Tu sais très bien que nous n'aimons pas faire couler le sang.

Clarke regarde tout autour d'elle, fascinée par le magnifique décor devant ses yeux. L'odeur de la mer est très intense, surtout lorsqu'elle tourne son visage vers l'eau. Il y a de nombreuses vagues, mais elles n'atteignent pas la petite île sur laquelle ils se trouvent. Clarke écoute la conversation entre Luna et Bellamy et est déçue lorsque Luna leur dit ne rien savoir. Elle aimerait avoir quelque chose, un indice. Luna leur propose de faire une visite. Bellamy s'apprête à refuser mais Clarke tire sur son bras.

\- Son palais est construit au milieu des eaux ! murmure-t-elle.

\- Clarke, on a autre chose à faire…

\- Quelques minutes, s'il te plait !

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel mais accepte la proposition de Luna. Celle-ci sourit en les conduisant à l'intérieur de chez elle. Clarke ouvre la bouche, émerveillée par ce qu'elle voit autour d'elle. Tous les murs sont bleus, et des éléments comme des rochers ou des encres sont présents _même_ à l'intérieur. Tout lui fait penser à la mer, et cela lui donne envie d'y aller et de plonger. Luna lui présente quelques personnes, alors que Clarke sourit en rougissant. Luna l'a aidée durant ses tâches, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait se montrer si ouverte et gentille. Ils terminent la visite au bout d'une heure, après que Clarke ait terminé de lui poser ses questions.

\- Et concernant les poissons, est-ce que…

\- Clarke, je pense qu'on va y aller.

\- Mais…

Bellamy tire son bras en la regardant durement, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas le temps. Elle soupire et acquiesce, en disant au revoir à Luna. Ils tamisent ensemble. À peine arrivée, Clarke doit frictionner ses bras tellement il fait froid.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-elle. On est chez Roan.

\- Touché.

Bellamy retire sa veste noire et la tend à Clarke, qui l'enfile directement. Il sourit en voyant à quel point celle-ci est trop grande pour elle. Ils regardent tout autour d'eux. Il n'y a rien que le silence, ils n'entendent rien d'autre. Pas une âme qui vive.

Ils avancent lentement tout en se méfiant. Ils connaissent Roan, mais pas autant que les autres Grands Seigneurs. Ils ouvrent les portes et se retrouvent dans une gigantesque entrée remplie de glace.

\- Tiens, tiens. Qui voilà…

Bellamy et Clarke tournent leurs têtes sur le côté et voient Roan avancer vers eux, ne portant rien de plus qu'un t-shirt. Clarke grelotte et claque déjà des dents, et se demande comment lui ou Bellamy font pour ne pas mourir sur place.

\- J'adore cet endroit, lui dit Bellamy. Un peu too much, peut-être, mais sympa.

\- C'est la Cour de l'Hiver, pas vrai ? Au moins j'honore mon titre, parce que chez toi… Il ne fait même pas sombre.

Bellamy esquisse un sourire avant de tendre sa main vers Roan. Ce dernier le fixe quelques secondes, avant de lui faire une poignée de main. Il fait un signe de la tête à Clarke, en souriant.

\- Toi et le Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit ? Tu as donc un faible pour les Grands Seigneurs… Je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance, dans ce cas.

\- Nous sommes âmes-sœurs, répond Bellamy en serrant les dents.

\- Est-ce que Finn est au courant ?

Clarke et Bellamy se regardent sans répondre, ce qui fait légèrement rire Roan. Il s'adosse à un mur en croisant les bras.

\- En quel honneur êtes-vous ici ? demande-t-il.

Bellamy réitère son récit pour la troisième fois de la journée. Roan se lasse au bout d'une seule minute et commence à arpenter les couloirs de sa Cour, alors qu'ils le suivent en lui expliquant tout.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème cette attaque, c'était contre _ta_ Cour.

\- Pike est la menace de nous tous. S'il s'en prend au Monde des Mortels, il s'en prendra à nous ensuite et tu le sais très bien.

Roan soupire en entrant dans une grande pièce ressemblant à une Chapelle. Clarke regarde tout autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle s'écarte des garçons pour toucher tous les bancs, en allant jusqu'à l'Autel de la Chapelle. Tout est gigantesque et majestueux, comme une petite église. Elle sursaute alors qu'une femme entre dans la pièce. Elle ne les regarde même pas, elle s'avance juste vers l'Autel et ouvre un livre devant elle.

\- La grande Prêtresse, dit Roan en s'avançant vers Clarke.

\- Quel est son rôle ? demande-t-elle.

\- Baptêmes et surtout mariage. C'est celle qui officialise les liens d'âmes-sœurs.

Clarke jette un coup d'œil à Bellamy, au loin.

\- Ça te donne des idées ? demande Roan avec un sourire narquois.

Elle baisse la tête en rougissant. Bellamy les rejoint en fronçant les sourcils. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la Prêtresse commence à se présenter. Clarke se rapproche de Bellamy en nouant ses doigts avec les siens.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils tamisent devant la Cour de Lexa. Clarke retire la veste de Bellamy et regarde toutes les feuilles mortes autour d'eux. La Cour de l'Automne.

\- C'est plutôt jo…

Elle sursaute alors que Lincoln tamise soudainement devant Bellamy et elle. Il est en sang, et tout essoufflé.

\- Lincoln ? demande Bellamy, en plissant des yeux. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de tamiser dans les autres Cours de cette façon, c'est interdit !

\- La Cour des Cauchemars est attaquée.

Bellamy ne réfléchit pas une minute de plus. Il prend la main de Clarke, la main de Lincoln et tamise sur le champ. Ils atterrissent devant l'entrée de la Cour des Cauchemars, et entendent une multitude de cris à l'intérieur. Clarke pâlit. La dernière attaque date seulement d'hier, elle ne sait pas si elle va pouvoir combattre, elle ne sait pas.

\- C'est un bain de sang, murmure Lincoln.

\- Est-ce qu'Octavia est à l'intérieur ?

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis quelques heures.

Bellamy se passe une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il regarde Clarke, qui hoche la tête. Il faut qu'ils y aillent, sinon leur peuple tout entier risque de mourir. Ils avancent parmi les débris et les corps, et arrivent dans la salle principale. Plus aucun bruit n'est audible, puisqu'ils sont tous morts. Clarke pose une main sur sa bouche en voyant le nombre de cadavres autour d'elle. Elle avance d'un pas, en enjambant le corps d'une jeune femme, qui ne doit pas être plus âgée qu'elle. Des larmes arrivent rapidement dans ses yeux en voyant tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici. C'est affreux.

Raven, Murphy et Miller tamisent alors auprès d'eux, leur épée dans leurs mains.

\- On arrive trop tard… murmure Raven.

Personne ne dit un mot de plus. Ils sont tous effarés, ils ne savent plus quoi dire. Murphy ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais les grandes portes sur le côté s'ouvrent. Plusieurs gardes armés qu'ils ne connaissent pas entrent dans la salle et, à la fin du cortège, Finn accompagné d'un homme. Pike.

Clarke se rapproche d'un coup de Bellamy, en serrant l'ourlet de son t-shirt entre ses doigts. C'est la première fois qu'elle revoit Finn depuis tout ce temps, et elle ne pensait pas avoir ce sentiment de peur courir dans ses veines. Elle regarde ce visage qu'elle avait tant aimé et haï. Les yeux de Finn la scrutent de la tête aux pieds, examinant sa cuirasse, ses bottes de combats et ses vêtements noirs. Le monde de Clarke s'écroule en le regardant. Ce n'était pas une rumeur. Finn s'est bien allié à Charles Pike.

\- Non, souffle-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Nous avons conclu un marché, lui et moi, répond Pike à sa place. Je vais te remettre à lui et, en échange, il a accepté de laisser mes armées entrer sur ses terres, qui resteront notre camp de base pendant que nous abattrons le mur entre les Mortels et nous.

\- Tu es fou, murmure Miller à l'encontre de Finn.

Clarke secoue la tête en entendant ses paroles. Elle ne sait même plus quoi dire tant elle est déconcertée. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsque Finn tend la main vers elle.

\- Clarke, appelle-t-il.

Ce geste peut faire penser à un chien, ce qui l'écœure au plus haut point. Clarke ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Elle le toise de haut en bas, le regard dur. Finn ne désespère pas.

\- Je te ramène chez nous, dit-il.

Il continue à tendre son bras, mais Clarke se rapproche de Bellamy.

\- Je ne repartirai pas avec toi, répond Clarke.

\- Oh si, répond Pike. Il faut que je remplisse ma part du contrat, et que je détruise le lien qui t'unit au Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit.

\- Non… Non, je vous en supplie, souffle Clarke.

Clarke sent Bellamy lui offrir du réconfort grâce à leur lien, mais elle panique tout de même. Est-ce que Pike aurait trouvé le moyen de briser son lien d'âme-sœur avec Bellamy ? On lui a dit que c'était impossible… Mais elle doute, désormais. Cela l'angoisse au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle ne parvient plus à bouger ou à parler, ni même à respirer.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne le laisse pas faire ça, dit-elle en regardant Finn. Je t'ai écrit que j'allais bien, que je partais de mon plein gré…

\- Non, tu n'allais pas bien, rétorque-t-il. Bellamy t'a manipulée par l'intermédiaire de ce lien. C'est pour cette raison que je m'absentais souvent. Je cherchais un moyen de te libérer, alors que toi tu es partie…

\- Je suis partie à cause de toi !

Clarke sent son sang bouillonner sous sa peau. Elle attendait avec impatience de revoir Finn pour cette confrontation, mais elle ne parvient même plus à se contrôler. Elle aimerait utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui, elle aimerait se venger, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas le bon moyen. Clarke avale sa salive.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi, Clarke. Maintenant.

Il avance de quelques pas et tend le bras pour empoigner son bras. Clarke sent ses doigts sur elle mais devient brouillard et ombre, se tamisant hors de sa portée. Pike rit doucement en voyant Finn trébucher, puis s'étaler quand Bellamy le frappe au visage. Clarke s'avance rapidement et se réfugie dans les bras de Bellamy, qui la soutient. Elle baisse le regard vers Finn, qui se relève, le visage rouge de colère. Il se relève jusqu'à retrouver sa place à côté de Pike et son armée. Il regarde Bellamy, puis Clarke, alors que Pike éclate de rire. Ils ont tout compris. _Ils ont tout compris._

\- Je ne peux pas y croire ! s'exclame Pike en souriant et en regardant Finn. Ta fiancée t'a abandonné pour celui qui lui est destiné !

Clarke respire bruyamment, morte de peur. Finn continue à la regarder, et elle voit toute la haine présente dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.

Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle le revoit, elle est sincère. Elle se met pendant une petite seconde à sa place, et se rend compte de la douleur qu'il peut éprouver en ce moment même. Le regard meurtrier de Finn se tourne alors vers Bellamy. Il montre ses dents.

\- Toi… Que lui as-tu fait ? vocifère-t-il.

\- Il n'y est pour rien, répond Clarke à sa place. C'est le destin, Finn. Je ne reviendrai pas avec toi.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ?

Finn hausse un sourcil, comme s'il savait quelque chose de secret… Et de cruel. Bellamy ne répond pas, il resserre son bras autour de la taille de Clarke en le toisant du regard. Pike adresse un signe de tête aux gardes postés près de l'entrée par laquelle Finn et lui sont apparus, et les portes de la salle se rouvrent à nouveau. Une peur intense saisit Clarke à la vue des gardes qui trainent Octavia, bâillonnée et ligotée. Bellamy relâche son emprise sur Clarke, et elle sent son cœur se briser en mille morceaux à côté d'elle. Pike s'approche d'Octavia et la force à s'agenouiller.

\- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher ! hurle Lincoln à côté d'eux.

Octavia lève la tête et le regarde, les yeux remplis d'angoisse. Deux gardes s'approchent soudainement d'eux et empoignent Clarke. Celle-ci pousse un cri aigu. Bellamy et Raven s'approchent mais Pike sort un poignard en le plaçant sur la gorge d'Octavia. Bellamy se fige, ne sachant quoi faire. Clarke le regarde, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle envoie une vague de pouvoir vers les gardes, qui résistent à sa magie. Elle les pousse et commence à courir mais ils la retiennent et la frappent au visage. Clarke regarde une dernière fois Bellamy, avant de tomber à genoux et pousser un cri qui se répercute sur tous les murs autour d'eux. Une explosion de lumière blanche jaillit de son corps, comme elle l'avait fait devant Bellamy quelques jours auparavant. Grâce à ce pouvoir, elle souhaite passer un message à Bellamy. Elle veut qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle est en train de faire… Le rôle qu'elle doit prendre.

La lumière s'éteint et elle reste recroquevillée au sol, la tête entre ses mains. Le silence retombe. Tout le monde la contemple avec stupeur. Elle abaisse ses mains, relève la tête et regarde autour d'elle, avant de s'arrêter sur Finn.

\- Finn ? souffle-t-elle.

Il reste figé. Pike dévisage Clarke, les sourcils froncés. Celle-ci bat plusieurs fois des paupières, comme si elle rassemblait ses esprits. Elle regarde Bellamy, Raven, Miller… Et tous ses amis. Elle voit la stupeur et le désarroi sur le visage de Bellamy alors qu'elle se relève, s'écarte de lui et se rapproche de Finn.

\- Finn, répète-t-elle. Où sommes…

\- Clarke, murmure Bellamy, derrière elle.

\- Que m'as-tu fait ? demande-t-elle d'une voix rauque à Bellamy.

Elle transmet des mots à Bellamy : « _Je t'en prie, joue le jeu_ ». Elle espère qu'il reçoit ses mots. Bellamy semble comprendre ce qu'elle essaye de faire, puisqu'il prend un rôle à son tour.

\- Comment as-tu pu te libérer ? dit-il finalement, sous les regards incrédules de ses amis.

\- Quoi ? rétorque Finn.

Clarke se tourne vers Finn en ignorant sa haine envers lui. Il faut qu'elle y arrive, il faut qu'elle fasse abstraction de tout son ressentiment. Elle sent une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

\- Ne le laisse plus me reprendre, ne le laisse plus me…

Clarke pleure de plus belle sans finir sa phrase. Elle n'a même pas à se forcer tant elle est bouleversé par l'épreuve qu'elle est en train de s'imposer. Elle comprend qu'elle gagne la partie lorsque Finn murmure son nom en s'approchant d'elle. Elle utilise à nouveau son lien avec son petit ami. _Sors d'ici, Bellamy. Fais sortir nos amis d'ici. _

\- Je ne veux plus retourner là-bas, souffle-t-elle.

\- Alors on va détruire ce lien entre le Seigneur et toi, répond Finn.

Clarke sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsque Finn prononce ses mots. Malheureusement, elle ne peut rien dire, sinon elle grillerait sa couverture. Sinon, elle aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Elle hoche simplement la tête en sanglotant. Finn pense que c'est parce qu'elle est soulagée, mais c'est faux. Au contraire, elle est désespérée.

\- Vas-y, murmure Clarke. Romps ce lien d'amour avec lui.

\- Non ! s'écrie Bellamy.

Le cœur de Clarke se brise en entendant le cri de Bellamy. Finn observe Bellamy, mais Clarke s'approche de lui et se place juste devant, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Plus de morts ni de massacres, sanglote-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Ramène-moi chez nous et laisse-les repartir. Dis au roi que cela fait partie de votre accord.

Miller la regarde au loin, et elle lit dans ses yeux qu'il a compris lui aussi le rôle qu'elle est en train de jouer. Elle est en train d'essayer de les sauver. Pour tous les efforts et les sacrifices qu'ils ont accomplis, elle leur doit ça. _Libère Octavia et va-t'en_, répète-elle à Bellamy. Les yeux de Finn rencontrent ceux de Clarke.

\- Ramène-moi, implore-t-elle.

\- Romps ce lien, dit alors Finn à Pike. Romps ce lien, laisse-les repartir et finissons-en.

\- Non, répète Bellamy.

\- Je me moque qu'elle te soit destinée, gronde Finn. Je me moque des droits que tu crois avoir sur elle. Elle est à moi, et un jour, je te ferai payer toutes les souffrances que tu lui as fait endurer.

Clarke avale difficilement sa salive et tourne son visage vers Bellamy, qui la regarde. Elle recule légèrement et heurte le torse de Finn. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke. Bellamy secoue la tête.

\- Ne fais pas ça, murmure-t-il.

Pike tend alors le doigt dans la direction de Clarke. Elle hurle soudainement en sentant la douleur qui ravage sa poitrine et son bras gauche. Bellamy tombe sur ses genoux, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Clarke se débat en sanglotant et l'entend prononcer son nom. Un craquement retentit et le monde se fend en deux lorsque le lien cède.

Elle n'a soudainement plus mal. Finn remonte la manche gauche de Clarke. La peau de son avant-bras est désormais vierge de tout tatouage. Elle sanglote, alors qu'il la prend dans ses bras. Son odeur lui donne la nausée. Elle tourne la tête et voit Miller et Lincoln libérer Octavia et la prendre par la taille, en l'aidant à marcher vers Bellamy. Ce dernier est toujours sur le sol, le visage levé vers elle.

\- Vous êtes libre de partir, dit alors Pike en s'adressant à Bellamy.

_Ne lutte pas, ne dis rien_. Le silence lui répond. Clarke regarde une dernière fois ses amis, qui lui rendent son regard. Ils sont blessés, elle le sait, elle le voit, mais leur visage est tout de même rempli d'amour. Elle tamise avec Finn, Pike et les gardes.

Bellamy regarde toujours le mur devant lui, en se relevant lentement. Il se tourne vers ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ? murmure Murphy.

\- Clarke a fait semblant de se libérer de l'envoûtement que je lui avais soi-disant fait subir… Elle a demandé à Finn de la ramener chez eux à condition de nous laisser repartir.

\- Et votre lien ? demande Raven.

\- Elle a demandé au roi de le rompre et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

\- C'est impossible… Un lien comme ça ne peut être brisé.

Ils se regardent tous, une main sur la bouche. Bellamy ne répond rien pour le moment, il les regarde simplement. Il renifle et essuie finalement ses joues.

\- En effet, c'est impossible.

Ils le regardent tous. Le cœur de Bellamy se brise à l'idée du sacrifice que Clarke a accompli pour lui, pour sa famille et ses amis. Bellamy les regarde un à un, pour qu'ils écoutent bien ses prochains mots.

\- En réalité, Pike a rompu le marché que nous avions conclu au Mont Weather, car il l'a confondu avec notre lien d'amour.

Raven éclate finalement de rire en le regardant. Bellamy sourit légèrement en voyant à quel point ses amis sont heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

\- Il faut qu'on aille la chercher, dit alors Murphy.

\- Non, répond Bellamy. Clarke m'a juré qu'elle détruira Finn, et elle le fera… De l'intérieur. Maintenant, c'est une espionne chez nos ennemis. Elle saura tout ce qu'entreprendra Pike, elle connaîtra tous ses déplacements et tous ses projets… Et elle nous en informera.

Bellamy sent qu'ils ne sont pas tous d'accord avec son idée. Raven semble l'être, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Murphy et Octavia, qui étaient très proches de Clarke. Octavia secoue la tête.

\- C'est ton âme sœur, pas ton espionne, lui dit-elle.

\- C'est mon âme sœur et mon espionne, répond Bellamy. Et c'est également la Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit.

\- Quoi ? souffle Raven.

Ils regardent tous Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils. Celui-ci racle sa gorge en les regardant à son tour.

\- Si Finn avait relevé la manche droite de Clarke, il aurait vu un autre tatouage sur son avant-bras, un tatouage à l'identique du premier. Il a été fait il y a quelques heures, à la Cour de l'Hiver, devant la Prêtresse de Roan. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a eu l'idée. Elle est devenue à cet instant ma Grande Dame.

Murphy commence à rire en entendant le récit, ce qui fait sourire Bellamy. Il savait qu'ils allaient être étonnés d'apprendre ça, mais il est soulagé de le faire et de le dire à voix haute. Cette décision s'est faite très rapidement, et il ne le regrette pas. C'est ce qui a sauvé leur lien.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour notre Cour ? demande Lincoln.

\- Clarke est désormais la Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit, et mon égale en tout. Elle portera ma couronne et prendra place sur un trône à côté du mien. Elle ne sera jamais tenue à l'écart de rien. Elle sera ma reine.

Ils hochent tous la tête.

\- Tu veux donc dire que notre Grande Dame est en ce moment même aux mains de l'ennemi ? murmure Octavia.

\- Je veux dire que notre Grande Dame a accompli un sacrifice pour sa Cour… Et que nous agirons en temps et en heure.

Bellamy s'avance et sort de la Cour des Cauchemars, ses amis derrière lui. Bellamy sait qu'il n'entendra plus Clarke durant un long moment, puisqu'elle sera trop loin pour utiliser la communication par pensée. Lorsqu'ils avaient leur marché ensemble, il avait pu ressentir sa détresse puisque son tatouage lui avait fait mal. Maintenant, il ne sait pas s'il pourra communiquer avec elle. Il sait juste qu'elle s'en sortira, parce que c'est Clarke. Elle s'en sort toujours. Il pense à elle et à son retour à la Cour du Printemps, notamment ce qu'elle va pouvoir dire à Finn…

Finn dépose Clarke sur l'allée de gravier qui mène à l'entrée de son palais. Celle-ci avait oublié combien tout était calme dans cette Cour… Et vide. Tout est aussi ravissant qu'autrefois, mais elle voit désormais les portes derrière lesquelles il l'avait cloîtrée. Elle sourit malgré sa douleur.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramenée ici, dit-elle.

Son cœur se brise en pensant à Bellamy. Il a parfaitement joué son rôle. Elle pense à ce qu'ils ont fait à la Cour de l'Hiver, à peine quelques heures auparavant. Lorsqu'il lui a à nouveau demandé d'être sa Grande Dame, elle n'a plus hésité. Elle le voulait, et le veut toujours. Elle a prononcé les vœux qui la liaient éternellement à lui et à la Cour de la Nuit, et maintenant, elle peut toujours sentir ce lien intact qu'elle chérit tant. Elle dissimule ces pensées et se laisse aller contre Finn.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ou un cauchemar, murmure-t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

\- Tu n'as jamais pu t'échapper ? demande-t-il.

\- Je le voulais, mais sans savoir comment.

Finn hoche la tête. Il se penche légèrement vers elle et pose son front contre le sien. Clarke ferme les yeux, en pensant à tout sauf à ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Il caresse lentement sa joue, et elle fait tout pour ne pas frissonner de dégoût. Il éloigne finalement son visage.

\- Va te reposer, nous parlerons ensuite.

Il la prend par la taille et l'entraîne vers l'entrée du palais. Elle appuie sa tête contre son épaule, alors qu'il resserre son bras autour d'elle. Ils continuent d'avancer.

Et c'est ainsi que, sans le soupçonner, Finn mena la Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit au cœur de son territoire.

* * *

**Bonsooooooir !**

**TADAM ! Je pense que vous allez m'en vouloir énormément à la fin de ce chapitre... Retrouvailles entre Finn et Clarke, et surtout CLarke de retour à la Cour du Printemps, aux côtés de Finn ! Ne vous en faites pas, Bellamy et Clarke vont bien se retrouver à un moment ou un autre... Mais il va falloir patienter. Vous allez bien, quand même ?**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour les retrouvailles (ou pas) Bellarke !**

**\- Amandine.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Clarke fixe devant elle le tableau qu'elle vient de peindre. Ce tableau est un pur mensonge. Un joli mensonge aux couleurs vives, un jaillissement de fleurs rose pâle et de rayons de soleil. Avec ce tableau, on a l'impression que Clarke est en paix avec elle-même, qu'elle est heureuse d'être de retour dans la Cour du Printemps, mais tout ça n'est qu'un rôle. Un rôle qu'elle joue depuis maintenant deux mois.

La jeune femme regarde par-delà la fenêtre, en soupirant. Elle resserre ses doigts sur le pinceau dans sa main en repensant à son statut. Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit. Elle pense au tatouage présent sur son bras droit. Elle garde toujours des manches longues, et Finn n'a jamais essayé d'aller plus loin. La seule fois où il s'est interrogé, Clarke a mis un bandage autour en lui expliquant que Bellamy l'avait blessée. Bien-sûr, il n'a pas posé plus de questions, il a juste maudit Bellamy sans chercher à comprendre. Elle pense à son petit ami, loin d'elle en ce moment même. Elle sent toujours le lien présent entre eux, mais elle ne peut pas communiquer avec lui. La jeune femme a essayé, pourtant, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle est trop loin. Elle sait juste qu'elle doit jouer son rôle dans ce palais pour pouvoir les détruire de l'intérieur.

Clarke soupire alors que le pinceau se consume entre ses doigts. Elle souffle sur les cendres vers la fenêtre. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs ici, tant elle ne respire plus aux côtés de Finn. Elle ferme les yeux. Peut-être qu'une fois sa mission accomplie elle fera brûler ce palais, à son tour.

\- Clarke ?

La jeune femme ouvre soudainement les yeux. Elle tourne la tête et plaque un sourire sur son visage. Elle ne comprend toujours pas comment Finn fait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point ce sourire est faux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Je viens de finir une toile, dit-elle en regardant son œuvre.

Il hume et s'approche d'elle. Clarke ferme les yeux alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et les caresse délicatement. Cela fait quelques semaines qu'il tente à nouveau des rapprochements avec elle, mais qu'elle refuse. Elle sait qu'il est patient, mais elle a peur qu'il s'énerve au bout d'un moment… Mais elle ne peut pas se forcer à être tendre avec lui, à l'embrasser ou le toucher alors que Bellamy est en permanence dans ses pensées.

\- On va aller manger ? demande-t-il.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins.

Il acquiesce et se penche en avant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Clarke l'entend repartir et se lève de sa chaise. Elle prend sa bouteille d'eau sur le côté et verse l'intégralité sur sa toile. De la peinture dégouline sur le sol devant ses yeux. Elle serre le poing et transforme la toile en glace. Elle sourit. Elle n'utilise presque plus ses pouvoirs depuis qu'elle est dans cette Cour, pour ne pas alarmer Finn de sa force. Elle essaye de ne plus les utiliser, mais cela lui manque quand même. Elle a hâte de rentrer chez elle pour les utiliser à nouveau.

Elle descend les escaliers et rentre dans la salle à manger. Elle sourit en voyant Finn déjà attablé avec Jasper et Monty.

\- La voilà !

C'est le seul avantage qu'elle a pu trouver à revenir à la Cour du Printemps. Elle est heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses deux amis, qu'elle aime énormément. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils la suivent dans sa Cour… Malheureusement, ils sont beaucoup trop attachés à Finn. Bien-sûr, ce dernier ne leur donne pas beaucoup de liberté, mais ils auraient du mal à le trahir.

\- Vous m'attendiez ? demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à sa place.

\- Bien-sûr que non, j'ai presque fini, répond Jasper.

Clarke rit en mettant des cuillerées de haricots et de pâtes dans son assiette. Elle grignote en écoutant la conversation de ses deux amis sur la soirée dans quelques heures. Le Solciste d'Été. Il y a un an jour pour jour, elle se mettait en couple avec Finn. Quand elle repense à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis… L'enfermement de Finn, le sauvetage de Bellamy, elle qui devient Immortelle, elle qui devient Grande Dame… Elle aimerait tellement en parler avec Jasper et Monty, mais c'est impossible. Elle doit se taire.

\- On va te trouver une tenue pour ce soir, lui dit Finn.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : une robe rose ? raille-t-elle.

\- De quoi tu te plains ? Tu étais toujours habillée en noir là-bas…

Oui, et elle aimait ça.

Clarke sort de son bain le soir même en sachant pertinemment que sa servante, du nom de Roma, l'attend derrière la porte. Elle se regarde dans la glace et enroule son corps avec son peignoir. Elle égoutte ses cheveux avec une serviette et les laisse sécher à l'air libre. Lorsqu'elle revient dans sa chambre, Roma est assise sur son lit, comme elle l'avait imaginé.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Clarke en haussant un sourcil. Tu es là pour m'aider à me préparer au Solciste.

\- Touché.

Clarke sourit légèrement en s'asseyant devant son miroir. Roma arrive à côté d'elle et commence à lui appliquer du fard à paupière et du mascara. Clarke aime beaucoup Roma, puisqu'elle est simple et gentille. Elle aimerait bien qu'elle l'accompagne à la Cour de la Nuit, après toute cette histoire. Clarke regarde un petit moment sur le côté et fronce les sourcils en voyant la robe noire qu'elle mettait continuellement à la Cour de la Nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ?

\- Je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être la porter ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Ja… Jamais de la vie. Je préfèrerai que tu la brûles.

Clarke baisse les yeux alors que ses joues prennent une légère teinte rouge. Elle ne sait pas si c'était un test de la part de Roma, mais en tout cas elle est contente de sa réponse. Bien-sûr qu'elle aurait aimé la porter, mais elle ne peut pas. On ne porte rien de noir dans la Cour du Printemps. Tout est blanc, tout est rose, tout est _faux_. Roma lui applique un peu de rouge à lèvres, et la fixe en terminant.

\- J'étais ici ce jour-là, tu sais, dit-elle. J'ai vu arriver le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit. Je l'ai vu te prendre dans ses bras et t'emmener. Je ne l'ai pas empêché.

Clarke réprime ses larmes dans ses yeux. Elle ne peut pas pleurer, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. La seule évocation de Bellamy la rend triste et heureuse en même temps.

\- Je n'en ai jamais rien dit ni à lui ni aux autres, continue Roma. Je les ai laissés croire à un enlèvement… Mais tu te cramponnais à lui et il était prêt à nous massacrer tous à cause de ce qui était arrivé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Bellamy lever la main sur un seul de ses serviteurs au Mont Weather. Il s'en est pris aux partisans d'Ontari, oui. Mais jamais aux faibles, jamais à ceux qui étaient sans défense.

\- C'est un monstre, rétorque Clarke en tremblant.

Elle se lève de sa chaise et tourne le dos à Roma, pour ne pas que celle-ci voit son désarroi sur son visage. Clarke n'aime pas parler de Bellamy parce que ça lui fait mal. Elle aimerait juste être dans ses bras en ce moment même, et pas coincée dans ce palais, aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle déteste plus que tout. Elle s'éloigne de Roma mais celle-ci n'en démord pas et continue à parler.

\- On raconte que tu es revenue de chez lui transformée… En mal. Je n'ai raconté à personne qu'au contraire, tu étais enfin rétablie.

\- Roma…

\- Ma cousine travaille au palais de Wells, à la Cour de l'Été. Elle m'a assuré que tu étais bien portante, gaie et heureuse.

\- C'était une comédie qu'il m'a forcée à jouer, réplique Clarke.

\- Si tu le dis.

Clarke ferme les yeux une petite seconde pour se reprendre, et file vers son armoire. Elle l'ouvre et regarde les robes à l'intérieur, ne sachant pas laquelle porter pour ce soir. Roma se met à ses côtés et regarde à son tour, alors que Clarke la laisse faire, encore surprise par la conversation qu'elle vient d'avoir avec elle. Fox sort finalement une robe couleur crème.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais portée, dit-elle.

Clarke hoche la tête en faisant tomber son peignoir sur le sol et en enfilant délicatement la robe que Roma lui tend. Elle se regarde dans le miroir. Effectivement, cette robe lui va bien, mais les affaires noires de sa Cour lui manquent vraiment. Elle laisse Roma la coiffer et est heureuse de voir que celle-ci ne parle plus de ce qu'elle a pu voir chez Bellamy ou non.

La fête du Solstice d'été est telle que Clarke se la rappelait : serpentins, rubans et guirlandes de fleurs à foison, tonneaux de vin et de bière partout dans la salle et afflux d'Immortels aux célébrations. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle peut se balader sans soucis et sans peur. Elle peut montrer qui elle est. Enfin… La couverture qu'elle doit porter.

\- Un verre ?

Clarke accepte le verre que Finn lui tend et sourit. Elle regarde au loin les Immortels danser et rire ensemble. Même si elle est dans cette Cour, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse en voyant ce spectacle. Finn s'absente pour faire la connaissance de certains Immortels alors que Clarke reste aux côtés de Jasper et Monty. Elle part vers le buffet se servir un nouveau verre.

\- Clarke Griffin ? Je suis surpris de te voir ici.

Clarke se fige avant de se tourner vers le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de l'Été, Wells. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu étais en couple avec Bellamy et tu cherchais même à éliminer Finn, pas vrai ?

\- Je peux tout expliquer, dit-elle en commençant à trembler.

\- En haut dans dix minutes ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête alors que Wells lui fait un sourire qui se veut rassurant et s'éloigne. Elle avale cul sec son verre en sentant ses mains devenir moites sous ses gants blancs. Clarke fait confiance à Wells parce que c'est le cas de Bellamy, mais il faut juste qu'il la croit. Elle monte les escaliers et attend juste devant sa chambre, en faisant les cent pas. Wells arrive quelques minutes après et la rejoint. Elle le tire dans sa chambre alors qu'il s'assoit au bout de son lit.

\- Écoute, Wells. Je… Je suis revenue dans cette Cour, oui, mais seulement parce que j'y ai été forcée. Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Pour sauver Bellamy.

\- Attends…

\- C'est Finn ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est Finn qui s'est allié avec Charles Pike, c'est lui qui a terrassé ma Cour.

Wells écarquille les yeux, ce qui encourage Clarke à tout lui raconter. Elle lui parle de son bonheur dans la Cour de la Nuit, de la guerre qui est arrivée dans la Cour et de la découverte de Finn. Elle lui explique que Pike a brisé le marché fait au Mont Weather parce qu'il l'a simplement confondu avec leur lien d'âmes-sœurs. Elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle sait.

\- Donc tu es ici pour connaître les plans de Finn… murmure-t-il.

\- Oui… Il a un meeting avec Pike demain. Je serai présente.

\- Tu es donc une espionne…

\- Oui… En tant que Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit.

Wells ouvre la bouche, choqué par ce qu'elle vient tout juste de lui dire. Il se lève finalement et la prend dans ses bras pour la féliciter, alors qu'elle rit. Elle ferme les yeux contre lui. Elle est heureuse d'avoir pu dire son secret à quelqu'un, notamment Wells. Elle lui fait confiance.

\- Je ne dirais rien, dit-il finalement en la regardant. Tu sais toi-même que je suis plus de ton côté et celui de Bellamy que du côté de Finn. Ce qu'il a fait… Ça me répugne.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai juste hâte que ça se termine pour retrouver Bellamy. D'ailleurs, à son sujet…

\- Il va bien, répond Wells en souriant. J'ai croisé Raven et Octavia il n'y a pas longtemps. Tout le monde va bien.

Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement en souriant. Elle sent des larmes affluer dans ses yeux, qu'elle essaye de repousser. Elle ne veut pas pleurer alors qu'elle est si près du but, mais ça commence réellement à être dur. Deux mois sans lui… C'est invivable.

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de la Cour des Cauchemars ? demande-t-elle.

\- Beaucoup sont morts là-bas, mais d'autre se sont cachés dans les grottes. McCreary est toujours vivant, c'est ce que Raven m'a dit. La Cour se reconstruit.

Clarke acquiesce, écoutant les paroles de son ami. Elle est contente de voir qu'il reste des survivants, c'est le principal. Wells part finalement de la chambre, en la laissant toute seule un instant. Clarke sèche ses larmes et souffle plusieurs fois de suite pour se donner contenance. Elle sort à son tour.

La jeune femme descend les escaliers et reprend une respiration normale en rejoignant ses amis. Elle reste avec eux alors que Finn les rejoint en se servant un verre. Clarke tourne le visage vers lui. Un an plus tôt jour pour jour, il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Un an auparavant, elle avait dansé au milieu de cette foule, insouciante et joyeuse pour la première fois de sa vie, certaine qu'elle ne serait plus jamais aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux danser avec moi ? demande finalement Finn.

\- Oh… Oui, bien-sûr.

Il tend sa main et prend celle de Clarke dans la sienne. Elle racle sa gorge et le suit au milieu de la piste de danse. La musique est lente, et Finn la guise sur son rythme. Clarke noue ses bras autour de ses épaules et pose son front contre son épaule. Le contact de son corps la répugne au plus haut point désormais. Il caresse son dos de haut en bas alors qu'elle frisonne de dégoût. Ils n'échangent pas un seul mot pendant les trois danses, et elle interrompt leur slow pour aller manger quelque chose au buffet.

Ils restent côte à côte, sans rien dire. Clarke boit quelques gorgées de son verre, de temps en temps. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Finn s'est allié avec un tyran et qu'il ait tué des centaines de personnes simplement dans le but de la retrouver. Certains penseraient à un acte fou d'amour, mais pas elle. C'est tout le contraire. C'est toxique, c'est insensé. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

\- Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle en reposant son verre.

\- Clarke…

Finn s'approche d'elle alors qu'elle lève la tête et le regarde. Il se penche légèrement en avant, comme s'il voulait déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Clarke a un mouvement de recul.

\- Finn, je…

\- Clarke, je suis désolé… Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Clarke ne peut rien dire, mais elle aimerait tellement le frapper lorsqu'il prononce ces mots. Il ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte mais il lui en a fait dans le passé, du mal.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête, murmure-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne dit rien de plus. Elle se retourne juste et part dans sa chambre. Elle claque la porte derrière elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle n'en peut plus, elle veut partir. Un jour, un jour. Elle aimerait que Bellamy vienne la chercher, mais elle sait que c'est impossible. Ça compromettrait _tout_. Elle doit juste attendre.

Le lendemain, Clarke croise les bras en voyant Pike arriver dans le palais, accompagné de deux hommes.

\- Ses émissaires, murmure Jasper pour lui expliquer. Eris et Bron.

Clarke serre les dents en hochant la tête et en les fixant. Pike s'approche doucement d'elle et lui fait un signe de tête.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

\- Moi de même, murmure-t-elle.

Elle le suit en compagnie de Finn dans le bureau de celui-ci. Elle reste derrière, les bras croisés, pour ne pas leur montrer qu'elle s'intéresse à ce qu'ils disent. Elle veut faire profil bas. Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'elle est présente pour ça. Finn sort la carte d'Arkadia qu'il lui avait montrée une fois et la pose sur son bureau. Pike se place devant.

\- Si on parvient à s'allier avec la Cour de l'Automne, on aurait une armée assez grande pour abattre ce Mur contre les Mortels.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Avec la vôtre, la mienne et celle de Lexa… Vingt mille personnes. On commence par aller voir l'Automne, puis l'Hiver. Roan sera de notre côté. On détruira les Mortels et on aura l'ascension sur la Cour de Bellamy.

Clarke se sent défaillir au fond de la salle. _Vingt mille personnes_… Vingt mille personnes pour terrasser ce Mur et tuer tous les Mortels y habitant, sans compter régner comme a pu le faire Ontari... Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Pourquoi faire ça ?

\- Pardon ? demande Pike en se tournant vers elle.

\- Détruire le Monde des Mortels ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez si menacé par eux que vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de les tuer ?

\- De quel droit…

\- Oh, désolée, est-ce que j'ai blessé votre égo ?

Pike s'approche d'elle, une lueur assassine dans le regard. Clarke continue à le regarder sans broncher ou sans même reculer. Elle n'a pas peur de lui, et elle aime beaucoup le provoquer. Ça marche sur lui. Finn s'approche derrière et lui lance un regard noir, alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle se tourne finalement vers Pike.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été libérée de la Cour de la Nuit que j'approuve ce que vous faites. Pourquoi détruire les Mortels alors qu'ils sont innocents et qu'ils ne vous feraient aucun mal ?

\- Peu importe. Leur Monde est inutile désormais. _ILS _sont inutiles pour notre Monde. Ils ne sont pas comme nous.

\- Sans doute. Ils sont plus civilisés.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus et sort du bureau, en prenant une grande inspiration. C'est dangereux ce qu'elle fait, mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. C'est beaucoup trop dur de ne rien dire. Elle n'aurait jamais pu être dans cette Cour, même si elle n'avait pas rencontré Bellamy. Elle aurait étouffé. Il faut qu'elle y aille, elle ne veut plus rester une seule seconde de plus ici. Elle a eu toutes les informations qu'elle voulait, et maintenant elle doit en informer au plus vite sa Cour.

La jeune femme dévale les marches de cette Cour et sort au grand air. Elle se fige en voyant deux gardes de Pike, devant elle. Elle avale sa salive, alors que Jasper et Monty arrivent près d'elle.

\- Clarke, voici Byrne et Sinclair. Ils vont rester quelques jours avec nous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pike nous a chargé de veiller sur vous, explicite Byrne.

Clarke fronce les sourcils. Bien-sûr, le jour où elle souhaite partir, Pike lui a assigné des _putains_ de gardes. Elle secoue la tête et remonte les escaliers, en ouvrant la porte du bureau d'un geste de la main. Pike lève un sourcil dans sa direction, et soupire en disant à Finn qu'il va attendre plus loin. Il franchit la porte alors que Clarke regarde Finn, furieuse.

\- Il m'a assigné des gardes ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Je le sais, c'est moi qui l'y ai autorisé.

\- Excuse-moi ? Tu te prends pour qui au juste ? Mon père ?

\- Non, ton fiancé !

\- Mon fiancé ? Je n'ai jamais dit oui à ta pseudo demande en fiançailles, donc tu n'as aucun droit sur…

Finn explose de rage. Des meubles volent en éclats, des fenêtres se fissurent et se brisent, et Clarke n'a pas le temps de se protéger. Le bureau la heurte de plein fouet, l'expédiant contre les étagères, et elle le sent dans chaque partie de son corps. Ses genoux atterrissent rudement sur le tapis et Finn surgit devant elle, les mains tremblantes. Un liquide tiède coule sur la joue de Clarke – du sang.

\- Clarke, excuse-moi…

\- C'est bon, répond-elle.

Il l'aide à se relever et regarde sa blessure. Elle tremble des pieds à la tête, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a peur. Non. Elle tremble parce qu'elle doit se retenir d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'envoyer valser à son tour. Et elle le fera un jour, elle le sait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demande Jasper en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Tu es fou ? rétorque à son tour Monty.

Ils arrivent vers Clarke et la prennent par les épaules en l'entrainant en dehors de la pièce. Elle entend à peine ce qu'ils disent à cause du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Ils l'entrainent dans sa chambre, et elle se regarde dans le miroir. Elle a une entaille sous sa pommette, et son cou et ses mains sont couverts de petites écorchures. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et laisse Jasper essuyer son sang avec un gant mouillé.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis souvent de son côté, marmonne Jasper. Mais ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment même. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

Clarke lui dit qu'elle est fatiguée, donc ils la laissent tranquille dans sa chambre. Elle sait que sa blessure va rapidement guérir, ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est ces gardes qu'on lui a assigné. Elle va devoir s'échapper d'eux pour pouvoir s'échapper de cet endroit. Elle s'allonge dans son lit en fermant les yeux. Demain. Elle partira demain.

Cependant, elle se rend rapidement compte que cela ne sera pas si facile. Ils restent en permanence derrière son cul. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils sont désagréables. Ils critiquent ce qu'elle fait, ils jugent ses actes, et ça commence réellement à l'exaspérer. Elle ne peut pas partir.

\- Moi j'aurais mis de la peinture bleue à gauche, dit Byrne en croisant les bras.

\- Ah oui ? Plutôt à droite, j'aurais dit… rétorque Sinclair.

\- Peut-être que vous voulez prendre ma place ? demande Clarke. Vous voulez vous mettre à la peinture ?

Ils ne répondent pas et lui lancent un regard noir. Clarke se lève de son tabouret et part dans la salle à manger, en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en attendant ses amis. Ils arrivent quelques temps après et commencent à manger tous ensemble.

\- Tes chiens de garde sont toujours là ? demande Jasper.

\- Tais-toi, grogne Finn.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette décision. Clarke n'en pouvait plus de toi parce que tu l'enfermais et maintenant tu lui assignes des gardes du corps ? C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Je suis ton Grand Seigneur, Jasper. Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton.

Jasper secoue la tête et continue à manger dans le silence. Clarke ne dit rien. Elle est heureuse de voir que Jasper la défend, mais elle ne veut pas que Finn se venge sur lui. Tout sauf ça.

Une semaine plus tard, elle sent qu'elle est sur le fil du rasoir. Elle s'énerve de plus en plus contre Pike, ce qui attire l'attention de Byrne et Sinclair. Ils savent qu'elle ment, elle le sait. Elle doit partir.

La jeune femme se lève de son lit le soir même, lorsque la nuit tombe. Elle reste la plus discrète possible en prenant le sac à dos qu'elle a préparé un peu avant, et en sortant de sa chambre. Elle ouvre sa porte et pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant les chaises de Byrne et Sinclair vides. Elle a attendu qu'ils fassent leurs rondes, et ça a marché. Clarke s'éclipse de sa chambre et parcourt le couloir. Elle serre les dents alors que le sol grince parfois sous ses pieds. Elle atteint l'escalier et le descend. Elle est soulagée de voir la porte juste devant elle, mais quelqu'un porte soudainement un coup contre sa tempe. Elle tombe sur le sol en gémissant.

\- Je savais que tu mentais, gronde Byrne en la surplombant. Pike avait raison.

Clarke n'a même pas le temps de réagir. Byrne se penche vers elle, ouvre sa bouche de force et verse un liquide chaud à l'intérieur. Clarke n'a d'autre choix que de l'avaler, en toussant. Byrne se remet droite en souriant. Clarke cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour se remettre de ses émotions, et tend le bras en avant en envoyant son pouvoir vers Byrne. Cependant, celle-ci recule un peu à cause de la secousse, mais reste debout.

\- Ce que tu viens d'avaler va bloquer tes pouvoirs pendant plusieurs heures. Je me suis dit que ça allait me servir.

Clarke gémit sur le sol en essayant une nouvelle fois de se servir de ses pouvoirs, sans grand succès. Elle prend son sac à dos derrière elle et essaye d'arracher le couteau sur le côté, mais Byrne lui assène un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Clarke ne bouge plus pendant un moment, sonnée par le coup. Elle resserre finalement ses doigts sur le couteau, alors que Byrne la chevauche en serrant ses mains autour de son cou. Clarke n'a plus le temps de réfléchir. Elle décroche le couteau et tranche la gorge de Byrne. Du sang jaillit de sa blessure sur le visage de Clarke, alors qu'elle pousse Byrne sur le côté. Elle tousse et se relève en s'essuyant le visage. Byrne gigote quelques secondes sur le sol, avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Non !

Clarke se retourne subitement et croise le regard de Sinclair. Celui-ci regarde sa coéquipière, avant de se tourner vers Clarke, le regard noir. Il commence à se ruer vers elle alors qu'elle recule en courant à son tour. Elle sait très bien où elle va. Elle part dans le fond de la salle à manger et casse violemment la vitre contenant toutes les armes de la Cour. Elle se blesse, mais elle s'en fiche. La jeune femme empoigne une épée et se tourne en la brandissant en avant, en fermant les yeux. Elle entend un bruit de chair s'enfonçant sur la lame, alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Sinclair se retrouve devant elle, empalé par l'épée. Elle le laisse tomber sur le sol en étouffant un sanglot. Même s'ils l'empêchaient de partir, elle aurait préféré ne pas les tuer. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle n'a pas pu les assommer avec ses pouvoirs, cette fois-ci.

Clarke quitte la salle à manger et replace son sac à dos sur son épaule. Elle se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Clarke.

Elle se fige sur place. Elle se tourne et mord sa lèvre en voyant Jasper et Monty devant elle. Ils ont les yeux écarquillés en voyant le sang sur son visage, et le corps de Byrne sur le sol. Clarke renifle.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Clarke… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir ?

\- Je veux rejoindre Bellamy.

Sa voix tremble lorsqu'elle prononce cette phrase, alors qu'une larme roule sur sa joue. C'est la première fois qu'elle peut dire ces mots à voix haute, et c'est étrange de le dire à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils s'approchent d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? demandent-ils.

\- Il ne m'a jamais envoutée, murmure-t-elle. Je suis partie à la Cour de la Nuit par choix. Je n'aimais pas Bellamy au début, mais j'ai appris à le connaître… Et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. Nous… Nous nous aimons. Nous nous aimons vraiment, je vous l'assure.

\- Mais alors pourquoi es-tu revenue ici ?

\- Pour que Finn ne tue pas mes amis… Ma famille.

Clarke pose ses mains sur ses yeux en sanglotant. Elle essaye d'essuyer ses larmes mais d'autres coulent encore et encore. Elle est tellement soulagée de dire tout ça. La jeune femme regarde Jasper et Monty, en espérant qu'ils ne disent rien. Elle ne veut pas avoir à les tuer, eux aussi. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Monty regarde Jasper, puis tourne son visage vers elle.

\- Vas-y, pars, murmure-t-il.

\- Venez avec moi, les supplie-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas libres ici. Avec Bellamy, vous le serez.

\- Non… Finn est notre Grand Seigneur. Nous sommes à son service.

\- Soyez à mon service, dans ce cas. Je suis la Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit.

Ils écarquillent les yeux en ouvrant grand la bouche, surpris par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, ils sourient. Ils s'approchent d'elle et la prennent dans leurs bras. Ils essuient ses larmes et recoiffent légèrement ses cheveux.

\- Allez, vas-y. On va retenir Finn lorsqu'il se réveillera.

\- D'accord, concède-t-elle. Mais si jamais vous ne voulez plus être avec lui, venez dans ma Cour. On vous accueillera à bras ouverts.

Ils hochent la tête. Clarke plante un baiser sur leurs deux joues et sort au grand air. Elle commence à courir vers la forêt au loin, en priant pour que Finn ne se réveille pas pour le moment. Elle ne sait même pas comment Jasper et Monty vont faire pour cacher les corps, mais elle est reconnaissante de les connaître. Maintenant, il faut juste s'enfuir le plus loin possible et attendre que ses pouvoirs reviennent. Elle pourra enfin commencer à se tamiser de plus en plus près de la Cour de la Nuit, jusqu'à Bellamy. Elle peut le faire.

Clarke marche pendant plusieurs heures, mais est rapidement épuisée. Elle avance toujours sur la mousse, les pierres et les brindilles tandis que son souffle monte en vapeur devant elle. _Continue vers le nord_, se répète-t-elle. Mais d'ici là, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy puisse l'entendre et la retrouver, elle doit continuer son chemin. 1h du matin. 2h du matin. 3h du matin. Clarke grelotte de froid, mais elle ne veut pas lâcher. Elle essaye d'utiliser ses pouvoirs depuis tout à l'heure, et elle sent que ça revient, mais c'est très progressif. La jeune femme s'assoit finalement contre un arbre lorsqu'il est 4h du matin, et ferme les yeux. Elle va se reposer les yeux. C'est tout. Elle se repose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une main attrape son visage si rudement qu'elle est réveillée en sursaut.

\- Regarde qui nous avons trouvé, dit une voix masculine.

Clarke avale sa salive alors que deux hommes sont présents devant elle, dont l'un tenant un poignard sous sa gorge. Elle reconnait des envoyés de Pike, Eris et Bron, ce qui lui fait peur. Cependant, elle ne peut pas le montrer. Elle lève les yeux vers celui qui presse la lame contre sa gorge.

\- Laissez-moi repartir, dit-elle calmement.

\- Lève-toi, lui ordonne l'homme.

Clarke sent soudainement une ombre s'éveiller en elle, comme si sa présence sur ce territoire, devant ces hommes, l'avait ramenée à la vie… Bron la relève en gardant la lame pointée sur sa gorge et elle ne résiste pas. Elle marche auprès d'eux, en pensant que c'est le moment. Il faut qu'elle agisse. La jeune femme ralentit en réfléchissant, alors qu'Éris la pousse en avant. C'est l'instant qu'elle attendait. Clarke pivote sur elle-même et abat son coude sur son nez. Il recule en titubant. Elle ferme les yeux en concentrant tout le pouvoir qui brûle en elle. Un mur de flamme la sépare maintenant de Bron et Éris. Elle s'enfuit de l'autre côté en trébuchant dans la nuit.

Clarke court jusqu'à en perdre haleine, alors que le froid la prend de toute part. Elle claque des dents et désespère en voyant de la neige au loin. Elle s'est apparemment rapprochée du territoire de Roan, puisqu'elle a le corps entièrement gelé. La jeune femme appelle Bellamy par son lien, sans grand succès. Elle essaye de se tamiser, de faire surgir ses ailes, mais elle a trop froid. Elle avance péniblement dans la neige. Ses muscles la font souffrir à chaque pas, ses bottes sont trempés et ses pieds dangereusement engourdis. Clarke s'arrête en pleine marche lorsqu'elle voit qu'elle marche désormais sur un lac gelé. La glace semble tenir, heureusement pour elle puisqu'elle ne voit pas d'autre chemin.

\- Toujours là ?

Clarke lève la tête et se sent défaillir en voyant Éris et Bron devant elle, en hauteur sur une falaise. Contrairement à elle, leurs pouvoirs fonctionnent parfaitement. Ils ont dû tamiser. Éris lève une main nimbée de flammes, et en envoie dans sa direction. Clarke se jette sur le côté, en l'évitant. Elle sait ce qu'ils veulent faire. Ils veulent faire fondre le lac, et la noyer.

Une fissure gigantesque se produit sur la glace, en arrivant vers ses pieds. Clarke commence à courir. Le terrain est glissant et elle doit mettre ses chevilles à rude épreuve pour garder l'équilibre. Le lac s'étend devant elle, alors qu'elle n'en voit pas le bout. _Où aller ? Où aller ?_ De l'eau gicle sous ses bottes… De la glace fondue. Éris doit user de tout son pouvoir pour dégeler des mètres et des mètres de glace. Clarke court à toute vitesse, avant de tendre le bras à son tour. Elle a de la glace, elle aussi. Elle peut y arriver. Elle se concentre alors qu'une gerbe de glace jaillit de sa paume pour ressouder le lac devant elle. Tandis qu'elle reprend sa course, chaque battement de ses bras projette de la glace, solidifiant ce qu'Éris fait fondre au-devant d'elle. Clarke voit Bron s'emparer de son arbalète et commencer à décocher des flèches dans sa direction. Elle se jette sur le côté lorsqu'elle sent une flèche toucher le haut de son oreille. La glace lui brûle visage et les mains quand elle heurte le sol. Elle reste sur le dos, en se tournant vers les deux hommes… Qui sont beaucoup plus nombreux, maintenant. Clarke en compte neuf. Ils tamisent tous ensemble sur le lac, à une distance de quelques mètres. Ils la regardent en souriant. Elle ferme les yeux une petite seconde. _Je n'y arriverai pas. C'est fini. J'accepte mon sort._

Une ombre atterrit soudainement devant elle, et la glace se fissure sous ses pieds. Clarke lève la tête. Elle étouffe un sanglot en croisant le regard de Bellamy. Il tend sa main vers elle, et elle le prend en se relevant. Ils n'échangent aucun mot, ils se regardent juste une fraction de seconde. Tout un tas d'émotions traversent leurs yeux, mais ils n'ont pas le temps. Clarke sursaute alors qu'Octavia et Miller atterrissent à leur tour sur le lac.

\- C'est parti, murmure Miller en souriant.

Bellamy caresse une petite seconde la joue de Clarke, avant de se tourner vers les hommes. Ils sont trois fois plus nombreux qu'eux, mais ils peuvent y arriver. L'un des hommes a à peine le temps de tirer son épée que Miller le frappe de la sienne. Le choc de l'acier contre l'acier résonne au-dessus du lac. Certains des hommes n'ont pas bougé de leur place, mais décochent leurs flèches dans leurs directions. Du sang tâche déjà la glace et la neige. Octavia s'approche de Clarke et lui lance un poignard, que Clarke serre dans ses doigts. Tous les hommes sont autour d'eux désormais, à essayer de les désarmer et les tuer. Clarke sent quelqu'un la pousser en arrière, alors qu'elle cogne l'arrière de son crâne contre la glace. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières en voyant Éris se pencher vers elle. Il lui sourit, alors qu'elle essaye de reprendre ses esprits. Elle a du mal à s'en remettre, mais il faut qu'elle se défende. Éris est pris de court lorsque Clarke pivote sur la glace, puis projette ses jambes pour le frapper entre les siennes. Il se plie en deux avec un grognement de douleur et elle abat ses poings sur son nez. Elle sent le cartilage craquer, ce qui lui donne un sentiment de satisfaction. Elle se relève, tend sa main et l'envoie au loin grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle commence peu à peu à les retrouver, ce qui lui fait plaisir.

\- Clarke, un petit coup de main par ici ! dit Octavia.

Clarke court vers elle. Trois hommes sont autour d'Octavia, leurs épées à la main. Clarke prend le poignard de tout à l'heure et le plante dans la jambe de l'un d'eux, qui hurle. Il lui décoche un coup de poing, ce qui la fait tomber par terre dans un cri. Il se précipite sur elle mais les ténèbres l'entourent et sa nuque craque. Clarke voit au loin que c'est Bellamy qui l'a fait d'un regard. Elle voit Octavia continuer à se battre. Elle fixe finalement une épée sur le sol, et d'un léger signe de main l'envoie dans l'estomac de l'un de ses assaillants. Octavia tue le troisième.

Plus aucun bruit se fait sur la glace, alors que tous les hommes, dont Éris et Bron, sont tués. Octavia s'approche de Clarke et l'aide à se relever.

\- Contente de te revoir, murmure-t-elle.

Clarke lui dit les mêmes mots en la prenant dans ses bras. Miller s'approche et embrasse sa joue, alors qu'elle sourit. Clarke tourne finalement la tête et croise le regard de Bellamy, au loin. Elle se détache d'Octavia, commence à courir dans la direction de son âme-sœur et se jette dans ses bras. Bellamy serre ses bras autour de sa taille en la soulevant du sol, alors qu'elle pleure dans son cou. Clarke éloigne son visage lorsqu'il la repose sur le sol et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il répond à son baiser en serrant un bras autour de sa taille et en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux. Elle sépare son visage avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Bellamy pose ses mains sur son cou en regardant tout son visage.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va mieux maintenant, répond-elle.

Bellamy hoche la tête tandis qu'elle blottit son visage dans son cou. Elle serre ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Rentrons à la maison, dit-elle.

Ils tamisent ensemble.

* * *

**Bonsoir !**

**FLEMME DE FAIRE UNE NOTE. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ;)**

**\- Amandine.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Clarke atterrit dans la maison de Bellamy, dans ses bras. Tous ses amis sont là, autour d'elle, en la regardant. La jeune femme s'écarte de son âme-sœur, alors qu'il garde une main dans son dos. Elle commence à avancer pour les prendre tous dans leurs bras mais ils font quelque chose qui la surprend. Ils s'agenouillent devant elle, la tête baissée. Clarke sent une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

\- Nous te promettons de te servir et te protéger, murmure Lincoln.

\- Nous te promettons de te respecter et t'aimer, murmure Murphy.

\- Nous te promettons de te considérer comme notre Grande Dame, murmure Raven.

Ils lèvent tous la tête et la regardent, tandis que Clarke sourit en leur faisant signe de se relever. Elle s'approche finalement d'eux et leur saute dans les bras. Elle les serre contre elle avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle se fiche d'être leur Grand Dame ou pas, elle est juste heureuse d'être à leurs côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? demande Raven. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la Cour du Printemps ? Et Finn ?

\- Je pense que j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, murmure Clarke.

Ils partent tous dans le salon pour qu'elle puisse leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil alors qu'ils prennent place sur les canapés, Bellamy s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir en face. Clarke éclaircit sa gorge en se grattant le sourcil. Par où commencer…

\- J'ai dû jouer au rôle, là-bas. J'ai dû faire semblant de vous détester, j'ai dû prétendre aimer Finn à nouveau, j'ai dû… J'ai dû essayer de vous oublier, alors que je pensais sans cesse à vous. Il fallait que je me fasse toute petite au début pour que Finn puisse se rendre compte qu'il pouvait me parler de Pike, que je n'allais rien dévoiler aux autres.

Ils hochent tous la tête en l'écoutant. Clarke parle de son premier mois, lorsqu'elle devait seulement faire acte de présence sans bouger du palais, sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, sans rien faire.

\- J'ai enfin revu Pike le deuxième mois. Ils ont eu une réunion avec Finn.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Ils comptent avoir vingt mille personnes de leur côté grâce à leurs alliances. Ils vont commencer par l'Automne, puis l'Hiver. Ils pensent que Roan sera de leur côté. Ensuite, ils détruiront les Mortels et auront l'ascension sur notre Cour.

Octavia secoue la tête en soupirant alors que Lincoln caresse doucement ses cheveux, dans un geste de tendresse. Clarke sait que tout ça est dur à encaisser. Ils tiennent au Monde des Mortels, surtout depuis que Clarke en était une, et ils ne veulent pas que cela se passe comme ça. Clarke croise les bras en les laissant reprendre leurs esprits quelques secondes, et continue.

\- J'ai voulu partir juste après cette réunion mais Finn m'a assigné deux gardes. Je lui en ai parlé, je me suis énervée contre lui et ça ne lui a pas plu vu que je me suis retrouvée sur le sol, en sang.

Elle observe leur réaction et voit les poings de Bellamy se serrer sur l'accoudoir. Clarke avale sa salive en essayant de ne plus penser à ce que Finn a pu lui faire ou non. C'est du passé.

\- J'ai décidé de m'enfuir une semaine après. Je me suis échappée en pleine nuit, mais Byrne, l'un des gardes, m'a retrouvée. Elle m'a fait avaler un liquide qui a paralysé mes pouvoirs le temps de quelques heures. Je… Je l'ai tuée. Sinclair m'a attaqué à son tour, et je l'ai achevé, lui aussi.

Elle renifle. Ils étaient mauvais pour elle, mais cela ne la réjouit pas d'avoir tué des personnes alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais le refaire.

\- Ensuite, Jasper et Monty m'ont vue essayer de m'enfuir et… Ils ne m'ont pas empêché. Ils m'ont même dit qu'ils ne diraient rien à Finn. Je leur ai dit de m'accompagner mais… Ils n'ont pas voulu. Ils sont restés fidèles à leur ami. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'ils viennent…

Clarke termine son récit en murmurant ces mots. Ses deux amis lui manquent déjà, elle aurait aimé les avoir convaincu, mais ça n'a pas été le cas, malheureusement. Elle se relève en faisant les cents pas alors que ses amis commencent tous à parler du plan d'attaque contre Pike. Bellamy se relève en soupirant et en regardant Clarke.

\- On n'a pas le choix, dit-il. On va aller voir Finn pour lui dire d'arrêter, tous les deux.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon il va déclencher une guerre avec toute notre Cour, mais aussi celle de Wells. Il ne sait pas que c'est notre allié.

\- Il va trouver quelque chose pour trouver d'autres alliés, c'est sûr… Mais quoi…

Clarke ne parvient pas à réfléchir, mais elle sait très bien que Finn est intelligent. Il ne se laissera absolument pas faire, il fera tout pour l'anéantir maintenant qu'elle est repartie une nouvelle fois de chez lui. Raven se lève finalement en lui lançant un sourire compatissant.

\- On en reparlera demain. En attendant, va te reposer. Il faut que tu récupères tes pouvoirs, donc il faut que tu dormes.

Clarke hoche la tête pendant que son amie pose sa main sur son épaule et tamise. Tout le monde vient lui dire au revoir alors qu'elle sourit, sans rien dire. Elle se rend maintenant compte de l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle est. La jeune femme laisse Bellamy poser sa main dans son dos et la pousser en avant, pour qu'elle puisse monter les escaliers. Elle retire directement son t-shirt et son pantalon en arrivant dans la chambre de Bellamy, tandis qu'il lui tend l'une de ses chemises. Elle l'enfile en fermant les yeux et en respirant son odeur. C'est ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, chez Finn. L'odeur de son âme-sœur.

Clarke s'assoit sur le lit en croisant les bras sur son estomac. La simple idée de retourner dans la Cour du Printemps alors qu'elle vient de la quitter la rend nauséeuse. Elle sait que Bellamy sera à ses côtés, mais elle a peur d'affronter les regards de ses deux amis là-bas. Bellamy se met à son tour en pyjama et glisse sous les couvertures à côté d'elle, en restant assis. Il prend l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ça me rend nerveuse d'y retourner et de… De…

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, murmure-t-il.

\- J'en ai envie.

Bellamy lève les yeux vers elle et la regarde. Elle le fixe avant de se pencher et de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un court baiser. Elle frôle son nez avec le sien en souriant doucement, avant de se reculer.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai franchi le Mur et que j'ai rencontré Finn… Il était si gentil avec moi. Il m'a dit de rester avec lui, il m'a acheté de jolies choses, il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à mon bien-être. Il était _parfait_, et Jasper et Monty étaient même les premiers amis que je me suis fait par ici. Puis, ensuite, tout a changé.

Bellamy ne dit rien, il caresse simplement ses phalanges. Il lui laisse le temps de trouver ses mots, ce qui la pousse à continuer.

\- Je me suis convaincue que ça allait, même s'il ne venait jamais m'aider au Mont Weather. Je me suis dit qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Mais ensuite, quand nous sommes rentrés dans notre Cour… Il ne me parlait pas. Il ne me demandait pas comment j'allais, il se fichait de mes cauchemars. Il pensait simplement que j'allais oublier, comme si c'était facile. Je me suis rendue compte qu'au Mont Weather il n'avait _rien fait_ pour m'aider, alors que si ça avait été le contraire…

\- Si ça avait été le contraire, tu aurais essayé de le sauver. C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu as fait, en allant là-bas.

Clarke hoche la tête. Bellamy la comprend tout à fait, et comprend l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Finn à cette période. Il ne la juge pas, et c'est ce qui lui plait le plus. Il écoute.

\- Malgré tout, je voulais toujours le rendre heureux. Puis il m'a demandé de menacer Octavia, et j'ai détesté le faire. J'ai détesté ça mais je l'ai fait, et… Je suis désolée, Bellamy. Il ne voulait plus que tu viennes me chercher donc j'ai exécuté ses ordres, mais après ça tout s'est empiré.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Ça s'est empiré, parce que j'ai arrêté de me soucier de tout. Je me disais que je méritais cette souffrance après ce que j'avais fait au Mont Weather. Mais un jour… Un jour j'ai repensé à mes parents, et à quel point ils auraient aimé me voir me battre. J'ai essayé de faire autre chose que rester assise, sans rien dire, et il m'a enfermée…

Clarke ferme les yeux en sentant un nœud arriver dans son estomac. Le fait de penser à ça la rend malheureuse, parce que ça lui fait penser à l'enfermement qu'elle a pu subir au Mont Weather. Bellamy exerce une pression sur ses doigts dans un geste rassurant, alors qu'elle le regarde, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je souhaiterais m'excuser, murmure-t-elle. Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi. Je suis désolée de vous avoir repoussés, Octavia et toi. Je suis désolée de l'avoir menacée. Je n'ai pas été reconnaissante envers toi lorsque tu m'as aidée.

\- Clarke… Tu n'es pas la seule à devoir t'excuser. Mes méthodes au Mont Weather étaient… Stupides. J'ai été un con. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Tes intentions restaient bonnes.

Bellamy fait une petite moue alors que Clarke sourit légèrement. Elle voit à quel point il est troublé par le récit qu'elle vient de faire, et elle voit qu'il est gêné de tout ce qu'il a pu faire de mauvais envers elle. Pourtant, elle s'en fiche désormais. Il l'a sauvée.

\- Même, reprend-il. Je suis désolé. Je sais qu'une partie de toi croit que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait seulement parce que tu étais mon âme-sœur, mais c'est faux. Des fois, les liens d'âmes-sœurs ne fonctionnent pas. Je n'avais aucune certitude, donc ce n'était pas pour ça. Je t'ai aidée parce que tu le méritais. Parce que tu es une bonne personne.

Clarke sourit un peu plus en le regardant, alors qu'il lève les yeux vers elle. Il soulève leurs mains ensemble et dépose un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois ma partenaire pour tes pouvoirs. Je te veux parce que tu as un grand cœur, parce que tu te soucies de tout le monde, parce que je te fais confiance. Parce que tu es le genre de leader que cette Cour mérite.

La jeune femme pose sa main libre sur sa joue et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Bellamy se redresse un peu et répond tendrement à son baiser. Elle passe son bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle, mais il s'écarte un peu. Elle fait la moue alors qu'il sourit.

\- J'aimerais te donner quelque chose, avant.

Il se lève du lit alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Bellamy ouvre le tiroir de sa commode et sort une petite boîte. Il revient vers elle et s'assoit sur le lit, juste devant ses jambes. Il lui montre la boîte et l'ouvre. Clarke pose une main sur sa bouche en voyant une alliance.

\- C'est une bague que j'aurais dû t'offrir lorsqu'on a officialisé nos liens d'âmes-sœurs, mais je ne l'avais pas encore sur moi.

\- Donc ce n'est pas une bague de mariage…

\- C'est une bague d'âmes-sœurs, explique-t-il. Cependant, on peut l'appeler comme on veut. Fiançailles, mariage, union, confirmation… C'est seulement une bague qui signifie qu'on s'est trouvés l'un l'autre.

Clarke le regarde en souriant. Il semble nerveux, et c'est ce qui l'amuse le plus. Elle tend finalement sa main alors qu'il glisse la bague sur son annulaire gauche, comme pour les mariages.

\- Tu n'en as pas ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé. Tu veux que j'en aie une ?

\- Bien-sûr. On ne sait jamais, si une fille décide mettre le grappin sur mon mari…

\- J'aime tellement t'entendre dire ça…

Bellamy sourit alors que Clarke hausse un sourcil provocateur dans sa direction. Il pose finalement la boite sur la table de nuit et pose sa main sur l'estomac de Clarke, en la renversant sur le lit. Il embrasse tendrement ses genoux et remonte lentement en lui disant – et surtout en lui montrant – à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Clarke reprend son quotidien dès le lendemain. Elle part courir avec Raven et Octavia, reprend les entraînements du corps à corps avec Lincoln et Miller, continue son exploration du Monde des Immortels avec Murphy et travaille encore et toujours son bouclier mental avec Bellamy. Bien-sûr, elle sait déjà tout faire, mais c'est un moment précieux pour les deux. Ils peuvent s'envoyer tous les mots et les images qu'ils veulent.

\- Bellamy, dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- M'envoyer des images de nous deux faisant l'amour ne va pas réellement m'aider à progresser.

\- Non mais ça t'excite, pas vrai ?

Clarke envoie le coussin dans le coin de la pièce vers le visage de son âme sœur à l'aide de son pouvoir. Il rit en la regardant.

\- Non ? Pourtant c'était le but, je ne comprends pas….

\- Je vais t'en foutre une, Bellamy.

\- Ah oui ? Je n'attends que ça !

Clarke rit alors qu'il tend les bras et l'attire vers lui. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue et se relève du canapé, en clôturant leur séance de bouclier mental. Elle part dans la cuisine alors qu'il la suit et prend un verre d'eau.

\- Au fait, quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille voir Finn ? demande-t-il.

\- Jamais, ça te va comme réponse ?

\- Clarke, on n'a pas le choix.

\- Il faut d'abord que Lincoln aille là-bas pour lui demander si on peut venir.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai envoyé plus tôt dans la journée.

Clarke hoche la tête en croisant les bras et en s'adossant contre le comptoir. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est heureuse d'être confronté à l'homme qui l'a trahie – et qu'elle a trahi en retour.

\- Tu veux que je lui demande de venir pour nous donner la réponse ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu directement ?

\- Il est avec ma sœur.

\- Je veux bien que tu l'appelles…

Il hoche la tête et ferme les yeux, en se concentrant une petite seconde. Clarke attend, et voit soudainement Lincoln se tamiser devant eux.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de réponse, Octavia m'a appelé avant toi. Tu sais comment elle est…

\- Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tu as vu Finn ?

\- Oui. Il a accepté de vous rencontrer.

\- Vraiment ?

Clarke est étonnée d'apprendre ça, mais elle peut comprendre que Lincoln peut sembler menaçant, de prime abord. Peut-être qu'il a eu peur.

\- Il a quand même mis du temps, mais je lui ai dit que vous vouliez juste lui parler. Ses deux amis l'ont convaincu d'accepter.

\- Jasper et Monty… murmure Clarke.

Elle se passe une main sur le visage. C'est une bonne nouvelle qu'il veuille bien les rencontrer, mais ça veut aussi dire que ça devient concret, qu'elle ne va pas avoir d'autres choix que de le revoir. Lincoln s'éclipse discrètement de la pièce alors que Bellamy essaye de rassurer Clarke. Tout va bien se passer. Ça va aller.

\- Quand veux-tu y aller ? demande Bellamy.

\- Le plus tôt possible, pour que je sois débarrassée. Allons-y demain.

Clarke applique une dernière couche de rouge à lèvre couleur framboise et se regarde dans le miroir. Octavia croise les bras à côté d'elle, en souriant.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-elle.

Clarke sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle s'est appliquée. Ses cheveux bouclés tombent joliment sur ses épaules, son regard bleu est souligné avec un trais épais de khôl, qui la met en valeur. Elle est entièrement habillée en noir : son pantalon, ainsi que son t-shirt.

Il est temps pour elle de visiter la Cour du Printemps avec Bellamy. Clarke porte sa main gauche contre sa poitrine et joue avec son anneau avec son autre main. Elle est nerveuse, mais il faut qu'elle le fasse. Il faut qu'elle le confronte sur son alliance avec Pike, et qu'elle l'en dissuade.

Elle tamise en compagnie de Bellamy quelques minutes plus tard, et regarde devant elle son ancienne Cour. C'est étrange d'y retourner après tout ce qui a pu s'y passer. Ils commencent à monter les marches, côte à côte. Ils sont habillés de la même manière, et marchent au même rythme. Cela se voit qu'ils sont en couple, et elle espère que Finn ne s'emportera pas.

Ils s'arrêtent en haut des marches, alors qu'une dizaine de gardes les regardent. Ils leur font un signe de tête, et les mènent dans une pièce. Clarke sait où ils vont : la salle à manger habituelle, celle de sa deuxième rencontre avec Bellamy. Ils entrent dans la pièce, et s'arrêtent, côte à côte. Finn les regarde, Jasper et Monty de part et d'autre. Il regarde Clarke de haut en bas, mais elle ne se laisse pas démonter.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? demande finalement Finn.

\- Je veux qu'on parle de ton alliance avec Pike.

\- Avec lui à côté ? demande-t-il en pointant Bellamy. Hors de question.

\- Il est aussi légitime que moi dans cette histoire.

Clarke se rapproche imperceptiblement de Bellamy lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots. Elle n'y fait même pas attention, mais c'est surtout en voyant le regard agressif de Bellamy envers lui. Finn les regarde tous les deux, son regard se modifiant.

\- Tu as joué un rôle, murmure-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Nous sommes juste venus te dire d'arrêter tout de suite ton alliance avec Pike.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ?

\- Parce que tu perdras. Tu comptes t'allier avec Wells, ou encore Roan, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Ils sont de notre côté, et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Abandonne.

Finn lui lance un regard noir tandis qu'elle le soutient, sans rien dire de plus. Elle sent grâce à son lien avec Bellamy qu'il est content de ce qu'elle vient de dire, qu'il est d'accord. Finn lève finalement un sourcil en croisant les bras. Il semble réfléchir, avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Ils sont peut-être de ton côté pour le moment, mais ça changera lorsqu'ils en apprendront plus sur les pouvoirs que tu leur as volé.

Clarke sent de la chair de poule s'étaler sur ses bras alors qu'il continue à sourire. Il sait qu'il a touché un point sensible.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois connaître sur moi, sur les pouvoirs que je peux posséder mais… Ce n'est pas ton affaire.

\- Oh, je pense que si. Tu m'as volé _mes_ pouvoirs, et donc _les leurs_.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher si tu m'as donné des pouvoirs lorsque tu m'as sauvée.

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, dans ce cas.

Clarke serre les dents en secouant la tête. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas l'écouter et qu'il allait se défendre, elle le comprend, même. Pourtant, ça fait mal de l'entendre dire ces mots. Il regrette de l'avoir sauvée, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait dire ça un jour.

\- Je veux juste que tu gardes ces informations pour toi, répond-elle.

\- Pour moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça alors que tu m'as trahi et que…

\- _Je_ t'ai trahi ? Tu es celui qui m'a enfermée dans cette Cour ! Tu ne m'as laissé aller nulle part, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir ! Tu es celui qui s'est allié avec un putain de psychopathe et m'a forcé à me séparer de Bellamy ! Tu es celui qui souhaite détruire mon ancien Monde et…

\- Et toi tu couches avec l'homme qui a tué la moitié de mon clan ! s'emporte-t-il. Il a tué mon père !

\- Ton père le méritait ! Il a torturé un enfant, Finn, et tu l'as laissé faire ! Tu l'as laissé faire comme tu m'as laissé toute seule au Mont Weather ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Clarke termine son récit lorsque Bellamy pose sa main au creux de son dos, en lui disant par pensée de se calmer. Monty et Jasper se jettent de nombreux coups d'œil, inquiets eux aussi. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver de la sorte mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il la rend folle de rage.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser de moi, répète Finn. Tu n'es pas celle que je croyais que tu étais. Ontari avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que les Mortels n'avaient aucun sens de la loyauté.

\- Finn…

\- Toi et ton maître pouvez partir. Je suis sûre que tu t'es bien intégrée dans la Cour de la Nuit, toi et tous les connards habitant là-bas.

Clarke s'était jurée de ne pas s'énerver, de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle fait un mouvement de menton en avant et envoie Finn heurter le Mur du fond, grâce à son pouvoir de télékinésie. Jasper et Monty la regardent, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- _Je suis content que tu aies fait ça_, dit Bellamy par pensée. _Ça m'a évité de le faire_.

Elle fait deux pas en avant, en direction de Finn. Elle plisse des yeux.

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, murmure-t-elle.

\- J'imagine que ton nouveau Seigneur t'a appris quelques tours, dit-il en se relevant et en avançant.

\- Quelques-uns, tu veux voir ?

Clarke concentre tous ses pouvoirs, heureuse de voir qu'elle les ressent à cent pour cent dans ses veines. Finn fait un pas vers elle mais se heurte soudainement à un mur invisible. Il fronce les sourcils, se tourne mais se heurte toujours à ce mur. Il est bloqué dans une boîte invisible. Il lève les mains et les pose sur la paroi, en souriant et en la regardant.

\- Tu as eu ça de moi, apparemment.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes l'enfermement, Finn ? Parce que c'est exactement ce qui se passait lorsque j'étais en couple avec toi.

Il lui fait un regard noir, alors qu'elle tend le bras et transforme la petite boite en glace. Finn essaye de toucher une paroi mais se brûle tellement le froid est intense. Il commence à paniquer et frappe les murs de glace avec ses poings. Clarke entend Bellamy prononcer son nom derrière elle mais ne fait pas attention à ses avertissements. Elle regarde la boite glacée, et fait exploser ses murs en un clignement d'œil. Finn couvre son visage alors que tous les éclats de glace lui retombent dessus. Un éclat assez gros entaille sa joue, tandis qu'il pousse un cri de douleur. Elle tend sa main et le force à s'agenouiller avec son pouvoir.

\- Arrête, Clarke, dit Bellamy derrière.

Elle ne veut pas arrêter, parce qu'elle est remplie de rage.

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose, dit-elle à Finn.

Il lève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. À peine une seconde plus tard, elle lui envoie des images en pensées. Elle lui montre les moments de solitude qu'elle a vécus au Mont Weather. Elle lui montre les images de la fois où il a utilisé ses pouvoirs sur elle. Elle sent des larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Tu m'as blessée une première fois, et je t'ai pardonné. Tu m'as blessée une deuxième fois, et je t'ai une nouvelle fois pardonné. Tu m'as enfermée, et c'était de trop.

Clarke lui montre alors l'image de Bellamy la sauvant de cette Cour. Elle lui montre les soirées qu'elle a passé avec ses nouveaux amis, à rire et à sourire. Elle lui montre son premier baiser avec Bellamy. Elle lui montre la première fois où il l'a caressé, où ils ont couché ensemble.

Elle sent soudainement une main empoigner son avant-bras.

\- J'ai dit stop, dit Bellamy. Ça suffit.

Clarke réalise qu'elle l'a ignoré tout ce temps, alors qu'il essayait de lui parler. Elle lève ses yeux vers lui alors qu'il secoue la tête. Il n'est pas en colère, mais… Déçu. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Elle tourne finalement son visage autour de la pièce et voit Finn, sur le sol, apeuré. Jasper et Monty semblent toujours être en état de choc.

\- Je… balbutie-t-elle. Je suis désolée. Je…

\- On s'en va, dit Bellamy.

Il prend sa main et la tire en arrière. Ils marchent vite en croisant les soldats de tout à l'heure. Ils s'arrêtent une petite seconde avant de tamiser ensemble. Ils atterrissent juste devant la maison de Bellamy, alors qu'il la relâche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? dit-il finalement.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Clarke, on y est allés pour essayer d'éviter une guerre, pas lui donner une raison pour en commencer une !

Clarke tourne la tête sur le côté en avalant sa salive. Elle sait qu'il a raison, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne fait pas mal.

\- Je sais que ce qu'il a dit a été horrible, continue-t-il. Crois-moi, si tu ne l'avais pas frappé je l'aurais fait, et j'étais d'accord. Je sais qu'il t'a blessée, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Tu n'aurais pas dû…

\- Il le méritait ! rétorque-t-elle.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas. Je pense simplement que tu aurais dû avoir un peu plus de retenue pour que nous puissions…

\- Pardon ? Est-ce que tu me parles vraiment de retenu ? D'accord, je l'ai peut-être blessé, mais toi tu as massacré son armée et…

Clarke arrête immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle est en train de dire. Elle regrette ses mots, alors qu'ils viennent tout juste de franchir sa bouche. Son mari continue à la regarder, mais il n'a pas l'air énervé. Pire encore, il semble déçu de ce qu'elle vient de dire, même triste.

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé dans le passé, mais c'était il y a longtemps. J'ai…

Bellamy interrompt lui-même sa phrase en secouant la tête. Elle s'apprête à s'excuser mais il ne la laisse pas parler et entre chez lui, en appelant ses amis. Clarke le suit à l'intérieur alors que tout le monde les regarde, en demandant des explications. Elle ne dit rien et laisse Bellamy raconter ce que Finn a dit, et ce qu'elle a fait. Elle reste juste dans le coin, les bras croisés.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour nous ? demande Octavia. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Maintenant c'est sûr qu'il va en parler aux Grands Seigneurs, marmonne Murphy.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Clarke ? demande Raven. Tu nous as tous mis en danger !

Clarke tourne son visage vers Bellamy, qui baisse la tête et ne dit rien. D'ordinaire, elle sait qu'il l'aurait défendue, mais ce n'est apparemment plus le cas.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à…

\- C'est justement _ça_ le problème, continue Raven. Tu n'as pas _pensé_ !

\- C'est facile de dire ça alors que tu n'étais pas face à lui ! rétorque Clarke. Tu sais très bien à quel point il m'a fait souffrir et…

\- Bien-sûr, tu ramènes ça à toi. Tu as pensé à _ta_ douleur mais pas à ce qui pourrait nous arriver à cause de ça.

Clarke se sent devenir rouge de colère en écoutant les paroles de Raven. Elle n'a pas à lui parler sur ce ton alors qu'elle est tout sauf égoïste. Elle ne peut pas laisser passer ça, surtout venant de son amie.

\- Je ramène ça à moi ? Je suis allée au Mont Weather en tant que Mortelle pour sauver Finn, j'ai décidé de passer ces trois épreuves pour sauver les Grands Seigneurs, j'ai décidé de passer deux mois à la Cour du Printemps pour que Finn vous épargne, je me suis énervée contre Finn parce qu'il vous insultait.

\- Et regarde le résultat ! rétorque Raven.

\- Raven, dit finalement Bellamy. N'oublie pas que Clarke est ta Grande Dame. Tu lui dois le respect.

Raven ne dit plus rien, elle croise seulement les bras et s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche. Clarke sent qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux mais ne lui laisse pas la joie de le voir. Elle se reprend rapidement, heureuse de voir que Bellamy a décidé de recadrer son amie pour la protéger.

\- On devrait aller parler aux Grands Seigneurs en premier, dit finalement Miller. On doit être sûrs que Finn ne les atteigne pas avant nous.

\- C'est une bonne idée, répond Bellamy. Clarke et moi allons organiser une rencontre avec tous les Grands Seigneurs. Ce sera la tout première depuis deux cent ans.

\- Est-ce que tu leur diras que Clarke est devenue Grande Dame à ce meeting ?

\- Ce serait bien, oui. Il faut qu'on soit honnêtes avec eux.

Clarke sent un nœud dans son estomac en entendant ces mots. Parler de ses pouvoirs est une chose, parler de son statut en est une autre. Ils ne seront plus six Grands Seigneurs désormais, mais sept. Elle ne sait pas comment ils réagiront à cette nouvelle, alors qu'elle était Mortelle il y a encore un an. Bien-sûr, elle est devenue Grande Dame pour sauver Bellamy, ses amis et la Cour de la Nuit, mais ça reste quelque chose qui n'est pas anodin.

\- Je vais aller voir Wells demain pour lui demander si vous pouvez faire ce meeting chez lui, dit finalement Lincoln.

Bellamy hoche la tête. Tout le monde reste dans le salon, mais Clarke remarque que le visage de Bellamy reste fermé. Clarke les écoute discuter de pleins de sujets différents mais voit Bellamy s'éclipser dans sa chambre au bout d'un moment. Elle attend un petit peu, pour lui laisser le temps dont il a besoin. Elle regarde son alliance, en jouant doucement avec. Elle s'excuse finalement auprès de ses amis et monte les escaliers. La jeune femme frappe à la porte de la chambre de Bellamy – qui est devenue la leur – et rentre. Il est debout, penché sur son bureau, en train d'étudier plusieurs feuilles. Elle s'approche de lui jusqu'à arriver derrière et pose son menton sur son épaule. Il ne réagit pas.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, marmonne-t-il. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- C'est faux, Bellamy. Je sais quand tu mens.

Il soupire en se tournant vers elle, alors qu'elle recule d'un pas. Il pose une fesse sur le bureau et se frotte le visage, avant de la regarder.

\- J'ai vu ce que tu as montré à Finn.

\- Comment…

\- Tu étais tellement obnubilée par lui que tu as oublié de mettre ton bouclier mental.

Clarke mord sa lèvre en hochant la tête. Elle n'a même pas remarqué que Bellamy était entré dans son esprit tellement elle était en colère… La jeune femme ne dit rien de plus, intiment silencieusement à Bellamy de continuer. Il reprend la parole.

\- Quand tu lui as montré les images de nous deux, j'avais l'impression d'être un… Trophée de revanche. Comme si tu te vantais d'être maintenant en couple avec son ennemi, comme si tu m'avais choisi exprès.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

\- Bien-sûr, mais, pendant une fraction de seconde, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser.

Clarke pourrait être énervée par ses propos, parce que cela veut simplement dire qu'il ne lui fait pas assez confiance, mais elle voit à son regard qu'il est perdu, et ça lui brise le cœur. Elle se rapproche de lui et se blottit contre son torse, alors qu'il passe ses bras autour d'elle. Elle caresse son dos de haut en bas.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, marmonne-t-elle contre son torse.

\- Je le sais, répond-il.

\- J'ai montré ces images à Finn non pas pour me vanter d'être avec toi, mais pour lui montrer la différence entre le malheur qu'il m'infligeait contre le bonheur que j'éprouve quand je suis avec toi.

\- Merci le lien d'âme-sœurs, dit-il en plaisantant.

\- Hé, je t'ai aimé avant de le savoir !

Bellamy rit en l'attirant vers lui et en l'embrassant. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou en humant dans le baiser, avant de sourire. De la chair de poule s'étale sur ses bras alors qu'il passe l'un de ses bras derrière sa nuque, dans son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle sépare sa bouche de la sienne et le regarde, en restant dans ses bras.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sentais après ?

\- Après quoi ?

\- Tu m'as dit avoir senti le lien d'amour quand je suis morte. En quoi est-ce que ça t'a changé ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais pour moi ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel en réfléchissant alors qu'elle commence à rire. Elle se sépare et s'assoit sur le lit, lui à ses côtés.

\- Quand c'est arrivé, j'avais déjà commencé à… Bien t'aimer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as du mal à parler de tes sentiments ? demande-t-elle en riant.

\- C'est faux.

\- Bien-sûr…

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est… tu me rends nerveux.

Clarke fronce les sourcils en voyant ses joues devenir un peu plus rouges qu'à l'habitude. Elle ne comprend pas trop pourquoi il réagit comme ça, alors qu'ils sont en couple depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

\- Je veux que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, explique-t-il. Tu sais, romantiquement.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Je le sais, je trouve ça juste dur de l'accepter.

\- Et bien accepte-le.

\- Super, je suis miraculeusement guéri. Je viens de l'accepter.

\- La ferme, répond-elle en riant.

Bien-sûr qu'elle l'aime, elle ne sait même pas comment il peut encore en douter. Bellamy se penche vers elle en riant, pose une main sur son cou et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Clarke répond au baiser alors qu'il s'allonge vers elle sur le lit. Cependant, elle n'a pas fini son interrogatoire. Elle le bascule sur le côté et met ses genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, en le surplombant et en le regardant.

\- Réponds à la question, dit-elle.

\- C'était quoi déjà ? répond-il en commençant à remonter ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Clarke perd le fil de ses pensées en sentant les mains de Bellamy sur son corps. Il les passe dans son dos et la force à s'allonger sur lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle se laisse faire et gémit lorsqu'il bouge son bassin contre elle. Elle le sent déjà devenir excité – ce qui l'excite elle aussi – mais décide de finir la conversation avant de passer à autre chose. Elle se remet droite sur lui.

\- Allez, Bellamy. Dis-moi comment tu te sentais après le lien, dit-elle en empêchant ses mains d'aller plus loin.

\- C'était diffèrent. Plus intense, comme si j'avais un besoin de te voir. J'avais besoin de savoir que tu allais bien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu trois mois pour venir me chercher alors ?

\- Tu avais besoin de temps. Je savais que tu ne voulais pas venir, donc j'ai attendu. J'aurais encore attendu si tu n'avais pas appelé à l'aide.

Clarke le regarde avec tendresse. Il était déjà amoureux d'elle, mais il était prêt à attendre qu'elle soit prête plutôt que la forcer à venir avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais ces mots intensifient encore plus son amour pour lui. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit avec un homme aussi bon que lui.

\- Et quand… quand tu as rompu le pacte et que tu es venu me chercher… Comment est-ce que tu as su ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois près de moi parce que je savais que tu donnais des informations à Finn. Je savais que tu lui parlais d'Octavia, et je me doutais que la menace que tu m'avais faite venait de lui. Je suis revenu parce que tu avais besoin d'aide.

\- Mais comment as-tu su ?

\- Le tatouage, répond-il. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas grâce à lui.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il caresse son poignet gauche, là où elle avait le tatouage avant que Finn l'efface en brisant leur marché. Elle est heureuse que ce même tatouage soit désormais sur son autre bras, parce qu'elle a appris à l'accepter et à l'aimer.

\- Donc tout ce temps, tu étais juste en train… d'attendre ? Attendre au cas où j'avais besoin d'aide ?

\- Ma vie ne tournait pas autour de ça, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais, oui. J'imagine que j'attendais.

Clarke sourit en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. _Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi_, lui dit-elle en pensée. Peut-être que ces mots ne suffisent pas par rapport à ce qu'elle ressent, mais elle sait qu'il partage ses sentiments. Il approfondit le baiser en faisant parcourir ses mains sur chaque partie de son corps.

\- Comment est-ce que je le ressentirai ? murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Ressentir quoi ?

\- Le lien d'âme-sœur. Comment est-ce que je saurais qu'il est là ?

\- Crois-moi, répond-il. Tu le sauras.

* * *

**Bonsoir !**

**Non non je ne publie pas du tout ce chapitre à 23h du soir, ce n'est pas vrai... Bon, pardonnez-moi, j'ai eu cours toute la journée donc ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute ! Ce chapitre ne se termine pas en cliffhanger comme d'habitude, je vous laisse un peu de repis pour une fois ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous aimez toujours mon histoire, ça me ferait plaisir, je n'en reçois que deux ou trois à chaque chapitre, ce n'est pas hyper motivant des fois. Mais pour ceux qui sont fidèles, merci infiniment ! **

**Sinon, je suis en train d'écrire Nuances de Bellarke 2, toujours. Je prends mon temps parce que j'aimerais que mes chapitres soient encore plus longs qu'avant ! Ils ne faisaient que 3000 mots pour Nuances de Bellarke 1 mais cette fois ci ils auront tous 7000 mots minimum donc ça me prend plus de temps. Mais ça arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Bisous à tous !**

**\- Amandine.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

\- Je viens d'envoyer toutes les invitations aux Grands Seigneurs.

Clarke abandonne une petite seconde sa toile et tourne sa tête vers Bellamy. Il passe près d'elle et enlève son t-shirt. Elle regarde son dos quelques secondes en comprenant ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

\- Tu as envoyé ça à tout le monde ? demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien-sûr, même à ton ex psychotique, répond-il en enlevant son pantalon. Il est ravi de venir, d'ailleurs. Il a hâte de savoir que tu es officiellement la Grande Dame de la Nuit et que nous sommes mariés.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en entendant l'ironie de Bellamy. Elle reprend sa toile alors qu'il se glisse dans le lit. Il est déjà plus de minuit mais elle veut terminer sa peinture avant d'aller dormir. Elle est nerveuse à l'idée de faire ce meeting avec tous les Grands Seigneurs mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas Finn la rassure quand même.

La jeune femme ajoute quelques touches de bleu marine sur sa peinture alors que Bellamy prend un livre sur la table de nuit et commence à le lire. Clarke plonge finalement son pinceau dans l'eau et se lève de son tabouret. Elle enlève son t-shirt et son pantalon pour mettre un short. Elle s'apprête à prendre un t-shirt pour la nuit mais se fige en regardant Bellamy.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu as des lunettes ?

\- Je les ai toujours eues, répond-il en continuant à lire.

\- C'est faux.

\- C'est juste la première fois que tu me vois lire, Clarke.

La jeune femme continue à le fixer pendant quelques secondes, figée sur place. Bellamy est beau, elle le sait, mais avec des lunettes ? Il est _encore _plus beau. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être encore plus attirée physiquement par lui. Apparemment, tout est encore possible…

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Non… Rien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

\- Moi ? Je rougis pas.

Elle pose ses mains contre ses joues et sent, effectivement, qu'elles sont vraiment chaudes. Clarke s'éclipse quelques secondes dans la salle de bain et se regarde dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est son _mari_, elle ne devrait pas se mettre dans cet état pour lui. Elle souffle un petit peu et s'asperge le visage d'eau froide. Ses hormones sont en feu et elle se sent nauséeuse rien qu'à l'idée de penser à l'homme qu'elle aime à côté. Ses sentiments lui font peur, et elle ne sait même pas pourquoi. Après la dispute qu'ils ont eue il y a quelques jours, cela l'angoisse. Et si cela recommençait ? Et si elle le perdait ?

Clarke se ressaisit en arrêtant de penser à ça. Cette dernière prend un t-shirt sur le côté et l'enfile. Elle retourne dans la chambre et jette à peine un regard à Bellamy, avant de s'allonger à côté. Elle reste sur le dos et regarde le livre qu'il lit. Elle remonte les yeux et fixe sa mâchoire, son profil, ses lunettes, ses tâches de rousseurs. Il tourne son visage en sentant son regard et lui sourit. Elle tourne finalement la tête en rougissant encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demande Bellamy en commençant à sourire.

\- Rien, marmonne-t-elle

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es gênée comme ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Bellamy pose son livre sur la table de nuit et se tourne vers elle. Il se penche en la regardant dans les yeux, alors qu'elle fixe ses lunettes. Il hausse un sourcil et, finalement, commence à rire.

\- J'y crois pas… murmure-t-il. Mes lunettes t'excitent, c'est ça hein ?

\- Non…

\- D'accord donc je peux les enlever alors.

Il porte une main à son visage et prend l'une des branches entre ses doigts. Cependant, il n'a pas le temps de les enlever puisque Clarke prend son visage entre ses mains et l'attire contre sa bouche. Il semble surpris au début, mais approfondit rapidement le baiser. Elle noue sa langue à la sienne alors qu'il parcourt son corps avec l'une de ses mains. Elle gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il glisse une main dans son short et la caresse. Il mord sa mâchoire.

\- Mes lunettes, Griffin ?

\- La ferme.

\- Et moi tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ?

\- Vas-y, dis toujours…

\- Lorsque tu portes une queue de cheval.

Clarke éclate de rire tandis qu'il sourit un peu plus. La jeune femme le pousse un peu, s'assoit sur le lit et prend un élastique dans le tiroir. Elle se fait rapidement une queue de cheval alors qu'il s'écroule à côté d'elle, pris dans un fou rire. Il se remet juste devant elle et entortille la queue de cheval avec son index, avant de l'empoigner avec délicatesse. Il tire dessus jusqu'à ce que Clarke dévoile encore plus son cou.

\- Ouais, c'est vraiment pratique…

Bellamy dépose un baiser dans son cou. Il se renverse sur le lit en l'emportant avec lui. Clarke éclate de rire en le chevauchant, et se penche de tout son long sur son torse pour l'embrasser. Elle passe une main entre leurs deux corps et baisse le boxer de Bellamy. Elle le caresse en faisant des mouvements de haut en bas avec sa main, alors qu'il gémit contre sa bouche. Clarke se perd dans ses baisers lorsqu'il s'insère en elle, quelques minutes plus tard. Il pose ses mains sur ses fesses et l'aide à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient sur lui. Elle reste allongée sur lui, ses cheveux blonds s'enfuyant de sa queue de cheval tout autour du visage de Bellamy, comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle et que plus rien autour n'existait. Ils continuent à s'embrasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose autour de lui, et qu'il explose en elle.

La jeune femme s'allonge à côté de lui au bout de plusieurs minutes et pose son bras sur son torse. Elle pose un baiser délicat sur sa mâchoire.

\- Du coup je garde mes lunettes ? demande-t-il.

Elle rit contre sa peau.

Ils reçoivent tous une réponse de Wells seulement deux jours plus tard. Clarke la lit derrière l'épaule de Bellamy.

_Clarke, Bellamy._

_Je serais ravi d'accueillir les Grands Seigneurs dans mon palais. Dites-moi la date, je m'arrangerai en conséquence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous décidez de ne pas inclure Finn, mais je respecte votre choix. Vous devez avoir une bonne raison. _

_Wells._

\- J'ai trop hâte, dit Octavia en volant une frite à Murphy.

\- Tu ne seras même pas là pour voir ça, répond Murphy en la frappant.

\- Toi non plus, Monsieur l'Intello.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en continuant à manger son repas. Ils ont déjà eu une réponse de Wells, mais pour l'instant aucune nouvelle des autres. Elle sait que cela arrivera bientôt, et cela l'effraie déjà. Elle n'imagine même pas le jour de la rencontre comment elle sera… Octavia et Murphy semblent très excités, en tout cas, ce qui ne la rassure absolument pas.

\- On va attendre la réponse des autres pour donner une date.

Clarke finit son repas sans répondre. Elle sent un nœud se faire au creux de son estomac, elle a l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Elle débarrasse sa table avec tout le monde et reste quelques temps dans le salon, en les écoutant parler, sans rien dire. Bellamy voit qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise, et il n'arrête pas de lui demander ce qu'elle a, mais elle ne saurait même pas le dire elle-même.

\- Je reviens, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

La jeune femme se lève rapidement et monte les marches des escaliers deux par deux, avant de s'effondrer devant les toilettes de la salle de bain et vomir tout son repas du soir. Bellamy tamise soudainement à ses côtés, en retenant ses cheveux avec ses deux mains. Elle hoquette un peu avant de se reculer en s'essuyant la bouche. Des larmes coulent déjà sur ses joues. Elle déteste vomir.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire, Bellamy, dit-elle finalement en commençant à pleurer.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire quoi ?

\- Rencontrer les autres Grands Seigneurs, leur dire que j'ai leurs pouvoirs, que je suis une Grande Dame, je ne peux pas…

Il s'agenouille devant elle alors qu'elle pleure encore plus, sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

\- Clarke, je serai à tes côtés, d'accord ?

\- Et s'ils décidaient de m'attaquer pour ce que je suis devenue ? Et s'ils regrettaient de m'avoir sauvée ?

\- Si c'est le cas on va se défendre. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, je te le promets.

Bellamy place l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille alors qu'il la regarde tendrement. Clarke hoche finalement la tête, et il essuie ses larmes. Il l'attire finalement vers lui alors qu'elle reste dans ses bras, en fermant les yeux. Elle se sent déjà beaucoup mieux.

\- Luna et Wells ont accepté, lui dit Bellamy trois jours plus tard.

\- Plus que Lexa, répond Clarke.

Bellamy acquiesce en la regardant. Maintenant, il a peur qu'elle craque à nouveau, mais elle a décidé d'être forte. Si elle reste tranquille, sans s'inquiéter, cela va bien se passer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Lincoln n'irait pas parler à Lexa pour lui demander en face ?

\- Pourquoi toujours moi ? se plaint ce dernier.

\- Parce que tout le monde t'aime, répond Clarke. Tu es un pacifiste, ils savent que tu ne les attaqueras pas.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir la réponse maintenant ? demande Bellamy.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de retarder l'échéance.

Il hoche la tête, pendant que Lincoln fait un signe de la main avant de tamiser. Bellamy s'installe à côté de Clarke dans le canapé en regardant ce qu'elle dessine. Il pose son menton sur son épaule alors qu'elle entame les branches d'un arbre. Il souffle sur ses cheveux tandis qu'elle rit en se tournant vers lui. Elle se penche pour l'embrasser et il commence à intensifier le baiser, sauf que Murphy arrive soudainement dans le salon. Ils se séparent rapidement, en le regardant.

\- Y'en a marre de vous, dit Murphy en s'écroulant dans le canapé. Vous avez une chambre !

\- On ne s'embrasse jamais devant vous, répond Clarke.

\- Et bien il faut que ça continue. Calme tes hormones, femme !

Clarke ouvre la bouche, choquée, pendant que Bellamy envoie violemment un coussin sur Murphy. Bellamy prend finalement le visage de Clarke entre ses mains et fait semblant de l'embrasser avec des bruitages forts et grossiers, ce qui fait rire Clarke. Ils arrêtent rapidement lorsque Lincoln tamise devant eux, avant de s'écrouler dans l'autre fauteuil.

\- Lexa me fiche vraiment la trouille, dit-il.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est d'accord pour le meeting. Mais quelqu'un d'autre ira pour lui donner la date, oubliez-moi sur ce coup.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? demande Murphy.

Ils rigolent tous avec que Lincoln leur dit « Je ne préfère pas en parler ». Bellamy regarde Clarke en lui demandant si elle va bien, alors qu'elle hoche la tête en réponse.

\- Meeting en fin de semaine ?

Il acquiesce. Ils partent tous les deux dans le bureau pour écrire des mots et les envoyer aux Grands Seigneurs. _C'est fait._

C'est la plus belle robe qu'elle n'ait jamais portée. Elle ne dévoile pas sa peau comme ont pu le faire les dernières robes. Au contraire, cette robe est classe, elle est belle, et Clarke a l'air d'une reine. Bien-sûr, la robe est complètement noire. Elle possède de larges bretelles et est resserrée au niveau de la taille. Elle lui arrive jusqu'aux pieds, mais on peut tout de même voir un peu des chaussures à talons qu'elle porte. Surtout, ce qui la fait ressembler à une reine, c'est la couronne sur ses cheveux blonds. Clarke continue à se regarder dans le miroir, en se rendant réellement compte de ce qu'elle est devenue. La Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit, ainsi que la femme de Bellamy. Elle touche du bout des doigts l'alliance qu'elle porte à son annulaire, en souriant. Il faut qu'elle se rassure comme elle peut. Tout ira bien.

La jeune femme part dans le salon alors que ses amis se tournent tous vers elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle. C'est juste une robe.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui dit Raven.

Clarke rougit légèrement en acceptant le compliment. Elle croise les bras en attendant dans le salon, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy vienne la rejoindre. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il porte exactement la même couronne qu'elle, ainsi que son alliance. Il passe son bras autour de sa taille en embrassant sa tempe.

_\- Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle, _dit-il en pensée_._

_\- C'est vrai ?_

_\- Oui, ta deuxième meilleure tenue. _

_\- Deuxième ?_

_\- La première c'est quand tu ne portes pas de tenue, bien-sûr._

Clarke secoue la tête en riant alors qu'il la serre contre elle. C'est ce qu'elle aime le plus chez lui. Il sait qu'elle est stressée pour un rien en ce moment à cause de ce meeting, et il fait tout son possible pour détendre l'atmosphère et la faire rire.

\- On y va ? demande-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesce alors qu'il tend la main vers elle. Clarke prend une grande inspiration et attrape finalement ses doigts. Ils tamisent durant quelques secondes, avant d'atterrir juste devant les portes de la Cour de l'Été. Wells tourne la tête vers eux et se dirige dans leur direction, en les saluant. Il complimente Clarke sur sa tenue et sourit en voyant la couronne sur sa tête. Bien-sûr, il se rappelle de ce que Clarke lui avait dit sur son nouveau statut. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir leur jeter à la figure son titre, mais elle veut s'accorder encore quelques minutes de repis.

Wells les conduit dans le grand salon, où sont disposés six sièges en forme de cercle. Clarke sent ses mains devenir déjà moites, alors qu'elle s'assoit sur l'un des sièges, Bellamy à sa droite. Elle est contente de voir que Wells a respecté ce qu'ils lui avaient dit et n'a pas mis de siège pour Finn. Wells prend place à sa gauche en lui faisant un sourire.

\- Stressée ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on peut faire contre Pike, mais… J'ai d'autres choses à vous dire.

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire de plus, en comprenant qu'elle ne souhaite pas en parler pour le moment. Ils attendent un peu alors que Wells et Bellamy discutent de tout et de rien. Clarke n'écoute qu'à moitié. Elle sursaute juste lorsque tous les autres Seigneurs tamisent sur leurs sièges. Ils sont tous là, excepté Finn. Luna, Lexa, Roan, Wells, Bellamy et elle.

\- C'est parti, murmure Clarke.

Ils la scrutent tous de haut en bas, en remarquant certainement sa couronne mais aussi sa robe magnifique, digne d'une reine. Heureusement pour Clarke, personne ne lui fait de remarque. Roan prend finalement la parole en tournant son visage vers Bellamy.

\- Bellamy, tu nous as appelés pour faire cette réunion. Tu dois maintenant nous expliquer pourquoi c'était si urgent.

\- L'invasion de l'armée de Pike va surement expliquer beaucoup de choses.

\- Donc tu nous as appelés pour quoi exactement ? Constituer une armée unie ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne sommes que cinq dans cette pièce ? Où est Finn ?

\- Justement, c'est à propos de lui qu'on fait cette réunion. Il s'est allié avec notre ennemi. Ma Cour a été attaquée à cause de lui et…

Clarke sent ses poils se dresser sur ses poils alors qu'elle sent une présence arriver dans cette Cour. Quelqu'un tamise dans la pièce, et elle n'a même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Finn se tient là, devant eux. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il s'avance, les bras croisés sur son torse. Lexa commence à sourire.

\- Justement, Finn, on était en train de parler de toi. Tu nous as vraiment trahis en te trouvant un nouvel allié ?

Finn ne répond pas, il fixe juste Clarke, qui soutient son regard. Cette dernière ne peut plus bouger, elle est comme paralysée par son regard. Justement, les yeux de celui-ci dérivent peu à peu vers la bague qu'elle porte à son doigt, et le tatouage qu'elle possède désormais sur son avant-bras droit. Il lève à nouveau les yeux vers la couronne sur sa tête. Clarke ne dit rien, parce qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi dire. Elle est figée, alors qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Les félicitations sont de mises, apparemment.

Sa voix est aussi froide que son regard. Clarke ne dit rien, ne répond pas à sa remarque. Elle tourne son visage vers Bellamy et voit que celui-ci soutint le regard de Finn. Elle sent qu'il est rempli de rage à cause de son arrivée.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas de discuter de nos plans avec les ennemis, dit Bellamy.

\- Non, répond Finn en jetant un coup d'œil à Clarke. Ça t'intéresse juste de les mettre dans ton lit.

Clarke secoue la tête en entendant ces mots. Elle savait que Finn était en colère de sa relation avec Bellamy, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il allait en parler de cette façon devant tout le monde.

\- As-tu remarqué le petit bruit qu'elle fait juste avant l'orgasme ? Lorsqu'on la touche à l'endroit précis qu'elle aime ?

Bellamy serre les poings en continuant à le fixer, alors que Clarke sent ses joues devenir rouges et brûler. Les paroles de Finn la décrédibilisent devant tout le monde, et surtout la gênent. Il parle d'elle, de son corps, de sa vie privée. C'est une atteinte à sa dignité, et elle ne veut plus rester muette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Finn ? Tu veux que je te demande pardon ? Tu veux que je rampe à nouveau dans ton lit pour jouer la petite femme modèle ?

\- Non merci, je n'accepte pas les restes des autres. À partir du moment où tu l'as laissé te _baiser_ comme une…

Il continue sa phrase mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche désormais. Clarke tourne le visage vers Bellamy, qui lève un sourcil dans la direction de Finn. Ce dernier ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois mais il ne parvient toujours pas à parler.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Finn. C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens, murmure Bellamy.

Il fait un geste de la main alors que Finn sort finalement un son de sa bouche. Il semble énervé, et Clarke craint le pire alors qu'il croise les bras.

\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi elle vous a convoqué ? demande-t-il aux Grands Seigneurs.

\- Pour parler de ton cas.

\- Non, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose… Pas vrai Clarke ?

Clarke ne répond rien mais sent des gouttes de sueur perler sur sa nuque. Finn semble être au courant de tout. Ça se voit qu'il la connait bien. Il doit voir à quel point elle semble stressée.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Finn ? demande Lexa.

\- Je… dit Clarke à la place, en hésitant. Je vous ai appelé parce que je…

\- Parce qu'elle a volé nos pouvoirs, termine Finn.

\- Quoi ?

Les Grands Seigneurs sont assis droits sur leur chaise, les yeux à l'affut. Ça y est, c'est le moment de vérité. Ils vont enfin savoir toute l'histoire.

\- Donnez-lui une chance de s'expliquer, intervient Bellamy.

\- Expliquer quoi ? demande Roan. Le fait qu'elle ait pris nos pouvoirs ?

\- Je ne les ai pas pris, vous me les avez donnés. Quand… Quand vous m'avez sauvé au Mont Weather, vous m'avez donné quelques-uns de vos pouvoirs. Ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que les votres, mais je les ai tous. Je voulais vous en parler.

Ils se regardent tous en se disant que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils se sentaient beaucoup plus fatigués récemment. Clarke se sent honteuse, parce qu'elle sait très bien que c'est de sa faute. Malheureusement, elle n'a rien demandé. Elle n'a jamais voulu être une Immortelle avec des pouvoirs, mais c'est arrivé.

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous les rendre ? demande alors Lexa.

\- Les gars, arrêtez, intervient Wells. Elle nous a _sauvés_ au Mont Weather elle aussi.

\- Oui, de quelqu'un qui voulait nous voler nos pouvoirs, justement !

\- Elle a sauvé nos culs, je vous le rappelle. Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'accepterions pas de lui donner un peu de nos pouvoirs ?

\- Je n'ai jamais accepté de faire ça, répond Luna.

\- Moi non plus, dit à son tour Lexa.

Clarke sent que l'ambiance se détériore au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Elle savait que ça allait être compliqué de leur expliquer tout ça, qu'ils n'allaient pas être d'accord, mais maintenant que la conversation est entamée… Cela l'inquiète de plus en plus. Elle racle sa gorge en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, dit-elle. Je voulais juste sauver mes amis. Je n'ai jamais demandé d'avoir vos pouvoirs, je ne les veux même pas… Mais c'est le cas. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer cette situation. Je peux juste vous promettre une chose. Je n'utiliserai pas mes pouvoirs pour vous faire du mal.

Bellamy tend son bras et prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Elle est heureuse que leurs sièges soient côtes à côtes, ça lui fait plaisir de ressentir sa présence à côté d'elle.

\- Je vous ai appelé parce que je voulais que vous le sachiez par moi. Je suis désolée. On dirait que je vous ai volé vos pouvoirs, mais je n'ai eu aucun choix à faire.

Elle les regarde tous tour à tour, pour voir leur expression de visage. Elle souhaite qu'ils comprennent, et elle sent que c'est le cas jusqu'à ce que Finn applaudisse.

\- Magnifique discours. Tu dis que tu ne nous blesseras pas avec ça, mais tu ne leur as pas parlé des tortures que tu m'as fait subir dans ma Cour.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait du mal.

\- Clarke, dit Roan en s'avançant sur son siège. Nous n'avons jamais été d'accord pour te donner nos pouvoirs.

Clarke avale sa salive en baissant la tête. Son discours n'a servi à rien, parce qu'ils ne souhaitent rien entendre. Ils ne sont pas d'accord avec elle, et elle ne sait pas comment elle va pouvoir les convaincre. Cela semble couru d'avance.

\- Nous l'avons sauvée et maintenant elle partage nos pouvoirs, dit Bellamy en les regardant. On ne peut rien y faire.

\- On a qu'à la tuer, répond Lexa.

\- Je ne vous laisserai jamais faire ça.

Roan tourne la tête en riant, alors que Bellamy renforce son regard. Clarke garde sa bouche fermée, mais elle doit se contenir. Elle aimerait enflammer Roan dans la seconde, mais ce serait très mal vu d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre lui. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque, pourtant.

\- Tu as changé, Bellamy, dit Roan. Tu t'es affaibli. Tu ne mérites plus de régner. Enfin, ça ne compte plus désormais, pas vrai ? Tu as déjà abandonné tes droits…

Clarke sent son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Roan est le seul à part Wells à être au courant de son statut de Grande Dame, et elle sait qu'il va lâcher le secret, elle le sent au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? demande Luna.

\- Clarke est la Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Lexa.

\- Cela va nous affecter que tu le veuilles ou non, Clarke, continue Roan. Non seulement tu nous as volé nos pouvoirs, mais tu as pris le Clan de la Nuit également. Pour une femme qui n'a jamais voulu avoir de pouvoirs, tu sembles pourtant en avoir acquis beaucoup…

Clarke tourne le visage et voit le regard surpris de Bellamy devant les propos de Roan, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas toute la haine que Roan déverse sur Clarke. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas fini.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ? demande-t-il. Elle n'est pas si bonne au lit, pas vrai ? Je devrais peut-être l'essayer…

Bellamy se lève de son siège avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Il serre les poings en les toisant tous de haut. Clarke reconnait le masque qu'il vient de mettre sur son visage. C'est le masque du Grand Seigneur.

\- Dites encore un mot de travers sur elle et je vous arrache la tête, c'est compris ? Elle est l'une d'entre nous désormais. Elle est ma Grande Dame, et elle est mon âme sœur. Si l'un d'entre vous essaye de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur elle, notre Cour entière sera votre ennemi. Moi y compris.

Clarke sait qu'il est temps d'arrêter le meeting, parce qu'ils ne voudront plus rien entendre de plus. Ils sont butés, et il leur faut peut-être du temps pour assimiler leurs propos. Elle se lève de son siège et prend la main de Bellamy dans la sienne. Celui-ci tourne son visage et la regarde, alors qu'elle fixe les Grands Seigneurs, tour à tour.

\- Si vous voulez nous attaquer, nous ne pouvons pas vous arrêter. Mais notre armée est plus grande que ce que vous pensez. Je suis la Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit, et il est le Grand Seigneur. Mes pouvoirs ne valent pas une guerre. _Je_ ne vaux pas une guerre.

La jeune femme regarde Bellamy et lui envoie une pensée. _Rentrons à la maison_. Il hoche la tête, avec un sourire triste.

\- Nous ne voulons pas nous battre avec vous, finit-elle de dire. Je pensais ce que je disais tout à l'heure sur le fait que je ne veux pas vous faire de mal… Mais si vous voulez déclencher une guerre, alors c'est ce que vous aurez.

Ils n'attendent pas une réponse, et tamisent ensemble.

Ils atterrissent directement dans le salon, avec tous leurs amis assis sur le canapé. Ils tournent tous le visage vers eux, en demandant immédiatement comment ça s'est passé. Clarke tourne la tête vers Bellamy pour qu'ils réponde mais il lâche sa main et part vers les escaliers, pour monter dans leur chambre. Clarke pince des lèvres avant de soupirer. Il faut que la tension redescende pour lui apparemment, il ne semble pas enclin à la conversation.

\- Alors ? demande Murphy. Ça s'est bien passé ?

Octavia lui envoie un coussin au visage alors que Clarke sourit légèrement. Murphy est toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère. Clarke s'assoit sur le canapé entre Lincoln et Miller et leur explique tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Ils l'écoutent, sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

\- Donc maintenant on fait quoi ? demande Murphy.

\- Maintenant on attend, en espérant qu'ils ne déclenchent pas une guerre contre notre Cour…

\- Dans tous les cas on te protègera.

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, mais j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas jusque-là. Je ne veux pas qu'on se batte contre toutes les autres Cours…

Clarke interrompt son récit en soupirant et en mettant ses mains sur son visage. Miller frotte son dos de haut en bas. Elle ne pleure pas, elle ne veut pas paraitre faible devant les autres, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en a envie…

\- Comment va Bellamy ? demande Octavia.

\- Aucune idée, il a l'air énervé… Il leur a dit que s'ils s'en prenaient à moi il leur arracherait la tête…

\- Il a dit QUOI ?

Tout le monde éclate de rire en compagnie de Clarke. C'est vrai que la phrase est drôle quand on n'a pas assisté à la réunion, sortie de son contexte. Ils continuent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Clarke se lève en soupirant.

\- Je vais aller voir si le monstre va bien…

Ils rient tous en l'encourageant. Elle monte les escaliers et rentre dans sa chambre, où Bellamy est censé être... Même si ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. Elle fronce les sourcils.

_\- Où es-tu ?_

_\- Le chalet._

_\- Est-ce que je peux te tenir compagnie ?_

_\- Je t'attends._

Clarke sourit. Elle enlève sa robe et enfile un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle et un jogging. Elle descend les marches et dit aux autres que Bellamy est au chalet.

\- Octavia, tu peux m'y conduire ? Je ne saurais pas y aller toute seule en tamisant, je ne me rappelle plus où c'est.

Celle-ci hoche la tête et se lève pour tamiser avec Clarke. Cette dernière la remercie et rentre dans le chalet. Elle est heureuse de retourner dans cet endroit. Elle n'oublie pas que c'est ici que tout a réellement commencé avec Bellamy.

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé, et se tourne vers lui. Il la regarde en riant légèrement.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu allais venir avec ta robe sexy…

\- Déçu, pas vrai ?

\- Jamais.

Clarke sourit tandis que Bellamy tend le bras et caresse pendant une petite seconde sa joue. Elle se blottit contre lui dans le canapé, alors qu'il fait revenir sa main sur son bras de haut en bas. La jeune femme ferme les yeux en écoutant le feu de cheminée à leur gauche. Elle se sent bien avec lui, comme si elle avait oublié le meeting désastreux d'i peine quelques minutes. Si seulement ils pouvaient vivre ensemble, sans personne pour leur donner d'ordres…

\- Et si on se prenait quelques vacances quelque part, tous les deux ? demande-t-elle.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que des forêts dans le coin ?

Bellamy rit dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle sourit. Il lui parle rapidement des nombreux lacs et rivières qui sont dans le coin, alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Clarke espère y aller avec lui un ces jours, ce serait vraiment intéressant. Elle reste silencieuse pendant quelques minutes. Bellamy prend finalement la parole.

\- C'est tout ? demande-t-il.

\- Quoi c'est tout ?

\- Tu n'es pas venue pour me faire un discours qui me motivera à me bouger et à me battre ?

\- Non. On est foutus.

Bellamy rit encore plus tandis que Clarke relève la tête de son torse et sourit. Elle enjambe finalement ses cuisses et se met à califourchon sur lui. Cela lui fait penser à leur première fois ensemble, sauf que tellement de choses se sont passées depuis… Elle caresse doucement sa mâchoire en le regardant.

\- Je pense qu'on est vraiment dans la merde.

\- Merci Clarke, ces paroles me touchent. Je me sens d'attaque à combattre tous les Grands Seigneurs maintenant !

Sa femme sourit en entendant le ton sarcastique qu'il utilise. Elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur les lèvres pendant quelques secondes. Il répond à son baiser en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt et en les posant dans son dos. Elle se sépare en lui souriant.

\- Dans tous les cas on est tous les deux, donc ça va aller, Bellamy. On va y arriver.

\- Comment ?

\- En restant unis. Et si ça tourne mal, je les enflamme tous, on est d'accord ?

Bellamy éclate de rire sous elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou alors qu'elle l'enlace un peu plus contre elle. Elle dépose plusieurs baisers sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, pour lui donner du courage. Elle se relève finalement du canapé alors qu'il fait une petite moue.

\- Reste ici, gémit-il. Je pensais qu'on allait encore plus s'unir sur ce canapé…

\- Ah ! dit-elle en souriant. Un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux juste rentrer à la maison.

Bellamy hoche la tête en poussant un soupir. Il se relève à son tour du canapé et prend la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Il embrasse rapidement son alliance avant de tamiser en sa compagnie à la maison. Le voyage dure assez longtemps, et Clarke vacille à l'atterrissage. Bellamy n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle tombe en avant, sur le sol.

\- Clarke ?

Il s'agenouille devant elle alors qu'elle se met sur le dos et ferme les yeux. Il répète son nom plusieurs fois de suite mais elle sent un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

\- Ce n'est rien, laisse-moi une minute…

Il caresse sa joue mais elle n'entend pas ce qu'il lui dit, elle entend juste ce satané sifflement qui lui fait mal et qui la gêne. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit des tâches noires partout. Elle parvient cependant à voir ses amis la surplombant, parlant ensemble. Finalement, Lincoln la prend dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi ? murmure-t-elle.

\- On va aller t'examiner chez un médecin.

\- C'est juste le stress, répond-elle.

Clarke tamise avec Lincoln et Bellamy. Elle s'accroche au cou de Lincoln lorsqu'ils atterrissent, et elle essaye désespérément de ne pas vomir. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit que les tâches ont disparus.

\- Repose-moi, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Clarke…

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle à Lincoln.

Il hoche la tête en la reposant sur ses pieds. Bellamy met son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir alors qu'elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Ils sont dans un cabinet de docteur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

\- Octavia est parti chercher Jackson. C'est le meilleur médecin de la ville.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de médecin ! Je n'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps, Bellamy.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle continue à lui dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de son aide. Octavia tamise finalement dans la pièce avec Jackson, qui vient vers Clarke et se présente en lui serrant la main. Il lui dit de s'assoir sur la table d'examen tandis qu'elle soupire.

\- Je vais prendre votre tension, lui explique-t-il en la vouvoyant. Quand avez-vous mangé la dernière fois ?

\- Je ne sais plus… Ce matin, je crois.

Il hoche la tête et continue ce qu'il fait. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle a fait dans la journée pour être dans cet état. Elle tourne son visage vers Bellamy en chuchotant.

\- Et si Finn avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur moi ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Pike a pu lui donner quelque chose pour m'anéantir. Et s'il… Et s'il voulait m'affaiblir pour me récupérer ?

Bellamy semble inquiet lorsqu'elle lui dit ça et caresse lentement sa main. Elle soupire lorsque Jackson lui prend un échantillon de sang, prend sa respiration et examine chaque parcelle de son corps. Il fait une radiographie de son dos, une IRM de son estomac. Il regarde sa gorge, et même les réflexes de ses jambes. Il part dans une autre pièce pour examiner tout ce qu'il vient de prélever alors que Clarke croise les bras sur la table et ferme les yeux. Il faut qu'elle se concentre sinon elle est à deux doigts de vomir dans la salle d'examen. Tout ce stresse commence à lui peser, et elle sait que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle se sent mal.

\- Lincoln, tu peux rentrer avec Octavia, dit Bellamy au bout d'un moment. Ça va prendre longtemps.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. On rentrera plus tard.

Lincoln acquiesce et tamise en compagnie de sa petite amie hors de la pièce. Bellamy s'assoit à côté de Clarke sur la table et patiente à côté d'elle, en priant pour que cela n'ait aucun rapport avec Finn.

Jackson revient finalement dans la pièce avec plusieurs feuilles de papier.

\- Bonne nouvelle, ce n'est pas un poison.

\- Oh, super.

\- Par contre, j'ai autre chose pour vous.

Il tend un bout de papier que Clarke prend entre ses mains. Elle fronce les sourcils au début en voyant la radiographie de son estomac. Enfin, pas radiographie, puisqu'elle voit le mot « échographie » en haut de la feuille. Elle lève la tête vers Jackson.

\- Vous êtes enceinte.

Clarke tourne lentement le visage vers Bellamy, et le regarde. _Vous êtes enceinte. Vous êtes enceinte. Vous êtes enceinte._

* * *

**Alors là, je pense que c'est l'un des plus grands cliffhanger de cette fiction, je dois l'avouer... Tout le monde va bien ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la petite réunion entre tous les grands Seigneurs ! J'ai adoré l'écrire parce qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de tension, Clarke est sur le qui-vive, et Finn... Il reste Finn. Puis de voir Bellamy et Clarke si unis devant tout le monde, alors qu'ils sont tous contre eux... J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette partie. La partie de la fin aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils se détestent, ils sont amis, ils sont amoureux, ils sont âmes-sœurs, ils se marient... C'est la suite logique, pas vrai ? Enfin, bon... Peut-être que ce sera plus compliqué que ça par la suite. On verra...**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou non, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, surtout après cette fin ! Que ce soit sur Twitter ou ailleurs, dites-le moi ! Je vous fais des bisous.**

**\- Amandine.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

\- Vous êtes enceinte.

Clarke tourne lentement le visage vers Bellamy, et le regarde. _Vous êtes enceinte. Vous êtes enceinte. Vous êtes enceinte._

\- Je suis quoi ? demande-t-elle à Jackson, sans réellement comprendre.

\- Vous êtes enceinte. Félicitations.

\- Non, ce… Non.

Jackson fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle continue à dire des mots incompréhensibles devant lui. Bellamy reste silencieux, mais Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de parler, même si ce ne sont que des balbutiements.

\- De combien ? questionne finalement Bellamy.

\- Un peu plus de deux mois, répond Jackson.

\- Non, murmure Clarke.

\- Je… Je vais vous laisser tous les deux en parler. Je reviens.

Il sort de la pièce alors que Clarke resserre ses doigts sur la table, assimilant tout ce que Jackson vient juste de lui dire. Elle tourne le visage alors que Bellamy saute de la table et commence à faire les cent pas devant elle, les poings sur les hanches. Elle ne comprend pas comment c'est possible. Ils se sont toujours protégés, enfin elle le croit. C'est vrai qu'il y a eu quelques moments où ils n'ont pas vraiment fait attention, peut-être que le préservatif craquait sans qu'ils le remarquent… Elle n'en sait rien. Clarke savait que les Immortels pouvaient avoir des enfants, Murphy lui en avait déjà parlé, mais pas _elle_. Bellamy et elle sont en couple depuis plusieurs mois mais ça ne fait même pas un an. C'est _trop tôt._

\- On… On ne peut pas avoir un enfant, pas vrai ? murmure-t-elle finalement en levant la tête.

\- Pas alors que nous sommes en guerre, répond-il en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

Clarke mord sa lèvre en sentant des larmes arriver dans ses yeux. Elle y a déjà pensé, bien-sûr. Avoir un enfant avec Bellamy serait le rêve, il serait parfait comme père, elle a confiance en lui mais… pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils risquent toujours leurs vies. Et comment réagiraient les Grands Seigneurs ? Ils penseront qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour garder Bellamy près d'elle alors que c'est complètement faux.

\- Je… Je veux qu'on ait un enfant ensemble, ne te méprend pas, lui dit-elle. Mais dis-moi comment on pourrait s'en sortir ? Tout le monde me _hait_.

\- Clarke…

\- Ne dis pas le contraire, Bellamy. Les Grands Seigneurs veulent me tuer parce que j'ai pris leurs pouvoirs, alors si on a un bébé aussi puissant que nous… On sera mis à mort.

Bellamy porte une main contre ses lèvres en commençant à grignoter l'un de ses ongles. Il ne répond pas, donc Clarke sait qu'il est d'accord avec elle. Clarke bouge sa jambe nerveusement de haut en bas, sans rien dire de plus. Jackson entre finalement à nouveau dans la pièce.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, si vous le souhaitez.

Clarke hoche la tête en sautant de la table d'examen et en se rapprochant de Bellamy. Elle commence à lui prendre la main pour qu'ils tamisent ensemble mais Jackson pose délicatement sa main sur son bras. Clarke lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Sachez que, si vous choisissez de ne pas garder votre bébé, c'est possible. Je peux vous aider.

Clarke sent sa gorge se nouer en entendant ces mots, mais acquiesce pour lui dire qu'elle a compris. Elle noue ses doigts à ceux de Bellamy et tamise avec lui. Le voyage ne dure que trois secondes, mais Bellamy a le temps de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe juste avant d'atterrir chez eux. Tout le monde accourt immédiatement vers eux.

\- Clarke !

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Qu'a dit le médecin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Bellamy resserre ses doigts sur ceux de Clarke alors que celle-ci regarde ses amis sans savoir quoi dire. Bellamy racle finalement sa gorge.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il. C'était un malaise, mais Jackson lui a donné des vitamines.

Tout le monde semble croire à ce que Bellamy leur dit puisqu'ils posent leurs mains sur Clarke en lui disant qu'ils sont soulagés. Clarke sourit doucement, en priant pour qu'ils ne voient pas ce qui se passe dans son esprit en ce moment même. Elle ne peut même pas elle-même identifier ce qu'elle ressent, elle sait juste qu'elle aimerait être seule. Malheureusement, c'est l'heure du dîner, et elle ne peut pas s'éclipser de cette façon.

Octavia prépare le repas et Clarke reste à ses côtés pour mélanger la sauce carbonara devant elle. Miller met la table et ils s'assoient tous ensemble, pour commencer à dîner. Clarke joue avec sa fourchette en déplaçant les pâtes dans son assiette, sans avoir aucun appétit. Elle repense sans cesse à ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre.

\- Clarke ? demande Raven.

\- Quoi ? répond Clarke en levant la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas entendue ma question ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je… je suis un peu ailleurs.

Raven hoche la tête en changeant de sujet. Clarke ferme une petite seconde les yeux en sentant la main de Bellamy se poser sur son genou, sous la table. Elle tend le bras et pose sa main sur celle de son âme-sœur, heureuse de sentir son soutien. Clarke essaye de manger au moins la moitié du plat avant de débarrasser avec tout le monde.

\- Je vais aller dans ma chambre, dit-elle juste après. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Tout le monde comprend et lui dit au revoir. Elle frôle Bellamy et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres au passage. La jeune femme monte les escaliers et claque la porte derrière elle. Elle s'adosse à la porte quelques instants, en fermant les yeux, comme pour se vider l'esprit. Clarke se ressaisit finalement et part dans la salle de bain, en se déshabillant. Elle prend un t-shirt de Bellamy qu'elle enfile rapidement, en regardant son ventre dans le miroir au passage. Plat, comme si elle n'avait rien découvert quelques minutes auparavant. Clarke se baisse et prend l'échographie de son enfant dans sa poche de jean. Elle serre la photo dans sa main et s'allonge finalement sur son lit. Un bébé. Elle porte un bébé. Et pas n'importe quel bébé. Celui de Bellamy. Un bébé puissant, qui attirera les foudres des autres Grands Seigneurs…

Clarke serre son oreiller entre ses mains en soupirant. Elle sent une larme déborder de son œil, qu'elle laisse couler. La jeune femme ne pleure pas parce qu'elle est triste, mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire. C'est un choix difficile qu'ils vont devoir prendre ensemble.

\- Clarke ?

Bellamy frappe deux coups contre la porte – bien que c'est sa chambre à lui aussi – et rentre. Il se fige sur place en voyant Clarke pleurer sur le lit, en regardant son échographie. Il contourne le lit et s'allonge dessus, juste derrière elle, avant de nouer ses bras autour de son corps. Clarke pleure encore plus en appuyant son dos contre son torse. Elle lâche l'échographie et pose ses mains sur les bras de Bellamy, pendant que ce dernier dépose un baiser sur son épaule.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il.

Clarke pleure de plus belle en entendant ses mots. Elle se tourne dans les bras de Bellamy et noue ses bras autour de son cou en le serrant fort contre elle. Bellamy sourit dans ses cheveux en caressant son dos de haut en bas. Clarke marmonne des mots contre lui.

\- Tu me fais encore plus pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé.

Clarke sépare son visage en reniflant et le regarde. Elle caresse sa joue. Des fois, elle se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a d'être avec un homme comme lui. Un homme qui la respecte, qui l'écoute, qui l'aime. Bellamy essuie délicatement sa joue.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures, murmure-t-il.

\- Les hormones, marmonne-t-elle.

Pourtant, elle pleure à nouveau en prononçant ses mots. C'est vrai, maintenant elle a des hormones… Elle comprend tout à coup son comportement de ces derniers jours. Les vomissements, les sautes d'humeur, le fait qu'elle soit beaucoup plus souvent excitée en voyant Bellamy. C'est tout à fait logique.

Bellamy caresse son flanc avant de toucher son ventre du bout des doigts.

\- Peu importe ta décision, je te soutiendrai, Clarke. On est dans cette histoire ensemble, d'accord ?

\- Bellamy, tu penses vraiment qu'on pourrait avoir un bébé dans ce monde ? Maintenant, alors que nous sommes menacés ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Clarke. Je sais juste que je t'aime.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant, murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy hoche la tête sans répondre, en continuant à faire bouger ses doigts sur son ventre.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'avoir un enfant avec toi, lui dit-elle. J'ai seulement peur de tout le reste. J'ai peur des Grands Seigneurs, j'ai peur que ce bébé soit blessé…

\- Je le sais. On peut prendre plusieurs jours avant de prendre notre décision, d'accord ?

Clarke acquiesce avant de s'approcher de Bellamy pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier la serre contre lui lorsqu'elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Ils ne disent rien à personne dans la semaine qui suit. Clarke ne cesse de réfléchir à ce qu'ils devraient faire, mais elle n'arrive pas à se faire une idée et prendre une décision. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle va devoir se dépêcher. Si elle ne veut pas garder ce bébé, il faut qu'elle le dise avant son troisième mois à Jackson, sinon ce sera trop tard. En tout cas, personne n'est au courant, et cela se ressent… puisque Lincoln continue à l'entraîner comme avant, sans se soucier d'elle.

\- Encore, dit-il.

\- Je commence à être fatiguée, lui dit Clarke durant un entraînement.

\- Encore, répète-t-il.

Clarke soupire avant de tourner la tête et croiser le regard de Bellamy. Celui-ci croise les bras sans rien dire, parce qu'elle lui a dit de faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, Clarke sait qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ça. Il aimerait la protéger, mais elle l'en empêche.

\- Allez, lui dit Lincoln.

Clarke se lance vers Lincoln et commence à jeter ses poings vers lui. Il évite ses coups et la repousse à chaque fois, alors qu'elle grogne de mécontentement. Elle balance sa jambe en avant et le frappe en plein torse, mais il pare une nouvelle fois son coup. Elle se rue vers lui, mais il avance soudainement ses poings en avant, comme pour se protéger. Pourtant, en plus de le protéger, cela frappe Clarke en plein dans l'estomac. Elle tombe sur le sol et voit soudainement Bellamy tamiser juste à côté d'elle. Clarke ne pense même pas à sa tête. Non, elle porte soudainement une main contre son ventre, comme pour s'assurer que le bébé n'a rien. Bellamy fait la même chose et pose ses doigts sur la main de Clarke.

\- Ça va, je vais bien. On… on va bien.

Bellamy l'aide à se relever. Clarke s'appuie contre lui en gardant sa main contre son ventre. Elle lève finalement les yeux vers son mari. Il comprend immédiatement ce qu'elle pense. Lorsqu'elle est tombée, elle n'a pas pensé à elle. Elle a pensé à l'enfant. Et, apparemment, cela a été le cas pour Bellamy aussi.

\- Tu vas bien Clarke ? demande Lincoln en commençant à s'excuser.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais juste aller boire un peu, d'accord ?

Lincoln acquiesce en lui présentant une deuxième fois ses excuses. Clarke lui fait un léger sourire et part vers la maison, Bellamy sur ses talons. Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches en rentrant et mord sa lèvre en regardant Bellamy, qui sourit. Elle se précipite finalement vers lui en mettant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Bellamy répond à son baiser en prenant son visage en coupe. Clarke pose finalement son front contre le sien.

\- C'est trop tard, pas vrai ? murmure-t-elle. Je… je l'aime déjà.

\- Moi aussi, répond-il en soupirant.

\- On est foutus.

Bellamy ricane avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Clarke ferme les yeux contre lui en humant doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demande Bellamy.

Clarke sépare son visage en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ils ont tous les deux pris leur décision lorsqu'ils ont eu peur pour le bébé durant sa chute. Maintenant, ils doivent regarder vers l'avenir ensemble.

\- D'un côté je me dis qu'on ne peut pas avoir un enfant pour le moment, que le Monde autour de nous n'est pas prêt mais… D'un autre côté, je pense qu'on sera d'excellents parents. Ce bébé… Ce bébé aurait tout ce qu'il faut. De l'amour avec nous, et de l'amour avec tous ses oncles et tantes.

Bellamy sourit. Clarke renifle tandis que Bellamy descend légèrement sa main et la pose sur son ventre.

\- L'union entre le Grand Seigneur et la Grande Dame les plus puissants dans ce Monde… murmure-t-il.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce dont il sera capable…

\- Alors on le garde ? demande-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Clarke attend un moment, avant de hocher la tête. Bellamy commence à sourire tandis qu'elle rigole dans ses bras. Il pose ses deux mains sur ses joues et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes, alors qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou. Ils ne parviennent même pas à s'embrasser tellement ils ont des grands sourires sur leur visage. Bellamy se sépare finalement d'elle en posant un bras sur son épaule et en la tirant dehors, vers leurs amis.

\- Venez tous ! crie-t-il à tous ses amis, qui sont en train de s'entraîner.

Octavia fronce les sourcils mais traîne Raven derrière elle pour voir ce que souhaite son frère. Miller, Murphy et Lincoln les rejoignent en croisant leurs bras. Clarke racle sa gorge, tandis qu'ils la regardent tous.

\- On va avoir un bébé.

Un silence de plomb s'abat durant quelques secondes, juste avant qu'ils sautent tous dans leurs bras. Clarke et Bellamy éclatent de rire tandis qu'ils reçoivent une multitude de câlins et entendent des cris fusant de partout. Clarke termine dans les bras de ses deux meilleures amies, alors qu'elles touchent son ventre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! dit Octavia, toute excitée. Je vais devenir tata !

\- Moi aussi ! répond Raven.

\- Hé, toi tu es la fausse tata !

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel pendant que les filles continuent à se disputer le statut de tatas. Bellamy intervient en leur disant de se calmer et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke. Ils s'attendent à recevoir pleins de questions, et c'est immédiatement le cas lorsqu'ils se taisent.

\- De combien de mois es-tu enceinte ? demande Raven.

\- Un peu plus de deux, répond Clarke. Juste avant que j'aille dans la Cour du Printemps.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ? dit Murphy. Ce sera le tout premier bébé issu d'une union entre un Grand Seigneur et une Grande Dame…

Ils s'exclament tous de joie alors que Clarke regarde Bellamy en souriant. Oui, ce bébé sera réellement heureux…

En attendant, il faut qu'ils se préparent à la guerre. Même si elle est enceinte, elle ne veut pas se laisser abattre. Dans les jours qui suivent, Clarke continue à entraîner ses pouvoirs et à combattre au corps à corps, en attendant la réponse des Grands Seigneurs. Elle sait que Pike n'arrêtera pas. Cependant, plus personne ne veut l'entraîner depuis que Lincoln l'a frappée à l'estomac… Mais elle n'en démord pas. Elle doit savoir se battre.

\- Allez, encore ! dit-elle en mettant ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Ça fait presque une heure qu'on fait ça, répond Bellamy. Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Que je me _repose _? Qu'est-il arrivé au Bellamy d'il y a un an qui voulait me pousser à bout ?

\- Entre deux il a appris qu'il allait être papa, peut-être ?

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il retire les coussins qu'il tenait sur ses mains. Elle est peut-être fatiguée, oui, mais elle n'aime pas qu'on la traite différemment parce qu'elle est enceinte. Elle se rapproche de Bellamy et frappe violemment son épaule. Il la regarde en haussant un sourcil, alors qu'elle continue à le faire plusieurs fois de suite.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Allez, frappe-moi ! Je ne suis pas en sucre !

Bellamy soupire en la laissant faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne rapidement et pare son attaque. Clarke sourit alors qu'il se défend, en rendant les coups pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi apprendre à se défendre.

\- Aie, Bellamy ! crie-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Merde, Clarke, est-ce que ça va ?

Il se précipite vers elle alors qu'elle se tord en deux. Dès qu'il est à sa hauteur, Clarke lève son poing et le frappe avec violence au torse. Il grimace tandis qu'elle sourit en continuant à le regarder.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai gagné ?

\- Ne fais pas la maligne, démon.

Elle rit alors qu'il entoure sa taille avec ses bras et la soulève du sol. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et il dépose un baiser sur son menton. Il commence à marcher vers la maison, elle dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne pourras plus faire ça d'ici quelques mois, lui dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je serai une baleine.

Bellamy rit en secouant la tête. Il la dépose en plein milieu du salon et commence à l'embrasser. Clarke répond à son baiser alors qu'il passe une main sous son t-shirt et la pose sur son ventre. Il caresse cet endroit en embrassant sa mâchoire et en descendant jusqu'à son cou. Elle fait parcourir sa main le long de son corps avant de la faire entrer dans son pantalon. Bellamy sépare sa bouche en la regardant, un sourcil levé.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle innocemment. C'est les _hormones_ !

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée d'avoir les excuses des hormones pour dire que tu as envie de moi, Clarke.

\- Ouais… Mais non, c'est vraiment les hormones.

Bellamy ouvre la bouche en faisant mine d'être choqué alors qu'elle rit. Il prend finalement sa main et la retire de son pantalon, tandis qu'elle fait la moue.

\- Bien que j'aimerais _vraiment_ faire ça avec toi maintenant, tout de suite, tu sais très bien qu'on doit aller à la Cour des Cauchemars pour annoncer ta grossesse.

\- Super, McCreary va adorer entendre cette nouvelle…

\- Ça va le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, va te doucher, j'irai après toi.

\- Ou alors…

Elle joue de ses sourcils en le regardant alors qu'il rit et la prend rapidement dans ses bras, en tamisant avec elle dans la salle de bain.

Clarke enfile la robe noire de la dernière fois et se regarde dans le miroir. Elle a eu un peu plus de mal à l'enfiler cette fois-ci, mais elle lui va toujours, heureusement. Par contre cela se voit qu'elle commence à grossir des seins, puisqu'ils ressortent plus qu'à l'habitude. Elle pose sa main contre son ventre. Elle sait qu'il s'arrondira d'ici un mois environ, et elle a peur… Mais elle a hâte, aussi. Elle sait que la guerre est imminente, et elle espère que cela se passera avant qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Elle veut aider.

\- Tu descends ?

\- J'arrive !

La jeune femme descend les marches et rejoint Bellamy en prenant sa main. Il hausse un sourcil en baissant ses yeux vers sa poitrine. Apparemment, il a lui aussi remarqué le changement.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

\- Rien, c'est juste… Rien.

\- Je rêve où tu rougis ?

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke éclate de rire. Il lui dit de se taire et tamise avec elle devant la Cour des Cauchemars. Elle ne dit plus rien pendant qu'il entrelace ses doigts avec les siens. Il fait apparaitre d'un claquement de doigt une couronne sur ses cheveux bruns et sur les cheveux blonds de sa femme. Ils entrent côte à côte. Clarke est toujours fascinée de voir la Cour agenouillée pour eux, en les regardant marcher jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle est gênée mais elle doit se comporter en Grande Dame, donc elle ne dit rien. Ils montent les quelques marches et restent debout côte à côte.

\- Vous pouvez vous lever, dit-elle finalement.

Ils lui obéissent et se lèvent tous à l'unisson, en restant droits devant eux. McCreary s'avance vers eux en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

\- Un problème ? demande-t-il. Pourquoi avez-vous convoqué toute la Cour ?

\- Votre Grande Dame a quelque chose à vous dire, répond Bellamy à l'assemblée.

Un silence de plomb s'abat alors que Clarke avale difficilement sa salive. Elle sent ses mains devenir moites, mais prend la parole.

\- Bellamy et moi attendons un bébé.

De nombreux murmures apparaissent dans la Cour. Clarke sourit légèrement en voyant de grands sourires sur beaucoup de visages, notamment les visages des jeunes femmes et des enfants. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde puisque McCreary pâlit.

\- Vous… Vous êtes enceinte ?

\- Félicitation, McCreary, vous avez bien compris ce que j'ai dit.

\- Avec la guerre qui est imminente ? C'est insensé !

\- Croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré que cela tombe un autre moment, mais c'est comme ça. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

Clarke hausse un sourcil alors que McCreary la regarde de haut en bas. Elle sait ce qu'il pense, mais elle espère qu'il ne le verbalisera pas à haute voix s'il ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres de Bellamy. Pourtant, il ouvre la bouche.

\- Vous l'avez fait exprès.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous saviez que les Grands Seigneurs étaient contre vous. Vous êtes tombés enceinte simplement pour retenir Bellamy et pour obtenir encore plus de pouvoir.

\- Dégage de là, rétorque Bellamy. Je n'ai pas envie de briser une nouvelle fois tes os. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Hors de ma vue.

McCreary le regarde, une lueur assassine dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien de plus et tourne les talons, en partant. Clarke croise les bras en soupirant et Bellamy la regarde avec une grimace. Il embrasse délicatement sa tempe pendant qu'elle ferme les yeux.

\- Je comprends pourquoi il pense ça, c'est légitime, dit-elle.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de sa part, ceci dit…

Bellamy fait une grimace alors qu'elle hausse les épaules. Clarke soupire finalement et lui dit qu'elle veut rentrer à la maison, ce qu'il accepte rapidement. Ils tamisent ensemble dans le salon.

\- Déjà ? demande Octavia.

Clarke sourit en voyant ses amis en pleine partie de Monopoly. Elle s'approche d'eux et s'assoit sur le sol à côté de Murphy, en leur expliquant comment ça s'est passé. Raven insulte à plusieurs reprises McCreary.

\- Au fait ! s'exclame Lincoln. Vous avez eu une réponse de Wells.

Il claque des doigts alors qu'une lettre apparait dans sa main. Il la tend à Bellamy, qui la lit. Clarke n'a même pas le courage de se lever pour la lire avec lui, elle observe juste ses réactions. Elle voit finalement un sourire se former sur son visage, ce qui la rassure peu à peu. Il la regarde.

\- Wells s'allie à nous officiellement.

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oui. Le clan de l'Été se battra à nos côtés contre Pike, s'il venait à nous attaquer en compagnie de Finn.

\- Bonne nouvelle, alors.

\- Champagne ! s'exclame Murphy.

Il se lève et court dans la cuisine, en emportant avec lui une bouteille de champagne. Tout le monde rit et se sert une coupe en trinquant, à part Clarke, qui n'a pas le droit de boire. Elle râle.

\- Ça ne se fait pas ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Hé, rétorque Miller. Tu portes en toi le futur bébé le plus puissant de ce royaume, donc arrête de te plaindre !

\- Ma future nièce ! dit Octavia en souriant.

\- Nièce ? Pourquoi pas neveu ?

\- Tu es une femme forte, je suis sûre que tu vas nous pondre une fille forte.

Clarke frappe gentiment l'arrière du crâne d'Octavia en entendant le mot « pondre », alors que celle-ci rit et tape dans la main de Murphy pour sa remarque. Bellamy et Clarke joignent finalement la partie quelques minutes après, en espérant ne pas entendre parler pendant quelques temps de Pike.

Deux semaines plus tard, c'est le silence radio. Pike ne s'est pas manifesté une seule fois. Cela devrait les rassurer mais, au contraire, cela montre qu'il concocte un plan redoutable, et qu'il essaye toujours de se rallier aux autres… En espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas…

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclame Clarke.

\- Quoi ? dit Bellamy en rentrant dans la chambre.

Clarke pousse un soupir en se regardant dans le miroir. Cela fait quelques minutes qu'elle essaye de fermer sa chemise sur elle mais elle n'y arrive pas.

\- Je suis grosse, se plaint-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas grosse.

\- Bien-sûr que si ! J'adore cette chemise et je n'arrive plus à la fermer à cause de mon ventre !

La jeune femme met ses poings sur ses hanches en faisant la moue. Elle continue à se regarder, tout en se mettant de profil. Elle savait que sa grossesse allait se voir, elle est déjà à plus de deux mois et demi. Son ventre commence peu à peu à s'arrondir, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle ne peut plus enfiler un vêtement. Elle porte ses mains contre sa poitrine en grognant.

\- Et mes seins, est-ce que tu as vu comment ils ont grossi ? dit-elle en continuant à regarder le miroir. J'ai pris un bonnet depuis la grossesse, c'est injuste !

\- Ils sont plus gros, vraiment ? Attends, je viens vérifier…

Clarke rit alors que Bellamy se met juste derrière elle et pose ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il fait une petite moue.

\- Ça va, dit-il.

\- Ça va ? Tu as des mains géantes et ils sont à la limite de déborder !

Bellamy rit alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille en se serrant contre elle. Il pose ses mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondi alors qu'ils se regardent dans le miroir. Il caresse doucement son bidon avant de se pencher pour embrasser son cou. Clarke recule l'arrière de son crâne contre son épaule pour lui donner un meilleur accès alors qu'il continue ses baisers. Il descend l'une de ses mains et la caresse par-dessus son sous vêtement.

\- Profites-en, murmure-t-elle. Tu ne pourras plus faire ça quand j'en serai à neuf mois…

\- Toi profites-en alors !

Clarke rit et tourne son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ils sursautent d'un seul coup lorsque Lincoln crie à l'étage du dessous.

\- BELLAMY ! CLARKE !

Bellamy grogne contre l'épaule de Clarke et arrête ses caresses. Elle fait la moue mais comprend l'urgence de leur ami. Elle retire la chemise qu'elle porte et enfile un t-shirt noir un peu grand pour elle et fait un nœud sur le côté. Ils descendent rapidement les marches alors que tout le monde est affairé autour de Lincoln, qui tient un bout de papier dans la main. Il le tend à Clarke.

\- Tes amis, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

La jeune femme prend la lettre entre ses mains et voit Bellamy lire par-dessus son épaule. Elle se sent trembler.

_« Clarke, nous ne savons pas si cette lettre t'atteindra à temps, ou tout court, mais… On devait essayer. Ils arrivent. »_

Clarke tremble tellement que Bellamy doit prendre la lettre des mains. Il semble la relire, encore et encore. Clarke regarde ses amis en posant une main sur son ventre. Maintenant elle ne craint plus seulement pour sa vie… Une autre vie est désormais en jeu.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit prendre ça sérieusement ? demande Miller. Ils essayent peut-être seulement de nous faire peur…

\- Non, ce sont mes amis, c'est réel, répond Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Ils se réunissent tous au centre du salon alors que Clarke reste à l'écart. Elle ferme les yeux une petite seconde. Il ne faut pas qu'elle ait peur, elle peut réussir à se battre, mais le fait qu'elle porte la vie l'effraie.

\- On doit aller à la frontière, dit Octavia.

\- On doit préparer notre armée, rétorque Lincoln.

\- Mais imaginez qu'ils n'attaquent pas à la frontière ? répond Raven. Ils pourraient venir de l'Est ou l'Ouest, on ne peut même pas savoir !

\- On ne peut pas diviser notre armée en deux…

Ils commencent tous à se disputer sur ce qu'il faudrait faire ou non, ce qui donne la nausée à Clarke. Elle respire calmement avant d'avancer pour écouter un peu mieux leur conversation.

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclame Bellamy. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer. On ne peut pas perdre de temps, il faut qu'on trouve un plan.

\- Bellamy, dit sa sœur. Nous ne pouvons pas diviser l'armée, il n'y aurait pas assez de personnes de chaque côté. On doit choisir.

Ils tournent tous leurs visages vers Bellamy, en attendant d'avoir la réponse de leur Grand Seigneur. Clarke le regarde à son tour. Elle est peut-être Grande Dame, mais ça fait beaucoup moins de temps que lui, elle ne peut pas prendre de décision à sa place. Elle peut voir dans les yeux de Bellamy à quel point il est inquiet. Elle aimerait le rassurer, lui dire que tout ira bien, mais elle mentirait.

\- Lincoln, tu vas aller à la frontière. Je t'envoie en tant qu'émissaire, je ne veux pas que tu te battes. Dès que tu as des nouvelles, tu me le dis. Miller et Murphy, allez dans les montagnes. Dites à nos alliés de préparer leurs troupes. Raven, va dans la Cour de l'Été et dit ce qu'il se passe à Wells. On se rejoint ici dans quelques minutes.

Ils hochent tous la tête et tamisent de la maison.

\- Octavia, tu restes ici. Il faut que tu veilles sur la Cité des Lumières pendant que Clarke et moi allons aller à la Cour des Cauchemars pour voir s'ils ont des nouvelles pour nous.

Octavia hoche la tête. Peut-être qu'elle aimerait protester, mais elle voit la détresse dans les yeux de son frère, donc elle ne dit rien. Bellamy prend la main de Clarke et tamise avec elle dans la Cour des Cauchemars. Elle reste derrière lorsque Bellamy interpelle McCreary et lui demande des nouvelles. Clarke voit passer quelques personnes qu'elle connait et leur pose à son tour des questions, sans obtenir aucune réponse importante. Ils restent quelques minutes mais se rendent à l'évidence : ils n'obtiendront rien ici. Ils tamisent à la maison et sont surpris de voir tout le monde dans le salon.

\- Alors ? demande Bellamy.

\- Rien à la frontière, répond Lincoln.

\- J'ai prévenu Wells, il prépare ses armées.

Clarke fronce les sourcils en entendant un bruit sourd au loin. Ils ne semblent pas réagir et continuent à discuter. Elle se rapproche lentement de l'une des baies vitrées.

\- Les gars, dit-elle. Venez voir.

Ils arrêtent leur conversation et s'approchent d'elle. Ils lèvent tous la tête vers le ciel. Le ciel a pris des jolies teintes de rouge, orange et rose, mais ce n'est pas ça qui les alarme. Ils plissent des yeux parce que, au milieu de ce ciel, une fissure noire commence à se dessiner. Clarke se tourne vers ses amis, en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe, mais ils ne décrochent pas leurs yeux du ciel. Elle fixe à nouveau ses yeux sur la fissure qui commence à s'agrandir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que, d'un seul coup, explose dans le ciel. Ils restent tous debout dans le salon, figés sur place, alors que la protection autour de la Cité des Lumières part dans une fumée noire.

Clarke entend soudainement les cris des habitants dans toute la ville, pendant que tous ses amis commencent à crier des ordres à tout va autour d'elle. Elle n'arrive à rien faire, elle continue à regarder le ciel en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. La ville est découverte, ils ne sont plus protégés. Elle plisse finalement des yeux en regardant la mer plus loin.

\- Des navires, articule-t-elle. Une cinquantaine de navires… La Cour du Printemps et de l'Hiver.

Ils regardent tous la direction qu'elle leur montre. Clarke met finalement son visage entre ses mains. C'est l'attaque finale de Finn et Pike, mais il semblerait que Roan se soit allié avec eux… Elle n'arrive pas à le croire, elle lui faisait un minimum confiance.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Bellamy. Tout de suite.

Ils forment tous un cercle et tamisent tous ensemble en bas de la montagne, en plein cœur du centre-ville. Ils commencent tous à courir vers la mer, alors que Clarke suit derrière eux. _Je ne suis pas prête, je ne suis pas prête_. Elle sait très bien qu'ils n'ont pas le temps, mais ils n'ont surtout pas le choix. Ils ont contacté l'armée entière, heureusement, mais ils savent que ce ne sera pas suffisant, et le temps que Wells arrive…

Clarke court derrière Bellamy et ses amis, et elle entend l'armée derrière elle. Ils ont tous des épées, des boucliers. Elle a eu le temps de prendre une épée avant de partir, mais elle sait qu'elle utilisera beaucoup plus ses pouvoirs… Son arme la plus puissante. Il faut juste les retenir le plus longtemps possible. Il ne faut pas qu'ils atteignent la ville et tuent tous les habitants, dont les enfants. Finn, Roan et Pike ne s'arrêteront face à rien.

Bellamy ralentit et s'arrête finalement devant elle. Ils sont déjà arrivés près de la mer, et ils voient les navires avancer considérablement.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Lincoln. Il faut les atteindre avant qu'eux nous atteignent.

Clarke regarde autour d'elle et voit un tiers de son armée déployer leurs ailes. Elle sent un nœud dans son estomac en voyant ça. Elle tourne son visage vers Bellamy et le regarde, désemparée. Lui semble déterminé à gagner. Il donne des ordres à son armée avec une voix claire, forte et précise. Il ne montre aucun signe de peur dans sa voix ou son expression. Il n'a même pas l'air inquiet. Clarke regarde près d'elle alors que son peuple écoute son discours. Ils semblent moins inquiets par la suite, comme si ses mots leur avaient donné du courage. Elle avale sa salive alors que Bellamy termine de parler et que quelques hommes s'envolent.

\- Bellamy, je… Je dois te dire quelque chose, dit-elle en attrapant son bras.

Il baisse son regard vers elle, comme pour écouter attentivement ce qu'elle a à lui dire. Clarke avait tellement de choses dans sa tête, mais maintenant… elle n'arrive plus à former des mots concrets pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressent. Elle est figée de terreur. Elle a juste besoin de lui dire qu'elle l'aime, au cas où cela ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il en attrapant une épée sur le côté.

\- Si je ne te revois pas…

\- Non, Clarke. Tu me reverras.

La jeune femme secoue la tête, des larmes arrivant dans ses yeux. Il avance finalement d'un pas vers elle.

\- Bellamy, si quelque chose m'arrive…

\- Rien ne va t'arriver. On y arrivera, Clarke. Toi, moi et notre bébé. D'accord ?

Clarke soupire finalement en hochant la tête. Il tend la main vers elle mais son geste est interrompu par un cri. Ils tournent la tête et voient des ennemis venant dans leur direction. Clarke regarde Bellamy et voit ses ailes noires se déployer derrière lui.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Quoi ? Non, je viens avec toi !

\- Clarke, tu arrives à peine à voler.

\- Je vais y arriver, je le sais, je…

Bellamy la regarde une petite seconde. Il doit voir à quel point elle veut y aller, à quel point elle ne veut pas le laisser combattre seul. Il hoche finalement la tête. Clarke ferme quelques secondes les yeux alors que ses ailes se déploient dans son dos. Elle regarde sur le côté et voit Lincoln prendre Octavia dans ses bras pour s'envoler avec elle. Bellamy s'envole à son tour, alors qu'elle le suit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas volé, et étrangement elle ressent une sensation de liberté. Elle n'a plus peur, elle n'a même pas de sensation de vertige comme elle a pu l'avoir auparavant. L'air est froid autour d'elle, et le vent la décoiffe en à peine quelques secondes. Elle voit qu'ils se rapprochent considérablement des navires, ce qui est le but. Elle est heureuse de voir ça, puisqu'elle sent déjà sa force faiblir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'entrainer beaucoup plus au vol. Elle le savait.

Clarke suit Bellamy et ses amis alors qu'ils commencent à entamer une descente vers l'un des plus gros navires. Ils atterrissent finalement sur l'avant du bateau, dans un bruit assourdissant. Toutes les personnes présentes déjà les regardent avec horreur. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à les voir aussi rapidement.

\- C'est parti, murmure Bellamy.

Ils sortent tous leurs armes et commencent à se battre. Clarke entend son cœur tambouriner fortement dans son corps, mais elle entend tout de même tous les cris de la bataille autour d'elle, et tous les sons de métal contre métal. Cela lui refait penser à la fois où elle s'est battu avec tous les autres dans la ville, mais, cette fois-ci, c'est le dénouement. C'est la fin.

Clarke se bat corps et âme avec toutes les personnes qu'elle trouve sur son chemin, tout en gardant un œil en arrière, pour s'assurer que Lincoln, Octavia ou encore Bellamy vont bien. Elle voit Miller voler au-dessus d'eux pour atterrir sur les autres navires et se battre à son tour. Clarke donne des coups à gauche, à droite, et sent rapidement ses muscles se contracter sous l'effort. Elle commence à fatiguer, elle le sent au plus profond d'elle, mais elle ne doit pas abandonner. Elle ne veut pas non plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, qui risquent de l'épuiser encore plus. Elle a l'impression qu'il y en a de plus en plus. Des soldats de l'Hiver à gauche, des soldats du Printemps à droite. Finn et Roan ne sont pas présents, mais ils ont bien entrainé leurs troupes. La jeune femme les retient le plus possible en les coupant dans le dos, le ventre. Elle utilise ses pouvoirs dès qu'elle en a l'occasion pour les jeter dans la mer, mais elle s'épuise encore plus à cause de ça.

Clarke hurle lorsqu'elle sent quelqu'un taillader son dos. Elle se retourne et plante son épée dans son ventre, en sanglotant à cause de la douleur qu'il vient de lui infliger. Elle ne voit cependant pas un autre homme qui déploie sa jambe et la frappe à l'estomac, l'envoyant en arrière. Sa tête heurte la coque du bateau, mais elle se fiche de ça. Elle pose immédiatement sa main sur son ventre, inquiète. Heureusement elle, elle n'a pas eu mal, mais elle a peur. Alors qu'elle réfléchit à ça, l'homme s'approche d'elle et abaisse son épée. Clarke n'a pas le temps de réagir, alors que la pointe de l'épée est prête à s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Cependant, l'épée heurte une paroi invisible et envoie l'homme à l'autre bout du bateau. Clarke fronce les sourcils, tandis qu'Octavia arrive vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ça va ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je… Je crois que le bébé me protège.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a failli me tuer, mais… Le bébé l'en a empêché.

Octavia écarquille les yeux, alors que Clarke sourit. Elle le sait. Son bébé l'a protégée, et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas eu mal lorsqu'il lui a fait un coup de pied.

\- Il faut qu'on continue.

Octavia hoche la tête, et part de l'autre côté du bateau pour continuer son combat. Clarke, elle, ne bouge pas. Elle tourne son visage jusqu'à trouver Bellamy, de l'autre côté. Un sentiment étrange la saisit, comme si elle avait un besoin immédiat de se trouver près de lui. Elle agrippe son épée et se dirige rapidement vers lui. Il est tout transpirant. Son t-shirt est abimé, et du sang s'étale sur un côté de son visage.

\- Bellamy !

Clarke ne sait pas pourquoi elle vient de crier son nom. C'est le même besoin que celui de se trouver à côté de lui qui vient de se manifester en elle. Elle voulait plonger ses yeux dans les siens, elle voulait être sûre qu'il allait bien. Et, malgré le chaos autour de lui, il tourne son visage vers elle et la regarde.

Ses yeux trouvent les siens même s'il est à une grande distance d'elle. Et là, au milieu de cette bataille, Clarke ressent ce qu'elle voulait ressentir depuis longtemps. C'est comme si son cœur explosait en mille morceaux à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. De la paix l'entoure, ainsi que de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour. C'est comme si ses moments à côtés de Bellamy défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Les moments de câlins entre eux, de rire, de séduction, de jeu. La façon dont il a cru en elle, le temps qu'il a attendu avant de venir la chercher, la patience et l'amitié dont il a su faire preuve. Elle revoit tout, alors que Bellamy continue à la regarder à l'autre bout du bateau.

\- Je… Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle.

Clarke sait qu'il va entendre ce qu'elle lui dit, même s'il est loin. Elle lui dit parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir une autre opportunité de lui dire… Et elle ne veut pas quitter ce monde sans avoir prononcé ces trois petits mots.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne parvient pas à le voir puisque plusieurs personnes passent entre eux deux, dont Octavia et Lincoln. Clarke resserre ses doigts sur son épée en parant une attaque sur le côté. Elle grogne en sentant la douleur dans son dos, à cause de la plaie qu'on lui a faite quelques minutes auparavant. Elle tue quelqu'un alors que Lincoln vient la voir et prend son bras.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! crie-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont beaucoup trop, on n'y arrivera jamais ! Ils continuent à venir sur ce navire !

Clarke ne se bat pas lorsqu'il agrippe sa main et commence à courir avec lui. Ils rejoignent Bellamy et Octavia, qui continuent tous les deux à combattre. Clarke lève son bras et envoie les deux soldats se battant contre eux dans la mer. Lincoln leur explique la situation et leur dit qu'il faut y aller.

\- D'accord, on s'envole.

Ils déploient tous leurs ailes, sauf Clarke. Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre, mais la douleur aiguë dans son dos l'empêche de le faire. Bellamy semble le remarquer puisqu'il passe derrière elle.

\- Il t'a entaillé l'endroit de la sortie d'une aile, tu ne vas pas y arriver.

\- Il faut que je tamise ?

\- Non, tu vas être trop faible. Je vais t'emmener.

\- Je suis trop lourde…

Bellamy secoue la tête alors qu'elle soupire. Il passe une main dans son dos, met l'autre derrière ses genoux et la soulève de terre. Ils décollent tous alors que Clarke enroule ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy. Elle plante son visage contre lui en regardant le paysage autour d'eux. Elle réfléchit deux petites secondes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je l'ai senti, murmure-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en éloignant son visage pour la regarder.

\- Notre lien, je… je l'ai senti.

Clarke voit dans son regard qu'il comprend tout à fait ce qu'elle lui dit, notamment la sensation qu'elle vient tout juste d'éprouver. Bellamy sourit finalement avant de planter un long baiser sur son front. Elle resserre ses bras autour de lui en souriant à son tour. Elle savait qu'ils étaient âmes-sœurs, mais la sensation qu'elle éprouve maintenant… C'est complètement incomparable. Elle a toujours eu un besoin d'être à ses côtés, mais tout est désormais décuplé.

\- Attention ! crie soudainement Lincoln.

Clarke tourne la tête vers la droite et pousse un cri en voyant une flèche arriver dans leur direction. Bellamy dévie soudainement sa trajectoire, et elle s'accroche à lui. Lincoln continue à crier alors que plusieurs flèches essayent de les atteindre. Des hommes ailés de la Cour de la Nuit commencent à tomber dans l'eau, touchés par les flèches. Clarke ferme les yeux en priant pour que Bellamy arrive à temps. Malheureusement, une flèche le percute en plein dans l'épaule.

\- Bellamy ! crie Clarke.

\- Laisse, ce n'est rien. Je vais bien…

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Ils évitent encore deux flèches lancées dans leurs directions, mais Clarke est soulagée de voir qu'il n'y en a plus aucune. Ils atterrissent en douceur sur la rive, en se tournant vers les navires, qui continuent à avancer. Ils en ont ralenti en allant se battre là-bas, mais ce n'a pas été suffisant. Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy essayent de trouver un plan à côté… Mais elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Il faut qu'elle les retienne.

Clarke ferme les yeux en pensant à tout ce qui s'est passé de mal autour d'elle, à toutes les souffrances qu'elle a dû vivre. Elle puise sa force dans ses défaites, ses peines, ses colères. Les gens qu'elle a tués, les gens qui l'ont trahie. Elle tend le bras, et ouvre finalement les yeux.

\- Clarke, murmure Bellamy.

Clarke sent son pouvoir couler dans ses veines comme du feu. Une voix dans la tête lui dit qu'elle n'est pas prête, qu'elle ne possède pas assez de pouvoirs, mais elle la fait taire. Elle peut y arriver si elle s'en donne les moyens. La jeune femme sent de la chaleur se propager dans son ventre. Elle veut protéger son peuple, ses amis, son enfant, et c'est ce qu'elle compte faire. Elle ferme à nouveau les yeux, avant de regarder la mer en face d'elle.

Le sol commence à trembler sous ses pieds. Les vagues devant Clarke deviennent de plus en plus intenses, comme si une force les poussait à s'entrechoquer. Clarke ouvre la bouche en poussant un cri, tellement son pouvoir lui demande de la puissance comme elle n'en a jamais produit. Elle soulève sa main, fait soulever la mer avec elle. Clarke n'a jamais soulevé autant d'eau à la fois, mais elle sait qu'elle peut y arriver. Elle serre finalement le poing, alors que l'eau retombe lourdement, créant des vagues gigantesques. Les vagues s'éclatent au fur à mesure sur les navires ennemis, et commencent à les faire chavirer. La jeune femme entend les cris des hommes. Elle aimerait ne pas avoir à faire ça, mais tout le monde compte sur elle. Elle est la seule à pouvoir stopper cette guerre. De nombreux hommes tombent à l'eau. Des centaines et des centaines.

\- Ils vont nager jusqu'à nous, murmure Octavia.

\- Clarke… dit Miller. Tu dois empêcher ça.

Clarke hoche la tête. Elle garde cette fois-ci les bras le long du corps, avant de serrer les poings. Cette fois-ci, c'est la chaleur qu'elle invoque. Elle prie pour que ça marche. Malheureusement, elle sait que plusieurs hommes sont déjà arrivés à terre, Heureusement pour eux, ils sont encore loin. La rive est grande.

De la chaleur émane dans ses mains, alors qu'elle se concentre encore plus. Lorsqu'elle entend des cris venant de la mer, la jeune femme sait qu'elle a réussi. Elle voit les hommes brûler vivants dans l'eau, crier à pleins poumons. Elle sent le brûlé… Et elle sait qu'ils sont tous morts lorsqu'elle n'entend plus un seul bruit. Elle recule d'un pas mais se sent vaciller. Des bras forts la rattrapent avant qu'elle touche le sol. Elle repose sa tête contre le torse de Bellamy, alors qu'il écarte des mèches de son front.

\- Tu l'as fait, murmure-t-il.

\- Il y en a encore…

\- Tu as tué la moitié, Clarke. Tu as protégé ton peuple.

\- Et maintenant il faut qu'on se batte…

Bellamy hoche la tête. Il l'aide à se relever, et elle se repose un peu plus longtemps contre lui alors qu'il la soutient. Elle voit au loin les hommes de la Cour du Printemps et de l'Hiver se réunir au loin, comme pour préparer un plan.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Finn et Pike, dit-elle.

Bellamy acquiesce. Clarke fixe son regard devant elle et voit les armées arriver vers eux. Elle regarde de son côté et regarde la sienne. Ils sont moins nombreux, c'est flagrant.

\- Désolé du retard !

Clarke fronce les sourcils en tournant la tête, avant de voir Wells arriver vers eux avec son armée derrière lui. Elle sourit et court dans sa direction, en se jetant dans ses bras. Il la serre contre lui, et prend Bellamy dans ses bras juste après. Elle sent qu'elle a des larmes dans ses yeux, en le voyant devant elle. Un sauveur, comme toujours.

\- Vous m'attendiez ? dit Wells en souriant.

\- On était à deux doigts de te tuer, répond Clarke. Mais non, on ne t'attendait pas.

Wells rit. Ils préparent tous leur épée, alors que l'armée arrive vers eux. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, on n'entend que le bruit du métal contre le métal. Clarke se bat d'arrache-pied aux côtés des autres. Elle essaye de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a plus la force de se battre avec eux. Il faut qu'elle fasse du corps à corps, même si elle déteste ça. Bellamy l'aide tout de même à éloigner certains adversaires qui prennent trop le dessus, heureusement pour elle. Elle voit autour d'elle qu'elle perd quelques hommes de son armée, mais elle sait qu'ils parviennent à prendre l'avantage. Ils sont beaucoup plus entrainés que les hommes de Finn et Roan.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Pike et qu'on le tue, dit-elle à Miller.

\- Je le sais. J'essaye de le trouver.

Clarke hoche la tête tandis que Miller regarde partout autour de lui. Elle sait que, si elle tue Pike, les hommes de Finn ne sauront plus quoi faire. Ils voudront arrêter le combat, parce que c'est Pike qui leur a ordonné de se battre.

\- Clarke !

Celle-ci tourne la tête alors qu'elle voit Pike se battre au loin avec Octavia. Elle court dans sa direction avec Bellamy, en évitant les hommes voulant lui barrer le passage. Octavia parvient à entailler l'un de ses genoux, alors qu'il tombe à terre. Il regarde Clarke en commençant à rire.

\- Tu n'as pas gagné, dit-il en appuyant sur sa blessure.

\- Ah oui ? répond-elle. Mon armée est toujours aussi puissante pourtant, et c'est toi qui es à terre, pas moi.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire.

Il tend rapidement son bras et plante son poignard dans la cuisse d'Octavia. Celle-ci gémit en tombant sur le sol. Bellamy fait un signe de la main et désarme rapidement Pike.

\- Abandonne.

\- Tu ferais mieux de me tuer, murmure Pike.

\- Je ne te feraix pas ce plaisir.

Il force Pike à se mettre debout. Clarke ne dit rien, parce qu'elle sait que Bellamy voulait éviter de le tuer. Il veut juste l'enfermer à la Cour, pour qu'il puisse prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il a pu faire de mauvais. Il passe dans le dos de Pike pour pouvoir lier ses mains mais Pike réagit avant lui. Il lui fait un coup de coude en plein dans la mâchoire et se précipite vers Clarke, en sortant un poignard de son autre poche. Il plaque le dos de Clarke contre son torse et place le poignard sous sa gorge. Bellamy avance le bras, mais Pike appuie sur la lame. Clarke sait que Bellamy ne souhaite même pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour lui briser le cou, parce que si Pike remarque son geste...

\- N'avise pas de bouger, dit-il à Bellamy.

\- C'est terminé, répond Bellamy. C'est fini, la moitié de ton armée est morte.

\- Peut-être que ton peuple m'écoutera lorsque j'aurais tué leur Grande Dame, dans ce cas.

Clarke ferme quelques secondes les yeux en entendant les mots de Pike. Alors ça y est, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, c'est comme ça qu'elle va mourir ? Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy en sentant du sang couler peu à peu de sa gorge.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je n'ai pas deviné ce qui se tramait entre vous ?

Clarke sent une larme couler sur son visage pendant que Pike descend sa main libre vers son ventre. Il a vu son ventre rond, il l'a remarqué alors qu'elle a tout fait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Bellamy avale sa salive. Elle voit à quel point il est paniqué, même s'il essaye de ne pas le montrer.

\- Un héritier… murmure Pike. Dites adieu à cette éventualité.

Il enlève le poignard de la gorge de Clarke, avant de le brandir devant son ventre. Clarke ouvre la bouche pour crier lorsqu'elle voit le couteau s'approcher… Et partir en fumée avant de la toucher. Pike ne semble pas comprendre, puisqu'il balbutie derrière elle. _Le bébé l'a protégée, le bébé l'a protégée_. Clarke se retourne subitement dans les bras de Pike et lui assène un violent coup de poing contre sa mâchoire. Il tombe sur le sol, alors qu'elle lève le bras vers lui.

\- Adieu, murmure-t-elle.

Clarke utilise un pouvoir que Bellamy lui a appris, et le tue en brisant sa nuque d'un mouvement de doigt. Il est mort, enfin. Elle se tourne vers Bellamy et se jette contre lui, en accrochant ses bras autour de son cou. Il caresse ses cheveux avant de poser une main sur son ventre et la regarder.

\- Comment…

\- Le bébé me protège, Bellamy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te raconterai tout après, je te le promets.

Il hoche la tête. Clarke regarde autour d'elle. Les armées sont encore en train de se battre, et elle aimerait que ça cesse. Elle voit un rocher au loin et s'approche lentement, en grimpant dessus.

\- STOP ! crie-t-elle.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, tout le monde s'arrête et la regarde. Elle sait que c'est le moment pour elle de donner toutes ses cartes.

\- Charles Pike est mort, dit-elle à haute voix, en montrant le corps. Votre chef est mort. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup pour vous de vous battre et mourir en son nom ?

Personne ne répond. Elle ne s'attendait à rien, de toute façon. Dans tous les cas, ils ne reprennent pas le combat.

\- Je sais que vous avez été influencés à vous battre pour lui, mais si vous continuez, vous allez perdre. L'armée de la Cour de la Nuit et de la Cour de l'Été sont plus puissantes que la vôtre. Dans tous les cas, nous allons gagner, mais perdre beaucoup d'hommes. Bellamy et moi vous proposons un marché. Arrêtez le combat, et joignez-vous à nous. Nous vous promettons d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et de vous protéger.

Clarke regarde Bellamy. Ils n'en ont pas parlé avant, mais elle sait qu'il est d'accord avec elle puisqu'il hoche la tête. Elle regarde finalement devant elle, alors qu'un silence de plomb s'établie sur le champ de bataille. Puis, au fur et à mesure, des épées tombent sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit désarmé. Clarke sourit, en voyant que tout le monde capitule. Elle regarde partout d'elle, jusqu'à apercevoir Jasper et Monty au loin. Ils sont à l'écart, comme s'ils n'avaient pas participé à la bataille. Des pacifistes.

Elle descend du rocher et s'approche d'eux. Ils sourient alors qu'elle les prend dans ses bras, tous les deux.

\- Bandes de lâches !

La jeune femme se tourne alors qu'elle voit Finn crier ces mots envers son armée. Il les bouscule, les insulte, mais ils ne réagissent pas. Bellamy s'approche de Clarke et le regarde.

\- Finn, lâche Roan, au loin. Admets-le. Nous avons perdu.

\- Non, jamais, répond-il entre ses dents.

Clarke s'écarte de Bellamy et s'avance lentement vers Finn. Celui-ci la fixe pendant un moment, sans bouger. Elle voit dans son regard à quel point il est rempli de rage. Elle aimerait le convaincre d'arrêter, mais elle sait que ce sera compliqué.

\- Finn, je t'en prie, dit-elle. Abandonne. Rentre avec nous. Je te promets qu'on oubliera tout ce qui a pu se passer.

\- Abandonner ?

Finn tamise, alors qu'elle soupire. Bellamy s'avance vers elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Clarke sent des larmes couler sur ses joues en voyant à quel point Finn est rempli de colère et de vengeance. Elle sait que ce n'est pas encore fini, et qu'elle va devoir l'affronter un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

**TOU DOUM**

**Clarke enceinte, Clarke qui garde le bébé (pas vraiment surprenant...). Vous avez aimé ? J'ai essayé de faire assez réel mais c'est assez compliqué de se mettre dans la tête de ses personnages de cette façon. En tout cas, j'ai trouvé ça émouvant d'écrire les moments d'hésitation avec Bellamy et Clarke, j'ai adoré !**

**Nous sommes au chapitre 18, il n'en reste plus que deux avant la fin de cette fiction ! Soulagés, tristes ?**

**\- Amandine.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

Clarke s'extrait du lit et court le plus rapidement possible jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle s'agenouille sur le sol et vomit tout son repas dans la cuvette. Elle n'est vraiment pas belle à voir comme ça – surtout avec ses hauts le cœur – mais, comme d'habitude, Bellamy arrive dans la salle de bain pour soulever ses cheveux. Il frotte son dos alors qu'elle vomit une dernière fois, avant de retomber en arrière. Elle soupire en essuyant sa bouche.

\- Tu ne veux pas le porter à ma place ce bébé ? demande-t-elle finalement à Bellamy.

Celui-ci secoue la tête en riant alors qu'elle plisse des yeux.

\- Ça te fait rire ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je viens de penser à quelque chose.

\- Vas y, éclaire ma lanterne.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ta troisième corvée au Mont Weather, et de notre discussion ?

Clarke fronce les sourcils en regardant devant elle. Elle a l'impression que c'était il y a un siècle, surtout lorsqu'elle était Mortelle. Elle réfléchit. On lui avait donné pour corvée de trier des lentilles dans une cheminée, et c'était presque impossible. Bellamy était entré dans la pièce et lui avait proposé son aide.

\- Tu as proposé de m'aider ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, et est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as répondu ?

\- Non.

\- Tu m'avais dit : « _Qu'est-ce que tu voudras cette fois-ci ? Mon tout premier enfant ?_ »

Clarke commence à rougir alors que Bellamy soutient son regard. Elle se rappelle, désormais. Si elle avait su à l'époque que c'est exactement ce qui allait se passer… C'est complètement fou. L'âme sœur du Grand Seigneur de la Nuit qui attend son enfant, conçu dans l'amour et le bonheur.

Clarke pose l'une de ses mains sur son ventre. Elle en est à 3 mois et demi de grossesse, donc cela commence à se voir. Pourtant, les autres Grands Seigneurs ne sont pas au courant. Elle essaye de porter des vêtements amples et noirs pour cacher son ventre rond. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir leur dire, mais pour le moment elle a peur d'une révolution. « _Tu l'as fait exprès_ », certains pourraient dire. « _Tu as manipulé Bellamy_ », d'autres encore pourraient dire. Elle a peur.

\- Tu as envie d'aller te recoucher ? lui dit Bellamy.

\- Je pourrais avoir de la glace avant ? répond-elle en plissant du nez.

\- Ça marche, dit-il en riant.

Il se redresse en caressant une petite seconde ses cheveux et sort de la salle de bain. Clarke tire la chasse d'eau et se relève lentement. Elle asperge son visage d'eau et prend sa brosse à dent. La jeune femme se frotte vigoureusement les dents, contente d'avoir le goût mentholé du dentifrice. Elle repose la brosse à dent et se regarde quelques secondes dans le miroir. Elle se place de profil et soulève son t-shirt. Ce ventre rond est joli, même si elle a déjà hâte de voir son bébé.

Clarke part vers sa chambre et s'assoit en tailleur dessus, en attendant Bellamy. Celui-ci revient quelques secondes plus tard, avec deux bols de glace à la vanille. Elle prend le sien et commence à enfourner de grosses cuillerées dans sa bouche.

\- Doucement, lui dit Bellamy en riant.

\- Toi va plus vite, répond Clarke entre deux bouchées. Je suis à deux doigts de te piquer ta glace.

Bellamy commence à lever le bol en l'air alors que Clarke termine la sienne et tend le bras pour lui prendre. Il le lève au-dessus de lui tandis qu'elle se met sur ses genoux, en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Chéri, je t'en supplie…

\- Chéri ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles « chéri » ?

\- Depuis que je veux ta glace.

Il rit en lui tendant finalement le bol. Elle sourit et termine la glace, victorieuse. Bellamy la regarde en souriant, avant de s'avancer vers elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle rit en mettant le bol de côté.

\- Allez, maintenant on se couche.

\- Mais…

\- Mais ?

Bellamy fait la moue sans rien dire, ce qui la fait sourire. Il ne dit rien de plus, et c'est ce qu'elle aime. Peu importe l'envie qu'il peut éprouver pour elle, dès qu'elle sous-entend le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas coucher avec lui, il n'insistera jamais.

Clarke pose ses deux mains sur ses joues et embrasse tendrement ses lèvres. Il répond à son baiser en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se sépare pour le regarder, une lueur de joie dans le regard.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? dit-elle.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, tu sais…

Clarke sourit alors qu'il se penche à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser encore. Elle se laisse faire tandis que Bellamy s'allonge sur elle dans le lit. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns et s'amuse avec ses boucles, chose qu'elle adore faire depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il fait glisser son nez le long de sa mâchoire et commence à déposer quelques baisers dans son cou. Clarke ferme les yeux.

\- Je pensais à une chose… murmure-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? dit-il, son mot étouffé par la peau de Clarke.

\- Finn.

Bellamy s'arrête d'un coup et se redresse, en levant un sourcil.

\- Pas comme ça ! rétorque-t-elle.

\- Ouais, c'est ça !

Clarke rit alors qu'il se replace dans son côté de lit. Elle s'assoit en secouant la tête et en riant.

\- Je me disais juste qu'on n'entendait plus parler de lui, explique-t-elle.

\- Ce qui est une excellente nouvelle.

\- Bien-sûr, mais ça me fait peur. Il ne m'oubliera jamais, il doit préparer quelque chose…

\- Arrête de te prendre pour une princesse, princesse.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Bellamy sourit avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il reprend l'expédition qu'il a laissée tout à l'heure et mordille son cou, avant de descendre vers sa clavicule. Bellamy passe une main sous le débardeur de Clarke et remonte son vêtement pour déposer des baisers sur son ventre rond. Clarke mord sa lèvre alors qu'il descend progressivement, jusqu'à arriver à son short. Il prend l'ourlet du vêtement entre ses doigts et le baisse, avant d'embrasser l'une de ses cuisses. Clarke garde la tête contre l'oreiller et pousse un gémissement lorsque Bellamy mord délicatement sa peau. Bellamy remonte sa bouche mais est interrompu par la voix de Clarke.

\- Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? demande-t-elle.

\- Si la réponse à cette question n'est pas « toi », je pars.

\- Des fraises !

Bellamy pousse un soupir contre sa peau alors que Clarke tiree ses boucles brunes, comme pour lui dire de la regarder. Il pousse sur ses mains et remonte en haut de son corps, en la regardant en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il n'y a pas de fraises, Clarke.

\- Non, mais tu es le Grand Seigneur de cette Cour, tu peux en trouver quelque part, pas vrai ?

\- Il est 2h du matin…

\- Notre bébé a _faim_.

Bellamy grogne en hochant finalement la tête tandis que Clarke lui fait un grand sourire. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse sur les lèvres pour le remercier. Bellamy se perd tout à coup dans son baiser et l'approfondit en faisant passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Clarke rit avant de pousser son torse. Bellamy commence à se plaindre.

\- C'est vraiment de la torture, dit-il en se relevant et en enfilant un t-shirt. Je vais avoir la honte si je croise des personnes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te signale que je suis _légèrement_ excité, Clarke.

Clarke dirige son regard vers l'entrejambe de son mari en mordant sa lèvre et en riant. Effectivement, il est excité. Bellamy prend sa veste sur le côté et l'enfile, avant de tamiser. Clarke se rallonge sur le lit en fermant les yeux et en souriant. Elle a vraiment décroché le gros lot avec Bellamy. Quand elle repense au Mont Weather, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait être si attentionné, si gentil, si aimant.

Clarke s'assoupit pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Bellamy tamiser, un sac dans ses mains. Clarke se relève tout à coup et agrippe le sac, avant de prendre une fraise et la manger immédiatement. Bellamy lève un sourcil dans sa direction, avant d'enlever sa veste.

\- De rien, de rien, grommelle-t-il. En plus regarde ce que je t'ai amené.

Il lève une bonbonne de chantilly, alors que Clarke écarquille les yeux de bonheur. Elle prend la chantilly et dépose un baiser sur la joue de son âme-sœur.

\- Tu es le meilleur, et je t'aime.

Bellamy rit alors qu'elle s'installe sur le lit et met de la chantilly sur une fraise, avant de la manger. Elle continue avec plusieurs autres, sous le regard amusé de Bellamy.

\- Tu en as partout autour de la bouche, lui dit-il.

\- C'est peut-être ma technique pour t'avoir dans mon lit…

Il sourit avant de se pencher pour retirer la chantilly avec sa langue. Clarke ne bouge plus pendant un moment, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard se dirige vers les lèvres de Bellamy une petite seconde. Clarke s'avance précipitamment vers Bellamy et empoigne ses joues pour l'embrasser. Bellamy passe son bras autour de sa taille et répond à son baiser en l'allongeant sous lui.

\- Plus de fraises ? demande-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Non, là j'ai envie d'autre chose…

Bellamy rit avant d'exécuter son souhait.

Tout va bien depuis la bataille contre Pike, tout va _trop_ bien même. Clarke n'a toujours aucune nouvelles de Finn, ce qui l'intrigue. Au moins, même si Roan a été contre eux dans la bataille, il a reconnu ses torts et a décidé de s'excuser auprès d'eux. Roan est de leur côté maintenant, c'est sûr et certain. Par contre, Finn, ça c'est autre chose. Le seul point positif, par contre, c'est l'arrivée de Jasper et Monty…

\- Salut Clarke !

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Clarke s'approche de Jasper et Monty et les enlace tour à tour. C'est quelque chose qu'elle adore depuis tout ce qui s'est passé. Ils vivent dans leur Cour maintenant, et ils leur rendent souvent visite parce qu'ils s'entendent très bien avec tout le monde – notamment Murphy, d'ailleurs.

\- Raven nous a invités.

\- Raven ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense qu'elle succombe enfin à mes charmes, répond Jasper.

\- Dans tes rêves, minus ! rétorque Raven en arrivant derrière lui.

Clarke secoue la tête avant d'aller dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à grignoter. C'est là aussi l'inconvénient de la grossesse. Elle a faim _tout le temps_, c'est insupportable quelques fois. Elle veut juste manger et dormir.

\- Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? demande Monty en s'installant sur le canapé.

\- On va se balader près de la rivière, à côté du clan de Luna, répond Clarke.

\- Tout le monde ?

\- Oui.

\- On peut vous accompagner ? demande Jasper. On s'ennuie avec Monty.

Raven rit légèrement avant de demander la permission à Bellamy, qui vient à peine de rentrer dans le salon. Bien-sûr, il accepte immédiatement. Il s'est aussi lié d'amitié avec Jasper et Monty. Ils font partis de leur groupe.

\- On part juste après manger, d'ailleurs, les informe Bellamy.

\- On peut manger des fraises ? demande soudainement Clarke.

\- Tu m'inquiètes vraiment toi…

La jeune femme hausse simplement les épaules alors qu'il passe derrière elle pour commencer à faire à manger. Elle l'aide en sortant tous les ingrédients dont ils auront besoin, notamment des spaghettis et des tomates pour faire une sauce bolognaise. Murphy vient rapidement les rejoindre pour mettre la table. Ils s'installent tous au bout d'un petit manger pour manger tous ensemble, les uns à côté des autres.

\- Tu as oublié de mettre l'eau au frigo, se plaint Octavia.

\- Et alors ? demande Bellamy.

\- Et alors c'est _chaud. _Clarke, s'il te plait…

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de fixer une petite seconde l'eau d'Octavia. Celle-ci devient un peu plus blanche qu'à l'habitude. Octavia plonge le bout de son doigt dedans en la remerciant.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux, merci.

Ça fait rire Clarke de voir que tout le monde lui demande d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour des usages quotidiens. Bellamy l'a déjà appelée alors qu'il était dans son bain pour qu'elle puisse réchauffer son eau, elle refroidit aussi les boissons en un clin d'œil, ou crée de la lumière avec sa paume de main lorsqu'il fait trop sombre. Cela l'amuse, et cela l'exerce, même. Elle n'a pas d'autres occasions de faire ça désormais.

\- Arrête de demander à Clarke d'être ton esclave comme ça, dit Bellamy envers sa sœur.

\- Quoi ? Je te signale que la dernière fois tu lui as demandé d'essayer de créer de la neige simplement parce que ça t'amusait.

\- Je voulais juste faire un bonhomme de neige, grommelle-t-il.

Octavia lui lance un bout de pain qu'il attrape au vol avec sa bouche. Ils terminent tous leur repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout en s'insultant et se chamaillant de temps en temps. Ils tamisent finalement tous ensemble quelques minutes après, dans un coin si joli que Clarke ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche d'émerveillement. Elle a vu des beaux paysages lorsqu'elle était dans la Cour du Printemps, mais pas autant que celui-ci.

Elle peut voir toute la Cour de là où ils sont. Les arbres sont verts et rouges autour d'eux, et un ruisseau se trouve à leur gauche, avec une cascade. L'eau est claire, et donne réellement envie de se baigner. Ils entendant les bruits des oiseaux autour d'eux. Clarke sourit devant ce spectacle.

\- On venait souvent ici avec Bellamy lorsqu'on était petits.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez jamais emmenés ici ? demande Clarke.

\- C'était notre petit jardin secret, répond Octavia. On s'est dit qu'il était temps de le partager avec notre famille.

Tout le monde sourit en entendant les mots d'Octavia. Bellamy sort plusieurs couvertures de son sac à dos alors que tout le monde s'installe dessus, en admirant le spectacle. Clarke s'installe entre Raven et Murphy en continuant à fixer la cascade d'eau devant ses yeux. Elle est éblouie par ce qu'elle voit, elle se sent en paix à cet endroit. Elle aurait aimé que Bellamy l'emmène ici avant, mais elle comprend qu'il ait eu besoin de temps. Elle espère qu'il l'emmènera une nouvelle fois que tous les deux, en tout cas.

\- Clarke, tu nous fais un petit tour de magie ? demande Octavia.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, improvise…

Clarke sourit en regardant autour d'elle ce qu'elle pourrait trouver. Ses amis adorent quand elle utilise ses pouvoirs et qu'elle trouve des choses innovantes. La jeune femme fixe l'eau de la cascade au loin et se concentre. Elle soulève un peu d'eau qu'elle fait voler jusqu'à eux. Elle l'élève haut dans le ciel, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, et crée un peu de chaleur en même temps. L'eau commence alors à se désintégrer au-dessus, comme de la pluie très fine. Octavia ferme les yeux en sentant l'eau la rafraichir.

\- C'est parfait, murmure-t-elle.

Ils profitent du calme autour d'eux en parlant de tout et de rien. Clarke les écoute parler alors qu'ils proposent plusieurs noms pour son futur enfant. Elle rigole en entendant des propositions complètement fantasques, comme Arlequin ou encore Hyppolyte.

\- Ulysse ! s'exclame Miller.

\- Non, pitié…

\- Quoi ? Bellamy aime la mythologie !

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Bellamy commence à énumérer des prénoms tout droits sortis de mythes. Elle sourit alors qu'il rigole avec Octavia tout en citant des noms. Clarke n'y a toujours pas pensé, à vrai dire. Elle se dit qu'ils ont encore le temps.

Bellamy vient finalement derrière elle en entourant ses bras autour de son corps. Elle se laisse aller contre lui en mettant l'arrière de son crâne contre son épaule, et ferme les yeux. Il caresse doucement son ventre arrondi.

\- Madi, murmure-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si c'est une fille, j'aimerais bien que ce soit Madi.

\- C'était le deuxième prénom de notre mère, murmure Octavia.

Clarke tourne le visage vers Octavia, qui semble avoir des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle hoche finalement la tête en regardant Bellamy et en lui souriant. Madi… Ça lui convient tout à fait. C'est vraiment un joli prénom.

Ils rentrent tous ensemble quelques heures après, avoir passé une excellente journée. Clarke est épuisée. Elle a l'impression que ce bébé la fatigue de plus en plus, surtout lorsqu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs. Puis, vu que le bébé utilise aussi des pouvoirs en la protégeant…

\- Ça va ? lui demande Bellamy.

\- Il faut que je me repose.

Il hoche la tête. Bellamy reste au salon avec tous ses amis alors que Clarke monte les escaliers menant à leur chambre. Elle rentre en se passant une main sur le visage. La jeune femme s'avance et se fige soudainement en regardant son lit. Quelque chose d'enveloppé est posé dessus. Elle se penche légèrement et prend le paquet dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirme lorsqu'elle découvre ce que c'est. Une boîte de peinture.

Clarke sent sa respiration s'accélérer et de la sueur perler sur son front. Elle s'assoit, la boite dans la main. Elle la retourne et vérifie ce qu'elle savait déjà. « _Je t'aime. Finn_. » C'est un cadeau qu'il lui avait fait il y a plus d'un an déjà, lorsqu'elle lui avait confié qu'elle voulait peindre. Elle se souviendra toujours de ce mot qu'il avait écrit. Elle avait serré la boite contre elle tellement elle était heureuse d'avoir Finn dans sa vie. Lorsque Bellamy est venu la chercher à la Cour du Printemps, elle n'avait pas pensé à reprendre cette boîte. Apparemment, Finn vient tout juste de lui rendre.

Clarke se relève, la boite dans les mains, et sort de la chambre. La jeune femme tremble, elle ne parvient presque plus à avancer, mais il faut qu'elle se contienne. Il faut qu'elle les prévienne. Elle arrive dans le salon, le visage blême. C'est Raven qui le remarque en premier, et qui vient la voir.

\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Clarke ne répond pas, elle tend juste la boîte de peinture à son amie. Celle-ci la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, avant de lire l'inscription au dos de la boîte. Elle se passe une main sur son front, avant de la donner à Bellamy, qui s'était avancé à son tour. Il regarde la boîte quelques secondes, comme pour essayer de réaliser ce qui se passe.

Alors, sans que Clarke ne s'y attende, Bellamy jette violemment la boîte contre le mur du fond. Elle sursaute, en le regardant. Pourtant, il ne la regarde pas. Il commence à faire les cent pas en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est ici, Clarke comprend que ce sera elle qui aura le devoir de le rassurer pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans la folie, parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit dans cet état.

\- Il a disparu pendant des SEMAINES et il revient maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Ce connard veut briser nos vies alors qu'on va avoir un bébé, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Bellamy…

\- Je vais le _tuer._

Clarke ne dit plus rien, parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il soit encore plus énervé. Pourtant, elle comprend tout à fait ce qu'il ressent. Il ressent de la colère, alors qu'elle ressent de la peur. Les autres s'approchent finalement de la boîte sur le sol pour lire ce qui est écrit dessus.

\- Il ne te lâchera jamais, murmure Monty.

\- Mais pourquoi ? répond Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'il a avec moi ? Nous avons eu la pire rupture possible. Il devrait lâcher l'affaire, il sait que je possède plus de pouvoir que lui.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Clarke. Il est obsédé par le pouvoir. Quand il a vu que tu lui as échappé, ça l'a rendu fou. Il s'est allié avec Pike pour te récupérer, et c'est encore pire maintenant.

\- Peut-être qu'il lâcherait l'affaire s'il savait que j'étais enceinte ?

\- Ou alors ça le rendrait encore plus furax, murmure Bellamy.

Clarke mord sa lèvre, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. C'est vrai, elle ne peut pas anticiper ce qu'il fera ensuite. Dans tous les cas, il a décidé de la prévenir qu'il la surveillait avec cette boite, et c'est ce qui est le plus terrible. Il a violé leur territoire pour l'effrayer.

\- J'en ai assez de lui, dit finalement Bellamy. J'en ai vraiment assez.

Clarke sent des larmes arriver dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Bellamy se briser à la fin de sa phrase. Elle sait qu'il a peur pour elle, mais elle ne peut rien faire de plus. La jeune femme ouvre la bouche pour pouvoir lui parler mais il ouvre la porte de la maison et sort. Elle ne fait rien, elle ne bouge plus. Elle pourrait aller lui courir après, mais pour quoi ?

Quelques heures après, Bellamy n'est toujours pas revenu. Clarke reste avec ses amis, elle mange avec eux, mais il n'est toujours pas là. Elle ne s'inquiète pas réellement pour lui, elle sait qu'il peut se défendre si quelque chose lui arrivait, mais elle aimerait le voir, le consoler. Elle l'attend dans son lit le soir, mais elle s'endort avant qu'il ne revienne. Il la réveille simplement en tamisant, sans le faire exprès.

\- Bellamy ? marmonne-t-elle, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Recouche-toi, répond-il.

Clarke ne lui obéit pas et s'assoit dans le lit, en se frottant les yeux. Elle les ouvre et le regarde se déshabiller et enfiler un pantalon avant de rentrer dans le lit. Bellamy s'allonge sur le dos alors qu'elle le regarde en haussant un sourcil. Il ne fait rien, il ne bouge pas, donc elle soupire avant de s'allonger. Il se tourne de son côté, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Clarke rampe jusqu'à lui jusqu'à poser ses mains sur son dos. Aucune réponse. Elle passe finalement ses bras frêles autour de lui. Elle patiente un petit peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Tu fais la tête ? murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy ne répond pas, ce qui commence réellement à la contrarier. Clarke pousse un gros soupir et s'écarte de lui, en se levant du lit.

\- Hé… murmure-t-il finalement. J'aimais bien cette position.

\- Ah oui ? rétorque-t-elle. Tu sais quelle position je préfère moi ? Toute seule sur le canapé.

Elle prend son oreiller du lit et commence à partir. Clarke entend Bellamy appeler son nom plusieurs fois avant de se lever pour la suivre. Elle ne répond pas et descend les escaliers, avant d'installer son oreiller et un plaid sur le canapé.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, lui dit Bellamy.

\- Moi je fais l'enfant ? Moi ? Tu es parti pendant plusieurs heures et tu ne me parles même plus en rentrant ! Tu te prends pour qui au juste ?

\- J'étais énervé !

\- Moi aussi je suis énervée ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Bellamy serre sa mâchoire en secouant la tête et en regardant sur le côté. Clarke sent qu'elle est déjà rouge de colère à cause de Bellamy, à cause de Finn, à cause du bébé, à cause de tout.

\- Finn nous menace, tu t'en rends compte de ça ? lui dit Bellamy. Il nous menace nous, nos amis, notre bébé.

\- Je le sais !

\- Non Clarke, tu ne réalises rien, comme toujours !

_Comme toujours_. Clarke est tellement en colère à cause de lui qu'elle envoie, sans le faire exprès, un vase à un mètre de lui, qui explose dans la cuisine. Bellamy lui fait les gros yeux.

\- Tu utilises tes pouvoirs sur moi maintenant ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Ouais, enfin contre moi tu utilises tes pouvoirs mais lorsque c'était pour tuer Finn, il n'y avait plus personne, pas vrai ?

Bellamy la regarde dans le blanc des yeux en prononçant cette phrase, sans savoir à quel point cela blesserait sa femme. Clarke tend soudainement le bras, sans même y penser, et envoie Bellamy contre le mur juste derrière lui. Il n'a pas le temps d'avoir mal, mais il comprend la colère que ressent Clarke en ce moment même.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, c'est compris ? dit-elle finalement en articulant ses mots. Tu sais très bien tout le mal que Finn m'a fait. Si je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs contre lui, c'est parce que je voulais lui donner une seconde chance.

\- Une _seconde_ chance ? Tu lui en as donné une dizaine des chances, Clarke ! Il se fout de toi depuis le tout début et tu restes encore aveuglée par lui deux ans après !

Des larmes roulent sur les joues de Clarke lorsque Bellamy lui dit ces phrases. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse lui crier dessus pour cette raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Bellamy ? Tu n'aimes pas donner d'autres chances ? Pourtant je te signale que si je ne t'en avais pas donné une après le Mont Weather, on n'en serait pas là à l'heure qu'il est. Si je ne t'avais pas donné une autre encore après m'avoir caché que nous étions âmes-sœurs, on n'en serait pas là non plus !

\- C'est vrai. Si tu ne m'avais pas donné ces chances, Finn serait resté dans son coin, sans venir menacer ma Cour. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux comme ça.

Clarke recule son visage, comme si elle venait de prendre un coup de poing invisible. Un coup de poing rempli de mots à son encontre. Bellamy a pu dire des choses détestables lorsqu'il était un con, au tout début, mais cela dépasse tout désormais. Il vient de dire qu'il regrettait de l'avoir sauvée, d'avoir trouvé son âme-sœur, ou encore d'avoir son enfant.

Bellamy semble comprendre l'ampleur de ses mots en voyant le regard rempli de tristesse que lui lance Clarke. Elle secoue la tête alors qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Clarke… murmure Bellamy.

\- Tais-toi, répond-elle. Je ne veux plus te parler.

Clarke se recule et s'assoit sur le canapé, en restant les yeux dans le vide. Elle pose sa main sur son ventre en essuyant ses joues, même si les larmes continuent de tomber. La jeune femme attend. Elle attend que Bellamy fasse quelque chose, qu'il s'excuse. Elle aimerait qu'il vienne la réconforter, qu'il se batte pour elle, mais il tourne les talons et retourne dans la chambre. Elle s'allonge finalement, en éclatant en sanglots dans son coin.

Le lendemain matin, la situation ne s'est pas calmée. Ils ne se parlent plus. Ils se croisent dans la maison, mais pas un seul mot n'est échangé entre eux. Ils mangent ensemble, oui, mais Clarke lit un livre alors qu'il regarde des plans. On dirait deux inconnus, et leurs amis le remarquent immédiatement le soir-même.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Octavia.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répond Clarke en mettant la table.

\- Vous avez l'air tous les deux énervés. Couchez ensemble, évacuez cette tension !

\- Je ne m'y risquerai pas, dit à son tour Bellamy. J'aurais trop peur qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs sur moi.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, je dois garder ma force pour Finn pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas lui laisser une dixième chance.

Tout le monde reste silencieux alors que Bellamy et Clarke se fusillent du regard. Murphy n'ouvre même pas la bouche pour raconter une blague, ce qui est surprenant venant de lui. Raven racle sa gorge avant de changer de sujet et de poser une question à Lincoln. Clarke joue avec sa nourriture à l'aide de sa fourchette, sans prendre une seule fois la parole pendant le repas.

\- Clarke, lui dit Octavia. Raven et moi voulions aller faire une balade dans la forêt, dans l'après-midi. Tu es partante ?

\- Oui, répond immédiatement Clarke, soulagée de pouvoir être loin de la maison pendant une journée.

Elles décident de partir pendant que les garçons débarrassent la table. Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sort au grand air. Les filles ne lui disent rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la bordure de la forêt.

\- Allez, lui dit Raven. Explique-nous tout.

\- Bellamy est un con, répond simplement Clarke. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je l'aime ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, t'es son âme-sœur.

Octavia éclate de rire pendant que Clarke tend le bras et lui pince la peau. Clarke met ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant. Elle prend finalement une grande inspiration en leur expliquant la discussion qu'elle a eu la veille avec Bellamy, notamment l'usage de ses pouvoirs contre lui et les mots de Bellamy à son encontre. Elle serre les dents en repensant à cette histoire.

\- Je sais que nous avons tous les deux déconné, leur dit-elle. Mais… il sait que j'ai des hormones de grossesse. Je ne peux pas tout mettre là-dessus, mais effectivement, j'étais énervée. Pourtant, ce qu'il a dit m'a fait encore plus mal…

\- Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, répond Raven.

Clarke ne dit rien de plus et s'assoit avec les filles sur un tronc d'arbre renversé. Elle frictionne légèrement ses bras.

\- Clarke, dit finalement Octavia. Tu sais que Bellamy t'aime, pas vrai ?

\- Je le sais, mais il m'a dit le _contraire_.

\- Il était énervé, il ne le pensait pas.

\- Facile à dire, murmure Clarke.

Les filles posent chacune leur main sur les épaules de Clarke, dans un geste rassurant.

\- Ça va s'arranger, pas vrai ? demande Raven.

\- Je l'espère, murmure Clarke.

Pourtant, deux jours après, c'est la même chose. Trois jours après, c'est la même chose. C'est seulement au quatrième jour qu'elle décide d'occuper son temps, puisqu'elle s'ennuie de plus en plus sans parler à son mari. Clarke reprend l'une de ses anciennes toiles, et reste dans sa chambre, à peindre toute la journée. Bellamy entre de temps en temps pour aller chercher des affaires, il croise rapidement son regard mais baisse les yeux. Elle continue donc à s'acharner sur la toile, à peindre tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Bellamy en entrant dans la chambre pour chercher un t-shirt.

\- Je peins.

\- Je vais aller courir, la prévient-il.

Clarke hoche la tête sans répondre, alors qu'il sort de la chambre puis de la maison pour faire son jogging habituel. Clarke prend un peu de noir sur sa palette de peinture pour en appliquer en haut de sa toile. Depuis qu'elle est avec Bellamy, elle a toujours fait des tableaux colorés, mais maintenant qu'ils sont en froid… C'est diffèrent. Elle peint des toiles plus sombres, plus tristes, comme lorsqu'elle était à la Cour du Printemps. La jeune femme continue en se chantant une chanson que ses parents lui chantaient lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle pense à eux en ce moment même. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils rencontrent Bellamy, et surtout leur futur enfant. Ils auraient été si heureux de voir à quel point elle vit une vie dont elle avait rêvé. Malheureusement, cela ne sera jamais possible, et tout ça à cause d'Ontari. Clarke aimerait pouvoir la ressusciter pour la tuer à nouveau. Elle ne mérite que ça.

Clarke sent une larme couler sur sa joue qu'elle essuie. Elle sursaute finalement lorsqu'elle entend un objet tomber sur le sol, au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Bellamy ?

Il ne répond pas. Clarke regarde sa montre, et voit que cela fait déjà vingt minutes. Elle se lève de son siège et part dans la salle de bain pour laver ses mains, notamment les zones de peinture. Elle retourne devant sa toile et range la peinture et les pinceaux, en prenant le temps de bien les rincer. Elle descend finalement les escaliers pour pouvoir commencer à faire à manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ce soir ? demande-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

Clarke s'arrête lorsqu'elle voit qu'il n'y a personne. Elle fronce les sourcils et entre dans la cuisine, à la recherche de Bellamy. Pourtant, il n'est pas là. Elle jette un coup d'œil dans la salle à manger et voit une tasse brisée sur le sol. C'est surement ce qu'elle a entendu tout à l'heure, mais qui l'a fait tomber ? La jeune femme prend un balai et une pelle et enlève les éclats de verre, en les jetant dans la poubelle. Elle ouvre le frigidaire en cherchant quoi manger. Bellamy a dû rentrer entre deux et repartir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter sa présence…

\- _Où es-tu ?_ demande-t-elle par pensée.

Clarke attend quelques secondes, mais ne reçoit aucune réponse. Elle soupire en sortant un plat de lasagnes surgelé et en le faisant cuire. La jeune femme le mange lentement, tout en attendant une réponse de la part de Bellamy, mais rien. Elle fait rageusement la vaisselle en se promettant de ne plus lui parler pendant une semaine encore. Elle part dans le salon pour s'installer sur le canapé mais se fige en voyant un objet dessus. Elle le ramasse. L'alliance de Bellamy.

Clarke commence à devenir toute blanche. Est-ce qu'il vient de rompre avec elle ? Elle s'appuie contre la table en fermant les yeux et en respirant lentement. Non, il lui aurait dit en face, pas vrai ?

_\- Bellamy ? _

Rien, rien, rien. Clarke fait les cents pas dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelqu'un tamiser derrière elle. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de se retourner. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ou encore réagir, quelqu'un lui porte un coup contre la tempe. La jeune femme tombe sur le sol en gémissant, du sang coulant déjà de sa blessure. Elle lève la tête et voit un homme lever de nouveau la main pour la frapper. Cependant, elle tend le bras et l'envoie contre le mur en face. Elle concentre tous ses pouvoirs contre lui, malgré sa douleur. Il reste plaqué au mur, sans aucune possibilité de bouger. Elle se relève et s'avance vers lui.

\- Qui es-tu ? demande-t-elle.

L'homme tourne la tête sur le côté, sans répondre. Clarke l'observe. Il est grand, jeune, blond. Elle ne le connait pas, elle ne sait pas pourquoi il l'attaque… Mais elle va bientôt le savoir. Clarke part dans la cuisine en restant concentré sur lui, et prend un couteau de cuisine. Elle répète sa question mais elle n'a toujours aucune réponse. Elle tend le bras et entaille son torse, alors qu'il pousse un cri.

\- Je répète. Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là ?

\- On m'a donné des ordres.

\- Quels ordres ?

La jeune femme l'entaille une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il ne répond pas. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Il faut qu'elle sache à qui elle a affaire. Il semble finalement céder au bout de trente minutes de torture.

\- Le Seigneur de la Cour du Printemps m'a chargé de venir ici. J'obéis à ses ordres.

\- Finn ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Il fallait seulement que je vous prenne, sans vous tuer. Je devais vous faire avaler une dose de poison qui neutraliserait vos pouvoirs.

\- Oui, je connais.

Clarke croise les bras en baissant la tête et en réfléchissant. Elle pourrait être triste de ce qu'est devenue Finn, mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y penser. Elle s'avance vers l'homme et fouille ses poches, jusqu'à trouver un petit flacon rempli de liquide. Le même liquide que Byrne l'a forcée à avaler, lorsqu'elle était à la Cour du Printemps. Elle met le flacon dans sa poche.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. J'attends que mon mari rentre à la maison, et on va tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

\- Ouais, bonne chance pour ça, répond-il en riant.

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils pendant que l'homme hausse un sourcil en la regardant. Elle sait qu'elle commence à paniquer lorsqu'elle sent de la sueur glisser sur son front.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle.

\- La tasse sur le sol ? Il s'est bien battu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Ce que Finn m'a dit de faire. Je l'ai assommé, j'ai tamisé avec lui et je l'ai livré à Finn. C'étaient les ordres.

Clarke s'avance rapidement vers lui et sa main se retrouve d'un seul coup autour de sa gorge. Elle commence à serrer, alors que le visage de l'homme devient rouge. Elle aimerait le tuer, elle l'aimerait vraiment, mais se ressaisit quelques secondes après. Elle s'éloigne en mettant son visage entre ses mains et en respirant difficilement. Non, il va bien, tout va bien. Il ment.

\- Je ne mens pas, dit-il en devinant ses pensées. L'alliance que tu as dû trouver ? C'est moi qui l'ai placé là. Finn voulait que tu la trouves avant que je te prenne à ton tour.

Clarke s'assoit sur la table devant lui en sentant des larmes arriver dans ses yeux. Elle s'éponge le front en sanglotant. Elle se fiche de pleurer devant un inconnu, elle pense juste à Bellamy. Bellamy. Son mari qui pense qu'elle le déteste à l'heure qu'il est, alors qu'il est toujours avec Finn. Et s'il était mort ? Et si Finn le torturait ? Quel est son but ? Elle pose sa main sur son ventre en fermant les yeux. Comment faire ? Que faire ?

\- Il ne le sait pas, murmure finalement l'homme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Finn. Il ne sait pas que vous êtes enceinte, pas vrai ?

\- Non, répond-elle. Et s'il l'apprenait, cela serait pire.

L'homme ne dit rien de plus. Clarke sent que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, qu'il a simplement dû obéir à des ordres, mais cela reste aussi de sa faute.

\- _Raven. Lincoln. Octavia. Miller. Murphy. J'ai besoin de vous. _

Clarke attend une dizaine de secondes avant qu'ils tamisent tous en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle relève son visage, ils remarquent immédiatement qu'elle ne va pas bien. C'est ensuite qu'ils voient l'homme plaqué au mur, juste à côté. Ils se regardent tous, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.

\- Finn a enlevé Bellamy, explique Clarke d'une voix rauque. Il a ordonné à ce type de m'enlever moi aussi. J'ai réussi à l'en empêcher.

Octavia s'appuie sur la chaise en face d'elle pour ne pas vaciller. Elle regarde l'homme sans rien faire. Clarke voit à son expression qu'elle aimerait se précipiter vers lui pour le tuer, mais qu'elle ne peut pas parce que sa Grande Dame ne lui a pas ordonné de le faire.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à la Cour de Printemps, dit finalement Lincoln. Il faut qu'on le récupère.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est là-bas ? demande l'homme en ricanant. Finn savait que vous allez le chercher en premier à cet endroit. Il n'est pas si stupide.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

\- Bien-sûr, je suis censé te livrer.

Clarke plisse des yeux en réfléchissant. Le plan le plus sûr serait d'y aller tous ensemble, mais elle est sûre à cent pour cent qu'il tamisera en les voyants… Et là il sera capable de tuer Bellamy, sachant qu'il aura perdu.

\- D'accord, dit finalement Clarke. Je te libère.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Octavia. On ne va pas aller confronter Finn ?

\- Non, ce serait risqué. Il saura qu'il a perdu et s'en prendra à ton frère. Il faut qu'on fasse profil bas.

\- Mais…

\- Ça ne me plait pas à moi non plus, je te rassure. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Il va aller voir Finn et dire qu'il ne m'a pas trouvée, que je n'étais pas à la maison. Finn décidera d'attendre pour revenir me chercher.

Clarke s'approche de l'homme et arrête l'emprise de son pouvoir sur lui. Il se libère, mais ne tamise pas tout de suite. Il plisse des yeux alors qu'elle s'arrête devant lui.

\- J'aurais pu te tuer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors j'aimerais que tu fasses une chose pour moi. J'aimerais que, à chaque fois que Finn te demandera de venir me chercher, tu inventes une excuse. Je suis chez Murphy, je suis au cinéma, je suis au restaurant. Peu importe. Il faut qu'on gagne du temps pour pouvoir venir avec un bon plan.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ?

\- Si tu fais ça, je te promets de t'accueillir dans la Cour de la Nuit. Tu ne seras plus sous les ordres de Finn. Tu n'obéiras à personne.

L'homme plisse des yeux en entendant son offre, et semble y réfléchir. Il hoche finalement la tête. Miller dit à Clarke de se méfier, mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Elle plante ses yeux dans ceux de cet homme, qui est désormais devenu son seul espoir. Il lui fait un signe de la tête, avant de tamiser. Clarke prend une grande inspiration en sentant son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle va bientôt faire une crise de panique, elle le sent.

\- J'ai… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Clarke s'accroche aux meubles sur son passage avant de franchir la porte d'entrée et de s'écrouler sur le perron. Elle place son visage entre ses bras en relâchant toutes les larmes qu'elle a dû contenir quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sanglote en pensant à Bellamy, seulement à lui. La jeune femme sent finalement quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle reconnait immédiatement l'odeur d'Octavia, et se laisse aller contre elle. Elle pleure dans son cou pendant un long moment, avant de se remettre droite et essuyer son visage.

\- Écoute… dit Octavia.

\- On ne se parlait plus, murmure Clarke. On ne se parlait plus, et maintenant il est peut-être mort.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Il est peut-être mort en pensant que je le détestais…

Octavie frotte son dos de haut en bas alors que Clarke secoue la tête en continuant à pleurer. Elle repense à tous leurs bons moments, mais tout est malheureusement effacé par ces derniers jours. Elle a été si stupide de ne pas être sur ses gardes, de ne pas penser que Finn allait profiter de cet instant pour les séparer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Maintenant on va se battre. On va partir à sa recherche, même si ça nous prend des jours et des semaines.

Clarke hoche la tête, en regardant devant elle.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ? lui demande sa belle-sœur.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de rester seule.

Octavia acquiesce, comprenant les besoins de Clarke. Elles restent toutes les deux dehors, à regarder les étoiles, sans échanger un seul nouveau mot.

Tout le monde part sous les ordres de Clarke quelques heures plus tard. Elle part se doucher, et s'allonge dans son lit, en fermant les yeux. Trop de pensées débordent de son esprit. Bellamy a été enlevé par sa faute, Bellamy est mort par sa faute, Finn est devenu comme ça par sa faute. _Tout_ est de sa faute, elle le sait, et malheureusement elle ne peut plus rien y faire. Elle doit simplement penser à sauver tout le monde.

Demain. Demain elle retrouvera Bellamy.

Clarke s'endort avec cette pensée, sans savoir qu'elle allait mettre beaucoup plus de temps que ça.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Je suis en période de partiels cette semaine (qui termine demain, enfin!) donc ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. En plus c'est un chapitre très important vu la dispute Bellarke et la disparition de Bellamy... Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé la dispute entre Bellamy et Clarke ? Ceux qui me connaissent devinent que j'ai BEAUCOUP aimé l'écrire. C'est vraiment génial d'écrire des scènes comme ça parce que ça permet de voir qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre, mais qu'ils avaient quand même des choses à se dire.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le DERNIER alors n'hésitez pas à me donner plein d'amour en review ! Ce n'est pas toujours facile de terminer des fictions, surtout celle-ci, que j'ai adoré !**

**\- Amandine.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

\- Clarke, je t'en prie.

\- C'est non, Octavia. Pas sans Bellamy.

Clarke s'installe sur le canapé avec un livre dans les mains et un plaid sur ses jambes. Octavia soupire en retournant dans la cuisine avec tous les autres. Clarke les entend murmurer des choses sur elle, mais elle s'en contrefout, elle veut juste lire et qu'ils la laissent en paix.

Cela fait une semaine qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de lui dire d'aller voir Jackson pour faire l'échographie de ses cinq mois de grossesse, et savoir le sexe du bébé. Elle meurt d'envie de savoir, mais pas sans Bellamy. Elle ne pensait juste pas que les recherches allaient prendre autant de temps, c'est tout… S'il la voyait aujourd'hui… Son ventre est rond, elle ne peut plus cacher qu'elle est enceinte. Elle porte toujours des vêtements noirs assez amples, mais on peut clairement voir sa grossesse lorsqu'elle est de profil.

\- Écoute, Clarke, dit finalement Murphy en entrant dans la pièce.

\- J'attends Bellamy.

\- Cela fait un mois qu'il n'est plus là ! Il faut que tu sois sûre que votre enfant aille bien en attendant de le retrouver, _si_ on le retrouve un jour.

Clarke tourne ses yeux vers lui et avance soudainement le menton, alors qu'il se trouve plaqué contre le mur du fond. Elle soutient son pouvoir quelques secondes, avant de le relâcher. Il soupire avant de s'avancer vers elle et s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle a beaucoup de chance que ses amis ne tiennent pas en compte ses accès de colère dus à ses hormones de grossesse. À chaque fois que quelqu'un dit quelque chose qui la contrarie, elle n'arrive pas à s'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur eux, ce qui devient vraiment irritant pour eux comme pour elle. Elle ne veut pas faire ça, mais le fait qu'ils disent qu'ils ne retrouveront peut-être pas Bellamy… Ça l'énerve.

Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il n'est plus là, mais Clarke _sait_ au fin fond d'elle-même qu'il va bien, qu'il n'est pas mort. Il est son âme-sœur, elle le sentirait. Son cœur serait brisé, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Elle a de l'espoir.

\- Murphy, tu ne comprends pas, murmure-t-elle. On a vécu la grossesse du début à la fin avec Bellamy. Apprendre le sexe sans lui…

\- Je comprends, Clarke. Mais il aimerait que son bébé aille bien, qu'il soit en bonne santé, et c'est pour ça que Jackson est venu nous voir. Il veut juste vérifier que tout va bien.

Clarke soupire en fermant les yeux et en réfléchissant un petit peu. Il faut qu'elle le fasse même si elle n'en a pas envie, elle le sait. Elle déteste ça, mais elle le sait.

\- Très bien. Mais vous venez tous avec moi.

Murphy lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'elle sourit. Elle se relève finalement du canapé et s'approche de ses amis, en gardant les bras croisés. Ils sourient tous tandis qu'elle hausse les sourcils, comme pour leur dire d'arrêter de faire comme s'ils avaient gagnés. Ils se prennent tous la main avant de tamiser ensemble devant le cabinet de Jackson. Clarke est nerveuse lorsqu'elle pousse les portes du cabinet.

\- Grande Dame, dit Jackson en penchant un peu la tête.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Si tu le fais encore une fois, je t'appelle juste Éric.

\- Bien madame.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Elle s'allonge sur l'un des sièges alors que Jackson soulève son ventre et procède à l'échographie. Clarke tend le bras et prend la main d'Octavia lorsqu'un gel froid est appliqué sur son ventre. Il fait passer un appareil dessus tout en regardant un écran. Jackson sourit en le tournant vers Clarke.

\- C'est une fille.

Clarke regarde l'écran et voit la petite noix que Jackson pointe du doigt. Elle sourit alors que tout le monde rapproche son visage, admiratifs. Clarke mord sa lèvre et se sent trembler. Une petite fille. Elle est réellement heureuse.

\- Madi, murmure-t-elle. Ce sera Madi.

La jeune femme tourne son visage vers Octavia, et celle-ci lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur le front de son amie. Clarke n'a peut-être pas Bellamy à ses côtés, mais tout le monde est là pour elle.

Ils sont les seuls à savoir qu'elle est enceinte, avec quelques habitants de sa Cour qu'elle a croisé en allant dans le centre. Les Grands Seigneurs ne sont pas au courant pour elle, et c'est mieux comme ça. Bien-sûr, dès qu'elle a appris pour la disparition de Bellamy, elle a dû leur en parler, mais elle a envoyé Lincoln le faire. Elle ne veut plus être en contact avec eux, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Même Wells, qui est son ami, ne sait rien pour la grossesse. Il n'était pas présent lorsque Pike a menacé son bébé.

\- Ça avance ? demande Clarke le lendemain, en entrant dans le bureau de Bellamy.

Monty et Jasper relèvent le nez de leurs recherches en la regardant. Ils travaillent depuis quelques jours sur le sérum qui élimine les pouvoirs durant quelques heures. Ils l'ont analysé et extrait plusieurs composants pour essayer d'en fabriquer un beaucoup plus fort.

\- On vient d'extraire deux composants qu'on a placés dans le congélateur pour les conserver. On arrive au bout, Clarke.

\- Tant mieux. Plus qu'à retrouver Bellamy, maintenant.

Ils placent leur main sur son épaule en lui faisant un sourire. Clarke sursaute en entendant le bruit de ses amis qui tamisent à côté.

\- Vite ! murmure-t-elle.

Clarke prend un drap sur le côté qu'elle place avec les garçons sur leurs travaux. Elle cache tous leurs instruments dont le sérum originel.

C'est ça, le truc. Personne n'est au courant de ce qu'elle fait, à part les garçons, pour une raison très simple. Si Clarke fait ces sérums, c'est pour essayer de supprimer les pouvoirs de Finn définitivement, et ainsi lui épargner la vie. Cependant, ce ne serait pas du goût de tout le monde.

La jeune femme pousse les garçons pour qu'ils sortent de la pièce et le fait à son tour. Cependant, elle croise Octavia juste en sortant.

\- Clarke ? Monty, Jasper… ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le bureau de Bellamy ?

\- On… On étudiait des plans et…

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ?

Octavia commence à rire en poussant la porte derrière et en entrant dans le bureau. Clarke mord sa lèvre alors que Lincoln et Murphy la regardent en fronçant les sourcils, voyant à quel point elle est blême.

\- Clarke ? appelle Octavia. C'est quoi tout ça ?

Clarke soupire en entrant dans le bureau. Elle met ses poings sur les hanches alors que tout le monde entre dans la pièce à sa suite. Octavia a déjà retiré les draps qu'elle venait de placer sur les instruments avec les garçons, à son plus grand désespoir. Clarke racle sa gorge alors que sa belle-sœur lui pose une nouvelle fois la question.

\- Vous savez, le sérum qui prive des pouvoirs durant quelques heures ? J'ai récemment eu l'idée de demander à Jasper et Monty de l'analyser pour… Pour l'intensifier.

\- Pourquoi l'intensifier ?

\- Pour rien, murmure Clarke.

Octavia hausse un sourcil. Clarke se sent rougir devant son regard, et elle sait qu'Octavia comprend ce qui se passe lorsque son regard change du tout au tout. Il devient plus méchant, plus menaçant.

\- J'ai tout compris.

\- Explique-nous, lui dit Miller.

\- Notre chère Clarke ici présente souhaite éliminer les pouvoirs de Finn lorsqu'elle le verra. Elle ne le tuera donc pas.

\- Et alors ? demande Clarke. Ce sera la même chose s'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs, il ne nous ferait plus de mal et c'est ce qu'on souhaite, pas vrai ?

\- Non, Clarke ! On souhaite qu'il _meurt _!

Clarke ferme les yeux en secouant la tête. Elle peut comprendre leur colère, surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait, mais justement. Le priver de ses pouvoirs serait suffisant, parce qu'elle ne souhaite plus tuer. Elle a assassiné assez de monde depuis qu'elle est Immortelle, et elle veut changer. Elle n'a plus à être cette personne désormais, elle veut être une Grande Dame remplie de compassion.

\- On n'a pas besoin qu'il meurt, on veut juste qu'il ne nous attaque plus.

\- Tu sais très bien tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir lorsque j'étais prisonnière dans sa Cour ! s'écrie Octavia.

\- Ce n'était pas lui, c'était son père !

\- Mais il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher, comme il n'a rien fait lorsque tu étais au Mont Weather !

\- Je ne veux plus être une tueuse, est-ce que vous pouvez le comprendre ça ?

Elle regarde tous ses amis, en espérant voir de la compassion de leur part, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils baissent tous la tête, ou encore lui lancent des regards meurtriers. Clarke aurait aimé continuer à argumenter, mais elle n'a pas le temps pour ça. Elle ne doit pas oublier qu'ils sont leurs sujets. Même si elle n'aime pas leur rappeler, elle n'a pourtant plus le choix.

\- C'est ma décision, dit-elle finalement. Vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord avec moi, mais je compte sur vous pour me respecter.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? demande Octavia, avec véhémence. Alors que tu ne nous as même pas consultés…

\- Parce que je suis ta Grande Dame. En l'absence de Bellamy, tu es sous mes ordres, et je ne le répèterai pas une seconde fois.

Octavia croise les bras en serrant sa mâchoire. Quand Bellamy lui donnait un ordre de ce genre, elle baissait la tête et acquiesçait, mais elle ne le fait pas avec elle. Clarke secoue la tête en commençant à rire jaune. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais leurs attitudes l'énerve encore plus. Il faut qu'elle vide son sac.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais considérée comme votre Grande Dame, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est faux, répond Miller.

\- Vous avez toujours obéi aux ordres de Bellamy, mais jamais aux miens. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que vous compreniez mon statut. Je suis peut-être sortie de nulle part, mais Bellamy m'a choisie pour régner avec lui. S'il… S'il ne revient pas, nous n'aurons pas le choix. Je ne veux pas vous commander, mais sans Bellamy… Je serai obligée de le faire.

Clarke tourne les talons et file dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'installe au bureau sur le côté en regardant toutes les feuilles présentes dessus. Il faut qu'elle pense à un plan. Elle trouve une note sur chaque Grand Seigneur qu'elle avait fait il y a quelques mois… Il est temps pour elle de rendre une petite visite à Wells pour qu'il l'aide.

Clarke souhaite s'y rendre dès le lendemain, mais elle doit d'abord en informer les autres…

\- Je vais aller voir Wells, dit-elle en prenant Octavia à part.

\- Très bien, répond Octavia. Tu es la Grande Dame, tu prends tes propres décisions.

Clarke croise les bras en poussant un soupir. Octavia continue à la regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête et soupire à son tour.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne dois pas te parler sur ce ton parce que je te respecte.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça, Octavia, lui dit Clarke. Je souhaite que tu me respectes parce que je suis ton amie, pas parce que je dois t'y contraindre.

Octavia acquiesce avant de s'excuser à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à choisir une tenue ? lui demande Clarke.

Octavia lui sourit légèrement avant d'aller dans la chambre de Bellamy et Clarke, se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Octavia l'aide à choisir une tenue qui la met en valeur en seulement quelques secondes. Clarke ne peut plus cacher son ventre, mais elle veut quand même bien se présenter. La jeune femme remercie Octavia, en rougissant légèrement. Elle lui fait un dernier sourire avant de tamiser à la Cour de l'Été. Elle s'avance, malgré les gardes pointant leur lance vers elle.

\- Laissez-la passer, dit l'un d'entre eux aux autres gardes. C'est la Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit.

Clarke attend qu'ils baissent tous leurs armes, avant de s'avancer et d'ouvrir les portes du palais. Elle fait un pas, puis deux, avant que Wells arrive dans sa direction. Elle sourit alors qu'il crie son nom en s'avançant rapidement. Il ouvre les bras, prêt à lui faire un câlin, mais s'arrête lorsqu'il baisse les yeux vers son ventre.

\- Clarke mais… Tu es enceinte !

\- Je peux compter sur toi pour garder le secret ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais… Comment…

\- Tu vois, Wells, lorsque deux adultes s'aiment, ils…

Wells plaque sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle éclate de rire en essayant de terminer son histoire. Clarke arrête finalement en souriant. Il attend une petite seconde, et elle le voit faire une grimace.

\- Tu vis donc ta grossesse seule…

\- Pour l'instant, oui. Ça fait un mois qu'il a disparu. Je ne perds pas espoir. C'est justement pour ça que je suis venue te voir.

\- Suis-moi dans mon bureau.

Clarke acquiesce et part derrière lui jusqu'à son bureau. Elle entre en sentant l'odeur qu'elle reconnait tant, puisqu'elle est déjà venue ici quelques fois. Wells s'adosse à son bureau en croisant les bras alors que Clarke commence à faire les cent pas. Wells hausse un sourcil.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides, Wells.

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, on doit trouver quelque chose. J'ai déjà réussi à intensifier le sérum anti-pouvoir mais je…

\- Attend, quel sérum ?

Clarke s'arrête en le regardant. Il n'est donc pas au courant de ça. Elle s'assoit sur le bureau et lui raconte toute l'histoire depuis la disparition de Bellamy. Elle sait que Lincoln lui a déjà dit les grandes lignes de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il n'a pas eu les détails. Il l'écoute attentivement alors qu'elle décrit tout, des évènements jusqu'à ses émotions et son ressenti.

\- Je n'ai plus rien, murmure-t-elle. Et s'il était mort ?

\- Il n'est pas mort…

\- On n'en sait rien. Je ne peux même plus communiquer avec lui avec notre lien. Je ne l'entends plus, pourtant… J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là…

Elle soupire avant de s'éponger le front. Elle en a assez de réfléchir, d'essayer de trouver des plans A, B et C alors que c'est inutile.

\- Le monde des Mortels, murmure Wells.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un endroit dans lequel la communication serait coupée. Et si Finn l'avait emmené là-bas ?

Clarke fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui dit. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça, mais maintenant qu'elle y pense… Ce serait logique. Finn sait exactement où se trouve le mur entre les deux mondes, puisque c'est là qu'il l'a rencontrée. Il ne sait pas vraiment où se trouve la faille, mais il a eu des mois pour la rechercher.

\- On peut utiliser la magie dans le monde des Mortels, lui explique Wells. Mais communiquer ? Non, ce serait impossible.

\- Donc Bellamy peut réellement être là-bas…

\- Il faut que tu essayes.

Elle hoche la tête en commençant à sourire. Elle ne sait même pas si ça débouchera quelque part, mais au moins elle a une piste. Elle peut commencer à chercher.

\- Le monde des Mortels.

\- Quoi ? demande Murphy.

Clarke croise les bras en regardant ses amis, tous devant elle. Juste après avoir vu Wells, elle leur a demandé à tous de venir chez elle pour leur parler. Ils ont tous répondu présents, bien-sûr.

\- Il est dans le monde des Mortels.

Ils se regardent tous en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas où Clarke voulait en venir. Cependant, ils poussent tous des cris d'exclamations au bout d'un moment. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en entendant des « C'était évident ! » ou encore « Je le savais ! ». Elle les laisse tous parler pendant une bonne minute, avant que Miller la regarde.

\- Quel est le plan ? demande-t-il.

\- Je vais y aller dès demain pour le récupérer.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas savoir où il est ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je _dois_ y aller.

Ils sourient tous dans sa direction. Elle est heureuse de voir qu'ils ne la contredisent pas, qu'ils lui font confiance.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller seule, parce que je pense que ce serait risqué. Octavia, tu es sa sœur, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Miller, tu es son meilleur ami, donc j'ai besoin de toi aussi.

\- On compte sur vous pour aller le chercher, dit Raven.

Clarke acquiesce, avant de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient partir. Raven et Octavia restent quelques minutes de plus avec elle, pour l'occuper, mais repartent rapidement lorsqu'ils voient à quel point Clarke est épuisée. Celle-ci se prépare à aller dormir en se mettant en pyjama et en se faisant une tresse. Elle s'installe une petite minute sur son chevalet, en fermant les yeux. Depuis que Bellamy n'est plus là, elle n'a pas touché une seule fois à la peinture, mais elle se sent à nouveau remplit d'espoir. Elle peint durant une à deux heures le visage de Bellamy, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil en fin de soirée.

La jeune femme se prépare très rapidement le lendemain, en attendant l'arrivée de ses deux amis. Ils arrivent assez tôt, à son grand soulagement.

\- Prenez mes mains, leur dit-elle. Je suis la seule à connaître l'endroit de la faille.

Ils acquiescent, se mettent de part et d'autre d'elle et prennent ses mains. Clarke ferme les yeux en pensant à la Cour du Printemps. Cela va être un long trajet en tamisant, mais elle sait qu'elle peut le faire. Ils sont dans le brouillard durant une dizaine de secondes, et atterrissent dans un champ rempli de fleurs violettes. Clarke reconnait immédiatement le lieu de sa rencontre avec Finn. Elle lâche leurs mains et s'avance prudemment, en tendant le bras, paume en avant. Elle fait quelques pas jusqu'à ce que sa main touche le mur invisible.

\- C'est ici. Accroupissez-vous près de moi et essayez de chercher un trou.

Ils hochent la tête en écoutant ses ordres. Ils se mettent côte à côte, en touchant le mur. Quelqu'un à l'extérieur les prendrait pour des imbéciles, mais elle s'en moque.

\- Clarke, vient voir, lui dit Miller.

Celle-ci s'approche de lui alors qu'il lui montre un endroit du mur. Elle le touche et retrouve le trou par lequel elle était passée.

\- Ça va être sympa de passer avec mon ventre maintenant, murmure-t-elle.

\- On va agrandir le trou avec Octavia.

Octavia s'approche et tient un côté du mur, tandis que Miller tient l'autre. Ils l'écartent au maximum, alors que Clarke fait passer ses jambes. Elle réussit à faire passer son ventre, puis son corps tout entier. Elle se relève alors que Miller et Octavia passent à leur tour par le trou. Clarke regarde autour d'elle en frissonnant. Par rapport au champ rempli de fleurs, c'est le jour et la nuit. Elle avait oublié à quel point ce monde était triste et sans saveur.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu avais quitté ton monde, murmure Octavia.

\- Moi aussi, répond Clarke.

Elle s'avance, en connaissant exactement le chemin qu'elle compte prendre. Elle passe à côté du grand chêne de la ville, celui dont ses parents lui parlaient tout le temps. Miller et Octavia la suivent alors qu'elle fait de grands pas en avant. Ils arrivent devant des maisons au bout de quelques minutes. Clarke s'arrête devant une porte, en commençant à trembler.

\- Ma maison, dit-elle. C'est ici que… Que mes parents sont morts.

Octavia pose sa main sur son épaule alors que Clarke prend une grande inspiration. Elle ne sait pas si quelqu'un vit ici désormais, et elle s'en moque. Elle veut juste entrer. Elle actionne la poignée mais elle est verrouillée. Elle passe sa main devant la serrure, ce qui casse instantanément le verrou. Au moins, elle a toujours ses pouvoirs, même dans ce monde.

Ils entrent tous les trois en regardant autour d'eux. Clarke a un pincement au cœur en voyant le grand salon vide. Personne n'habite ici, apparemment. Peut-être que cette maison est condamnée depuis qu'ils sont morts, d'ailleurs. Elle entoure son corps de ses bras en avançant encore un peu plus. Il y a beaucoup de poussière, ce qui montre l'absence de vie ici.

\- Clarke ?

Clarke tourne rapidement sa tête en entendant quelqu'un appeler son nom près de la porte grande ouverte. Elle porte l'une de ses mains contre son cœur en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami, Riley.

\- C'est bien toi ?

Clarke ne répond pas. Elle sait qu'elle doit être un peu différente. Elle a une peau plus pâle, plus lisse. Des oreilles plus pointues. Elle est plus gracieuse, et… Elle est enceinte. Cependant, il doit bien voir que c'est elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Clarke ne lui laisse même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe qu'elle fait deux pas en avant et se jette dans ses bras. C'est lorsqu'il lui rend l'étreinte qu'elle craque dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'entend sangloter dans son cou alors qu'il répète son prénom en caressant ses cheveux. Elle sépare son visage et il essuie ses larmes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmure-t-il.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Riley. Je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner de cette façon.

\- Pourtant ça t'a réussi, apparemment…

Il pointe du doigt son ventre rond alors qu'elle sourit. Elle essuie le restant de ses joues mouillées avant de se reculer en reniflant. Elle lui montre Octavia et Miller.

\- Je te présente Octavia, ma belle-sœur, et Miller, un ami.

\- Enchanté, répond-il avec un hochement de tête. Venez tous chez moi, on pourra discuter.

Clarke acquiesce en le suivant en compagnie de ses amis. Elle sait déjà la route, mais elle reste derrière lui. Elle sourit en entrant chez lui, un lieu qu'elle connait déjà par cœur. Elle est heureuse de voir que rien n'a changé et que tout est à la même place. Ils s'assoient tous autour une table, les uns près des autres.

\- Donc comme ça tu n'es pas morte ? dit finalement Riley en souriant.

\- Surprise, pas vrai ?

\- Tu… Tu es une Immortelle maintenant, même.

\- Si tu savais… Tu te rappelles de toutes nos connaissances sur le monde des Immortels ? Les Cour, les Grands Seigneurs…

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Je suis désormais la Grande Dame de la Cour de la Nuit.

Riley écarquille les yeux en l'écoutant alors qu'elle lui fait un sourire timide. Miller croise les bras à côté en faisant un clin d'œil à Clarke, ce qui la fait légèrement rire. Riley secoue la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Comment…

\- Pour faire court, le Grand Seigneur de la Cour de la Nuit est mon mari depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

\- Oh, Clarke, je… Félicitations. C'est génial, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Et maintenant tu attends un bébé de lui… Où est-il ? J'adorerais le rencontrer.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, Riley.

Clarke pose ses mains sur la table en commençant à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Elle sait que ça va lui prendre une bonne heure, mais il faut qu'il soit au courant de tout s'il veut comprendre l'histoire. Elle parle de Finn, de la façon dont elle est devenue Immortelle, de son amour avec Bellamy, la guerre avec Pike, ses pouvoirs, son bébé. Elle n'oublie rien.

\- Il faut que je le retrouve, dit-elle. Il doit être quelque part dans ce monde, mais je ne sais pas où.

\- Clarke, tu m'as dit que tu partageais un lien d'âme sœur avec lui, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'as dit que ce sont les liens les plus forts qui puissent exister. Si ce lien existe vraiment, tu le retrouveras. Pense à lui.

Clarke attend quelques secondes avant de regarder Octavia et Miller, qui acquiescent dans sa direction. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à faire ça, mais il faut peut-être qu'elle essaye. Elle doit penser à lui. La jeune femme ferme les yeux et attend qu'un signe se présente. Elle s'impatiente cependant très rapidement, et soupire.

\- Ça ne marche pas.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas concentrée.

\- Si, je le suis !

\- Pense à lui, Clarke. Pense à vos moments ensemble. Tu vas y arriver.

Clarke mord sa lèvre avant de recommencer. Elle ferme les paupières en ouvrant son esprit au monde extérieur. La jeune femme pense à sa rencontre avec Bellamy… _Je t'ai retrouvée_. Elle pense à la première fois qu'il lui a demandé de lui faire confiance… _Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Clarke._ Elle pense à la première fois qu'il l'a rassurée… _Tu te sens peut-être différente, mais ton cœur restera le même._ Elle pense à la première fois qu'il lui a dévoilé ses sentiments… _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._ Clarke pense à son sourire, ses taches de rousseur, sa voix. Elle pense à l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour lui, comme la façon dont son cœur bat en le regardant à chaque fois.

Clarke pose sa main sur son ventre alors qu'elle sent quelque chose dans le creux de son estomac, comme un fil invisible qui lui dit où aller. Du bois, beaucoup de bois. Elle se revoit en compagnie de Riley, dans une pièce qu'elle connait par cœur…

Clarke ouvre subitement les yeux.

\- Notre cabane en bois.

\- Quoi ? répond Riley. C'est une épave maintenant…

\- Justement, lui dit-elle. Je lui en avais parlé au tout début de notre histoire, lorsque je lui racontais ma vie ici. Je ne vois que ça. Je… je sens qu'il est là-bas.

Riley hoche la tête alors que Clarke se lève de son siège, suivie de Miller et Octavia. Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Bien-sûr, nous venons avec toi.

\- Non. Je… je pense qu'il faut que j'y aille seule. Finn m'aime trop pour me blesser. S'il voit que je suis avec vous, il attaquera. Laissez-moi faire mon travail de Grande Dame et vous protéger, s'il vous plait.

Ils se regardent tous les deux en soupirant puis, finalement, hochent la tête. Clarke s'approche d'eux et les prend dans ses bras, en leur murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle les aime. Elle se tourne enfin vers Riley, en se sentant trembler. Il la prend dans ses bras à son tour alors qu'elle entoure ses bras autour de lui.

\- Fais attention, dit-il.

\- Prends soin de ma famille en attendant mon retour, répond-elle.

Riley se sépare d'elle en hochant la tête. Clarke lui fait un clin d'œil, avant de fermer les yeux en plein milieu de la pièce. Elle pense à la cabane et, finalement, tamise.

La jeune femme se retrouve juste devant la porte de cette cabane. Elle est entièrement faite en bois et possède une seule pièce, qui est néanmoins assez grande. Riley et elle y jouaient lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils passaient leurs journées à l'intérieur, à se raconter des ragots et se dire des petits secrets. Elle sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine parce qu'elle sait que Bellamy est là-dedans. Elle espère juste que ce n'est pas le cas de Finn…

Clarke pousse la porte de la cabane. Elle avance d'un pas, et voit quelqu'un menotté sur le sol lever la tête vers elle. Lorsqu'elle croise les yeux de Bellamy, tout son monde s'écroule. Il se relève lentement tandis qu'elle tremble des pieds à la tête. Il a l'air assez fatigué, et de la barbe a déjà poussé sur son menton. Clarke ne met qu'une seule seconde à éclater en sanglots avant de s'avancer vers lui et jeter ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne peut même pas rendre son étreinte parce qu'il a les mains attachées, mais il enfonce son visage dans son cou en murmurant son nom.

\- Tu es là, murmure-t-il. Tu es vraiment là…

Clarke hoche la tête et sépare sa tête en lui souriant. Bellamy ramène ses mains attachées en hauteur et les pose sur le visage de sa femme, en commençant à sourire lui aussi. Clarke sait qu'elle est en train de pleurer mais elle s'en moque. Bellamy caresse du bout des doigts ses pommettes avant de plonger en avant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ils ne parviennent presque pas à s'embrasser tant ils sourient. Elle caresse sa barbe.

\- J'aime bien, murmure-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Je me suis dit que ça me faisait un style, c'est pour ça que je suis parti pendant deux mois d'ailleurs… Simplement pour me faire pousser la barbe.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il commence à rire. Ce son lui avait manqué, c'est maintenant qu'elle se demande comment elle a pu faire pour vivre sans lui. Elle s'écarte un peu et prend ses mains ligotées par une corde dans les siennes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas libéré avec tes pouvoirs ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je n'en ai plus, sinon j'aurais directement tamisé à la Cour.

\- Il ne t'en a pas laissé un seul ?

Bellamy secoue négativement la tête. Clarke place l'une de ses mains sur les cordes en se concentrant. La corde devient tout à coup complètement gelée, et se casse immédiatement. Bellamy frotte ses poignets. Clarke s'attend à ce qu'il lui dise une réplique cinglante mais il se rapproche d'elle pour mettre ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Clarke passe ses bras autour de lui pour approfondir le baiser. Ils ne pensent pas aux conséquences qu'il peut y avoir, si ça se trouve ils peuvent mourir dans les deux secondes qui suivent… Mais ils veulent juste profiter de l'un et de l'autre. Bellamy décolle sa bouche de la sienne pour poser sa main sur son ventre.

\- C'est beaucoup plus rond ! dit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Madi va bien.

Bellamy la regarde, figé, alors que Clarke sourit pour lui faire comprendre que, oui, ils attendent une petite fille. Il rit en embrassant son front. Clarke prend finalement ses mains en le regardant.

\- Dis-moi où est Finn, dis-moi ce qu'il fait.

\- Je n'en sais rien, il est parti il y a quelques minutes et ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Il ne s'attend pas à me voir. Il faudrait… il faudrait que tu me fasses disparaître un instant. Je pourrais le surprendre de cette façon.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai assez de pouvoirs pour ça, répond-il.

\- On doit essayer.

Bellamy hoche la tête. Clarke lui dit de s'assoir sur le sol comme lorsqu'elle l'a surpris, et de cacher ses mains pour ne pas que Finn voit qu'il n'y a aucun lien. Il s'exécute, alors qu'elle s'accroupit devant lui. Clarke se penche en avant et pose son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. La jeune femme ne sait même pas comment elle va s'y prendre, mais elle doit être forte. Ils restent quelques secondes dans cette position, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent du bruit au dehors. Des pas qui se rapprochent. Clarke se relève soudainement, avant de regarder Bellamy. Ce dernier tend son bras vers elle, et Clarke sent l'odeur de la magie la recouvrir, comme ça avait été le cas lorsque Jasper et Monty l'avait fait disparaître devant Bellamy.

Clarke ferme les yeux en se concentrant, et les ouvre à nouveau en entendant quelqu'un entrer. La jeune femme se sent trembler lorsqu'elle voit Finn déposer des choses sur un bureau sans même se tourner vers Bellamy, comme s'il était habitué à sa présence. Elle se demande pourquoi il n'a pas tué Bellamy… Clarke sait qu'il va falloir qu'elle lui pose la question. Elle attend, elle attend.

La jeune femme souffle un grand coup, avant de faire un pas sur le côté, puis en avant. Finn semble sentir sa présence, puisqu'il se retourne immédiatement. Bellamy annule subitement sa magie, tandis que Finn plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke. Celle-ci pensait qu'il n'allait pas l'attaquer, mais il tend immédiatement le bras en avant alors que du vent fort s'échappe de sa main dans sa direction. Clarke commence à reculer, mais tend son bras à son tour vers lui, en invoquant les mêmes pouvoirs que lui. Bellamy crie son nom en lui disant de continuer. Clarke sent son cerveau bouillonner sous son crâne, mais elle ne doit pas lâcher, elle peut le battre. Finn recule peu à peu, ce qui la rassure. Elle est plus forte que lui. Clarke tend encore plus le bras, alors qu'il tombe sur le sol. Elle baisse le bras.

\- Clarke, murmure-t-il.

Finn se relève et fait un pas en avant, mais se heurte à une paroi invisible. Il pose ses mains tout autour de lui, en comprenant qu'il est piégé. Bellamy se relève finalement de sa place et se met à côté d'elle. Finn devient rouge de colère.

\- J'aurais dû être mieux préparé, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Bellamy ? demande Clarke.

\- Parce que je te voulais _toi_, répond-il simplement. Je savais que tu allais venir le sauver.

Finn frappe la vitre, même s'il sait qu'il ne pourra pas en sortir si facilement. Il cogne partout où il peut, pendant que Clarke continue à le regarder. Elle ne sait même pas quoi ressentir en ce moment même, mais elle se doit d'essayer.

\- Finn. Regarde-moi.

Ce dernier soupire avant de s'exécuter. Clarke plonge une seconde ses yeux dans les siens, avant de sortir une fiole de sa poche arrière de pantalon. Il ne comprend pas immédiatement où elle souhaite en venir.

\- J'ai étudié la chimie avec Monty et Jasper, et on a travaillé sur le sérum anti pouvoir que tu as donné à Bellamy. On a intensifié la formule chimique. Ce sérum peut maintenant, si nous avons bien tout calculé, supprimer définitivement des pouvoirs. J'aimerais que tu le prennes.

Finn hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, avant de rire en secouant la tête. Il croise les bras.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour te récupérer. Tout… Le monde des Mortels, tes parents, c'était seulement pour toi. Pour t'avoir, pour…

Clarke fronce les sourcils en tournant son visage vers Bellamy. Celui-ci continue de regarder Finn, alors que ce dernier parle encore tout seul. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de dire, ce que cela signifie.

\- Mes parents ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Quand je t'ai vue je… je te voulais seulement pour moi. Mais il fallait que tu viennes dans mon Monde, il fallait que quelque chose se passe dans le tien pour te faire prendre cette décision, alors j'ai… j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Je te voulais seulement pour moi…

Clarke se sent vaciller mais Bellamy pose sa main dans son dos pour la soutenir. La jeune femme pose une main contre son cœur, ne voulant pas croire ce que lui dit Finn. Elle fixe son visage, avant de se concentrer sur son front. Elle sait désormais ce qu'elle doit faire, elle aussi... Et c'est découvrir la vérité. Clarke se concentre et, quelques secondes plus tard, entre dans l'esprit de Finn. Elle voit ce qu'il voit, et elle le force à se rappeler ce qu'il vient de raconter.

Clarke se voit soudainement, en train de rire avec ses parents dans les rues de son Monde. Elle sent le cœur de Finn s'emballer en la regardant, comme s'il était directement tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle le voit l'observer pendant qu'elle chasse, pendant qu'elle dessine. Cependant, tout à coup, Clarke le voit commettre le meurtre de ses parents. Les tuer, et s'enfuir. Elle voit les yeux de son père devenir vitreux, alors que sa mère continue à se battre pour sa vie.

\- Clarke ?

Clarke revient subitement dans son corps, dans le temps présent. Finn est toujours les yeux dans le vague, ayant senti l'intrusion de Clarke. Cette dernière éclate soudainement en sanglots en regardant son ancien petit ami devant elle, avant de commencer à vaciller à cause de ses jambes tremblantes. Bellamy passe rapidement un bras autour d'elle avant qu'elle enfouisse son visage contre son torse. Bellamy ne sait pas ce qu'elle a vu, mais il entoure son corps de ses bras en la serrant contre lui. Clarke s'accroche à son t-shirt en tremblant des pieds à la tête. Lorsque Finn lui avait dit qu'Ontari avait tué ses parents, elle s'était fait une raison. Maintenant, la douleur est encore plus intense. Celui qu'elle a aimé, celui avec qui elle a couché… a tué ses parents.

Clarke tourne son visage baigné de larmes vers Finn, tout en restant dans les bras de Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu… tu as tué de sang-froid des gens innocents, des gens qui…

\- Des gens qui t'empêchaient de franchir le mur des Immortels, alors que je voulais que tu viennes.

Clarke s'écarte de Bellamy en secouant la tête, et avance à grandes enjambées vers Finn. Elle pose violemment ses mains contre la boîte en verre qu'elle a créé autour de Finn, et frappe plusieurs fois de suite dessus. Elle se fait mal à la main, mais elle ne veut pas briser sa magie, sinon elle ne sait pas de quoi elle sera capable en ce moment même. Clarke lui jette un regard rempli de dégoût et de haine, et Finn soutient son regard.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as enfermée ? dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je te voulais que pour moi parce que je t'aime, Clarke, explique-t-il.

\- Non, tu souhaitais juste pouvoir me contrôler. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas laissée utiliser mes pouvoirs. Tu ne voulais pas que je devienne plus forte que toi et que je les utilise contre toi.

\- Il fallait que tu restes avec moi.

Clarke secoue la tête avant de reculer et de se replacer à côté de Bellamy. Elle tend son bras et prend la main de son mari dans la sienne. Il baisse la tête vers elle et la regarde, sans rien dire.

\- Regarde ce que ça t'a coûté, Finn, lui dit-elle finalement. Si tu avais été gentil avec moi, si tu avais été patient, compréhensible, si tu m'avais protégée, sans me piéger… Cela ce serait passé autrement.

\- Et maintenant tu es avec _lui_, répond Finn, avec véhémence.

\- Maintenant je suis enceinte d'un homme qui me respecte, qui m'aime. Un homme qui ne m'a jamais sous-estimé, qui m'a toujours protégée et aidée. Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais su faire.

Finn ne répond rien, il continue juste à regarder les mains de Bellamy et Clarke entrelacées. Clarke reprend la fiole contenant le sérum qu'elle avait à nouveau placé dans sa poche, et la regarde. Elle prend une grande inspiration, avant de la jeter contre la boîte dans laquelle est emprisonné Finn. Le sérum éclate en mille morceaux. Clarke serre le poing.

\- C'est fini, Finn.

Clarke retire la magie qu'elle a effectué quelques secondes avant, et fait disparaitre la boîte en verre. Finn le remarque évidemment, puisqu'il serre tout à coup son poing, alors qu'un poignard bouge derrière lui. Il fait un signe de menton dans la direction de Bellamy. Le poignard s'avance rapidement vers lui, mais Clarke tend son bras, paume en avant. Le poignard fait alors demi-tour et se plante dans le cœur de Finn. Ce dernier écarquille les yeux une petite seconde, avant de basculer en arrière, les bras en croix.

Finn est mort.

**UN AN PLUS TARD**

\- J'ai envie de la manger. Clarke, est-ce que je peux la manger ?

\- Non, toujours pas Miller.

\- Juste les doigts alors ?

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Bellamy rit. Elle reste dans le coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, alors que Miller, Murphy et Riley sont penchés sur le berceau de Madi. Celle-ci est toute paisible, en train de dormir, sans se douter une seule seconde que trois grosses têtes sont penchées sur elle, en train de l'admirer.

\- C'est vrai qu'on aimerait la manger…

\- Riley, s'il te plait, ne continue pas.

Riley hausse les épaules avant de tendre le bras pour caresser doucement la joue de Madi. Clarke sourit devant ce spectacle.

Cela fait un an que Finn est mort. Cela fait un an qu'ils sont en paix, sans guerre, sans rien. Bien-sûr, cela a été difficile au début. Puisque le Grand Seigneur de la Cour du Printemps est mort, il y avait un choix à faire. Soit un Grand Seigneur était à nouveau élu, soit la Cour entière se divisait entre tous les autres. Ils ont tous décidé ce dernier choix, parce que personne n'a voulu remplacer Finn. Il était irremplaçable.

\- Bon, les gars, soupire-t-elle. Laissez-la dormir, pitié.

\- Attends une seconde, lui dit son meilleur ami.

Clarke grogne. Riley vient de temps en temps dans ce monde, parce que Clarke ne veut plus se passer de lui maintenant qu'elle l'a retrouvé. C'est même le parrain de Madi, d'ailleurs. Le choix a été rapidement fait.

\- Bon, ça suffit, intervient Bellamy. Tous dans le salon.

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre. Laissez ma fille tranquille.

Les trois garçons grognent mais s'exécutent rapidement alors que Clarke soupire. Ils l'écoutent toujours plus qu'elle, et Bellamy sait que ça l'énerve. Malheureusement, il ne peut rien y faire… Bellamy passe à côté d'elle et pose son bras sur ses épaules, en l'attirant en avant. Elle se laisse faire, parce qu'elle est fatiguée. Son enfant est parfait, mais ça l'épuise encore et toujours.

La jeune femme se niche contre lui en marchant. Elle respire son odeur. Depuis qu'elle l'a retrouvée, elle ne le quitte plus du tout. Elle peut paraitre collante, mais pour le moment elle ne peut plus se passer de lui. Il n'a plus le choix.

\- Bonjour ! crie Octavia en tamisant dans le salon.

\- Octavia ! rétorque Bellamy. Il y a un enfant dans cette maison !

\- OH MA NIÈCE ! Je vais aller la voir !

\- Non ! s'exclame Clarke.

Celle-ci essaye d'empêcher Octavia d'y aller mais sa belle-sœur tamise pour pouvoir aller dans la chambre d'enfant. Clarke fait la moue en regardant Bellamy.

\- Elle n'arrivera jamais à dormir…

Il fait une grimace en caressant ses cheveux. Clarke abandonne finalement alors que Lincoln tamise à son tour, rapidement suivit de Raven et Jasper.

\- Où est Monty ? demande Clarke.

\- Cour de l'Été, avec Harper.

Clarke hoche la tête. Elle a revu Harper il y a quelques temps. Elles ne sont plus amies comme elles l'ont été auparavant, mais elles s'entendent quand même bien.

Bellamy l'interrompt dans ses pensées en lui murmurant de regarder Raven et Riley. Ceux-ci sont côte à côte, en train de parler à Murphy, tout en restant très proches. Clarke sourit légèrement. C'est très récent, en fait. Ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'aimer, mais ils restent sur leurs réserves, surtout Riley. Celui-ci n'est pas Immortel, donc vieillit, contrairement à elle.

\- J'aimerais qu'il se libère un peu plus avec elle, murmure Clarke.

\- Ils trouveront un moyen.

\- On ne peut pas devenir Immortel, Bellamy.

\- Tu peux parler… marmonne-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, je suis _morte._

\- Oh, Raven est capable de le tuer…

Clarke s'esclaffe alors que Raven la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Clarke ne dit rien et dit à tout le monde de s'attabler. C'est leur petit rituel, maintenant que Madi est née. Avant, ils passaient quand ils voulaient, mais maintenant que les heures de sieste doivent être respectés, ils ont le droit à deux soirs par semaine où ils sont tous ensemble autour d'un bon repas. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, ils sont encore plus heureux de se voir.

\- Pourquoi Wells n'est pas là, d'ailleurs ? demande Lincoln.

\- Il était pris. Probablement en train de traîner avec Luna.

\- Quelque chose se trame entre eux…

Bellamy hausse les épaules en prenant une cuillère sur le côté et en commençant à servir les invités. Clarke leur sert à tous un verre de vin, avant de prendre une gorgée du sien.

\- Alors, Clarke, dit Octavia. Quand est-ce que tu vas nous faire un nouveau bébé ?

\- Je te retourne la question. Moi, c'est bon, c'est fait.

\- Un deuxième, allez !

\- D'accord, mais tu le garderas tous les jours alors ?

Octavia grogne et Clarke rit. Cette dernière se tourne vers Bellamy alors qu'il lui fait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils en ont parlé, bien-sûr, mais ils veulent attendre que Madi ait plus d'un ou deux ans. C'est beaucoup trop de boulot, et ils ne sont probablement pas prêts encore.

Ils continuent tous à parler de tout et de rien, tout en mangeant le plat et les cookies en dessert. Clarke rit avec Raven en lui racontant les bêtises de Madi alors que Raven évoque sa relation avec Jasper. Octavia se joint bien évidemment à la conversation. Elles adorent parler entre filles, ça c'est sûr.

\- Bon, on va y aller, dit Jasper au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ramène Riley, répond Raven avant que Clarke ne lui pose la question.

Clarke acquiesce en leur disant au revoir, et en enlaçant Riley. Ils partent chacun leur tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Bellamy et Clarke. Cette dernière commence à faire la vaisselle pendant que Bellamy part voir Madi, qui s'est mise à pleurer. Clarke essuie les assiettes et les couverts, nettoie le tour de l'évier et sèche ses mains. Elle prend deux verres à vin qu'elle pose sur la table basse et les remplit de vin rouge. Clarke s'installe finalement, son verre dans la main, en fermant les yeux, paisiblement. Cependant, ce moment calme est de courte durée.

\- Clarke ! Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer !

\- Tu m'as dit que tu allais t'en occuper !

\- Aide-moi !

Clarke pousse un grand soupir en posant son verre de vin rouge sur la table basse. Elle se lève du canapé et monte les escaliers, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de leur fille. Elle hausse un sourcil alors que Bellamy tient Madi dans ses bras, en essayant de la bercer contre son épaule.

\- Tu sais, lui dit Clarke, on ne va pas pouvoir se servir de mes pouvoirs à chaque fois que notre fille pleure.

\- Pourquoi s'en priver alors que ça marche ?

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en s'approchant. Elle regarde le visage de sa fille derrière l'épaule de Bellamy en souriant. Celle-ci pleure beaucoup, comme d'habitude… Madi a déjà huit mois mais elle a des bons poumons. Clarke passe finalement sa main devant le visage de sa fille, alors qu'un léger vent frais s'échappe de sa paume. Madi s'arrête immédiatement de pleurer et dirige sa tête vers la main de sa mère, impressionnée par ce vent.

\- Je le sais que tu préfères ta mère, mais tu pourrais être plus discrète, murmure Bellamy.

\- Tu es jaloux, répond simplement Clarke.

Bellamy hausse les épaules. Clarke arrête finalement son vent frais au bout d'une minute, alors que Madi baille. Bellamy embrasse la tempe de sa fille, avant de la coucher dans son berceau. Clarke sourit devant ce moment de tendresse et sort de la pièce. Elle retourne dans le salon et reprend sa place, son verre dans la main. Bellamy la rejoint au bout de deux minutes et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Il s'approche et prend le verre de Clarke.

\- Et si on faisait autre chose ? dit-il.

\- Comme quoi ?

Bellamy vide le verre de vin cul sec pendant que Clarke hausse un sourcil. Il pose le verre sur le côté avant de se pencher vers Clarke pour l'embrasser. Celle-ci répond à son baiser en posant ses mains sur son cou et en caressant sa mâchoire.

\- J'ai une idée d'activité, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Ah oui ?

Clarke hoche la tête alors que Bellamy dépose un baiser dans son cou. Elle rit, avant de le repousser. Il fronce les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Mets-toi en tailleur, dit-elle.

\- Ça va être compliqué comme position non ?

\- Bellamy ! répond-elle en riant. On ne va pas faire l'amour. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Maintenant écoute-moi et mets-toi en tailleur.

\- Quelle désillusion, murmure-t-il.

Clarke frappe l'arrière de son crâne, avant qu'il s'exécute et se mette en tailleur sur le canapé. Elle fait la même chose juste devant lui, avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Elle racle sa gorge.

\- Tu te souviens des séances de bouclier mental qu'on faisait tous les deux ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est un peu grâce à ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, d'ailleurs.

\- Ce n'était pas voulu.

Clarke lâche une de ses mains pour le frapper pendant qu'il éclate de rire. Bellamy dit que ce n'est pas voulu alors qu'il savait que c'était son âme sœur, ce qui est la chose la plus hypocrite qu'il n'ait jamais dit. Elle reprend finalement ses mains.

\- Tu m'avais montré des images de moi.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais fait avec toi, et je me suis entrainée avec Octavia récemment. On peut le faire ?

\- Bien-sûr.

Clarke hoche la tête avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle regarde ses yeux marrons. Ça la fait légèrement rire, surtout lorsqu'elle repense aux nombreuses fois qu'ils l'ont fait ensemble, auparavant. Ça la perturbait beaucoup, et Bellamy le savait. Clarke sent de la chaleur arriver sur son visage lorsqu'elle repense à ces moments.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de rougir ? demande-t-il.

\- La ferme. Tu me perturbes, c'est tout.

\- Clarke, c'est peut-être une surprise pour toi mais nous sommes mariés et avons un enfant ensemble.

\- Excuse-moi si je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, j'éviterai la prochaine fois.

Bellamy rit avant de se pencher en avant et l'embrasser, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il reprend finalement sa place, et la fixe. Clarke sent qu'elle y parvient cette fois-ci, elle sent que c'est la bonne et qu'elle franchit son esprit.

Clarke lui montre alors plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, leur rencontre, même si elle a été faite dans la Cour du Printemps. Elle montre le moment qu'ils ont eu ensemble dans la cellule du Mont Weather, et la phrase que Bellamy avait prononcé.

_\- Aucune faveur sexuelle. À moins que ce soit quelque chose qui t'intéresse ?_

Bellamy sourit devant elle en voyant ce moment. Clarke balaye la fin de cette conversation, et passe au premier fou rire qu'ils ont eu ensemble, à table en compagnie d'Octavia. Elle montre alors le premier moment de vulnérabilité qu'elle a su montrer en face de lui. Bellamy avait pris son visage entre ses mains, et avait dit une phrase qui restera à jamais ancrée en elle.

_\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te protéger de ce qui t'est arrivé là-bas. J'aurais dû te sauver._

Clarke cherche au plus profond de sa mémoire et arrive au moment où ils se sont mis en couple et surtout leur discussion sur le canapé, après qu'elle ait appris l'histoire d'âmes sœurs. Bellamy lui avait tout raconté, notamment les sentiments forts qu'il ressentait déjà pour elle. Clarke lui avait alors posé une question cruciale.

_\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

Bien-sûr, Bellamy avait répondu que oui, il l'aimait. Elle se demande ce qu'ils seraient devenus s'ils n'avaient pas franchi le pas… Ils sont destinés à être ensemble. Clarke balaye les moments de tendresse entre eux, jusqu'à arriver au moment où elle a dû repartir dans la Cour du Printemps avec Finn. Elle lui montre ses pleurs dans son lit tous les soirs, jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles. Bellamy l'a sauvée, et a caressé sa joue. C'était court et rapide, mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour et de joie. Elle passe alors au moment où ils ont appris qu'elle était enceinte, et leur décision de garder le bébé, ainsi que les paroles de Bellamy.

_\- D'un côté je me dis qu'on ne peut pas avoir un enfant pour le moment, que le Monde autour de nous n'est pas prêt mais… D'un autre côté, je pense qu'on sera d'excellents parents. Ce bébé… Ce bébé aurait tout ce qu'il faut. De l'amour avec nous, et de l'amour avec tous ses oncles et tantes._

C'est alors que Clarke termine avec des souvenirs de la naissance de Madi, son premier biberon, son premier bain, sa première petite dent. Clarke se retire de l'esprit de Bellamy. Ils se regardent quelques secondes, et elle baisse la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Bellamy sourit avant de tendre le bras et de caresser sa joue.

\- Hé, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Juste… Je ne pensais pas que ma vie allait ressembler à ça. Je suis tellement heureuse. J'ai peur que tout s'arrête d'un seul coup.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, Clarke. Tu es la Grande Dame la plus puissante, et je suis le Grand Seigneur le plus puissant.

\- Vantard, répond-elle.

Bellamy rit alors que Clarke se rapproche pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Bellamy passe une main derrière sa tête pendant qu'elle ferme les yeux contre lui, en souriant.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ça**** y est, tout est terminé... Enfin, cette fiction est terminée ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin... Beaucoup d'entre vous avez deviné que c'était bien Finn qui avait tué les parents de Clarke, et vous avez l'explication ! Finn était fou de Clarke dans la série, donc on va dire que j'ai fait la même chose ici. Pauvre Finn. Pourtant je ne le détestait pas dans la série, je vous le promets, mais il fallait bien un méchant, ce n'est pas drôle sinon...**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour votre présence et vos reviews. Cette fiction n'a pas eu autant de popularité que les autres, mais je peux comprendre ! L'univers est différent, puis les gens lisent peut-être moins de fanfictions aussi ! Dans tous les cas ça ne changera jamais mon envie d'écrire sur Bellamy et Clarke. **

**Au niveau des fictions longues (comme celle-ci, Plus qu'un jeu, De A à Z, Loin de Tout, Full Moon... les vraies fictions, quoi) je pense que j'ai fait le tour. En tout cas, je n'ai plus d'idées pour le moment, mais qui sait ? Ce serait sympa de faire une nouvelle fiction avec une fausse relation amoureuse, comme Plus qu'un jeu... Never say never !**

**Dans tous les cas, vous êtes tous au courant que je suis en train d'écrire les Nuances de Bellarke TOME 2, donc ça va arriver d'ici quelques semaines. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir commencé quelques chapitres parce que je m'éclate à nouveau, ça m'avait changé ces petits chapitres ! Surtout suivez moi si vous voulez être avertis de la publication (ou suivez la fiction 100 Nuances de Bellarke, je publierai sans doute un nouveau chapitre pour prévenir de la nouvelle fiction)**

**Merci encore à tous pour votre fidélité, je vous aime très fort ! N'hésitez pas non plus à me suivre sur mon Twitter : Carreyland**

**\- Amandine.**

**PS : Pour écrire cette fiction, je me suis inspiré du livre "Un palais d'épines et de roses" que je vous conseille vivement !**


End file.
